TORMENTA
by geme1
Summary: Después de años de pelea dura, había olvidado por completo su regreso a aquella tierra que le hizo vivir una aventura inolvidable, ahora enfrascada en un mundo oscuro al borde de la extinción, es llamada de nuevo para que continué la historia que dejo atrás... ¿Ororo sera capaz de concentrarse en el nuevo sendero dejando sus preocupaciones? SECUELA DE TORMENTA ENTRE ENANOS
1. T1 OSCURIDAD

Bien… este es el inicio de una nueva saga…se que les prometi una secuela, pero al menos es el inicio de una de tantas….es un capitulo corto para marcar el principio de algo que creo será muy largo.

Disfrútenlo seguidores...este es la secuela de "Tormenta entre enanos", si es acaso que no han leído.

Gracias y Adelante….

XXXXXXXxxx

T1- OSCURIDAD

El mundo cayo por el miedo del hombre, su miedo a lo extraño y nuevo que eran los mutantes, en un afán de acabar con la plaga como era considerada, no se dieron cuenta que cavaron su propio fin.

Había olvidado el odio que tenia por los hombres, aquellos que tenían la etiqueta de ser "normal" pero ahora, en el filo de la extinción, no solo de ellos si no de nosotros como la evolución humana, unos pocos quedan libres.

Los años pasaron y las memorias, al igual que los recuerdos de aquella aventura ajena a los problemas del mundo de donde provenía, la pelea constante por el derecho había sido ganada, los mutantes (algunos) aun podían vivir como gente normal.

El temor estaba latente, de eso no tenían dudas, pero después de los sucesos de la supuesta "cura" a la mutación, el gobierno cedió un poco en la represión sobre esa raza que amenazaba la "normalidad".

Instituto Xavier, prospero por lo menos unos cuantos años, aun peleando contra la gente que se creía con el derecho de atacarlos, solo por ser extraños….sin darse cuenta una sociedad obtuvo el apoyo financiero para crear esas cosas...

Ororo había tomado el puesto de dirección cuando el Profesor murió a manos de una amiga que se creía muerta, tantas cosas hicieron alejarse esa promesa, que fue mencionada al despertar de aquel sueño realista.

Vio como gente de su aprecio cayo bajo el yugo de los perseguidores y puristas humanos, pero el arma se torno contra ellos…en un afán de cazar al gen mutante, no se dieron cuenta que evolucionaria para perseguir a los que tenían el potencial de heredarlo en un futuro.

Los antes enemigos se volvieron aliados para enfrentar su creación que se salió de las manos…ahora el mundo cayo en una oscuridad, los pocos vivos eran controlados y encerrados, mientras los pocos libres eran muertos por su rebeldía.

-Maldición…hay que escapar-gruño Logan al ver que el viento venia acompañado con un aroma familiar…-Los centinelas están aquí- grito hacia adentro, un grupo salía rápidamente.

-Están tardando menos en encontrarnos-Una mujer de cabellos grisáceo, mas corto que iba mas allá de sus orejas, se acercaba rápidamente, sus ropas eran de batalla….en los últimos años ya no tenia mas cambios…la paz había sido olvidada.

-Si…tenemos que confiar en el plan del profesor- el otro mutante dijo al ver a los ojos a la mujer-vas a ver que todo estará bien…si funciona esto será mas que una ilusión…solo recordado por mi-

-Me preocupa que es lo que salga de esto…se que puedo confiar en ti…pero por favor no tardes- La mujer dijo al acariciar la cara rustica del hombre, en esos años creía que todo estaba perdido…pero el Profesos ideo una cosa….algo que podía dejar en el olvido el sufrimiento que los venia persiguiendo los últimos años…¿Cuántos? Se pregunto…pero olvido la cuenta cuando el sistema cayo.

Los mutantes se dispersaron y otros tantos murieron, muchos nombres desaparecieron de la lista…tanto humanos como mutantes…lo único que a veces la mantenía mas inquieta, era que si en el momento no indicado fuera llamada por esa promesa…aquella que fue olvidada por la presión del momento.

-Profesor…hay que salir- grito hacia adentro-les creare una distracción para que vayan con Kitty-solo le dio una mirada al hombre –No te preocupes Logan… haz bien tu trabajo- sonrio por ultimo al seguir adelante…la nave "X" estaba despegando de manera apresurada….el profesor se alió a Magneto al ver el fin inminente…eran buenos amigos después de todo.

Ororo dio un vistazo al cielo que estaba nublándose, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente al sentir de nuevo que podría ser el ultimo de sus días…estaba preocupada por todo…por el futuro y lo que pudo hacer en el pasado…Thorin y compañía habían quedado muy atrás de sus pensamientos primordiales…era una mujer orgullosa y responsable…además de entregada a los principios del profesor.

Aquellos que son suyos en ese momento, el viento soplaba en su rostro… mientras sus ojos imponentes destellaban rayos blancos con fuerza… era el comodín final para el gran paso…. era el peón para apoyar el movimiento final en el juego de ajedrez….la distracción para ganar tiempo…

Fue cuando los centinelas estaban mas cerca que descargo su furia, por su culpa mucha gente murió… pero a pesar de todo la esperanza estaba ahí –Lo siento…pero de aquí no pasaran- sonrio burlonamente al formar un sin fin de tornados…truenos lo adornaban, mientras explosiones engalanaban por los robots caídos….pero no todo era lo parecía….pues ahí frente a ella algo sucedió…algo que olvido después de todo.

XXXXXXXX

El cielo prometía ser un día feliz, Frodo Bolsón veía con timidez alrededor suyo, su asunto….el concilio de Elrond, se cuestionaba en que momento llego a estar en tan importante lugar, lo creía de su tío…el era Bilbo Bolsón, un gran hobbit lleno de entusiasmo por la aventura.

Creció con sus historias y añoraba viajar como lo hizo su pariente, esa donde la montaña solitaria era su objetivo, lleno de personas importantes y fuertes…miraba al cielo en constancia mientras los relatos engalanaban el lugar.

Admitía que de vez en cuando les prestaba atención, mas el volver a escuchar las historias de su tio…repentinamente el ambiente se tenso….el anillo fue sacado y la turba entre los que se suponían venían a compartir sus inquietudes se ponían unos contra otros.

Pero lo mas extraño fue el oscurecer el cielo, no era normal y los demás lo sabían al levantarse, los señores Elfos se miraron entre si, y los enanos dejaron de insultar a los primeros…a pesar de que pensó que su situación era mejor después de verse envuelto en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

-Trom-truenos centellantes con ferocidad se divisaban a lo lejos, el antes paisaje hermoso, se veía amenazador y chocante…el viento silbaba con salvajismo entre los arboles y amenazaba a las estructuras con su sonido atronador.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el hobbit por fin a su tío, este solo miraba con insistencia el cielo…como si eso lo hubiese visto con anterioridad… nadie le contesto su pregunta, inclusive los enanos se removieron incomodadamente al seguir escuchándose los truenos.

En el gran señor Elrond, aquel cuya descripción de su tío le quedaba corto se encontraba inmutable, pero en sus ojos se veía la duda y desconcierto, nadie se movía…inclusive en el Señor que provenía de Gondor, en su rostro se dibujaba la duda, pero que al igual que el …nadie le contestaba.

Repentinamente a lo lejos entre los arboles furiosos, un cono de viento empolvado se fusionaba con otro, una gran figura oscura se divisaba –Hay un gigante-uno de los guardias elficos entro a como pudo a el lugar donde estaban reunidos.

El hobbit se abrazo de una de las estructuras, si no fuera por uno de los elfos su tío contaría otra historia –Los valar se han enfurecido-grito Galdor al ver que otro cono se divisaba…el gigante era gris...y sus pisadas tan pesadas.

El rechinido de sus pasos se escucharon mas cerca, aun si estaba fuera de las estructuras de los edificio de Rivendel se distinguían el gigante, ojos brillantes y frios… pero que repentinamente saco unas llamas….ahora ante los elfos por primera vez una criatura similar a un Balrog.

-Gondolin-el antiguo capitán de aquel reino caído en manos de una turba de Dragones, lobos y las creaciones de Melkor se divisaba el miedo en los ojos sabios del elfo, sus rubios cabellos se ondeaban y por primera vez Frodo vio algo similar en cada uno de los pacificos seres hermosos y milenarios.

-Aquí acabara nuestra vidas-susurro el caballero de Gondor al ver con miedo lo que se estaba acercando a ellos, inclusive el hombre a su lado…con quien discutió antes, rezaba a los valar….pero de nuevo antes de que la primera construcción cayera a los pies de la criatura oscura….el cielo ya enfurecido se enfoco en este.

A lo lejos se escucharon explosiones…mas criaturas aparecieron…dejando ver que era el principio de algo mas grande…no solo de fuego, otro cubierto de un azul frio Frodo alcanzo a distinguir…de aquel hielo que el agua se transforma cuando el invierno entra en la comarca…además de un gris como las espadas que Trancos les dio, antes de llegar a esa ciudad que prometia ser el fin de su viaje…o el inicio de este…no lo sabia, y ahora no entendia si viviría para saberlo.

Los truenos pulverisaron al primero, entre llamas sofocantes de un agua aislada…los otros dos ignoraron al concilio para concentrarse en una figura danzante a lo alto….los truenos lo rodeaban.

-Hay que salir- grito Elrond después del mutismo, aprovechando la distracción y su no muerte –Ahora están entretenidos….no hay que subestimar la ayuda de los valar- ordeno…los elfos ayudaron a los demás…Frodo fue apoyado por su tio y Trancos…no supo en que momento Sam salio de su escondite, al parecer estaba ahi desde un inicio.

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?-pidio a su tio quien se mostraba distraído mirando hacia atrás…-¿Tio?-cuestiono.

-No lo se mi querido Frodo….no se si sea mi imaginación…pero es imposible… ¿no?-Balbuceo su pariente al seguir su camino, observo la mirada de Trancos hacia ellos…el polvo y el estruendo aun se escuchaba…algunos elfos estaban listos para pelear…aun si uno cayo, no estaban seguro que los otros los siguieran ignorando.

-El concilio ha sido cancelado…supongo-uno de los enanos gruño al seguir a sus anfitriones…lo que no le gustaba a alguien de su especie era salir huyendo de una pelea…-¿Padre?- cuestiono a su compañero.

-Nada Gimli….nada-dijo con un tono no tan convencido al seguir…solo compartio un gesto con Bilbo, quien venia delante de ellos….ambos con un pensamiento de ¿imposible…no?

xxxxXXXXXXX

Arwen en toda su vida fue contada dentro de las murallas de Rivendel y Lothoriel, tenia poco tiempo de regresar al hogar de su padre…la promesa de Aragorn la mantenía aun en su corazón…pero ahora su vida pasaba por sus ojos.

Las grandes criaturas se divisaron y los elfos por primera vez temieron…la protección de su padre por alguna razón no sirvió, recordaba las historias de la caída de Gondolin cuando vio que uno se transformo en fuego…pero al ver a los otros dos….era algo que solo Melkor crearía…tal vez.

El cielo prometia ser un dia despejado, cuando oscurecio y la brisa empezó a acarrear lluvia que se veía a lo lejos, cuando cayo el primer gigante a manos de algún Valar que se apiado de ellos…fue aprovechado para evacuarlos.

El primer edificio cayo cuando el gigante lo hizo, pero dentro ya no tenia gente….salieron oportunamente..vio como sus hermanos se preparaban para la batalla…algo estaba atrayendo a las criaturas de Melkor hacia fuera…fue cuando vio una figura danzante…. Los ojos de un elfo no engañan a lo que ven a lo lejos, ¿mujer? Se cuestiono…pero el cabello era tan corto…como nunca nadie vio en la tierra media.

-Arwen…ve a salvo-escucho a su padre quien venia con mas gente, ya con armaduras puestas y espada desenfundada…aun si era el señor regente del lugar…era un gran guerrero…solo le hizo un gesto y siguió su camino…Aragorn también se unia a esa batalla al igual que unos invitados…que se reusaron a ser evacuados por orgullo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Su sangre corría…los centinelas evolucionaron rápidamente adaptándose a las habilidades de su gente, absorbieron el fuego, hielo y metal de alguno de sus conocidos….pero estaba orgullosa …su muerte sirvió para alejarlos de su objetivo.

Imaginaba que tal vez en ese momento Logan estaría viajando al pasado, años antes donde se cree inicio todo este enrollo, imaginaba un futuro mas prometedor, donde ese a pesar de sus aciertos quedaría en el olvido, como un final alterno de un buen inicio….un final muy oscuro y frio.

Fue cuando de repente algo la jalo en su ultimo respiro…había mandado un sin fin de tornados que diezmaron a la mayoría de los centinelas, haciéndolos chocar unos contra otros…haciéndola sentirse débil…tanto como para no notar el cambio de ambiente.

Sin darse cuenta de esto, pues sus habilidades aun mostraban fuerza en el cielo acompañado de tornados…estaba oscuro y las luces acompañaban esos conos de viento, tratando aun de retrasarlos o destruirlos en el camino.

Estaba cansada…pero no podía dejar a ningún centinela vivo…obligándose a si misma a pesar de las heridas a seguir en batalla…tres diviso, uno girando hacia otro lado…su único plan era descargar al mas lejano, hasta que estallo…que de seguro noto algo que ella no.

Los otros dos notaron su presencia… el bosque en el que estaban ocultos le hacia no notar que no era el mismo que dejo atrás…su única preocupación era detener a esos dos que se dirigían hacia ella…alzo las manos en decisión…y con un ultimo y fugaz movimiento los truenos, viento y lluvia se enfocaron en su objetivo.

El hielo era difícil …pero con apoyo de su otro compañero fue mas fácil destruirlos…uno contra uno, su propia fuerza contra ellos, era bueno que no tuvieran mente propia….aun si tenían la habilidad cambiante de Mystic esto estaba en otro nivel.

Fue cuando esos últimos explotaron resonando en todo el bosque y quemando lo que tenia al alcance, al ver que el ultimo cayo…sonrio débilmente, habia dado todo por el momento...si tuviera un mañana estaba segura que iria en búsqueda del resto…quería estar ahí para defender la esperanza de la humanidad y mutante…después de eso todo se arreglaría…¿verdad?.

XXXXXXXXxxx

Geme 1 fuera...


	2. T2 VALYA

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por los review, me anima a seguir la historia en donde la deje, aun no es la parte buena donde Ororo se presentara ante la comunidad, aun anda aturdida y con un sentimiento de querer salvarse para pelear otro dia.

Fue todo adrenalina para los elfos y temor (aunque fue más para los que estuvieron presentes en las distintas caídas de los reinos élficos), toda la acción y la interrupción de el concilio.

XXXXXXXXXX

T2: Valya

El caos y temor por primera vez en milenios se colaba entre los seres perfectos que rondaban el lugar, Boromir nunca vio que los rostros pulcros de lo que hasta hace poco creyó leyenda reflejarían el mismo temor de los mortales de un momento a otro.

Más en aquel rubio que menciono unas palabras extrañas al ver con incredulidad lo que se alzó a lo lejos, el concilio al que fue invitado, donde todas sus dudas se aclararían, se iban con el viento incesante de ese momento…no sabiendo a que se enfrentaban, aunque juraba que esas cosas salieron de Mordor o algo por el estilo, pues aunque lo trato de ocultar el miedo le embargaba.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-escucho entre los enanos la pregunta, este también estaba intrigado, pero el junto a ese grupo se rehusó a huir de lo que sería una batalla, aun sin saber qué era lo que se enfrentaba.

-Ustedes son mis invitados….vayan a un lugar seguro-La voz del más sabio de los elfos retuvo por un momento la comitiva que iba decidida a reunirse con los demás guardias de Rivendel, para retener fuera lo que estuviera atacando, aunque desde su perspectiva era algo difícil de hacer caer…aun si lo vio de lejos el temor le llego de mil formas….pero como capitán de Gondor no huiría.

-Tómelo como el pago de tanta amabilidad- el hombre del Sur dijo con su porte intimidador, sabía que el elfo no se doblegaría por eso…sin embargo al escuchar que otros dos salían ya no tuvo más remedio.

-Bien…como lo dije en mi historia…aliados de nuevo- dijo el alto elfo al seguir su camino, ya con armadura puesta salió justo para ver a la hija de este huyendo del punto donde uno de los gigantes caía, aun si el escombro se esparcía, este no se amedrento.

Los truenos hacían más sofocante el ambiente, su tensión y corazón se alzaban con cada retumbado de los pasos, los gigantes eran más imponentes aun si de lejos lo veía, era como las historias que su hermano amaba tanto…donde las leyendas como elfos se enfrentaron a las creaciones de un dios que cayo hace miles de años…tanto que los mortales no recordaban mucho.

-Este cielo no ayuda en nada-susurro para sí mismo, sin embargo noto que uno de los enanos lo miro detenidamente, era al que reconoció como Gloin, que provenía de tierras de más al norte…un lugar llamado Erebor que hasta hace unos años (muchos) estaba conquistado por lo que creyó era un mito (ahora se daba cuenta que tantas cosas inexistentes en el sur…eran más vividas al norte).

-No siempre mi buen amigo…no siempre- contesto escuetamente mientras empuñaba su hacha, el Señor del lugar aún estaba evacuando a los elfos que aún estaban cerca de aquel humo negro que empezaba a inundar el antes pulcro lugar…este comentario no le tomo importancia, para él era peor y deprimente pelear bajo la lluvia, aun si por fuerzas del destino, esos truenos cayeran exactamente en el gigante que ahora estaba dentro de las fronteras del lugar.

El humo era extraño, su olor era peor cuando por fin aquel extraño gas oscuro llego hasta ellos, era más penetrante y molesto en la garganta, tanto que tuvo que toser varias veces en un intento de su cuerpo de expulsar aquello ajeno a lo que nunca antes estuvo presente, era diferente a cualquier olor ya sea de cuerpo de orcos quemados o cualquier cosa semejante.

-No respiren por mucho tiempo esto-grito el alto elfo al detener el paso, unos cuantos ya estaban cayendo victimas de aquello que estaba inundando sus pulmones, él se detuvo…no supo por qué, pero al notar algo que al parecer el viejo mago noto….al igual que los altos elfos.

-El humo negro ya no era problema, el viento lo estaba dispersando de manera inmediata para alivio de las personas que ya tenían tiempo entre aquel gas oscuro, sin embargo Boromir solo noto esas figuras gigantes a lo lejos…de cerca eran más imponentes, una tan azul como la fuente de Gondor en tiempos de invierno y la otra metálica como la armadura de sus soldados.

-Sera mejor que se cubran-grito el anciano al ver algo que al parecer el no notaba, el viento fue más furicos que antes, casi jurando que si los enanos no hubiesen hecho caso al mago…salieran despedidos, el trato de mantenerse pegado al suelo…fue cuando vio algo que no pensó ver en toda su vida.

Aquel mago que su padre tanto despreciaba y señalaba como inútil, envenenador del pueblo y su hermano menor, en un golpeteo de bastón y con ayuda de lo que fue el medio elfo, una gran luz los protegió de algo….no solo al grupo de soldados que habia alcanzado las fronteras con el bosque, sino también a la morada del este en general.

Era una historia que contaría a su hermano, ahora la visión que tenia del antes viejo inútil que tanto su padre comento, se transformaban junto con los elfos en los grandes guerreros que Faramir leía en historias olvidadas en la biblioteca de Gondor.

Todo retumbo y pudo notar que inclusive con ese escudo los edificios aledaños se movieron por el estruendo, el agachado por completo, el ruido era ajeno para cualquier cosas escuchada en sus años de guerra, era algo que en manos enemigas podía arrasar con su gente si querían, como hormigas contra algo inexplicable y potente…pues a pesar que quiso ocultarlo…al levantarse noto algo que dejo callado no solo a él…si no a todos en general.

-Por Durin-escucho de los enanos al ver el panorama, árboles arrancados de raíz con signos de fuego, consumiéndolos lentamente como si nada pudiera salvarlos, otros tantos que lograron aferrarse a la tierra…empujados hacia diferentes direcciones…como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera amenazando…aun chamuscados…pero lo que más se grabó en la mente del Gondoriano fue lo que vio más allá.

No solo eran los arboles aledaños a la casa acogedora lo que impacto…si no que las dos figuras que antes estaban ignorándolos ya no estaban, solo fuego empezaba a consumir el bosque antes verde y pacífico, la oscuridad y el humo empezaba a colarse en su nariz….inclusive noto en los elfos un signo de impotencia por aquello que cuidaron durante años.

Giro para ver al alto elfo, aquel que los protegió junto al mago…su rostro pasivo revelaba un gesto de incredulidad por el panorama-En mis años con vida nunca vi tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo…no desde los años de Melkor contra los reinos élficos de la antigüedad…-susurro en negación para sí mismo, pero lo más sorprendente fue que en un movimiento de mano algo pacifico broto.

Como si todo mal que estaba amenazando, el fuego que se expandía en los arboles sobrevivientes amenazando la estructura de su hogar sucumbía ante la voluntad del medio elfo, Boromir sintió la sanación casi palpable…los elfos eran criatura, sabias, milenarias y mágicas…inclusive superando la perspectiva que ya se empezaba a formar hacia el mago gris.

XXXXXXXXX

Elrond pensó que era el inicio del ataque de Sauron cuando vio el primer gigante erguirse en las fronteras de su pueblo, el concilio habia sido programado desde la llegada del anillo en su territorio, pero era demasiado pronto… fue cuando noto ese algo que le hizo dudar.

Sus experiencias en batallas lo hicieron reaccionar de manera rápida para evacuar a su gente, sentía de nuevo la sensación de cuando Melkor ataco Eregion, el momento que vio a su Señor Celebrimbor empalado como estandarte de la oscuridad…no podía repetir esa historia, aun si ya no eran los elfos encargados de la labor directamente….estaban atacando su hogar.

Sin embargo fue cuando estuvo en las orillas de Rivendel, que noto esa figura danzante a lo lejos, habia atraído a los otros dos gigantes hacia esa persona…fue cuando noto al mago a su lado, sus ojos se cruzaron…en ese momento sus oídos escucharon el aire provenir con furia.

Sin decir más…sin pedir al mago su ayuda…los dos con los años supieron que tarde o temprano algo de ese estilo haría falta, como alto elfo era su misión proteger la última morada acogedora del este…no podía caer como sus antecesoras…en un movimiento de su anillo élfico, con ayuda del anciano…lograron proteger a tiempo lo que tantos años logro hacer.

Pero cuando todo término, el ruido ceso por completo y del estruendo no quedo nada más que un recuerdo silbante en el viento…su corazón cayo, los recuerdos de las guerras de la primera edad y la segunda se hacían presentes de nuevo en sus memorias.

El fuego habia consumido el bosque antes verde que el protegía por estar dentro de la zona del anillo, esto habia invadido su área de confort, pero de algo estaba seguro…esto no era obra de Melkor aunque tuviera todas las características…con un movimiento del anillo, de nuevo acudiendo a sus dones….opto por curar aquello que amenazaba de nuevo la integridad de su morada.

Gil-Galad por eso se lo dio, sabía que haría lo necesario en el momento oportuno, y este era de esas raras ocasiones en las que acudía a lo que fue creado en un afán de los elfos por conocer todo y protegerlo a su vez, a deferencia de sus hermanos…Vilya el anillo del aire, curo todo a su alcance, de nuevo restableciendo aquello que lo mantenía oculto en su momento de los ojos de Sauron, pero que estaba atado al poder del único.

El medio elfo miro con detenimiento su mano…la que el anillo engalanaba su dedo, luego un largo suspiro salió de su boca, sus hijos estaban acercándose de manera apresurada…era una fortuna que nadie saliera de las fronteras de Rivendel, pues estaba seguro que no lograría protegerlos a todo de lo que fuera que sucedió afuera.

-*Padre-llamo Elrohir a su progenitor con sumo cuidado, era muy extraño verlo en acción, más de esa manera imponente, tanto que inclusive los Enanos y hombres callaron por un momento, sabía que el impacto de ver destruido todo en segundos y curado al otro, era demasiado para los mortales…pero a los elfos viejos recuerdos venían a ellos…más en Glorfindel cuya caída de su propio reino trajo su muerte.

-*Sera mejor que queden alerta…hay que salir en búsqueda de alguien-pidió a sus hijos, quienes se miraron extrañados, inclusive Gandalf ajeno por completo a lo que solo la vista de los elfos miro a pesar del cambio climático y el viento incesante –Este viento no siempre traen algo malo, mi viejo amigo- explico volviendo a su gesto sabio y calmado.

Gandalf entendió en ese momento…solo para mostrar una sonrisa misteriosa…para observar al enano que conocía desde hace tiempo, Gloin era ayudado por su hijo para ir hacia dentro mientras el Señor Elrond se dirigía a un elfo rubio…que a pesar de ser el siguiente a su mando…noto que algo le afecto ver ese panorama desolador.

-*Mi señor-Glorfindel se agacho apenado por esa situación, sabía que no era el momento para ponerse melancólico por lo que fue, inclusive la historia y leyenda de sus hazañas habían sido narradas de su boca a incontables curiosos que pedían la reseña desde su perspectiva, los libros a veces no llenaban a los estudiosos del tema.

-*No te preocupes Glorfindel, esto no es obra de Melkor…esto va más allá de nuestro entendimiento, aunque me temo que fue hecho por manos más ordinarias que ninguno de nosotros…-dio un suspiro para ver como sus soldados se marchaban hacia el bosque, mientras él se acercaba a lo que quedo entre los escombros.

Glorfindel también compartió la misma vista, a pesar de haber sido consumido en su totalidad por el fuego notaron algo que los demás puede no entender, pero por platicas con cierta mujer se hacían evidentes…. -*Esto es lo que alguna vez llamo….Tecnología –frunció el ceño el elfo rubio, quien a pesar de no escuchar esa platica con su señor, este compartió esta información al hablar de su antes pupila…cuya mortal venia de un mundo caótico donde era perseguida por ser simplemente lo que era.

-*Me temo que su creación se ha vuelto en contra de su creador…nuestra estudiante puede no ser la misma de antes- Elrond entendía el peso de esas palabras, sabía que los mortales eran más frágiles en momentos crueles…cambiaban para bien o para mal, impredecibles ante todo…pero con algo que lo hacía a veces ser la especie más fuerte…un inquietante rasgo para aquellos segundos nacidos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oscuridad, peligro y persecución, era los sentimientos que embargaban a la mujer entre sueños, todo dolía y caía a su alrededor, las incesantes batallas en años, hicieron repercusiones en su corazón y mente, el huir de los centinelas, cuando el sistema cayo y su mundo se hizo pedazos a pesar de haber logrado mucho en los años que siguieron después de la cura.

Esas pesadillas que todas las noches impedía que durmiera a pesar de que otro mutante vigilaba el lugar, esos recuerdos oscuros salían a flote con tan solo cerrar sus ojos, la impotencia de ver a sus amigos morir de nuevo frente a ella…en un afán de proteger lo poco que sobrevivió después del colapso.

Los años la habían vuelto más fuerte y decidida, siempre alerta a su alrededor de lo que fuera a suceder, adelantarse dos pasos antes que los demás para estar preparada y asegurar el futuro de su gente… pero ¿todo estaría bien? Se cuestionó mil veces en aquella oscuridad atacante que le hacía ver sus errores y las culpas que la seguían.

Si tan solo hubiera notado el cambio de los centinelas antes, si tan solo hubiese visto e investigando más esa agencia que se decía purista de humanos, no era que le prestara atención suficiente…pero simplemente de una semana a otro todo cambio cuando el primer centinela ataco…el gobierno no hizo nada por detener la matanza mutante…pero eso era pasado, ahora tenía que mantenerse erguida para todos.

De nuevo la oscuridad la llenaba, el dolor recorría su cuerpo sin darle la oportunidad de moverse, fue cuando recordó algo….si estaba teniendo pesadillas, quería decir que estaba viva…fue cuando se forzó a si misma a levantarse, tenía que buscar al profesor y asegurar ese movimiento que cambiaría todo…..pues aunque al principio no lo creyó….esas creaciones tenían años de ser prototipo….antes incluso de que fuera consciente de su mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una reunión se llevaba acabo de nuevo en lo que era la sala donde el concilio se llevó a cabo antes de lo sucedido, los escombros aún estaban siendo retirados y las partes de los gigantes enterrados en un pozo profundo a petición del mismo Elrond, quien al parecer sabía que eran esas cosas…pero temía que fuera a cambiar por completo su mundo…estaba fuera de sus manos, eso lo sabía el…pero los demás exclamaban sus diferentes teorías.

-Pero qué clase de creación fue esa-Galdor de los puertos grises dijo aun manteniendo un porte sereno, que contrastaba con lo alterado de los mortales alrededor…Aragorn también estaba entre ellos y los gemelos hijos de Elrond en representación de su padre ausente.

-No lo sabemos Señor Galdor-interrumpió Glorfindel con sabiduría, haciendo notar su poderío y respeto frente a ellos, inclusive el hombre del sur noto eso….callando lo que fuera a decir.

Gloin se mostraba ajeno al igual que Bilbo, a pesar de que sus parientes querían seguir pidiendo explicaciones o sacando teorías, lo de hace un momento no era cualquier suceso, gigantes amenazaron la paz de la cual ese lugar era característico…aun ajenos a que el anillo era él porque era asi.

Sin embargo fue cuando Elrond llego un poco taciturno, levanto su mirada para buscar a dos personas en especial –Bilbo….Gloin, ¿pueden venir?-cuestiono a los dos excompañeros de compañía…estos se miraron y aceptaron a pesar de que sus conocidos quisieron seguirlos, fueron detenidos por los gemelos, sabiendo lo que su padre quería lograr…ellos habían encontrado para su sorpresa algo, que fue desestimado por todos ante el alboroto de los gigantes…lo demás no tenía importancia al parecer.

Aragorn solo miro por un momento a su padre adoptivo, él no sabía que era lo que ocultaba el señor elfo, pero al parecer era delicado al ver la intervención de sus hermanos, pero aun si era el más sabio de los mortales ahí presentes…tenía dudas, pues por ir al encuentro con su amada, sabiendo en el peligro que se encontró…se perdió de algo, que Elladan ni Elrohir quisieron contestar.

Pero el sabia esperar, después de todo fue enseñado por el más sabio de los elfos y la más inteligente de las mujeres…aquella maestra que aun hasta el momento su paradero era resguardado recelosamente por Elrond, Gandalf solo Bilbo le menciono algo…pero al parecer solos habia una cosa….que habia vuelto a su hogar….sacudiendo su cabeza ante ese recuerdo ¿Por qué después de tanto venía a su mente? Se cuestionó….para ver como tres personas marchaban a través de la puerta.

La gente que se quedó atrás se quedó en silencio –Maldición tanto que sucedió….por los valares, esto fue peor que Osgiliath mismo –susurro el hombre del sur, inclusive ni un mar de Orcos le hicieron sentir eso, que por un momento le embargo al notar lo imponente que eran los gigantes.

-Te lo aseguro Señor Boromir, en toda mi vida en batalla nunca vi nada igual-Aragorn acompaño al hombre del sur con su comentario, aun sabiendo que no era bien visto por este…al solo mencionar de quien era heredero…pero después de ese sentimiento que también le embargo entendía que tal vez inclusive un Balrog no se comparaba.

Boromir solo lo miro incrédulo que lo apoyara en su comentario, aun enfadado de saber quién era el Dúnadan…pero solo suspiro, el dia fue demasiado largo y ahora solo pensaba que ni el sueño le quitaría esa sensación de temor y ser insignificante, solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza para dirigirse a su recamara, un elfo lo acompaño…inclusive el hambre se le quito.

Frodo solo siguió perdido en sus pensamientos….él era el que más temor sintió en toda su vida pacifica, sabía que fue una idea equivocada estar ahí…pero inclusive la importancia de lo que portaba perdió interés al ver aquellos gigantes, trago grueso varias veces…inclusive aunque se reunió con sus compañeros hobbits en una recamara donde fueron guiados…sabia lo que vio por un momento.

Era el temor en los ojos sabio de los elfos…pero no era el temor cualquiera, era algo más como si no superaran el hecho que ese hogar fuera violado, pero aun recordando como los Nazgul ni siquiera lograron superar el arroyo antes…Bilbo inclusive la noche anterior le platico de lo protegido que estaba…pero este después de ver el cielo nublado se volvió más cerrado y distante, como si algo se le viniera a la mente.

Su respuesta no fue contestada…inclusive aunque fuera con el resto del concilio para debatir lo que vieron (ellos vieron poco) dejando atrás a un Sam asustado, un Merry pálido y un Pippin sin hambre (lo cual era demasiado para todos), el tema era….los gigantes, esas criaturas que solo diviso a lo lejos…pero que sabía que eran de temer…cuyos escombros adornaron por un momento Rivendel (aunque fuera solo uno se notaba).

Ahora toda la gente grande, enanos y elfos se retiraban a sus recamaras, todos pensando algo para olvidar lo que vieron….solo Frodo y al que conoció como Gimli se quedaron atrás, los dos se miraron y suspiraron…pues al parecer sabrían hasta el dia siguiente para que fueron llamado esas dos personas especificas…fue cuando de nuevo el cielo se nublo repentinamente.

-Maldita lluvia-gruño el enano pelirrojo al caminar pesadamente, el dia habia sido nefasto para él y lo sabía el hobbit, ocasionando que mejor se ahorrara sus comentarios, dos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos, escoltados por elfos.

XXXXXXXXX

De un momento a otro habia cambiado el panorama, Elrond habia llevado a los dos ex compañeros de compañía con la esperanza de que pudieran ver a la mujer cuya leyenda rondaba entre su gente y cuyo corazón del rey bajo la montaña aun tenia….pero no espero que a pesar de las heridas que mostraba reaccionara de una manera alerta hacia ellos.

En un salto, la mujer dio al abrir sus ojos, como si fueran años de persecución y cuya batalla un no terminaba, con maestría lanzo la cama en un viento incesante sin dar oportunidad de ver a su alrededor, encerrada en su propio afán de seguir persiguiendo algo que dejo inconcluso.

Ororo sabía que ningún lugar era seguro…eso recordó al abrir sus ojos aun con el sabor de sus pesadillas palpables, cuando vio el cielo y una posible salida siguió su rumbo, tenía que buscar al profesor para seguir el plan, fue cuando una mano la estiro….sus heridas se estaban abriendo de nuevo…aquellas que en ese momento recordó, dando la oportunidad de ser tomada con la guardia baja.

Cuando giro para zafarse de su atacante, ya acostumbrada a estar en soledad después de una batalla y servir de distracción, doblo esa mano que la apreso…aun ajena a lo que en verdad estaba frente a ella…no podía perder el tiempo, no ahora…Nadie acudiría a ayudarla…solo podía salir de lo que fuera estaba acompañándola, aun con las terribles imágenes que le atormentaban recorriendo su mente.

Fue cuando otro brazo la tomo y la apreso contra eso, solo alcanzo a escuchar el susurro "Estas segura Ororo…no temas", fue cuando por fin giro para ver con detenimiento a su alrededor, la alta figura ya olvidada se hacía presente frente a ella….los ojos sabios y milenarios la miraban con preocupación…la sangre empezaba a adornar los vendajes colocados y el dolor venia de nuevo.

-¿Elrond?-un nombre olvidado salieron de sus labios, esa persona que la habia devuelto a su hogar para vivir lo que ahora estaba presente y plasmado en su cuerpo, la guerra por la que su gente fue casi extinta….pero solo dar un vistazo entendió que de nuevo el destino le dio una cachetada….de nuevo estaba…..en la tierra media.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior, como vieron solo fue un punto de vista aun sin mencionar a nuestra protagonista, no al menos hasta el final, después de todo entre la confusión y el horror para algunos de volver a vivir la caída de un reino élfico como cuenta las leyendas.

Aunque los mortales ajenos a esos recuerdos, a ellos el temor si les embargo a pesar de que lo trataron de ocultar, Boromir no fue ajeno por completo….pero por orgullo trato de ser de ayuda para los elfos, aunque al ver a las figuras aunque fueron de lejos se detuvo…más siendo testigo de lo que fuera que destruyo el árbol verde y frondoso.

Ahora Elrond como antiguo Tutor tuvo más participación, aun las habilidades del anillo que posee son solo suposiciones mías, pero es el que cura todo…asi que le di un toque al no saber a ciencia cierta que dones tiene, pero me pareció buena idea que lo usara para curar la destrucción de los "gigantes".

El medio elfo como principal líder de aquella comunidad solo le tuvo la confianza a Glorfindel de compartir esa historia de nuestra dama blanca, y sabiendo a detalle lo que era esa tecnología supo que esta se volvió en su contra, mas sabiendo quien era esa persona danzante en el viento…a los ojos de un elfo como el pudo distinguir de quien se trataba…claro, no divulgándolo más que a Gandalf.

Geme 1 fuera


	3. T3 VIEJO

Otro capítulo corto de Tormenta, espero que les guste…como ven es el intro de una batalla más grande, sé que fue muy rápido el escribir con el anterior, pero hay que aprovechar cuando hay inspiración.

Gracias y a seguirle…

XXXXXXX

T3: VIEJO

Bilbo Bolsón no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, habia sido llamado por Elrond junto a su antiguo compañero de viaje, aquel que cambio su vida y la transformo en algo más interesante, el ahora anciano y con los años pintándole la cara entendía que tal vez este sería su último viaje…aun con el recuerdo palpable de la dama misteriosa cuyo pasado nunca entendieron pero a la cual le debía mucho.

Siempre cuando dudaba de algo que haría, cuando temía el resultado de sus decisiones se aferraba al recuerdo de Ororo, la mujer que le dio su lugar a pesar que nadie se la dio en su momento, mujer alta, misteriosa y hermosa…cuyo libro rojo dedico con mucho cariño y cuya historia contaba con sumo cuidado, tratando de plasmar con exactitud su porte y nobleza.

Poemas dedicados y canciones se escucharon en Erebor, de eso supo cuando Gloin le conto el dia anterior a que todo se tornara confuso, después que aun sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba como en esos días, donde su viaje le hizo vivir las experiencias más peligrosas.

El dia anterior le dijo a su sobrino de la seguridad del lugar, pero ahora aun a su pesar se cuestionaba que eran esos gigantes, no eran como los de piedra que vio en la montaña al salir ese dia de Rivendel hacia la montaña solitaria –Señor Elrond, sé que es muy molesto atender la curiosidad de un hobbit….pero me podría decir para que nos llamó solo a Gloin y a mí-cuestiono adivinando la pregunta de su compañero.

Gloin por su parte se mostraba un poco silencioso, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, el cielo estaba despejado en un momento y al otro los truenos atacaban a los gigantes, habia comentado con Bilbo su inquietud, pero era imposible….aun si la pregunta que hizo Bilbo querer buscar la mirada del alto elfo, pero este no contesto.

El camino se hizo más silencioso, el par de compañeros miraban por la ventana como ahora el paisaje se mostraba ajeno al ataque de esas criaturas…los elfos estaban a paso apresurado recogiendo lo poco que fue destruido, el escombro de los gigantes ya no se observaban…pero aun asi la sensación y tensión en el aire estaban presente…ya no sabían si en verdad era un lugar protegido.

Fue hasta un pasillo que pararon, Bilbo noto por primera vez la preocupación en el rostro de Elrond, tenía años de conocerlo y observarlo en sus viajes a Rivendel, los cuales se hacían más lejanos conforme su edad avanzaba…algo pasaba y su intuición le decía, fue cuando se quedó a observar lo que fuera estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

Ahí en una cama recostada, la figura morena de una bella mujer se hacía presente -¿Señora Ororo?-alcanzo a decir Gloin, ganándole las palabras al hobbit, quien por un momento no supo que más decir, las heridas estaban presentes…la inconciencia era lo último que recordaba de esta mujer, cuya salud desestimaba con tal de proteger a los demás.

Sin embargo el hobbit no alcanzo a dar un paso al igual que el enano, cuando algo hizo al elfo adelantarse a ellos…en una ventisca todo cambio, la mujer se habia levantado con un afán de salir, agradeció el pequeño que Elrond fue a calmarla, pues con un movimiento quito el brazo del elfo cuya agilidad propia de su raza hizo que la abrazara…ella estaba asustada o al menos eso pensó Bilbo.

En sus ojos vio la desconfianza, un afán de seguir peleando para ir en búsqueda de algo -¿Elrond?-esto la saco de su ensoñación, de nuevo dio una vista panorámica a su alrededor, esos ojos verde zafiro se posaron en las únicas dos personas que se encontraban con el señor de Rivendel, de nuevo el hobbit recordó aquellas escenas donde ella posaba esos ojos retadores en Thorin…y estaba seguro que Gloin también lo recordó.

Por un momento esos ojos mostraban más furia que antes, la desconfianza y desesperación por seguir su camino desaparecieron de su gesto….solo un fruncir de seño hizo que recordara sus heridas, el Elfo coloco cuidadosamente de nuevo a la joven en su cama ya restaurada por el hobbit y Enano (muy a penas)….los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Las heridas de cerca eran más profundas, de nuevo abiertas por el esfuerzo –Sera mejor que vaya por mas vendas-suspiro Elrond al ver que la mujer ya estaba más calmada, se veía diferente y eso lo sabía Bilbo, el elfo los miro detenidamente –los dejare aquí por un momento amigos – sonrió al regresar a su gesto sabio y tranquilo…por un momento el cielo se habia nublado y la lluvia empezaba a caer.

La mujer delante de ellos estaba mirando la ventana con insistencia, como añorando algo que al parecer estaba fuera de sus manos, la lluvia era una clara evidencia de su estado de ánimo, al menos eso intuía –Debemos saludar-susurro Gloin a Bilbo, los dos se quedaron como estatuas después de lo ocurrido, pero tantos años habían pasado.

No sabía si era la misma después de ese arranque, aun si era la más inteligente en aquel entonces ¿Cómo recibiría el hecho que ahora él era un viejo? Bilbo se miró detenidamente, sus canas pintaban su cabello antes castaño, sus arrugas denotaban el paso de los años en él, al contrario de los enanos, los hobbit con esa edad no se veía más el antes jovial Bolsón.

Al contrario de lo que decían de Thorin, cuyo reinado rendía frutos en el lejano pueblo de Erebor, ahí donde el porte imponente no se atenuaba ni con más canas pintando su cabello, él nunca se molestó en regresar a visitarlos, sabía que el Rey estaba algo enojado por ese olvido…suspiro de nuevo para mirar a la mujer delante de él.

Se veía más imponente que antes, con ese cabello más corto de lo que recordaba…pintando colores grises que como siempre hacían resaltar esos rasgos frágiles y reacios, capaces de hacer caer a cualquiera que posara sus ojos en ella, por completo ajena a los sentimientos que despertaba en los demás…no sabiendo porque nunca se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Thorin se enojó esa vez.

O al menos Bardo le dijo aquel dia, bueno no era como si escuchara esa platica entre reyes…solo pasaba por ahí esa noche, ya pasaron tantos años pero aun la recordaba, el corazón de ambos estaban con Ororo…sin embargo Thorin aún mantenía en su recuerdo una pequeña gema blanca…aun con la impotencia de no despedirse ni disculparse…estaba seguro que aun la llamada de atención estaba palpable en el hobbit.

-Cof…cof- tosió un poco Bolsón para hacer notar su presencia ahí, la mujer solo suspiro tranquila al notar esas personas –Vaya mujer tu no cambias ni con los años – gruño el hobbit con el ceño fruncido, al acercarse en aquella cama –Mira que anteponer todo antes que tu salud…en serio Ororo siempre me preocupa que seas de esa manera –

Ororo lo miro detenidamente, era anciano y no lo reconocía tan rápidamente…sus ojos se posaron en el, mientras hablaba libremente, al otro lado un enano…si estaba en la tierra media lo más seguro es que también sus olvidados amigos y compañeros estaban ahí, pero era imposible….tardo un poco en reconocerlos…se veían tan….viejos -¿Bilbo?-pauso incrédula para mirar la otra figura -¿Gloin?-

-Vaya sí que me reconociste-Bilbo dijo un tanto alegre porque su nombre fuera escupido por su compañera, ahora ella volvía a esa mirada más centrada y valerosa que recordaba –mírate mujer…tú te ves más imponente que antes, aunque me hubiera gustado que te dejaras el cabello más largo-

La mujer solo sonrió ante el comentario del hobbit, el habia cambiado por completo, mas con sus comentarios…algo de lo que estaba segura es que el antiguo Bilbo no diría – Mi rey estará contento de verte-Gloin se acercó para encarar a la mujer directamente, tenía algunos recuerdos finales de sus interacciones…aquellas donde la escolto fuera de Erebor.

Ororo no sabía que pensar, al ver la apariencia de ambos compañeros noto algo que en Elrond era difícil, sabiendo que era inmortal….- ¿Cuántos años han pasado?-cuestiono interesada en saber cuál era la diferencia, de manera seca y directa, característica de ella…según lo que sabía de esas razas era que su longevidad era más que la de los hombres -¿Tu rey?-

Los dos se miraron no tan convencidos de contestar-han pasado un poco más de 70 años Ororo, desde esa vez que nos vimos- suspiro Bilbo, la mirada de Ororo se amplió levemente, para agachar su cabeza.

-Mi rey lo conoces muy bien Señora Ororo, Thorin Rey debajo de la montaña- dijo Gloin para contestar la última pregunta-has desaparecido por tanto tiempo que pensamos no volverte a ver, toda la compañía ahora está en Erebor…bueno al menos una parte-agacho su mirada.

La vida habia continuado en ese mundo alterno, la guerra y persecución mutante ahí no era más que nada, completamente ajeno al dolor que paso durante esos años…aunque no aumentaban a dos dígitos, tanto habia sufrido, ahora estaba ahí, para reponerse de su incesante sentimiento de persecución, pero aun sentía la necesidad de esconderse…la sensación de que los centinelas estaban presentes, luego lo recordó…si estaba ahí, eso quería decir que también los centinelas que acabo antes.

-¿Y los centinelas?-cuestiono súbitamente dejando a un lado la plática melancólica de su tiempo ausente, tenía cosas más preocupantes….pero el dolor en su costado y heridas le hacían moverse lentamente a pesar de ya tener los pies en el suelo.

-Descansa….lo necesitas-Bilbo peleaba con el esfuerzo de la mujer, aquellas vendas aun no eran cambiadas y Gloin le era de apoyo un poco, pero por el temor de no lastimarla mas no hacían tanto esfuerzo.

-No puedo…mi gente me necesita…mi mundo depende de esto- dijo aun tratando de sofocar el grito de dolor, los agarres de los pequeños eran fuerte a comparación de su propia resistencia, la cual era nula por todo lo sufrido….fue cuando la puerta se escuchó de nuevo.

-Ororo será mejor que estés en cama….no tiene caso ir de nuevo a tu hogar, sabes dónde estás y estas consiente de esto…no te dañes más para ir a un lugar que por el momento no sirve de mucho-Elrond se adentraba a aquella recamara, los dos se pequeños se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la fuerza y enojo en la voz del siempre sabio elfo, tragando grueso.

-Pero no puedo estar aquí- suplico Ororo para hacer el último esfuerzo, cayendo de nuevo en la cama por el dolor que empeoro –los centinelas están cazando a mi gente y mi mundo cae frente a mis ojos…no puedo simplemente quedarme como antes lo hice, es muy diferente mi raza se extingue con la de los humanos –sus ojos zafiros miraron suplicante a los sabios elfos, el dolor de la batalla estaba presente.

Elrond solo acomodo a la mujer en su cama, Bilbo y Gloin no sabían que decir ante las palabras de Ororo, que clase de hogar se extingue asi simplemente y muchos términos ajenos para ellos, ¿Qué quería decir extinguir y mundo?, tenían entendido que provenía de un lugar muy lejos…el este tal vez.

-Tu pelea allá aún no termina, confía en tu gente-acaricio la cabeza Elrond a su pupila, entendida ese sentimiento de impotencia…los valar hacían las cosas en el momento necesario, pero el sentimiento de ver a la persona más fuerte y más inteligente, suplicando regresar en el lugar que creía era más importante estar….¿que habia ocurrido en ese tiempo? penso –será mejor que descanses, tus heridas se están abriendo…los valares te trajeron aquí y no abrirán la puerta hasta que sea necesario como esa vez….confía en que tu labor aquí necesitaba de tu presencia –

Ororo miro los sabios ojos de su maestro, aquellos calmantes que olvido, ahora entendía que en aquel momento de desesperación fue enviada a ese lugar sin darse cuenta, en un afán de encontrar de nuevo la fe en la humanidad, esta gente era diferente….pero aun asi no se sentía a gusto…confiaba en las palabas de Elrond, podía confiar también en su gente… ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En una sala alejada Glorfindel se reunía con su señor, ahí Gloin, Bilbo y Gandalf también estaban, un poco pensativos de lo que fuera ocurrió-¿Cómo esta ella?-cuestiono el capitán de Gondolin al acercarse, traía consigo un poco de té, sabiendo por su gesto lo necesitaban.

-*Sus heridas no las puedo tratar…son más profundas-informo Elrond en sindarin para no preocupar más a los dos ex compañeros -* Sus cicatrices me dicen que su guerra empeoro, como lo temía…sin embargo esperare a que ella me cuente cuando sea necesario- suspiro el elfo, sabía que a pesar de ser el más sabio, le intrigaba saber qué tipo de vida llevo la mujer después de regresarla a su hogar…

Gandalf por su parte estaba hablando con Bilbo y Gloin, el no habia ido con ellos a causa de su preocupación al portador del anillo, pues sabía que los hobbits no estaban tan bien después de ser testigo de ese horror, estaba al tanto de la situación por el mismo señor de Rivendel.

-Señor Elrond puede decirnos como la encontró-Gloin cuestiono –ella tiene que ver con esos gigantes verdad….era lo que lo llamo centinelas-no tan convencido dijo, Bilbo solo se quedó sorbiendo ese te que tanto necesitaba…el dia fue demasiado largo para su vida pacifica de la cual ya no estaba tan acostumbrado cuando volvió de la montaña solitaria.

-Ha vivido una vida difícil desde que partió a su hogar mi buen maestro enano- informo Elrond con suma sabiduría, sabiendo lo preocupados que estaban por ella –está en un momento que necesita paz…aunque no sé si lo que nos depare el futuro sea por lo que fue llamada de regreso-

Glorfindel solo miro al grupo en silencio, aun recordaba la primera vez que conoció a la mortal, aquella cuyas habilidades eran comparadas con la de los Istari, miraba la luna con detenimiento, en verdad los humanos podían cambiar mucho….se cuestionó aun ajeno a que su señor le pasara aquel despertar, que a lo que alcanzo a oír, fue un poco escandaloso.

Esa noche Gandalf, Bilbo, Gloin, Elrond y Glorfindel entablaron una plática amena sobre lo que en un futuro podría salir de esto, pero el medio elfo entendía algo….sería demasiado egoísta lanzar a Ororo a una guerra donde el anillo estaba en medio, aun si fuera llamado exactamente en un momento crucial… ¿era esa la razón de los valares? Se cuestionó.

XXXXXXXXX

Ajena y por primera vez durmiendo en tranquilidad Ororo descansaba ignorante a los planes que se deparaban para ella en la tierra media, no sabiendo en que momento habia llegado… el dia siguiente sería un dia lleno de cuestiones al señor, sus heridas eran tardadas de curarse…solo confiaba en las palabras de su maestro.

Sus sueños no eran tan pacifico del todo, pero con el ambiente de paz que respiraba después de años estos se atenuaban, de nuevo estaba en esas tierras pero ¿Por qué?, un amplio y lastimoso suspiro salió de la mujer durmiente, ajena a que sus movimientos eran vigilados por personas mas allá de su entendimiento, los culpables de que fuera llamada una segunda vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un lugar pacifico donde los mortales no tenían acceso, un espíritu embelesado tejía algo con suma importancia, a su lado otro espíritu entretenido viendo la habilidad con la que su compañera empezaba la nueva historia en Arda.

-Has empezado mi querida Vaire- el gran espíritu desde Valinor decía con sumo interés, habia comenzado a mover sus hilos para hacer caer ese error que tiempo atrás debieron encargarse, aunque ya no de manera directa.

-Si mi Señor-dijo la tejedora al terminar el primer tapiz donde una llegada era anunciada –La llegada de la hija de los hombres ha sido terminada…. La dama cuya fuerza a pesar de ser mortal puede ser de ayuda para acabar con eso-

Manwe el rey y soberano de Valinor habia empezado a moverse, sabiendo que tal vez era un mal momento para esa mortal el que estuviera ahí para terminar con algo que empezaba a transformarse, ellos querían ayudar a su manera…trayendo a una extranjera la primera vez como prueba.

Ahí en lo amplio de las estancias un sinfín de tapices contaban historias ya olvidadas algunas para los habitantes de la tierra media, pero no para ellos…ahí unos hilos especiales hacían denotar a la persona que fue traída de otro mundo….unos tapices que contaban la primera batalla y prueba de la mortal cuyo clima cedía a sus deseos.

De nuevo la historia se tejía, ahora todo en torno a un anillo y su destrucción….

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo corto, este fue un reencuentro muy movido para Bilbo y Gloin quien no esperaba ese tipo de reacción brusco por parte de la mujer, cuya admiración no disminuyo, pero aun preocupados por lo que fuera a vivir en el tiempo que regreso a su hogar.

Elrond sabía que por algo estaba de nuevo ahí….aun si tuvo contacto con Xavier, no sabía que las cosas empeoraban aun si los relatos de Ororo prometían ser un problema, esperaba que fuera una estancia tranquila…pero teniendo en cuenta en la temporada que vino y con la aparición del anillo, sabía que no era posible…aunque el no le pediría directamente que fuera parte de lo que aún no se decidía por la interrupción.

Manwe por fin apareció como culpable de traer a Ororo, él sabía que tenía que ayudar de alguna manera aunque fuera indirecta, el primer llamado fue para poner a prueba esas habilidades y valor, además de entrega….era muy egoísta de su parte, pero sabiendo que Saruman los traiciono tenían que emparejar el tablero.

Geme 1 fuera….


	4. T4 MALDITO CLIMA

Hola!

Gracias Shirou por tu comentarios y si pobres elfos que sintieron el miedo de nuevo, ahora es un capitulo relax, ya que aun Ororo esta herida y la verdad del anillo aun no se revela del todo.

Espero y lo disfruten…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T4: MALDITO CLIMA

Esa oscuridad latente le molestaba, pero de nuevo la luz volvía a salir a pesar de no haberla buscado, tantas dudas venían a su mente al abrir sus ojos, la culpabilidad de verse en una situación pacifica a pesar de que su gente estaba peleando por volver a vivir.

Acostumbrada a despertar de manera alerta, asusto al pobre hobbit que se encontraba dormido a su lado –Lo siento Bilbo…no sabía que estaba aquí-atino a decir con un gesto un poco más tranquilo, en serio tantos años de persecución le desarrollaron un pequeño problema al despertar…era demasiado pacifico que no estaba ya acostumbrada.

-No te preocupes Ororo, lamento haber dormido aquí en primer lugar…pero el sueño me gano- el pequeño hobbit dijo al dar un bostezo, esos días fueron cansados para él, quien estaba preocupado por su amiga…aunque una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ella, era un punto a su favor.

Ororo giro hacia la ventana aun con la afinidad de checar el área ante cualquier intrusión, los centinelas no podían llegar hasta aquí… ¿verdad?, aunque tenía la sospecha de algo... no estaba segura…ella aun recordaba el pelear con centinelas, pero este mundo era ajeno a su guerra, el cielo se empezaba a nublar ante su preocupación y culpabilidad, inclusive olvidando a su ahora viejo amigo.

Bilbo se removió incomodo ante la actitud distante de su amiga, estaba preocupado y no lo podía ocultar, esos días que estuvo inconsciente se la paso en la recamara en espera que sus heridas no empeoraran como esa vez en Dale, además que los cambios climáticos ya eran sonados entre los mortales invitados, pues los elfos ya sabían de quien se trataba o intuían…. Tosió un poco tratando de atraer la atención de la lejana ex compañera-sabes has estado inconsciente por dos días –informo - de seguro estabas agotada-

-¿agotada?- Ororo repitió con duda, si tan solo supiera que el dormir tranquilamente era un lujo que hace años no disfrutaba, pero era algo que alguien como Bilbo no debía saber…algo como ninguno debía saber –créeme…es mucho más que eso- sin girar a verlo susurro casi imperceptible, pero el hobbit si escucho, haciendo que suspirara.

-Bien…creo que iré a traerte un poco de comida, de seguro estas hambrienta- dijo el anciano al levantarse de manera lenta, no era momento de tener una plática llena de nostalgia….quería contarle todo lo sucedido después de que partió, tenía dudas de como ella se veía mejor que la última vez que la recuerda…incluso dejo para otro momento el regaño que tenía 70 años de atraso, o un poco más….Elrond les habia dicho que tenía que esperar, que fuera lo que sufrió en su hogar…era muy oscuro como para superarlo, algo peor que su batalla en Erebor.

La puerta anuncio la salida del hobbit, Ororo siguió pensando en cómo estaba tan a gusto en aquel entonces, que cayó la primera vez, estaba enojada con el que la trajo en un momento crucial, no quería estar ahí….pero nadie era culpable de su impotencia, aunque el cielo decía otra cosa…pues de nuevo estaba nublado, ante la actitud frustrante de la mujer…aquella que aun ajena a las leyendas que se contaban en Dale y Erebor sobre sus hazañas….cuya historia aún estaba plasmada en los corazones que la conocieron.

XXXXXX

Gimli veía con temor de nuevo el cielo nublado, no era que fuera miedoso a lo que vio días atrás, pero con el simple hecho que el cielo se ocultara de la vista de los que miraban desde la tierra, sentía la necesidad de observar aquel punto que se mostraba ajeno al horror que se alzó esa tarde.

Los gigantes ya no estaban ahí, y a pesar de que cuestiono el origen, al parecer era ajeno a cualquiera de las verdades que estuvieran ocultas…juraba que esos elfo sabían algo, pero por algo no les decían…como no, si tenían derecho, estuvieron ahí…y cada noche se despertaba con la sensación de temor corriendo por su espalda.

Dio un suspiro tratando de recuperar ese porte del que estaba orgulloso, no dejaría que nadie viera que en verdad le afecto, menos ese principito que llego del bosque negro, no le daría el gusto…pues aun a su pesar…aquellos seres milenarios se veían ajeno a cualquier repercusión que haya sucedido.

Gruñía por lo bajo, el clima no ayudaba en nada…aunque estaba seguro que cuando despertó el dia prometía ser igual que sus predecesores después del concilio, despejado y lleno de alegría, pero no….ahora estaba de nuevo nublado y con amenaza de llover.

No era que odiaba que lloviera era natural después de todo, pero por intuición miraba en silencio el horizonte….dio un largo suspiro de nuevo, al verse envuelto en aquel terror oculto…se paró en el gran patio de aquel acogedor lugar, no esperaba estar entre elfos.

Miro hacia el cielo caótico….su padre no estaba cuando despertó de nuevo, cruzo los brazos en resignación al ver que en serio su progenitor actuaba de una manera extraña, desde que el señor del lugar le habia llamado…siempre regresando muy tarde y ocupado con su viejo amigo Bilbo.

Bueno sabiendo lo que antes vivieron y lo unido que estaban con ese hobbit lo entendía, después de todo este pequeño no se habia dignado en irlos a visitar…solo Balin lo hizo en el pasado, la cómoda vida que llevaba fue narrada por su pariente, inconscientemente de nuevo al sonido de un relámpago miro ese sitio con recelo…sin darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo.

-Se nota que no soy el único que piensa lo mismo-una ronca voz se escuchó por detrás del enano, ahí estaba el hombre que vino de tierras al sur, sus ojos eran reacios y dignos del porte que se decía cargar…pero con una ligera línea dibujada debajo de ellos…como si las noches no fueran gratas, aunque no lo culpaba, él también estaba en esa lista.

-No sé de qué hablas-trato de mantener su orgullo el enano rojizo.

-Está bien, si usted lo dice, maestro enano- Boromir solo lo acompaño en silencio- el Señor del lugar aún no define el final de la reunión, aunque me temo que debo de partir en pocos meses a lo mucho –

Esa reunión aun la recordaba Gimli con cierto rencor, pero era un tema olvidado al ver el peligro en el que se encontraron…aun si no hubo bajas, la duda del porque esos seres aparecieron de la nada estaba palpable, otro estruendo en el cielo se adornó después de una breve luz –Maldito clima-gruño con fastidio.

-El clima se niega a mostrarnos el sol de nuevo- suspiro Boromir con cansancio, era bueno hablar con alguien que no fuera tan sabio como los elfos…esto le confundía y trato de entablar una plática con Gandalf, pero este se veía muy preocupado.

-Eso me temo….que el sol no nos vuelva a dar su alegría….incluso en este momento lo anhelo más que una oscura cueva…y eso es muy malo para un enano- Gimli gruño de nuevo, no estaba de buen humor como para seguir en un solo lugar, se giró al despedirse del hombre…tenía que buscar a su padre, al menos tenía que saber él porque estaba actuando de esa manera.

Boromir se quedó de nuevo en soledad, era una lástima…se tapó la cara en un intento de mantenerse despierto, todas esas noches con el mismo sueño, era peor que cuando la voz le dijo que fuera a Rivendel, era más vivido…pues ese temor era nuevo para el…el sentirse insignificante ante esos tres gigantes….por primera vez agradecía que fueran solamente orcos los que se tenía que preocupar, pues estaba seguro que de donde provenían estos habían mas.

Se cruzó de brazos para mirar con recelo el mismo punto que el enano estuvo observando, las preguntas estaban ahí…pero nadie se condolía en contestarles, el único que a lo mejor podría era el mago….pero inclusive este estaba ocupado, un largo suspiro se salió de sus reacias facciones, tantas cosas ocurrieron en un solo dia, que eran difícil de olvidarlos.

Su rey estaba entre esas cosas que tenía que pensar, los gigantes y el motivo por el cual fueron ignorados, el viento húmedo fue su única respuesta…. En serio ese clima no le ayudaba en nada, ahora se sentía más desesperado por regresar a su hogar, contárselo a su hermano pequeño siempre le ayudaba a superar algunas cosas….ahora perdiéndose entre sus preocupaciones….aun si el clima placido de Rivendel habia vuelto, las memorias eran difíciles de borrar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aun ajena a la realidad que se llevaba a cabo en la tierra media, Ororo posaba sus ojos en aquel horizonte…su heridas habían empeorado con el esfuerzo, aun si hubiesen pasado días desde aquel momento, tantas cosas embargaban su mente…solo el silencio y el viento silbante de un cielo nublado se escuchaba afuera….Elrond le habia prohibido salir hasta que sus heridas cerraran por completo….llegando al poco tiempo con Bilbo y la comida esa mañana.

Su furia e impotencia crecían conforme las horas pasaba en ese placido lugar, se sentía culpable de estar en un lugar seguro….mientras su gente estaba esforzándose por tener un futuro mejor, un largo suspiro salieron de sus facciones….era cierto, no podía hacer nada, ignorante del porque fue llamada en ese momento exacto…. No habia un dragón que acabar como esa vez.

Se posó sobre sus rodillas….más de 70 años habían pasado en ese lugar, aun si acababa de despertar, tenía tantas dudas….ahora estaba segura que Thorin habia sobrevivido, aunque sabía de la muerte de Kili y Tauriel….ahora el siendo el Rey de Erebor como le informo Gloin ese dia que despertó.

Algo pasaba oculto a sus ojos, aun si estaba en Rivendel sentía que la oscuridad estaba brotando como esa vez en el bosque negro, pero más profundo…. Su mirada aun perdida en el cielo nublado maquilaba un sinfín de teorías del porque se encontraba en Arda…. ¿era acaso que habia algo que hizo la trajeran de nuevo? Se cuestionó….fue cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.

-Sabes….el cielo estaba despejado esta mañana y sus antecesoras- la suave voz de Glorfindel hizo que la mujer girara hacia él, sabiendo que en verdad el estado de animo de la mujer, era la consecuencia del cambio repentino de clima.

-Lo siento….no fue mi intención-dijo simplemente para calmarse…la luz se volvía a colar por su ventana como esa mañana, mientras la comida era puesta en su pequeño buro.

-Me imagino cómo te sientes….pero mi señor tiene razón en sus palabras….no tiene caso que te esfuerces – dijo el elfo al simplemente mirar a la mujer delante de él, sentía como si fuera alguien que perdió mucho en tan poco tiempo…y lo podía ver en sus ojos, aquellos antes interesados por su historia….no perdieron brillo, pero ganaron una necesidad de esperanza en ellos.

Un largo suspiro salió de los frágiles labios de la mujer –muchas cosas pasaron durante el tiempo que regrese a mi hogar….que olvide por completo este mundo – Ororo giro de nuevo a la ventana, los pájaros cantaban de manera alegre –tan ajeno a la oscuridad que se vive en el mío – aquella pequeña ave se acercó hacia la mujer….posándose en el dedo que fue colocado con ese fin… ¿esperanza? Era la palabra que venía a su mente….al sentir tanta paz.

Glorfindel bajo un poco su mirada no sabiendo que era lo que sucedió –este mundo no es ajeno a la oscuridad Ororo – siguió el sabio Eldar, ganándose la atención de la mujer por lo dicho –algo que se creía perdido ha empezado a moverse…..un antiguo mal amenaza con volver –

Ororo sabía de las historias de la tierra media, todas tenían un fin….bueno al menos la mayoría-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono demandante, el elfo rubio solo la miro por un momento.

-El anillo ha vuelto a aparecer….Sauron amenaza con volver- informo Glorfindel sabiendo que la mujer era consciente de las historias de la época de Isildur, después de todo era la mejor mortal en ese aspecto….incluso superando a Estel en eso.

Ororo frunció el ceño, pero una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –asi que era eso- dijo con seguridad ante Glorfindel, este solo agacho la mirada….era muy malo de su parte decir esa verdad, aun si Elrond le dijo que esperara hasta que sus heridas cerraran….pero era algo que se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Ororo era demasiado inteligente aun si muchos pesares estaban en sus hombros, era demasiada coincidencia que fuera llamada en el momento que dicho objeto maldito habia reaparecido, lo último que recordaba es que cierta espada yacía rota entre los pasillos de Rivendel, y que en algún momento el pecado de Isildur volvería….y ahora estaba ella ahí.

Glorfindel solamente se quedó en silencio sabiendo que la mujer ataba cabos respecto al momento que llego, pero era su decisión ser parte de esto…aun si sus ideales cambiaron con el tiempo y sus acciones….pero de algo estaba seguro, los valares no hacen cosas sin sentido.

XXXXXXXXX

En una amplia cueva subterránea una manada de lo que originalmente eran orcos, se esforzaban por retener algo que estaba fuera de sus manos…..Saruman veía desde una posición segura lo difícil que la estaban pasando sus creaciones.

Era caótico volver a reparar todo lo que fue destruido tres días antes….pero valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo con tal de asegurar su posición en la tierra media y un arma inesperada contra el señor oscuro….miraba con recelo las grandes figuras que eran encerradas…aun si las muertes de sus sirvientes eran muchas…valía la pena.

El antiguo líder Istari se rascaba la blanca barba con interés…al ver aquellas cosas que aparecieron con anterioridad, su magia fue difícil usarla en su contra….era algo que no entendía, y sabiendo lo curioso que era….tenía que descubrirlo….trolls no eran….pues su altura lo arrebasaba por un poco, además que su fisonomía no era la misma….pues una oscuridad los abrigaba de manera recelosa.

En un movimiento de báculo un viento incesante rodeo a los gigantes con cadenas reforzadas…. –No sé de dónde vienen…..y de quien son creaciones, pero obedecerán a mí- dijo con satisfacción el anciano al ver que las ataduras no eran rotas, él lo sabía todo…y conocía unos cuantos conjuros que servirían para detener un poco a las criaturas…..al menos lo necesario para descubrir lo que eran.

Camino un poco desde esa distancia….sus ojos observaban que buscaban algo con interés, se escuchaba que era metal…. ¿Mithril tal vez? Se cuestionó… fue cuando noto los ojos rojos posándose en el….por primera vez en milenios sentía que el mismo Melkor estuviera ante ellos, trago grueso y con otro movimiento de báculo encerró esas criaturas entre cuatro paredes de tierra que se alzaron a su alrededor.

Si era el caso que los utilizara…seria en un momento crucial, no estaba seguro de los resultados…sabiendo que tampoco estaba seguro que lo obedecieran, su magia no servía directamente en ellos….como si no tuvieran vida, como si fueran creados sin un alma atada a ellos…a diferencia de los dragones o inclusive los Balrog, se tapó la cara ante lo negativo que broto al verse envuelto en la roja mirada.

Dio un suspiro…tenía que hacer algo más para atar a esas criaturas, pues aunque no las podía observar, sentía el temor corriendo por su cuerpo….recupero su porte, en otro momento lideraría con esto…sabiendo que en ese instante los gigantes no podrían hacer nada….o al menos de eso se aseguraría….haciendo más ataduras para las criaturas extrañas.

Saruman ajeno a lo que eran en realidad, de donde eran o de que estaban hechos…camino de nuevo a su torre, ahora el movimiento se empezaba a hacer, estaba solo en esto y ni siquiera su tonto amigo lo podía detener…el antes peregrino blanco habia marchado a la oscuridad…dejando a un lado su misión inicial.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno…esto es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado…ahora si las dudas esperaron un poco, pues a pesar de todo Ororo estaba muy cansada.

Gracias y geme 1 fuera…


	5. T5 DAMA BLANCA

Bien, otro capítulo corto, teniendo en cuenta en que tengo muy poco tiempo libre…y las musas últimamente se niegan a cooperar, espero y los disfruten, que este aun será el intro hacia la gran aventura que nos espera…donde la dama blanca cambiara muchos resultados.

Gracias Shirou por tu comentario, los centinelas aún son un secreto….lo descubriremos más adelante :D

XXXXXXXX

T5: DAMA BLANCA

En una recamara tranquila y amplia, una mujer removía con cuidado las vendas a las cuales estaba atada, los cortes y quemaduras dejaron severas cicatrices, evidencia clara de una dura pelea en la cual salió victoriosa, esperando que en verdad los 3 centinelas que vieron los elfos, fueran los únicos que llegaron con ella.

En los días que paso, Elrond le informo lo que vieron cuando arribo, era una fortuna que logro soportar el dolor para detenerlos, era un misterio por qué los centinelas se dirigieran hacia Rivendel con un sumo interés, dándose cuenta que era eso lo que vieron en lugar de ella, antes de dar el golpe final.

Un pie con cuidado bajo de aquella cama, uno a uno las vendas ensangrentadas abandonaban su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que la manera en que fue curada era eficaz, al ver que algunas de sus quemaduras no eran más que recuerdo doloroso, con única evidencia sus vendas.

Un largo suspiro salió de su boca, ahora entendía cuál era el papel que debía desempeñar, ajena al porque habia sido llamada la primera vez, se estiro en signo de lo cansado que era estar acostada en la cama….los elfos eran muy insistentes en cuanto a un enfermo se trataba, aunque sabiendo el lugar en donde cayó lo entendía, Elrond era un sanador respetable incluso entre su misma raza.

El crujir de sus huesos la hacían sentir de nuevo en movimiento, ahora miro con detenimiento las ropas que posaban en una silla un poco más lejos de su cama "Es tu decisión quedarte o salir" las palabras de Elrond esa mañana aun las escuchaba…por fin podía salir de su encierro….aunque no podía quejarse de las visitas continuas de Bilbo y Gloin, quienes contaban lo mucho que cambio Erebor y la comarca.

Los dos notaron la nostalgia y culpabilidad que embargaba a la mujer, la impotencia que emanaba a veces la indiferencia de la cual eran objetos ambos, sin embargo supieron sobrellevar en un afán de sacarla de su depresión….herida y lejos de un hogar que la necesitaba, no la culpaban… decidiendo por si mismos ir todos los días hasta que por fin pudiera salir.

En pasos lentos avanzo hacia la ropa que le esperaba, ahora portaría un vestido sencillo como la primera vez que llego, su traje le traía la culpabilidad de la cual sus amigos estaban preocupados, no quería hacerlos sentir mal por su esfuerzo en esos días.

La suave tela se resbalo en sus delicada figura, aun si las cicatrices pasadas denotaban en su piel oscura, esto era algo diferente después de años, trataba de aferrarse a esa mascara que opto por usar….ahora estaba más que decidida en representar su papel para poder marchar a su hogar, el anillo era su prioridad…aun si eso significaba lanzarla a una guerra.

Pero ni miles de orcos, wargos o incluso dragones la harían dudar, era lo que tenía que hacer aun si su vida se perdiera en el camino…. Y como le dijo noches anteriores a Elrond –Aun si mi cuerpo caiga en desgracia mi voluntad no cede, si es por eso que vine…lo cumpliré- Ororo declaro a un triste elfo, quien a pesar de saber la fortaleza de la mujer se sentía culpable de lanzarla en lo que él creía, era lo peor….sus heridas y cicatrices eran evidencia de lo que fuera vivió en su hogar.

-Si son tus palabras finales lo aceptare, el anillo será destruido y un pequeño grupo partirá dentro de unos meses…descansa y prepárate…que irán directo a la oscuridad- Elrond en sus sabios ojos mostraba preocupación y una molestia, esa mortal que antes fue su estudiante se veía diferente, era diferente….pero con unos ideales no del todo olvidado….pero aun si no podía sentir su corazón, veía en sus ojos un enojo e impotencia aun plasmados en ellos….no olvidaba fácilmente.

Con este recuerdo en mente dio unos pasos decidido en toda su altura, para salir afuera y reunirse con el Señor Elrond, tenía que hacer planes respecto al grupo que partiría, tenía que estar informada de lo que cambio en ese tiempo, como antes lo hizo, tener todo en mente era necesario.

XXXXXXXXXX

En un despacho una reunión entre Gandalf, Elrond y Glorfindel se llevaban a cabo, días de tensión se llevaron -Entonces ella ya decidió –un peregrino decía con pesar al escuchar el relato del medio elfo, este se encontraba en su escritorio recargado en ambas manos y la cara baja.

-Me temo que si-Elrond suspiro cansado, mientras Glorfindel traía un poco de té, su señor habia ocupado mucho de ese brebaje calmante, aunque no era el único…mucho de los elfos a pesar de no revelar ningún cambio como los mortales, sabía que de alguna manera les afecto la vista de los gigantes.

Gandalf vio con pesar como su viejo amigo se encontraba, era la preocupación como si fuera su propia hija la que se lanzara a destruir el único, pero lo entendía…el también apreciaba a la mujer a pesar de saber de su fortaleza, pero teniendo en cuenta sus historias pasadas, entendía que ella era capaz de ponerse al límite con tal de proteger lo importante, aun encima de su propio bienestar.

-Ella está al tanto del único-Glorfindel miro hacia la ventana, tenía días desde que informo esa parte a la mujer – cree que los valares la mandaron aquí con ese motivo, piensa que tal vez finalizando esta tarea pueda volver a su hogar-

-Antes fue una casualidad ahora encaja todo- Gandalf comento al aire, con su tono misterioso –el dragón ahora es la menor de las preocupaciones – un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los tres, hasta que la puerta sonó anunciando una llegada, ahí las tres figuras se dieron cuenta que era el momento de empezar a planear…Ororo los miraba con decisión, esto tenía que comenzar ahora y como antes contra Smaug lo hizo, tenía que tener todo el campo cubierto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo y Gloin descansaban en la fuente del gran patio, los Dúnadan marcharon esa mañana después de que se anunciara la solución del problema, un pequeño concilio de última hora se llevó acabo…concluyendo lo que quedo sin un final por los problemas presentados.

Frodo estaba pensativo, el anillo era su obligación al ser la herencia de su tío….nadie lo podía portar más que el mismo, aun si muchas preocupaciones y muy malas noches paso durante ese tiempo… -Todo irá bien mi querido Frodo –anuncio Bilbo a un distraído sobrino, mientras los demás hobbits se divertían alrededor con los cuentos de Gloin de Erebor.

Gimli por su parte estaba fastidiado y aun no tan convencido de lo que su padre le dijo, excusando sus ausencias en ese tiempo, como si ocultara algo que no quisiera revelar aun, era demasiado misterioso, pues estaba seguro que incluso Bilbo sabía algo.

Para los hobbits era especial ese dia ya que vieron gente grande tan imponente que incluso hizo olvidar sus malas noches, aunque para ellos ya estaba superado desde el primer dia –Adiós Trancos –gritaron al ver desaparecer la comitiva de Dúnadan, este hombre solo les regreso una sonrisa marchando con su grupo y un par de elfos gemelos, hijos del señor del lugar.

-Mira Pippin –decían con alegría Merry al seguir su rutina de malabares en el césped fresco de ese lugar, entre juegos y comentarios juveniles, los dulces hobbits dejaban atrás el miedo que sintieron, solo Sam y Frodo, quienes eran los mayores aún tenían repercusiones de lo visto, pero lo sabían sobrellevar.

-Y fue asi que Azog cayó frente la fuerza de nuestro Señor Thorin, en un afán de ser de apoyo a la dama blanca de Erebor – con orgullo el enano termina su relato a los únicos hobbits que prestaban atención, sabía que Bilbo conto su versión…pero según comentarios de Sam y Frodo, algunas cosas eran diferentes.

-En serio no me canso de esta parte- Sam decía con una voz entusiasta al terminar el relato de Gloin –Bilbo no nos contó la versión de la pelea desde que se fue con Gandalf a Dale –aplaudía a un enano avergonzado por tanta atención, Frodo por su parte estaba mostrando solo una sonrisa.

-Me gusta escuchar las muchas versiones que se tiene, aunque solo me acuerdo la que Balin nos contó en su visita-Frodo continuo con su madurez hobbit en todo su esplendor, mas después de haber vivido la persecución de cerca de un Nazgul y sus teorías entorno a los gigantes, ignorando por completo la actitud del par de ancianos.

Fue cuando Merry y Pippin se acercaron después de pasear un poco en el césped –Ya término Señor Gloin-dijo en un puchero el más pequeño, siendo regañado por Sam, por su falta de respeto al momento que el relato fue ignorado por ambos.

-Pero es que me gusta la parte donde la dama Ororo aparece-refunfuño Pippin al sentarse toscamente y cruzar los brazos –donde salva a Fili en una ventisca fuerte-hizo un ademan con sus manos para dar entender la escena.

-No, mejor aun cuando Thorin arremete contra Azog en un intento de ir con Ororo-el par de parientes se abrazaron con una mirada perdida entre suspiros extraños, Frodo y Sam se miraron en complicidad…ellos también les gustaba esa parte.

Bilbo y Gloin sonrieron un poco al notar lo que incluso los pequeños hicieron, aun a pesar de saber la verdad…ella nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que despertó en aquel entonces, aunque era triste saber…que inclusive en el momento que se enteró de la muerte de Bardo, solo un suspiro salió de su boca…tantas personas habia perdido en su mundo que se acostumbró a no derramar lágrimas por algo.

Aun si no les habia dicho la verdad detrás de su hogar los dos respetaron ese espacio, la mujer lo diría si era necesario…los días que pasaron hasta que Elrond anuncio su recuperación fue divertido para Gloin y Bilbo, compartiendo los relatos ocurridos después de que ella partió a su hogar, la coronación de Bardo y la entrega de la piedra del arca hacia el linaje del arquero, alegro un poco a Ororo.

Pero no lo demasiado para hacerla olvidar su carga, aun si ella lo trato de ocultar…todos los que la trataron vieron que en verdad se encerró en sí misma, para no preocuparlos, Bilbo y Gloin suspiraron ante la mirada interrogante de los más pequeños ahí, inclusive captaron la atención perdida de Gimli…por su repentino silencio.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono el portador del anillo al ver que el aire era la única evidencia de una plática anterior.

-Nada mi querido Frodo….nada de qué preocuparse- contesto Bilbo al seguir con su relato de nuevo, para alegría de los hobbits más jóvenes….pues empezaba desde donde despertó Smaug…donde la pelea contra la dama blanca se llevó a cabo no muy lejos de ahí, siendo vencido por la ultima flecha negra que se encontraba en poder de Bardo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La noche adornaba ya el pacifico lugar de Rivendel…el viento placido se colaba en sus facciones, mientras paseaba por primera vez desde que llego a aquel lugar, tantos recuerdos olvidados venían a su mente…estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas que cuando se enteró que no solo Bardo habia partido sino que también aquellos niños a los cuales aprecio tanto…ninguna salió de sus ojos.

Ver morir a su gente…las suplicas de los humanos de ser ayudados, la súplica de los mutantes masacrados habían drenado por completo sus sollozos, no teniendo tiempo para hacerlo en su momento….ahora en Rivendel en una soledad nostálgica…la primera agua cristalina se dibujó en su moreno rostro…ante una luna testigo de su tristeza.

-¿Dama Ororo?-una suave voz rompió sus pensamientos, mientras su vestido se alzaba con suavidad en aquel viento nocturno, sin girar a verlo, reconocía esa voz…mientras en discreción limpiaba aquello que por fin brotaba libremente…aun después de creer que ya no lo podía hacer.

-Vaya no solo Bilbo y Gloin están en este lugar- contesto por fin al girar y ver a la persona delante de ella, los elfos no cambiaban en nada…y la viva imagen de la guerra de los cinco ejércitos se posaba en aquel puente, a diferencia de los años que se dibujaron en el enano y el hobbit, Legolas seguía igual.

-Es una sorpresa verla de nuevo en territorio Elfo…aunque debo de decirle que en mejores términos que la última vez-Legolas tenía la intuición de saber quién era la persona que Elrond resguardaba con recelo, pero al verla de cerca noto diferentes cicatrices en sus brazos…peleas viejas adornaban la morena piel de la persona culpable de abrir los ojos a ese nuevo mundo.

-Claro…ahora no hay un calabozo de por medio-sonrió lastimosamente al girarse de nuevo a la luna, era bueno encontrarse con más gente con la cual hablar, Legolas solo sonrió para colocarse a un lado de ella.

-Cuando usted regreso a su hogar, yo deje el reino del bosque para buscar la oscuridad que usted declaro en aquel entonces…entre los Dúnadan aprendí mucho de lo que me aislé junto a mi padre- comento de lo más normal, como si fuera una vieja amiga de la que hablaba –aunque me entere de Estel que usted fue su maestra –

-¿Estel?- cuestiono Ororo al recordar ese nombre, era el chico cuyo pasado era escondido por el propio señor Elrond –me imagino que ya no es el joven que era en ese momento….nunca termine de leer los libros que me recomendó –

Legolas la miro, para él era más difícil esconderle la verdad…estaba cambiada pero no sabía en qué, los mortales y su fragilidad…pensó –Usted vino con esos gigantes ese dia….¿verdad?-cuestiono, siendo contestado con un asentamiento por dicha mujer, este solo sonrió –me alegra que se haya recuperado del todo- se inclinó levemente para despedirse –es un placer tenerla con nosotros de nuevo… - a veces los hombres necesitan su espacio para volverse adaptar…eso lo aprendió a los Dúnadan durante los años que viajo con ellos.

Ororo a pesar de ser una mujer con habilidades de Istari, descubrió que no era más que una mortal aunque todo señalara lo contrario, su padre alguna vez declaro quererla conocer...pero sería en un momento más pacífico…él se habia postulado para representar a los elfos en la reunión que se decidió el fin del único, prometiéndose cuando regresara hablar un poco más con la mujer…cuyas palabras lo despertaron de aquel encierro.

Ororo solo miro la figura del elfo partir y desaparecer en la oscuridad, sonriendo en complicidad al verse de nuevo en soledad, un largo suspiro salió por su boca para seguir su camino, su cabello corto se ladeaba levemente, mientras la paz de nuevo trataba de entrar a su corazón, pero habia algo que no estaba bien…pues siempre la preocupación estaba latente ¿Logan lo habia logrado? Se cuestionó… ¿la esperanza aún estaba ahí?, ajena por completo a la mirada silenciosa que se posaba sobre ella.

Pues a lo lejos los ojos en un intento de encontrar el sueño habían divagado en lo amplio de aquel patio, encontrándose con una interesante dama blanca…Boromir habia despertado de otra pesadilla ya recurrente…todo para posar sus ojos cansados en la figura caminante que yacía pensativa un poco debajo de su ventana, por primera vez, inclusive superando la belleza elfica…notaba a una más exótica…ajeno a lo que ella significaba para la tierra media, ajeno por completo a la leyenda que transcurría en las tierras del norte, donde Erebor y Dale engalanaban canciones hacia la Dama de Blanco.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los días se pasaron en semanas, las semanas se trasformaron en meses….de nuevo Ororo se mantuvo ocupada en un intento de concentrarse en acabar la tarea que por intuición tomo como suya, la destrucción del anillo era necesario….un boleto de regreso a su hogar, Bilbo y Gloin se mantuvieron preocupados por la obsesión de la mujer…pero sabiendo que Elrond y Gandalf estaban con ella, optaron por confiar en sus decisiones.

El dia pintaba de lo mejor para el buen Frodo, un poco nervioso por iniciar un viaje del cual no estaba seguro salir, Sam, Merry y Pippin iban como sus guardianes, en un intento de pasar desapercibido quien traía el maldito objeto, o al menos eso Gandalf les dijo…no sabiendo porque salió esa idea.

Trancos iba con su gesto serio, como si estuviera pensando tantas cosas…mientras observaba la montaña que aún estaba lejana, el hombre del sur daba sus últimos preparativos, mientras el elfo y el enano hacían lo suyo…notando de nuevo lo mal que se llevan esas razas.

Fue ahí que todo se tensó….pues por primera vez vio una figura esbelta acercarse a ellos, Frodo abrió los ojos de impresión al notar aquel irregular color de piel, acompañado de vestimentas oscuras y un cabello un poco más debajo de las orejas…ahí la leyenda que tanto su tío conto se abría paso….por primera vez en persona veía consigo a….Ororo, o como las canciones relataban "la dama de blanco"

Miro a su tío que se encontraba a su lado, él le habia dado tantas cosas antes de reunirse ahí…pero esta información no se la habia dicho, ocasionándole una ligera molesta al hobbit, miro a sus demás compañero y al parecer también la reconocieron.

-Muy bien, es un gusto conocerlos-saludo la mujer al grupo que se reunía para partir a una misión que muchos consideraban suicida, Frodo giro a Trancos y por primera vez en los reacias facciones del Dúnadan mostraba sorpresa…Boromir fruncía el ceño con enojo al ver a la mujer preparada para marchar –para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Ororo…partiré con ustedes –se acomodó el guante negro para seguir su camino hacia Gandalf.

-De nuevo como los viejos tiempos-el peregrino contesto al ver a la mujer, tanto misterio entorno a ella, inclusive Gimli abría la boca varias veces en un intento de decir algo, Legolas por su parte su rostro decía que ya lo sabía, sin embargo el arranque de la voz de Boromir hizo que esa sorpresa se rompiera.

-¡Una mujer no debe venir con nosotros…esto no es un paseo!- el hombre del sur alzo su voz lo más alto que pudo –Lo siento mi señora pero será mejor que desista en su decisión –trato de calmarse el capitán de Gondor al ver que en verdad nadie ahí reunido estaba dispuesto a hacerla desistir, aun en sus gestos pintados el asombro.

Ororo solo clavo su mirada azul en aquellos gestos reacios, por primera vez Boromir notaba que no era una mujer común…pues sus ojos mostraba la fortaleza que podía rivalizar con la de su padre, Bilbo trago grueso al igual que Gloin….pues recordaban cierto inicio en la compañía.

-No pido tu permiso ni tu ayuda- dijo la mujer al cruzar los brazos para ver al hombre que era más alto que ella –iré aun si no me quieren….seré de ayuda aunque no la pidan – alzo la barbilla para darle énfasis a las palabras que dijo y se giró –será mejor que continuemos, el tiempo apremia y el enemigo nos ha de estar esperando – suspiro cansada, dejando atrás a un Gondoriano sorprendido.

-Sera mejor que no la subestimes-declaro Sam al ser el único que recobro un poco el habla, inclusive Frodo se veía aun con sus ojos abiertos…Boromir lo miro extrañado-es la dama cuyas historias no les hacen justicia-suspiro el regordete, Pippin y Merry se veían mas entusiasmados por la figura femenina…con ojos de anhelo de verla en acción, como las historias decían, Frodo quien portaba el mayor peso se sintió un poco más seguro…pero el temor creciente con la oscuridad le creo una necesidad de alejarse de ella….seguramente con su fuerza nadie se opondría a tomar ese anillo….pensó retorcidamente.

-Esto es lo que tanto estuvo ocultando mi padre-declaro Gimli a su progenitor, quien se giró notando lo hermoso que estaba el cielo-Ahora si esta misión tiene más posibilidades…que la dama blanca nos ampare y que Aule nos guie-el pelirrojo recupero su estado de ánimo al notar a alguien más de la compañía de Thorin…era un honor estar en el grupo aunque un elfo formara parte de este.

-Ella es conocida en tierras de Erebor y Dale como una leyenda –Trancos dio palmadas a un Boromir aturdido aun por lo dicho, sus dudas estaban plasmadas en su rostro, al saber que la mujer no era una completa desconocida… ¿De qué se perdió? Se cuestionó el Gondoriano, siendo Trancos el único en apiadarse de el –es la más inteligente mortal entre los elfos, instruida por mi padre- Boromir recupero su compostura para escuchar con atención, por primera vez olvidando el rencor al heredero de Isildur – Ella peleo contra el dragon….es la dama de blanco en la historia de Bilbo en el concilio… ¿recuerdas?-

-Nimie conocida en élfico-aclaro Legolas al seguir su camino – ahora si los valar nos escucharon- el elfo siguió su camino, Trancos solo sonrió a Boromir, quien por la sorpresa incluso olvido sonar su cuerno…Elrond los despidió a cada uno, con sumo interés en la dama, quien ya estaba lista para seguir susurrándole unas palabras y entregándole lo que era una lanza, ante miradas de despedida de los demás.

El grupo salía con aun un gesto lleno de sorpresa y algunos de admiración hacia la última adquisición del grupo que partía hacia la destrucción del anillo, Elrond miro con nostalgia que no solo su hijo adoptivo partía para cumplir su destino…si no que la dama cuya inteligencia era bien acogida en sus tierras, hacia lo que ella tomo como su deber.

-Ella lo decidió por si misma-la voz de Bilbo declaro a un elfo silencioso, aun si era el señor del lugar…muchos notaron esa mirada, era como la que le da a Arwen cuando parte a tierras de su abuela –ella no te culpa por estar aquí-

-Lo se mi buen amigo – suspiro el sabio elfo al ya no poder ver más el grupo que marcho con el destino de la tierra media en sus hombros, solo esperaba que la mujer lograra superar su pesar en el viaje…aquella tristeza y culpabilidad que no logro librarse en el trascurso del tiempo en Rivendel, manteniéndose ocupada en preparar los movimientos pertinentes.

Pues aunque el elfo era de los más sabios, la mujer logro sorprenderlos…cubriendo las áreas posibles a atacar, mandando a un heraldo hacia los distintos pueblos libres al norte, pues Dol Guldur según su teoría no podría estar en soledad, tres áreas estratégicas habían sido ocupadas por la oscuridad, Isengard y Mordor eran las siguientes…avisando de un ataque en mayor escala a la que tuvieron Lórien y Bosque negro meses antes.

-Que los valares los acompañen-susurro al darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, pues no habia acabado para el…Glorfindel habia partido hacia el bosque negro como primera parada días antes, seguiría por Dale y por ultimo Erebor….no sabiendo como seria recibido en este último, teniendo en cuenta que era un elfo del que estaban hablando, aunque confiaba en la diplomacia de dicho capitán de Gondolin….después de todo la misma Ororo se lo encargo.

La comunidad del anillo habia dejando sus tierras con un futuro incierto, donde la destrucción del único ataría el fin de esa era y Elrond lo sabía, mirando con detenimiento ese anillo que salvo muchas vidas días atrás….no sabiendo lo que ocultaban en Isengard, todo con la esperanza de un nuevo futuro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bueno los meses pasaron muy rápidos y Ororo solamente se encontró con Gloin, Bilbo y Legolas durante todo ese tiempo, ya que trato de concentrarse en una mejor estrategia para tener mejores resultados, ante un Elrond resignado, un Glorfindel maravillado y un Gandalf apenado por que Ororo lo regaño ante la confianza con Saruman…

Trato de disimular un poco su dolor para no preocupar más a la gente que era importante en ese mundo, eran sus amigos después de todo y haría lo que fuera para que no sufrieran el mismo destino que tuvieron algunos de los mutantes en su hogar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Geme 1 fuera


	6. T6 PESADILLAS

Bueno les traigo otro capítulo corto de nuestra compañera Ororo, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por los comentarios, Shiro y si Elrond cargara un poco con la culpa, pero sé que lo librara y podrá superarlo, también no sé a qué guiño te refieres de la anterior historia, pero que bueno que te gusto.

Y gracias por el corto opaque que me diste, en serio me agrado mucho la correteada que se dio Ororo durante todo ese tiempo, aunque Glorfindel aumento el respeto que tenía hacia la dama, pues a pesar de los cambios que tiene, sigue siendo igual de inteligente, maravillándolo más de manera académica.

Gandalf también recibió una regañada por el descuido y la confianza ciega que tenía hacia el blanco, más cuando le dijo que descuido su vigilancia al lugar donde los nueve estaban por sugerencia de Saruman, por eso no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza porque la dama tenia razón.

XXXXXXXXXXX

T6 - PESADILLAS

Oscuridad, gritos de dolor y sensación de persecución la rodeaban, la impotencia de ver centinelas en su primer ataque donde la escuela cayo, la destrucción habia pasado los limites, la cacería empezaba con manchas rojas de inocentes mutantes.

Fue el primero de muchos, el inicio de la persecución que aun recordaba latente en su corazón, con heridas tan frescas que aun dolían como la primera vez –Ororo- la voz le llamo con insistencia y tono de preocupación, entre las llamas que consumían el recuerdo que tanto trabajo, ella siendo directora –Ororo – de nuevo la voz.

La oscuridad rodeo a la triste dama, dejándola con el sabor de boca amargo por esa escena, ahora lo único que quedaba era pelear –Ororo – de nuevo esa voz se escuchó, sacándola del terrible sueño que tenía, heridas que se abrían con lentitud dolorosa en un recuerdo de los deberes que dejo pendientes, ahí poco a poco su vista de nuevo se recuperó, para ver el rostro anciano del mago gris mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Gandalf?- ella con tono somnoliento se levantó para limpiar lo que sea corría su rostro, ahí las lágrimas se arrastraban desde sus ojos lentamente, al darse cuenta de esto hizo un movimiento rápido para quitar la evidencia –Lamento esto- sonrió lastimosamente al anciano, quien le poso la mano en el hombro, dio un suspiro tratando de olvidar lo que aun tenia presente, fue cuando noto que no era el único despierto –Siento haberlos despertado –

El cielo se habia teñido de gris al ver el estado de la mujer, despejándose al poco tiempo de despertar, aun su corazón latía con fuerza tratando de suprimir el dolor que estaba a flor de piel.

-No hay problema Dama Ororo- Legolas comento con suma calma, el sentía que tal vez era más terrible lo que tanto guardaba la mujer, sin hondar en el tema él fue el primero en darse cuenta de las pesadillas de la dama….era la primera noche de muchas de su viaje.

Boromir solo miro de reojo aquel suceso, le molestaba que una mujer fuera entre ellos…. Pero no esperaba escuchar sus lamentos mientras dormía, aun si no las entendía por completo pudo escuchar que tal vez nombres añoraba….decidiendo girarse hacia otro lado para no hacer notar el interés que tenía.

Aragorn se acercó con un poco de agua, era un alivio que los hobbits no haya despertado pues sabia lo inoportunos que eran en cuestiones delicadas –Toma un poco de esto…es un té – anuncio al verter un poco de hiervas que traía consigo –con esto te calmaras un poco – hizo una seña para que lo tomara.

Ororo bajo la cabeza hacia ese recipiente que tenía entre sus manos, no sabía cómo tomar lo que sin querer habia hecho… ¿Qué era? Temía cuestionar que tanto dijo durante sus sueños, tomo ese te rápidamente, era cálido e inesperadamente le daba una tranquilidad, al terminar dio un suspiro para sonreír un poco al hombre que se la dio –Gracias – dijo con simpleza, el hombre solo le hizo una seña de reconocimiento.

-Al contrario – Aragorn habia resguardado la información de que la conocía para sí mismo, más notando lo inoportuno que sería mencionarle algo del pasado, temiendo que tal vez eso le recordara algo que quisiera olvidar, lo noto y al igual que todos los que la conocieron lo entendieron, no sabían que….pero habia cambiado.

Esa noche ahora pintaba hermosa y eso noto Ororo al alzar su mirada en las estrellas, tan bellas como siempre y un recuerdo latente que tal vez todo en su tierra se haya perdido, se sentía de nuevo culpable y que la destrucción del anillo no era nada comparación con la extinción inminente….con un suspiro de nuevo se acomodó por sugerencia de Gandalf, temiendo regresar a ese recuerdo que le aquejaba, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-la voz de Boromir en casi un susurro se escuchó entre los que se encontraban despiertos, todos seguros que la dama dormía de nuevo de manera más tranquila, aunque levemente la molestia se dibujaba en su rostro terso, como si de nuevo eso que la persiguiera aparecía.

-Cosas la persiguen que aún son ajenas para nosotros….- anuncio Gandalf con misterio, él no sabía que fue lo que vivió la dama y Elrond no tuvo tiempo de acercarse a pesar de su preocupación, pero incluso a Bilbo y Gloin nada se les dijo, como si tratara que su mundo no afectara este, ¿era acaso tanto la oscuridad que inclusive ninguna lagrima derramo al enterarse de la muerte de Bardo?

Recordaba el relato de Bilbo y Gloin, durante el tiempo que el señor de Rivendel no la dejaba salir, solo la nostalgia se dibujó cuando contaron todo lo sucedido al desaparecer, la muerte de Bardo y de sus hijos, el tiempo que paso…pero ninguna lagrima, cuestionándose de nuevo si esos líquidos que salieron al momento de despertarla serían los que tanto guardo….lo que a lo mejor creyó secos, pero era algo que ella tendría que contar, cuando fuera el momento.

XXXXXXXXX

En una sala la preocupación rondaba en los gestos del sabio elfo -¿Padre?-la voz dulce de su hija resonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Arwen era la primera vez que lo veía cabizbajo, desde lo que sucedió con su madre hace tanto tiempo.

-Nada mi querida hija…nada –sonrió al acercarse y darle un beso de saludo –es una lástima que no estuvieras para despedir a la comunidad, Estel partió para cumplir su objetivo –

La estrella de la tarde lo miro con detenimiento –No te preocupa que Aragorn haya partido, ¿verdad? – Frunció el ceño levemente entre sus frágiles gestos, ella más que nadie entendía lo que su padre pasaba….aun si era extraño que lo plasmara en sus sabios ojos -¿Quién te preocupa?-cuestiono.

-Entre los que partieron con la comunidad habia una mujer mortal-informo al acariciar el cabello suave de su orgullo, aun si su corazón pertenecía a un hombre y sabiendo que su destino sería muy diferente a el…lo entendía.

-Mis hermanos me contaron, la persona que encontraron ese dia….era la figura que vi danzante en el aire, ella es la mujer que elegiste como discípula hace tanto tiempo – Arwen sonrió para tranquilizar a su padre, entendía que tal vez su progenitor sentía que fuera ella misma la que partió, aun si no tuvo tiempo de conocerla…era alguien de valor, cuya historia aún era ajena para sí misma.

-Siempre tan atenta, Arwen –sonrió al notar lo parecida que era con su madre – ella lo decidio, pero aún me siento culpable de lanzarla a una guerra, aun si sus heridas aún son frescas –miro la ventana con añoranza, Glorfindel, Bilbo e incluso Gloin le dijo antes de partir con el elfo rubio hacia Erebor.

-Confía en su fortaleza….todo saldrá bien y cuando menos acuerdes, iras con ella padre mío- Arwen lo abrazo con ternura, tenía un poco de envidia de que su padre se preocupara por la mujer, pero sabiendo un poco de su historia entendía, no era normal…era la más fuerte en carácter y lo demás, incluso superando sus expectativas-y será un honor para mí conocerla en persona y no por cuentos-

Elrond sonrió a su hija para darle un abrazo y suspirar un poco –eso espero Arwen…eso espero –sonrió cándidamente con tranquilidad, mientras de nuevo trataba de que su preocupación hiciera a su hija entristecer y aprovechar más su tiempo lo necesario, pues si Aragorn cumplía su objetivo y destino…su joya se desposaría y se volvería mortal, como alguna vez decidió su hermano.

Ahí el silencio y el aire silbante empujaron esas tristezas por un momento, desde aquel lugar en Rivendel aún era latente esos problemas, mientras aun Glorfindel no regresaba de su misión, todos preparándose para aun ataque a futuro, inclusive las mismas tierras seguras del área protegido de Valya.

XXXXXXXXX

Gimli ahora entendía todo lo que contaban de la mujer en sus tierras, era algo que en ninguna de su tipo encontró en lo largo de Arda, carácter, hermosa e inteligente, capaz de mantener una discusión con un hombre aunque este parezca mas imponente que ella y más alto, ahora era presente de algo similar a lo que su padre contaba, pero en aquel momento Thorin era el culpable de la tensión.

-Mujer el paso de Rohan es el mejor camino….y el más rápido – Boromir estaba eufórico tratando de moderarse al saber que era una mujer la que le estaba poniendo en ese estado –El cuerno rojo ahora es un camino peligroso, el invierno viene y yo que vivo en las montañas lo se….los más pequeños no soportarían – se cruzó de brazos tratando de no ceder, la mayoría de la comunidad ya estaba dispuesto a marchar con facilidad….aun si ya era el plan tenía que dar a entender lo que vendría delante.

Ororo arqueo la ceja al ver la preocupación, era cierto…estos pequeños eran muy diferentes a Bilbo, sobre todo los más pequeños que eran inquietos y siempre la miraban con añoranza de grandeza, como si fuera la más grande heroína de todos los tiempo, algo que en Bilbo no vio, Frodo se parecía más a el…aunque este era más reservado y distante.

-Entiendo lo que hablas…pero tenemos que tomar el riesgo de la montaña, si Saruman da con nosotros no la libraremos fácilmente aunque Gandalf este, no podemos dar una batalla con el portador presente – Ororo explico de manera paciente sin apartar su mirada –el camino más rápido es el más incierto a veces –su gesto se suavizo.

Boromir trago grueso ante esa mirada, que no era la misma fuerte que hasta hace un rato…era más de tristeza como que haya vivido eso-Bien….está bien – se masajeo la puente ante lo que estaba sintiendo, demasiada confusión para sí mismo –solo podemos a cargar con leña para un fuego si es necesario-

Gandalf sonrió ante la victoria aplastante de Ororo hacia el terco hombre, era un paso para algo y temía que fuera creciendo, complicado asunto para el Istari –Bien, ya no hay dudas de nuestro camino –El mago insistio ante el gesto de Dúnadan, esas noches habían sido pesadas pero más para la mujer que menos dormía en un intento de olvidar sus remordimientos….pero estando tan acostumbrada a no tener ese descanso, ella se veía normal, pero los que fueron cercanos a ella se preocupaban.

-Ten Ororo…toma esto – El Dúnadan aprovechaba ese descanso para darle un té que ya era costumbre para él, la mujer lo agradecía de manera discreta la atención.

-Gracias Aragorn….-dijo con simpleza al dar un sorbo…aun si no lo demostraba estaba un poco cansada, las pesadillas estaban siendo más recurrentes – Lamento las molestias en estos tiempos difíciles –sonrió levemente de manera inconsciente.

-Siento mi señora que esto es el inicio, asi que es bueno aprovechar el tiempo que se puede hacer esto, más adelante no sé si se pueda – Aragorn se sintió calmado de ser de ayuda para su antes maestra, quien se veía agobiada más seguido por sueños recurrentes en idioma extranjero, pero la mirada de esta se clavó en él, como tratando de descifrarlo - ¿Sucede algo?-

-Es solo que te pareces tanto a alguien que conocí hace tiempo, era un joven –entrecerró los ojos –tienes sus mismos ojos….- noto por primera vez los rasgos del hombre con más detenimiento, no se molestó en analizar a sus compañeros presentes…. Pues era muy diferente a la compañía de Thorin, aunque ahora habia solo 10 miembros en lugar de 14.

Aragorn sonrió ante la observación –hace tiempo que espero decirle esto mi buena Señora, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que deje esa etapa atrás- los ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes que seguían analizándolo con detenimiento…..esa mirada que daba cuando le hacia sus exámenes en aquel entonces –Antes era llamado en Rivendel como Estel-

Ororo sonrió ante ese detalle, estaba sorprendida de que ese joven estuviera todo el tiempo con ella-vaya…. No sé qué decir, lamento no haberlo notado antes- tomo la cabeza del hombre como lo hacía de joven, el Dúnadan se sintió un poco incómodo ante las miradas de duda que los hobbits empezaban a darle.

-¿Dama Ororo?-dijo el hombre al verse en tan penosa situación, ni Elrond le daba esas muestras de cariño como en ese momento se las daba la mujer a pesar de que es algo distante y con un pasado desconocido…pero al alzar su mirada noto el gesto de la mujer, llena de orgullo como una madre pudiera ver a su hijo ya grande –Tanto tiempo ha pasado y supe esperar para mi verdad –

-Me alegro por ti y como en aquel entonces, es de sabios esperar –por primera vez Ororo se sentía feliz de ver a alguien que considero un alumno tan fuerte y radiante –Aunque supongo que por tu apariencia y tu supuesta edad, eh de suponer que no eres un simple hombre…. ¿verdad? –

-Claro, soy un descendiente de Númenor….Aragorn hijo de Arathorn heredero de Isildur – se paró a su altura con orgullo para darle la mano a la mujer, que a pesar de verse radiante aun cargaba la nostalgia y la distancia que mantuvo durante todo ese camino…cortándose solo un poco.

-Númenor…ya veo- Ororo sabía a lo que se refería con eso, más aun teniendo fresca los estudios que en aquel momento tuvo, tratando de desenterrarlo al decidirse ir a la compañía, aun si Elrond aún le cuestiono varias veces si estaba segura…pero ahora viendo que no solo Gandalf y Legolas estaban presentes sino que también Estel….sintiéndose un poco más comprometida con esa labor.

Tenía que admitir que la prisa por terminar eso la consumía al igual que todos los demás sentimientos que tenía en un dilema moral y de principios, olvido por un momento que no estaba sola, como Glorfindel le dijo al marchar "no tienes por qué cargar con ese dolor tanto tiempo, estas rodeada por gente que te admira y se preocupa por ti, ellos sabrán comprenderte aun si tratas de alejaron de tus problemas"

-Bien es hora de marcharnos –anuncio Legolas al seguir su camino, noto algo diferente en la mujer que aún tenía sus respetos desde aquel entonces, Aragorn habia hecho algo para alivianar su dolor de eso estaba seguro, pues ahí el par siguió los preparativos para seguir su camino, mientras la montaña se alzaba amenazante a lo lejos.

Gimli refunfuñaba por lo bajo al ser Moria desechada a la primera, pero de algo estaba seguro seguiría a Ororo a donde fuera, pues aunque no lo decía abiertamente la mujer se ganó su respeto desde antes, más al ver como enfrentaba a Boromir en sus incontables peleas que tuvieron desde que marcharon.

Merry y Pippin estaban fascinados de igual manera, aunque querían ver más acción de manera inocente y curiosa, algo que Sam le parecía mal al querer más de ese tipo de escenas, pero más peleas como las describía Bilbo, aunque en el fondo él también lo esperaba, Frodo por su parte estaba distante, pero también en expectativa.

Legolas estaba más analizante y cuidadoso de las acciones de dicha dama, pues aunque no lo demostraba sus sueños se estaban haciendo recurrentes, trataba de reprimirlos a su manera, pero al igual que él no era el único que se dio cuenta, pues varios ojos de la comunidad empezaban a notarlo y cuestionarse sobre que podría perseguir a la fuerte mujer, todo a su tiempo, palabras de Gandalf en algún momento les calmo su curiosidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saruman gruñía al verse frustrado de nuevo, las criaturas que provenían de algún lugar no cedían a su control, al contrario eran más salvajes y fuertes como un Balrog –Maldición –golpeteaba su bastón al tener que levantar más cadenas a los gigantes, quería asegurarse que no salieran por nada, no sabiendo que podría desatar su libertad.

No era que se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera al pueblo en general, sino que también el corría peligro al igual que su plan si las cosas se liberaban, su cuestión era ¿a quién seguían?-Mi señor Grima está buscándolo –un ser oscuro sirviente de la mano blanca aviso.

-Bien, iré de inmediato –le dio un último vistazo lleno de desdeño al lugar donde las criaturas eran encerradas, tres ya eran un problema ¿Qué tal si habia mas de donde vinieron esas? Se cuestionó con un poco de temor saliendo de sus pensamiento, inclusive Melkor puede haberlas creado en algún momento…gruño para seguir su camino, Rohan ya estaba en sus manos, tenía una trampa que preparar donde el príncipe del reino vecino moriría…o al menos de eso se aseguraría.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno por el momento aún no hay acción, en espera de una pelea donde la dama demuestre sus habilidades frente a los que no tuvieron el privilegio de verla anteriormente…la comunidad esta preocupada y Ororo sucumbe a sus pesadillas.

Pobre Elrond está preocupado….espero que les haya gustado…..

GEME 1 FUERA….


	7. T7 VOLUNTAD

Hola!

Les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, espero y les guste pues aún es corto y no empieza lo mero bueno de esta saga, algunas cosas cambiaran conforme lo vayan viendo, pero con una mutante de nuevo en tierras extranjeras para ella, pues que esperarían.

Gracias Sayadiva64 por tu comentario, si, ardería Arda si al menos una legión de centinelas se apareciera en la tierra media, no sabrían que hacer exactamente con ellos, la catástrofe llenaría esa mundo de inmediato y Sauron sería lo de menos, aunque a este no le gusta compartir lo que él considera suyo por derecho, asi que lo más seguro es que se enfrentarían ambos.

Shirou, gracias por la aclaración del guiño, ya sabes que Ororo no pidió permiso, da la ayuda si la necesitan aunque no la pidan, Thorin se dio de topes con esta por su carácter, pero aun asi se ganó su corazón.

Ahora nuevos ojos empiezan a mirarla con admiración, por su carácter y entrega, aunque algunos digan lo contrario, sobre todo los que no están acostumbrados a que una mujer les ordenen, pero que irán cambiando conforme avance la historia, ¿Ororo podrá olvidar un poco sus problemas para concentrarse en su labor en la tierra media? Es la cuestión, pero adelante… que lo descubriremos en algún punto.

XXXXXXXXX

T7: VOLUNTAD

El viento picaba con cada momento que avanzaba, sus dientes no dejaban de sonar en un desespero por entrar en calor, Samsagaz era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, quería calor….quería estar en su hogar tomando chocolate o algo parecido, sin embargo se giraba en un intento de que la nieve no entrara en sus ojos, sin éxito.

Toda la comunidad arribaba con lentitud la montaña, cuya fama no era tan buena para los extranjeros que querían cruzarla, entre ojos y lo que muy apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el Hobbit, la mirada insistente de dicha dama, que para su sorpresa no se inmutaba con la frialdad…al igual que al elfo.

-Q-que cr-ees qu-e haga –a penas enlazo palabras entre el movimiento de sus diente el pequeño hobbit a su compañero más cercano, que no era otro que su maestro Frodo…a quien últimamente le preocupaba un poco.

Frodo levanto su mirada lentamente, la mujer se veía indecisa en hacer algo y tenía que admitirlo que se cuestionaba duramente por eso, ¿no se supone que era la señora del clima en los relatos de su tío?, era algo que lo traía cargando desde que el viento empezó, pero no podía decirlo directamente…confiaba en que tenía sus motivos y en efecto los tenia.

XXXXXXXX

"Saruman tiene ojos en todas partes Ororo" eran las palabras que la mujer tenía en su cabeza durante todo el camino antes de empezar su misión, Gandalf se las había dado como advertencia en una de sus tantas reuniones.

La mutante entendía porque lo decía, el factor sorpresa era el que se aferraba el gris para no revelar su existencia, aun si el mago blanco sabia de ella por los relatos antes de traicionarlos…pero por más que observaba hacia atrás su corazón se encogía.

Hasta hace poco no presto atención a la comunidad en general, aferrándose a la idea de terminar su asunto ahí para poder volver a su mundo y hacer lo que dejo pendiente, sin embargo esta gente no tenía la culpa de sus problemas como para no tener el tiempo de mirarlos un poco más y llevarlo todo en su momento.

Ella no tenía frio, el viento lo sentía como una suave brisa de la mañana, la nieve no molestaba en lo más mínimo y su ropa de batalla aún estaba intacta después del arreglo de los elfos, el suficiente calor la cobijaba su mutación, pero era algo que al parecer también los elfos tenían…una sonrisa discreta se dibujó en el elfo cuando paso burlándose del enano.

-Gandalf-llamo al anciano que estaba un poco delante, un tanto distante como si estuviera analizando su alrededor con cautela de un ataque próximo, aunque ella estaba igual le preocupaba algo –Gandalf –volvió a llamar sin ser escuchada, lo que le hizo arquear la ceja, al parecer solo Aragorn noto ese intento, pero a pesar de ser un Dúnadan y tener la bendición de los Valar…el frio también le afectaba a su manera.

-Gandalf –volvió a llamar y ahora el mago si le entendió pues el viento cesaba un poco para su alegría, el Istari se giró para verla a los ojos y acercarse –Sé que quieres el factor sorpresa y lo entiendo, pero por mucho tiempo que me esconda sabrá de mí, es el momento indicado para hacer uso de mis habilidades, no servirá de mucho si me escondo a costa del bienestar de la comunidad – apunto a los que venían detrás.

Boromir a pesar de que su orgullo no le dejaba doblegarse al frio, con tal de no mostrar debilidad a una mujer que al parecer era más fuerte que el (no sabiendo muy bien de qué tipo de habilidades tenia, solo breves resúmenes que le dieron durante su camino) un Aragorn que a pesar de que sus ojos grises se mostraban inmutables, su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

Gimli su barba estaba casi blanca escondiendo lo rojo característico de su familia, que también tenía una pizca de orgullo, los Hobbits eran los más afectados y se veían más frágiles con el hielo casi colgando de sus oídos, ellos se hacían más pequeños siendo enterrados entre la blancura.

Legolas por su parte se mostraba completamente ajeno a las características ya mostradas, se veía igual que en un inicio, como si hubiese descansado toda la noche, algo que en verdad Ororo envidiaba, pues a pesar de que a ella no le afectaba el clima, su resistencia era un poco más que los demás por su tipo de vida, pero no con la posibilidad de verse tan fresca por la falta de sueño.

Gandalf se rasco la barba, él también estaba en un estado no tan cansado por su estatus de Istari pero tampoco tan alivianado como un elfo denotaba, dio un largo suspiro a la mujer, estaba en lo cierto pero no podía deshacerse de la idea si Saruman supiera y que podría hacer ella.

El aire volvió de nuevo pero con más fuerza –El viento viene acompañado con un susurro –grito Boromir muy a penas, los Hobbits se aferraban al pequeño poni que trajeron consigo desde Bree para protegerse del frio que se encrudecía.

El mago gris miro de manera severa a la mujer luego suspiro pesadamente para resignarse a la idea, pues por más que miraba hacia atrás, era cierto, los Hobbits ni nadie duraría toda la montaña –Esto es obra de Saruman…¿Crees poder hacer algo?-cuestiono.

Ella demostró su fuerza antes y durante la invasión de los gigantes, no la subestimaba, pero con lo que vio anteriormente tenía esa pequeña duda plasmada en sí mismo, ella era una mortal con cualidades extravagantes para esa tierra, pero aun asi, una mortal en comparación del señor de los Istari enviados por los mismos valares hace tanto tiempo.

Ororo solo arqueo la ceja ante esas palabras –Gandalf si piensas que no puedo hacer nada….sería mejor no haber venido, ¿Tus valares me habrían traído por nada?- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el anciano de manera recriminatoria para luego pasarlo de largo, miro hacia el cielo de manera insistente.

-Hay que regresar, ¡todos moriremos aquí!-Boromir ajeno a la plática de Gandalf y Ororo, grito de manera desesperada al ver que no avanzaban, el estado de los Hobbits eran peor con cada segundo que esperaban, Aragorn solo miraba de manera decisiva a los dos guías.

Pero los gestos de ambos hombres cambiaron para volverse expectante de lo que distinguieron a lo lejos, pues la figura de la mujer se alzaba de manera extraña en el viento, como si este aire le diera su apoyo para alzarse y desaparecer entre la blancura dejando atrás un Gandalf preocupado, pues a su pesar dio su palabra acierto señor en Rivendel de protección a la mujer, cuya fuerza era demasiada, pero bienestar mental no lo sabían.

XXXXXXXX

Gimli siempre admiro las historias de su padre cuando conquistaron Erebor, su rey y los sobrevivientes eran parte de las leyendas que corrían por el recién construido hogar, pero la que más curiosa estuvo y siempre esperaba con paciencia esa parte, era cuando la dama blanca hacia uso de sus habilidades.

No solo tenía la habilidad con la *lanza y movimiento certeros en su manejo, inteligente como se describía y con un carácter no visto en toda la tierra media, capaz de desenvolverse en un lugar lleno del genero contrario, conocida por sus peleas con Thorin entre los más cercanos, pero que sabía el rey guardaba algo más, aunque nunca fue aclarado.

Ahora en la montaña, entre el castañeo de sus dientes esperaba con paciencia (la poca que tenía) lo que alcanzaba ver entre esa brisa que susurraba oscuramente, como la figura lejana de la dama a la que seguía y admiraba desapareció pero la ventisca le hizo cubrir sus ojos, solo la mirada del elfo le dio entender algo…pues a su pesar este observaba más que él.

-Que sucede-gruño a regañadientes hacia el príncipe elfo quien solo le arqueo la ceja de manera socarrona.

-Algo que tus ojos enanos no pueden-dijo de manera suave pero arrogante al enano, quien a pasos pesados se fue de largo, no dispuesto a seguir su juego, el clima si le pesaba y aunque su orgullo le decía todo lo contrario en verdad quería saber, pero no rogarle al elfo bonito información que puede conseguir en otros de la comunidad.

-Que sucede-la misma pregunta pero ahora a un Boromir mudo, que tampoco apartaba la mirada del cielo ¿qué paso arriba? Se cuestionó pues por más que alzaba la cabeza solo la brisa fuerte le hacía regresar la mirada, gruñendo de nuevo ante lo infructuoso de su labor, volviendo a seguir su camino, ante el estado de sorpresa de un capitán de Gondor, el cual no entendía.

Gimli dio un suspiro para pararse de nuevo junto a Aragorn-espero mi respuesta amigo Aragorn – gruño en desesperación llamando la atención de un Dúnadan que aparto por fin su mirada del cielo, él no estaba tan sorprendido como el Gondoriano, pero aun en sus gestos se dibujaba algo de ese sentimiento -¿Qué sucede?- tercera vez que pregunta y en serio esperaba su respuesta, no dispuesto en lanzar su hacha en alguien de la comunidad, aunque lo estuviera pensando.

Aragorn solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, aun si el frio se estaba calmando el viento no lo hacía, como si alguien estuviera peleando en algún punto de la montaña contra la voluntad de la misma o del que era culpable de esos susurros misteriosos –Pronto lo veras-dijo con simpleza al ver que el viento cesaba más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Pero la paciencia no era el punto del enano, no era como Balin o alguno otro, inclusive Fili era más paciente que cualquiera de los enanos rivalizando con Balin, pues con los años se volvió más digno del linaje de Durin, además que sus hijos crecían siendo los siguientes en la corona debajo de la montaña.

Su frustración ya se notaba en su cabeza roja y esto Aragorn lo sintió, solo un suspiro lento y lejano se escuchó del Dúnadan –Que tanto les cuesta contestar una simple pregunta, ¿es acaso que me pase de algo que no supe?-gruño al patalear un poco, fue cuando noto algo en el cielo…el frio ya no calaba como antes, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y viera sus manos, las cuales la nieve ya no caía.

-La dama blanca –aun entre dientes uno de los más pequeños Hobbits grito de alegría al ver algo a lo lejos, fue cuando el enano lo noto, ahí ante sus ojos la mujer aterrizaba entre viento silbante haciendo que se esforzara en mantener su mirada…al igual que el resto, pues ante sus ojos la leyenda se hacía más presente, lo estaba antes pero ahora mejor que nunca.

XXXXXXXXX

Ororo se sentía cansada por completo, la magia era una cuestión que aún no cabía en su mente a pesar de haber estado antes en ese mundo, tanto tiempo encerrada en su cuestión de sobrevivencia que esa variante la olvido de nuevo, haciendo que se volviera acostumbrar.

No esperaba tener que pelear contra aquel que era el líder de la alianza vigilante de la tierra media, con razón lo tenía bien merecido, pues a pesar de que ella tuvo problemas con algo que en cuestión de segundos podía arreglar, esta vez era diferente, pues sentía la voluntad torcida del anciano blanco.

Escucho los susurros amenazante en idioma ya olvidado de la tierra media, sea de donde provengan los de su tipo sabía que sus dioses los hicieron para algo en especial en ese momento justo, nunca cuestiono al mago de su pasado ni su origen, pero era completamente diferente a cualquiera de la raza que conoció hasta ese instante.

El blanco era el considerado líder de la orden Istari, el primero en arribar según Elrond en los puertos grises durante sus informes de dicho traidor, si en algún momento tenía que pelear contra este tenía que tener en cuenta cualquier detalle del mismo, aunque muchas cosas omitieron y lo entendía, ella no era de esa tierra y si la trajeron los valares, era diferente a la labor de los Istari.

El viento se sentía cambiante al alzarse, la nieve era más agresiva que inclusive en sus días en el polo norte, en su hogar, nada era igual a la presión que la montaña emanaba de manera antinatural, como si en verdad las palabras "no perdonan", fueran conocidas por Cadharas.

Pero era incitada por la magia lejana del Saruman, por eso era la diferencia, segundos que se volvieron minutos de pelea silenciosa en contra de la voluntad del clima, el mago las tenía para ganar si fuera cualquiera, inclusive desviándolos de su camino, pues Moria no era opción más si no tenían informe de un regreso por parte de sus colonizadores.

Sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar su fortaleza convertida en voluntad para poder ganarle al mago, los Hobbits no durarían mucho y no podían arriesgarse un viaje a la oscuridad, se esforzó, la nieve se dejaba caer…pero nadie le ganaría, con una sonrisa comprendió que esto solo era cuestión de mantenerse firme en su labor.

Si quería terminar, tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera para no dejar bajas en ese mundo, por los principios que recordaba con lentitud, ya empolvados por la presión que aún no desaparecía, pero que estando ahí no podía hacer más –Bien Saruman…veamos de que estas echo- comento al aire para aferrarse a su idea de ganar.

El viento silbo por un momento con más violencia concentrada en su punto, como tratando de derribar aquello que le distraía más, el problema lo detecto, Saruman la detecto, ocasionado que sonriera de manera imponente y soberbia, pues ella desde aquel punto estaba haciendo ceder la magia intocable del que se dijo ser el más fuerte.

El tiempo se hizo un poco largo entre aquel debate individual entre dos voluntades que doblegaban el clima a su antojo, pero ella tenía algo que Saruman no, el afán de seguir con vida, una labor que terminar y por qué vivir, sus ojos centellaron por un momento más que nunca al igual que su cabello, la nieve ahora se volvía a su favor, cediendo a sus intenciones…calmando las ansias asesinas de una montaña incitada por la magia del traidor.

La blancura desaparecía con lentitud, el viento se alejaba obediente a su mandato, pero no sería simplemente eso, pues se aseguraría que el mismo mago recibiera un regalo, un aviso que entre la comunidad Tormenta estaba ahí, Ororo regreso y que no se la dejaría fácil.

Sonrió con orgullo al ver que no habría problema, el cielo prometía estar nublado pero no agredirlos como hace unos minutos, aun si el odio estaba latente en la montaña, sin embargo sabía que no haría nada si ella estaba ahí, sonrió con tranquilidad al dar un vistazo al panorama, regresando a la comunidad.

Ante miradas de una comunidad entre orgullosa (Gandalf), sorprendida (Gimli y Boromir), entusiasmada (los Hobbits) y de sumo respeto (Legolas aunque ya lo tenía, Gimli, Aragorn y los Hobbits), aterrizo ajena a los sentimientos que despertaba en todos, como si fuera de lo más natural, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando, cayendo de rodillas.

-Ororo –Gandalf se acercó al igual que Aragorn –Veo que mi líder no te lo dejo fácil –

La mujer sonrió por primera vez en días, el reto le olvido un poco el peso, no era nada comparado con los centinelas, pero aun el instinto asesino entre la naturaleza lo sentía cada vez que se concentraba en ella –Nada que no pueda arreglar Gandalf, acabo de dejar mi firma que se podrá ver desde aquí hasta Isengard –

-Creo que inclusive hasta Edoras mi Señora-Gimli se acercó con apresuro al notarla de nuevo con ellos, ahora estaba presente frente a la dama, en verdad era un orgullo estar ahí aunque el elfo también, pero esto lo minimizaba más que podía.

Ororo solo miro a la comunidad entera aun de rodillas, pues los hobbit saltaban de alegría, ajenos al estado que estaban –Bueno –se levantó con un largo suspiro, estaba cansada pero tenían que seguir.

-Podemos descansar si quieren un poco –Gandalf sugirió con más suavidad, el cielo estaba prometiendo no atarlos de nuevo, en serio no pensaba que una mortal lograra vencer al mago en su campo, pero sabiendo que aún muchas cosas eran desconocidas de la mujer, se dio de topes por esa pizca de dudas.

-Me temo que no, ahora más que nunca – miro la mujer a la comunidad –estaré bien, eh estado peor –dijo con suavidad –Puede que haya vencido aun en una batalla, pero esta guerra no termina y la montaña aun puedo sentir su ira por aquellos que osan pasar por sus tierras – sonrió.

-Entonces esto no es de mucha ayuda –Boromir dijo ya después de recuperar su habla, la mujer estaba fuera de sus estándares pero era algo que ya tenía plasmado desde que escucho la primera historia, ahora todas verificándolas de manera directa.

Ororo arqueo la ceja –no digo eso, pero Saruman tiene otros medios –aclaro.

Gandalf noto esa atmosfera entre ambos, era menos tensa que con cierto rey, pero de igual manera orgullos chocan en distintos tiempos, Legolas solo suspiro ajeno a cualquiera de esas confrontaciones, pero sus oídos no le engañaban, el viento ceso pero a lo lejos podía escuchar aullidos.

-Los wargos nos buscan-advirtió Legolas al girar un poco hacia atrás, los Hobbits tragaron grueso mirando a Gandalf y a la mujer con añoranza, esto hizo que Boromir se golpeara la cabeza ante lo precipitado de sus palabras.

-Hay que cruzar cuanto antes esta montaña – sugirió el mago aun consiente que la mujer estaba agotada, dándole algo para tomar –esto me lo dio Elrond al partir, bébelo te hará sentir bien…pero un poco-

-Lo hiciste bien Ororo –sonrió Aragorn a la mujer, quien acepto el cumplido del Dúnadan, este le tomo el hombro a su antes maestra…los dos se respetaban mutuamente, aunque a la mutante aun le era difícil verlo de otra manera, diferente al joven entusiasta que conoció años atrás, había madurado mucho.

-Gracias Aragorn –La mutante contesto para tomar de ese néctar hecho por manos elficas, le reconfortaba de manera serena el corazón, agradeciéndolo desde el fondo, para seguir su camino, pues por el momento derrotaron ese obstáculo…

Pero sentía que la montaña escondía algo, ese algo que le evitaba tener Moria como opción, temiendo que sus teorías fueran cierta y lo que moraba en las entrañas de la montaña fuera más oscuro, recuerdo latente de la primera era.

XXXXXXX

Saruman gruñía de manera severa ante esa derrota, no esperaba que esa mujer hubiese regresado y que le haría pelear en sus mejores trucos, una mortal como alguna vez le platico Elrond y Gandalf en un momento de debate, algo que no creía de manera certera.

Menos esperaba que un trueno se dibujara en un cielo despejado en Isengard esa tarde, la mujer era un pequeño obstáculo a vencer, alguien cuyas habilidades podían ser comparadas con cualquiera de ellos, el clima ya no era una opción.

Camino hacia un punto perdido de su torre, aun si esas cosas fueran la arma más poderosa no podía dejarlas suelta, era una lástima para alguien tan meticuloso como el, golpeteo el bastón con fuerza…aun si tendría que ir a pelear con la mujer si era necesario lo haría.

Se giró para ver aquel oráculo oscuro que posaba de manera misteriosa en el centro de su cuarto, el Palantir le diría el punto débil de aquella, le cuestionaría su origen y labor en esa tierra, aunque sabía que no era tan distante a la suya cuando llego, acercándose de manera siniestra.

La mente de Sauron estaba plagando ese antes puro visor de tierras de Númenor, el ojo que lo ve todo también vería esa parte que le fue omitido, esperando tener las armas para poder someter a la mortal que se atrevió a vencerlo y casi quemar su cuartel…nada se le escapa a Saruman el blanco.

XXXXXXXX

*Fili en el anterior capitulo se casó con Sigrid hija de Bardo, pero por ley Bain era el heredero directo de la corona, asi que los hijos de ambos son nobles de la ciudad del valle pero si aplican para seguir la corona a su padre.

*La lanza era Aiglos, en la otra historia misteriosamente la transforme en una espada, pero como en las notas de Tolkien nunca aclaro esa parte, porque algunas las describen como espada y otras como lanza.


	8. T8 BURLA DE CADHARAS

Hola!

Les traigo otro capitulo de esta saga, espero que les agrade ahora lo hice un poco mas largo.

XXXXXXXXXX

T8: Burla de Cadharas

Merry y Pippin son parientes lejanos de Frodo Bolsón, siempre inquietos y siendo regañados por Gandalf en sus visitas, estaban mas que emocionados de empezar una aventura con Sam y su pariente, no sabiendo lo que esto cargaría.

Emocionados por nuevas sensaciones, nuevos horizontes y panoramas por conocer, teniendo presente las aventuras de Thorin y compañía, relatado por el siempre exótico Bilbo Bolsón.

Querían ver gente con esa fortaleza, poder tener lazos tan fuertes como los que Bilbo formo con la gente de Erebor pues incluso después de tiempo Balin los visito después con relatos de cómo el reino perdido, empezaba a reponer su antigua gloria, con un Rey Thorin magnifico, mas que sus antepasados.

Pero lo que nunca entendieron era eso que Bilbo siempre se esforzaba por ocultar cada que algún inocente Hobbit cuestionaba, la relación de la dama blanca con el rey debajo de la montaña, no era que fueran ciegos, pero algo había entre ellos, nunca aclarándose a pesar de las sospechas.

Ahora no sabían a pesar de su emoción de estar en la misma comunidad que esa dama blanca, siendo testigos de su fortaleza y actitud (que a veces aceptaban les daba miedo) o de sus habilidades venciendo la voluntad del antiguo jefe de Gandalf.

Sin embargo a pesar de la emoción de vencer una tormenta no esperaban esto, ahora entre el escombro habían caído a través de un agujero en la montaña –Pippin-gritaba Merry asustado de verse en la oscuridad, solo el desgaje de Cadharas se escuchaba, no sabia que ocurrió -¿Alguien?-grito desesperado aun este en aquella ceguera, fue cuando una luz los cegó.

-Todos están aquí-la voz de Gandalf se escuchaba levemente agobiada, con su bastón daba la vista panorámica de todo a su alcance, siendo el único que vio mas cerca –Meriadoc acércate mas – se acerco haciendo a un lado las piedras y la nieve que aun caía del agujero arriba, no sabiendo donde se encontraban los demás.

Merry trato de hacer eso mirando con insistencia la altura de la cual habían sobrevivido, ¿Cómo? Se cuestión, mas una fuerte brisa recordó -¿Y los demás?-cuestiono al llegar junto al anciano, quien se veía algo golpeado por la caída.

-Te ves bien mi amigo-dijo el mago al darle un vistazo mas de cerca, en serio lo Hobbits eran mas lo que parecían, se paro en toda su altura y de nuevo al golpetear su bastón alumbro la amplia cámara, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Merry al ver que en verdad ese gesto era un poco preocupante, ¿dónde estaban los demás? Mas aun ¿dónde estaban?

-Estamos en Moria mi querido amigo – el mago anuncio con pesar, era la principal cosa que le sacaron la vuelta a pesar de ser el camino seguro si Saruman ganaba la pelea contra la mujer, lo cual no fue necesario, pues la voluntad de dicha guía fue mas –Por los Valares- se acerco corriendo aun alumbrado levemente con el bastón.

Boromir estaba debajo de un montículo de nieve, a su lado Frodo y Sam siendo protegidos por el hombre del sur con su propio cuerpo, Aragorn estaba un poco mas lejos a su lado Pippin-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-comento el hobbit a su pesar siendo ayudado por Merry a salir.

-No recuerdo mucho-dijo el pequeño a su compañero mientras Boromir despertaba de su inconciencia lentamente, siendo el mas golpeado de los encontrados al tratar de proteger con su cuerpo a los Hobbits que aun estaban desmayados pero bien, siendo auxiliados por un Aragorn desencajado, pero de mejor estado.

-Veo mi amigo que su fortaleza es envidiable-comento el montaraz al capitán de Gondor con pesar, sacando algunos ungüentos que preparo antes de partir y untarlos en los lugares afectados.

-Debo de agradecer a mi pueblo entonces- dijo al sacudirse un poco para mirar a todos alrededor –todos están aquí-cuestión al alzar su mirada, fue ahí me Merry entendió que alguien faltaba, saltando de su lugar, mientras Gandalf les daba una revisada mas de cerca de los desmayados Frodo y Sam.

-¿Y la dama Ororo?-cuestiono el pequeño al recordar la figura femenina, todos detuvieron sus actividades para dar un vistazo alrededor, incluso Legolas y Gimli iban llegando al lugar con algunas discusiones entre ellos, al aparecer el enano cayo sobre el elfo, algo que no fue de agrado para ambos.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que algo crujió debajo de nosotros –informo Aragorn siendo el que estaba junto a ella, todos ayudando en lo que fuera posible para revisar las áreas cercanas.

-Debimos haber caído en un área frágil de la mina-informo Gimli aun gruñendo su suerte de caer junto al elfo-si mi memoria no falla estábamos justo arriba del antiguo hogar de mi gente, aunque no quería llegar de esta manera – refunfuñaba su suerte, quería tener otro tipo de entrada donde fuera recibido por Balin, pero viendo la oscuridad y el estado de esta, empezaba a dudar.

-Fuimos salvados de una caída dolorosa por Ororo –anuncio el elfo quien tenia la vista mas aguda, aunque Aragorn también pero entre la confusión no alcanzo a ver mas que la blancura de la nieve y alcanzando a agarrar a Pippin para protegerlo, un silencio incomodo se instalo por un momento, tratando de hacer memoria de lo sucedido.

-Y bien que hacemos –cuestiono Boromir al romper el silencio –fuimos salvados por ella, no debe de estar lejos - aun en su gesto reacios se divisaba un poco de culpa por dudar de sus habilidades, aunque ya estaba en un debate por lo que vio atrás.

-No podemos simplemente seguir sin ella –Aragorn anuncio pasivamente pero en su rostro se veía la preocupación, la comunidad entera no sabían que tan lejos había sido lanzada la mujer, no conociendo exactamente donde cayeron, pero Gandalf se esforzaba por hacer memoria…estaban ahora dentro de las entrañas de Moria.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ororo hizo lo que estaba dentro de sus manos para apaciguar la caída de la comunidad, la montaña aun no los dejaba por completo intactos, dándoles una prueba de su alcance aun estando en un estado pasivo, el crujir de algo debajo de sus pies la alerto, mirando a Aragorn con sorpresa cuando todos cayeron por sorpresa.

Una gran brecha se abrió bajos sus pies, recordando cierto suceso cuando aun no se integraba por completo a la compañía de Thorin, ahora repitiendo este momento desde un punto de vista de primera persona, miro a su alrededor entre la blancura de la nieve y las rocas que se desgajaban, luego cambio su vista hacia el punto a caer, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir muy bien, no como Wolverine pero sabia el destino de todos si tocaran el suelo a la velocidad que iban.

Era mucha la distancia entre el techo que se cerraba por extrañas razones (Cadharas se burlaba de ellos, de eso estaba segura), en sus últimos esfuerzos lanzo una ventisca para poder apaciguar ese golpe, pudo intercambiar miradas con el elfo antes de separarse…pues era muy diferente usar esa habilidad con otros que con ella misma, no sabiendo que ella caería por otro lado.

Negro y oscuridad era lo que podía distinguir por un largo camino, ¿Qué tanto se había lanzado? Se cuestiono al tomarse la cabeza, pudo sentir como era su sangre la que corría a través del rostro, maldecía el no haber previsto que la voluntad de la montaña aun no accedía a que ellos estuvieran cruzando sus terrenos.

Saruman era una cosa, la montaña era resentida en cierta manera dejándoles una pequeña trampa, lo que temía era caer en Moria y era la principal opción que no quería tomar al menos que fuera desesperado, no era el caso, pero al parecer el destino les jugo un poco chueco, ¿por qué? Se cuestiono.

Camino un poco entre la oscuridad entre fracturas de lo que eran la mina, no esperaba caer un poco mas abajo, juraba que a lo mejor una o dos costillas tenia lastimadas ya que rodo un poco mas abajo separándose del resto, fue cuando los gritos de la comunidad escucho, recordando un poco a sus compañeros X-men con nostalgia.

-Aquí estoy-anuncio un poco seria al ser alumbrada por el propio Gandalf con cautela, haciendo que se cubriera los ojos ante lo molesto de volver a tener un poco de ese brillar hacia ella, solo los suspiros de alivio de los mas pequeños se escucho, era una lastima que su equipaje se perdiera, aunque no su lanza.

-Por los valares, nos tenias muy preocupados –anuncio Gandalf al respirar un poco mas tranquilo, mientras Aragorn se acercaba al ver la sangre correr por las facciones nobles de la dama quien no se molesto un poco en detener su paso para seguir.

-No podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo aquí, tengo la sensación de lo que fuera este escondido aquí ha sido llamado por el estruendo –anuncio al tocar un poco la pared, esta tranquilidad era anormal aún en la oscuridad, ya no era opción salir por donde entraron al parecer la entrada fue cerrada.

-Tienes que descansar-anuncio Aragorn al limpiar un poco el rostro de su maestra, quien solo arqueo la ceja por lo dicho – muchos de nosotros fuimos golpeados, no podemos seguir por tanto tiempo en nuestro estado-

Ororo miro al resto de la comunidad, Frodo y Sam estaban inconscientes y Boromir mostraba severas lesiones en los brazo, Gimli por su parte un ligero vendaje improvisado se mostraba en su cabeza, Aragorn tampoco había salido ileso, en general ninguno de la comunidad tenia un estado libre de golpes.

-Lamento no haber sido de ayuda-suspiro un poco cansada para seguir la sugerencia de un montaraz dudoso por lo que dijo.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho esto, estaría peor-Legolas anuncio con su gesto tranquilo y elegancia de su gente, la mujer había hecho lo mas que podía en momentos que serian mortales para cualquiera (incluyéndolo) –Cadharas no le gustan los intruso al parecer –miro hacia arriba, la oscuridad era un poco atenuada por el bastón del mago, pero aun asi la molestia estaba presente.

Gimli por su parte divisaba a lo largo, temía descubrir lo peor de la gente que quiso ir a reconquistar esa mina, si Gandalf no estaba equivocado Moria era el lugar donde cayeron, pero su estado presentaba mucho abandono, cuestionándose donde estaba Balin, miro a Ororo quien también fue parte de la compañía y temía preguntar.

-Se lo que piensas Gimli –la mujer cuestiono aun siendo curada por el montaraz, quien no pudo hacer mucho por el dolor del costado, ella sabia que era mas que simple ungüento lo que necesitaba, tratando de resistir, pues otro momento era el indicado para descansar –No creo que Balin este por aquí, se puede oler la muerte en este momento –agacho la mirada, tantos compañeros había perdido que uno mas no hacia la diferencia.

El enano frunció el ceño –como puedes decir eso si no has tenido evidencia –gruño el pelirrojo aun queriendo tener algo de esperanzas –Balin fue tu compañero, sabes como es…el no se dejaría vencer tan rápido-

-Porque lo conocí se de que se trata – Ororo comento al fruncir el ceño un poco adolorida por su costillas, Frodo y Sam despertaban muy apenas también compartiendo un dolor de cabeza, aunque Boromir no apartaba la mirada de la mujer, mientras Aragorn suspiraba en derrota por no poder hacer mas –pero ve a tu alrededor, Moria seria diferente si fuera conquistada de nuevo, tenemos que seguir si queremos terminar esto- aun si la verdad era cruda tenia que mantener los ojos abiertos de la comunidad.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos, incluso Gandalf lo sabia desde muy adentro pero no quería mencionárselo al enano, pues a su pesar era cierto las observaciones de la dama, para alguien minero como este entendía, pero no que lo dijeran tan directamente.

Ororo suspiro viendo lo impactante que era esa verdad –no quería pasar por aquí para evitar algo triste para todos-miro alrededor para acercarse un poco a Gimli –no quería que vieras lo que temo veras adelante, el perder a las personas cercanas es muy doloroso- sonrio lastimosamente a un silencioso enano, por esas palabras.

Legolas suspiro tranquilamente al notar ese gesto, era de alguien que estuvo peleando para algo, para un futuro como ellos en ese momento estaban haciendo, sin embargo la diferencia es que ella al parecer sufrió mas las consecuencias de cerca, como pelando y perdiendo a la vez por algo incierto.

-Entonces seguiremos –anuncio Boromir al levantarse, sus heridas dolían, pero si la mujer se mantenía de pie, el no tenia porque descansar mas, su orgullo no le permitía por un momento ese lujo –Te seré de ayuda mujer si quieres-se levanto a toda su altura ante dicha fémina del grupo.

Gimli aun entre su sorpresa por aquellos gestos frágiles en alguien cuya fortaleza era cantada en sus tierras vio ese algo en Boromir que le causo molestia, si no fuera porque su altura no le ayudaba mucho en hacer eso, le reclamaría al capitán de Gondor, solo dándole una mirada de "cuidado en quien te fijas"

Aragorn tosió un poco al ver lo incomodo del momento, tanto Boromir miraba a dagas a la mujer quien no acepto su ayuda y Gimli otro gesto inconfundible, Thorin era el rey de dicho enano y el amor no confirmado de su señor no era muy oculto a los oídos inteligentes de los que prestaban atención a los detalles de esas historias.

Ororo cruzo los brazos ante la subestimación del hombre del sur, iba a replicar un poco cuando la mano de esta fue colocada alrededor del cuello del Dúnadan, pasando por alto sus quejas, pues llevarían mucho tiempo y Gandalf se veía un poco mas molesto a su alrededor, los Hobbits estaban bien al parecer y tenia que seguir.

-¿Aragorn?-cuestiono la maestra a su antiguo alumno por ese detalle, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo para seguir con esto, tu misma lo dijiste-sonrio el Dúnadan al abstenerse de cargarla y darle una mirada de advertencia tanto al enano y al hombre del sur por ese péqueño debate entre ambos, pues el segundo se había dado cuenta de la renuencia del enano, Legolas solo suspiro ante esa escena, los mortales y sus complejos.

Merry y Pippin se miraron con algo de picardía susurrando cosas de "nuevo rival" o algo asi, solo el elfo les dio una sonrisa indiscreta por ese detalle que al parecer Boromir confundía con orgullo pero que Gimli noto, defendiendo lo que creía era de su reino (según el), aunque se ganaron una mirada de advertencia tanto del mago como del Dúnadan, al aparecer si escucharon

Ororo solo suspiro en derrota ante lo efectivo que era la visión de su ex pupilo –Bueno sigamos no hay tiempo que perder- se resigno a ser ayudada por el montaraz quien al aparecer no se molestaba en ser de apoyo a dicha mujer.

-Eres ligera- sonrio el Dúnadan a su compañera, quien solo lo miro con duda- por tu fortaleza y cuentos que girar a tu alrededor pensé que eras un poco pesada-con este comentario se gano la mirada a dagas de dicha mujer, que a pesar de estar cerca era cómodo para ambos-no lo tomes para mal, es un cumplido –trato de componer lo ya desecho-ME RINDO- anuncio con lentitud al ver que no lograría su cometido.

-Muchos dicen eso-sonrio Ororo al recordar como varias veces durante su pelea la gente la juzgaba por sus acciones, muchas olvidando el hecho que era una mujer, empezando por ella que no se veía como tal, si no como una guerrera que peleaba por un futuro y aun lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Sam a Frodo, aun desconectados de esa realidad que les golpeaba, siendo ayudados por Gimli y Legolas que refunfuñaban algo de cosas de mortales (el segundo) y el otro como los inmortales no entienden.

-No lo se-Frodo se veía mas que perdido, no solo por los golpes que no eran muchos (no sabiendo aun que Boromir los protegió, el porque era el mas herido), pero su mirada desenfocaba daba a entender que el anillo lo estaba consumiendo ante la incertidumbre de ser envuelto en algo mas oscuro, Sam lo noto tratando de no apartarse de este, tenia que ver por su amo si el no lo hacia.

Gandalf veía con precaución alrededor, temía que las cosas que aguardaban en la oscuridad ya estuvieran a su dirección, pero aun si trataba de enfocarse un poco en el camino que llevaba no estaba seguro donde estaba, el camino era pedregoso, escaleras ya golpeadas por el abandono y un olor a encerrado que mareaba a cualquiera.

Todos heridos y sin oportunidad de descansar, siguieron a un paso lento pero seguro, pues incluso Ororo no podía esforzarse un poco mas ante la renuencia del Dúnadan de dejarla andar libre, sabia que no era simplemente su cabeza la golpeada, pues constantemente la dama se tomaba los costados, anunciado un dolor para aquellos que la observaban mas de cerca.

-Ofrezco mi hombro-anuncio el elfo ante la mirada de Boromir para hacerlo primero, pero seria un problema si otra vez había una guerra entre la mujer y este, la primera pensando que su orgullo era subestimado por el segundo, no teniendo una buena relación desde un inicio, pero muchos notaron algo que al parecer ambos eran ajenos, aunque Gimli había puesto un plan de defensa a favor de la dama.

Ororo alzo la ceja ante esto, pero acepto – bien, esta bien-dijo con aceptación pues a su pesar, el dolor empezaba a empeorar por la falta de descanso, según su análisis breve esto empeoraría si no tenia un tiempo, pero era lo que faltaba en esos momentos.

Gimli refunfuñaba por lo bajo por lo inútil que era, pero sonrio al ver que Boromir no logro su cometido, aunque era un golpe en su orgullo que el elfo fuera de mas ayuda, fue cuando Gandalf se detuvo para alumbrar un poco alrededor, una gran sala se abrió paso ante la luz que cegó por un momento a muchos, pero que lograron ver la maravilla que resguardaba esa mina.

-No estaremos tan lejos de la salida-anuncio el mago al resto, había estado en silencio tratando de recordar el camino, miro a Ororo para pedir un silencioso consejo, pero al parecer seguirían a pesar que los Hobbits se veían mas cansados que nada, siendo cargados por Aragorn y Boromir.

Sam se lamentaba la perdida de equipaje, pues Bill se quedo arriba en un estado de desconcierto no siendo absorbido por el agujero que se abría abajo, Ororo solo suspiraba cansada y con gesto oculto de dolor, pero ante los ojos de un elfo no se escondía.

-Seria buena idea descansar-susurro el elfo a la dama, quien solo lo miro con duda ante esas palabras –no puedes ocultarlo de mi, eres la mas grave de todos nosotros – sus ojos sabios se clavaron en los fuertes verdes, esta solo negó.

-No podemos tomarnos ese lujo ahora, se lo que es tener que caminar herida, puedo soportar mas –sonrio un poco para el elfo sin apartar su mirada ahora de enfrente –lamento preocuparte –

El elfo solo suspiro en derrota ante la terquedad de dicha mortal, lo poco que recordaba antes, era que también estaba en una situación similar, con heridas que podían tener en cama a cualquiera, pero que ella haría lo que fuera por el bien de sus aliados, aun a costa de su propio bienestar.

-Solo espero que no caigas como la vez anterior-arqueo su ceja de manera acusadora, pero con una sonrisa leve en sus gestos, esta también le contesto con el mismo carácter, los dos se respetaban como antiguos compañeros, hablando un poco de lo sucedido después de su partida con este, pues al parecer había partes que omitieron, como su partida y cuando conoció a Aragorn.

Ahí entendió que el elfo le dolió a su manera la muerte de Tauriel, aunque era un alivio saber que había sido enterrada junto a su amado, esa parte no la sabia, pero sabiendo lo orgulloso que eran ambos reyes, esa paz duro por muy poco, volviendo a sus relaciones frías al tiempo después, ahí la comunidad siguió a oscuras ante una verdad ciega que les seguía de cerca, las criaturas ya sabían del intruso y no solo ellos, también lo que aguardaba en la oscuridad siendo el único recuerdo de la primera edad, el Balrog tenia su objetivo, alguien que le transmitía algo que tanto odiaba…la esencia de un valar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gimli lloraba en la tumba de un ser querido, ahí en medio de la gran sala llena de esqueletos una mesa de mármol blanco posaba en silencio, el único vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue Balin, Ororo sentía tristeza pero no podía llorar, muchos la habían dejado atrás hace tanto tiempo que por el momento sus ojos parecían secos.

-Tambores se escucharon, los tambores nos siguen-un relato escalofriante leía Gandalf con pesar, extrayendo un libro de las manos huesudas del que conoció como Oin, muerte y desolación, al igual que desesperación se podía notar en la forma de los cuerpos, Ororo dio un viztaso leve a la estructura, habia indicios de querer mantenerse ahí…los habían sitiado por completo, lo mas seguro que disfrutando su frustración y miedo.

-Tum-tambores cortaron cualquier indicio de reconocimiento del lugar –tum-un relato vivido de lo que recién habían temrinado de leer se hacia presente para recordar que la zona donde estaban seria su tumba de igual manera, los ojos de la comunidad se estrecharon decididos al mostrar pelea –tum-

-Gandalf busca una salida rápido –anuncio Ororo al ver que tal vez necesitaban salir por algún lado, los tambores venían de la puerta donde acababan de entrar, pero esas criaturas ya conocían el lugar, el mago la miro extrañado por eso, pues detrás de el también un ruido provenía del que prometía ser su salida.

-Estamos rodeados-anuncio el mago al sacar su espada y preparar su bastón, cada uno de la comunidad hacia lo necesario para lo que seria una batalla larga e incierta, los Hobbits tragaron grueso ante la presión y una vista horrorosa, Boromir y Aragorn cerraban la puerta delantera mientras Gandalf aguardaba la salida trasera, el silencio se hizo tenso.

El primer estruendo se escucho –Traen troll de las montañas –anuncio Boromir con pesar, le dolían sus heridas pero no tenia opción, tenia que pelear y defender la voluntad que le hizo acompañar a la comunidad.

Ororo miro alrededor para buscar un plan mejor, tenia el presentimiento que algo mas venia, lo que Gandalf menciono en su informes, aquello que era un mito, la sensación y presión era diferente a pesar de que los Orcos estaba ahí, sin embargo la mano del elfo le dio a entender que se detuviera, que no hiciera mas.

-Estoy bien- refunfuño al sentirse subestimada, pero el elfo solo le lanzo una mirada de comprensión, entendiendo lo vivido antes, era imposible deshacer esa idea de la mujer en momentos de presión, el estruendo de la puerta romperse a la voluntad de un troll entrando, hizo volver a la acción.

En un gesto de furia miles de orcos no lograron entrar ante los rayos provenientes de las palmas de la mujer, ante la sorpresa de los primeros en la línea de batalla que no esperaban eso, inclusive los Hobbits que se encontraban atrás y un Gimli dispuesto a encajar su hacha en los violadores de Moria.

-Gandalf el agujero esta desocupado- cuestión sin girar a ver al anciano que sonrio de medio lado ante esa habilidad.

-No se ven rastros de orcos aquí-dijo con algo de sorpresa, pues juraba que el enemigo en si también venia por esa parte, cuestionándose que tal vez algo mas venia.

-Bien, ya escucharon-anuncio la mujer al grupo que aun miraba expectante como los relámpagos fulminaban al grupo, unos refunfuñando por la falta de acción y otros por un orgullo magullado por querer adelantarse a las acciones de la mas herida de la compañía.

Gandalf empezó a ordenar a la comunidad para atravesar ese agujero que prometía ser un camino mas seguro, Gimli miro a la dama no tan seguro de que los relatos contados fueran cierto, pues lo único que recordaba es que esa era una de las limitaciones que mencionaban, en su aventura contra los trasgos en aquel entonces, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ante el apresuro del gris.

-Ororo-grito Boromir a la dama que se quedaba un poco rezagada, el enemigo ahora temía entrar ante lo que esperaba dentro, esta solo arqueo la ceja ordenando que siguiera al grupo, Gandalf también le dijo lo mismo el quedándose junto a ella.

-El viene –gruño la mujer a pesar de que el mago no sabia de que hablaba, la oscuridad repentina los rodeo y el chillido del enemigo mas allá de la puerta los hizo temer, la comunidad ya se había adelantado, ahí frente a ellos una negrura se presento, el calor y fuego eran características de esas criaturas que simplemente leyó en algún momento la dama.

-Un Balrog-susurro casi imperceptible el mago gris, sin embargo Ororo reacciono lanzando mas relámpagos, mientras este aprovecho para hacer ataduras y atrasar un poco el seguimiento de dicha criatura, que gritaba de dolor e impotencia por verse detenido contra su presa.

-Vamos-anuncio el mago a la mujer dándole la entrada, Ororo corrió como pudo aun manteniendo su mano en el costado, el esfuerzo le costo el dolor venir de nuevo, el mago seguía detrás de ella colocando mas de su magia en la puerta de salida.

-Ororo que fue eso-el elfo cuestiono al ser el mas sensible de la comunidad, muchos se veían entre sorprendidos por esa ayuda de la mujer, aun no tan impuestos de ver sus habilidades de tan cerca, casi jurando que ellos también caerían a ante su voluntad, pero gracias a los valares que no.

-Algo que solo esperaba fuera un mito-suspiro cansada para mirar hacia atrás, un pequeño temblor hizo que el suelo se moviera para todos, siendo culminado con el rodar de Gandalf por aquellas escaleras desgajadas, siendo ayudado por Aragorn.

-Que manera de alcanzarnos –dijo con ausencia de humor la dama a un mago indignado por ese comentario fuera de lugar, no típico de la seriedad de dicha dama, otro movimiento de tierra los hizo reaccionar para correr con todo lo que tenían a pesar de que muchos estaban cansados.

Ororo respiraba mas pesadamente conforme sus pies se movían con mas lentitud, su vista borrosa daba a entender que cada vez mas su estado empeoraba, sacudiendo sus ojos con rapidez para que no fueran notados.

-Estoy bien-anunciaba a los que venían delante de ella, Boromir solo gruño para adelantarse a la dama y colocar su brazo alrededor para cargarla, esta solo lo miro inquisitoriamente, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear contra el hombre que se esforzaba en subestimarla.

-No seas orgullosa mujer-contesto el hombre del sur sin girar a verla, muchos de la comunidad estaban preocupados por el estado de dicha mujer, pero no se atrevían a hacer eso que el capitán de Gondor hizo, incluso Aragorn agradeció en silencio esa actitud aunque Gimli lo maldijo, pues estaba seguro que caería a costa de sus heridas que eran peor de lo que pensó.

Ororo diría algo mas pero fue callada por la mirada de Gandalf para seguir, no tenían tiempo de seguir debates de orgullos igual de grandes en esos momentos y a su pesar Ororo sabia, manteniendo el silencio pero con miradas mordaces al hombre que no le caía muy bien, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de victoria ante los ojos enojados de un enano que venia detrás.

Momentos de tensión y sonidos de tambores a lo lejos los hacían sentir con el corazón en la boca, cada momento y temblor era como un anuncio de algo peor, fue cuando una gran cámara con fuego saliendo del suelo era el aire diferente que esperaban después de un viaje en oscuridad, no estaban tan lejos pues solo llevaban dos días perdidos y Gandalf anuncio una salida mas adelante.

Boromir bajo a Ororo al ver que estaban ya del otro lado, esta mujer agradeciendo internamente el haber sido soltada por el hombre, quien por un momento se vio pensativo –Gracias-dijo a regañadientes –pero yo pude caminar sola-suspiro tratando de mantener su porte, que ya estaba titubeando, el hombre solo arqueo la ceja ante la obvia duda que tenia.

-No pidas ayuda cuando la necesites Mujer-gruño el hombre carraspeando eso ultimo a Ororo le molestaba esa actitud hacia ella, jurando que ese mote ya lo había superado hace tanto tiempo, pero pensó dejarlo para otro momento mas sereno pues el estruendo de que por fin el enemigo se acerco le hacia recordar que el lugar era el mas peligroso de todos.

Ahí frente a ellos, a través del fuego burlista, la figura negra se empezaba a divisar con lentitud socarrona, como queriendo disfrutar de la vista que el elfo y enano compartían, pues ambos soltaban sus armas al reconocer a la bestia.

-U-un Balrog-comento Legolas perdiendo su temple sabio por un momento, mostrando el mismo miedo que el enano ante lo que se alzaba en su imponencia figura, la ultima de las creaciones de Melkor presente y amenazante.

-El pecado de Durin- susurro el enano al resonar su hacha caer al suelo, ahí ambos seres enemistados veían su peor temor, otro como su antiguo enemigo culpable de la caída de Gondolin, el segundo como culpa de haber despertado algo que no podían controlar en un afán de conseguir mas metal precioso.

Gandalf frunció el ceño para ver el paso detrás, pues inclusive Ororo se distrajo ante la figura oscura, comparándola varias veces con los centinelas que su mundo plagaban… -Gandalf-miro la mujer al anciano que apunto hacia atrás, ahí un frágil puente se divisaba –vamos todos no hay tiempo que perder –grito de inmediato al colocarse de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-No lo harás-dijo ahora Aragorn al ver que dicha dama ahora frágil se posicionaba para pelear, pero esta lo rechazo de inmediato apuntando a los Hobbits que eran los mas débiles en ese momento, aun congelados por el temor que sentían, incluso Boromir tuvo que cargar a dos para seguir el camino, no dando tiempo de reclamarle a la dama su actitud.

Gandalf vio la oportunidad de seguir su camino, los orcos no se atrevían a hacer algo por temor a tener la atención del Balrog, corrió junto a la dama que iba mas adelante ahí ambos se posicionaron de inmediato en medio del frágil puente.

-Ororo yo me encargo-dijo el mago al alzar sus manos mostrando el anillo que le fue dado por Cirdan en los puertos grises, Ororo vio con sorpresa como ese anillo había sido revelado, aun desconociendo la ubicación de los otros dos (no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que Elrond tenia uno).

-También te ayudare Gandalf-anuncio la mujer al alzarse de inmediato, aun ante las quejas de el anciano por que una mortal se atreviera a ir en contra de alguien de la magnitud de una creación de Melkor mismo, pero ella ya estaba en el viento capturando la mirada de la criatura.

La comunidad veía entre horrorizada como el mago le hacia frente al Balrog al igual que Ororo desde su posición, incluso Boromir y Aragorn habían sacado sus espadas dispuestos a seguir peleando, pero aunque no fueran de mucha ayuda querían hacer algo, Gimli y Legolas observaban todo con horror aun no superando su miedo y culpa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora entendía que era eso, las historias fantásticas que leyó esa ves en Rivendel, la imponencia de los Balrog en todo su esplendor, el temor le recorría pero no podía hacer mucho, ¿cómo los centinelas le venían a la mente? Se cuestiono relacionado a ambos de alguna manera, tenia que darle a Glorfindel sus respetos cuando lo volviera a ver, pues ahí junto a Gandalf una pelea se armo, entre trueno y explosiones de magias que nunca había visto del mago.

La oscuridad era alumbrada por el fuego que el anillo despedía al igual que el Balrog, entre sonidos atronadores de los relámpagos que formaba la mutante de manera estratega apoyando a la magia del gris, que se esforzaba por encarar al Balrog, pero este ni se inmutaba.

Rugiendo con ferocidad y extendiendo sus alas a tal magnitud que sorprendió a la mujer, esto era un demonio como la biblia hablaba en su momento de estudio, pero no podía dejarse vencer tan rápido, entre ambos podían hacer algo, el látigo de fuego que se formo varias veces amenazo con tirarla.

Esquivándolo a duras penas por su estado físico, que empeoraba conforme mas se esforzaba en mantenerse firme en su posición, siendo amenaza del Balrog que se alzaba en dos patas para alcanzarla a pesar que el espacio no le daba mucho en que deslizarse.

Gandalf fruncía el ceño al verse ignorando por la atención que la mujer había tomado de la criatura, como si fuera natural para el vencerla a ella primero, luego entendió el porque…mirando a la mujer que tenia habilidades de los valares, este fue creado por Melkor que odiaba sus iguales, creando cosas oscuras para acabar con lo que sus compañeros crearon, pasando el odio a estos de manera frenética e intensa.

-Ororo vete-dijo el mago al ver que esta no se desharía del Balrog hasta que alguno de los dos cayera, este no quitaba los ojos de su presa aun si esta escapaba, el anciano alzo su bastón lo mas alto que pudo para llamar esa atención que no lograba desesperadamente, la mortal no tenia que cargar con mas peso del que ya tenia.

La mujer no escucho y la comunidad estaba desesperada sin poder hacer mas, sus espadas aun no tenían la sangre de sus enemigos y estaban desesperados, mas los hombres cuya ayuda no era mucha, aunque el elfo también tensaba su arco sin éxito alguno.

Pero luego sucedió algo que no esperaban, el Balrog logro alzarse en su altura para poder alcanzar aquello que despedía la sensación que su amo odiaba, en un zarpazo tomo a la dama que no logro esquivar por completo la acción, siendo arrojada a un punto mas allá de la comunidad, que solo vio un borrón pasar y ser atrapada por un Dúnadan que logro alcanzarla, junto a un elfo que los detuvo a ambos por la fuerza en que fue lanzada.

Ororo estaba ensangrentada pero aun se miraba decidida a seguir, pero no logro levantarse de los brazos del Montaraz cayendo de inmediato sin poder moverse mas de nuevo, aun tratando de hacerlo ante lo renuente de su compañero.

-No te levantes-Aragorn frunció el ceño y mostro su porte de antiguos reyes, Ororo lo miro extrañada aun al cruzar su mirada, fue cuando de nuevo los gritos de Frodo se escucharon cuando algo mas sucedió durante ese instante.

-Gandalf-fue lo que escucho del hobbit que se abalanzaba a las orillas de aquella oscuridad, siendo detenido por Boromir que se esforzaba por tenerlo a salvo, Ororo miro a todos los que eran ajenos en su pelea, ahí los sollozos de los Hobbits y la mirada de luto del enano.

-No-dijo con simpleza al ser ayudada por el montaraz quien en sus ojos mostraba incertidumbre, tratando de buscar la figura del guía anciano, siendo detenido por Legolas al captar al poco tiempo lo sucedido.

-A caído-anuncio con su voz entrecortada el pelirrojo, Ororo solo miro con tristeza el punto donde el puente estaba hasta hace poco, pero las flechas silbantes la sacaron de su silencio, a su pesar tenían que seguir, ella siendo alzada por el Dúnadan al ver que no podía siquiera mover un pie sin que el dolor le estremeciera.

Esta solo miraba con insistencia la parte de atrás, pasando por alto el atrevimiento del Dunadan, todos compartían un gesto oscuro por el compañero perdido, pero no podía hacer mas, cuando la luz se asomo por aquel lugar, ella trato de ponerse de pie ante la mirada insistente del ex alumno.

-Hay que seguir-dijo con crudeza a todos en general, no teniendo tiempo de llorar un poco mas a su viejo amigo, incluso Aragorn se notaba algo perdido pero también compartiendo la misma idea que la mujer.

-Déjalos descansar, que no ves que están afectados-un Boromir indignado por la presión le reclamo a la mujer que a duras penas se mantenía de pie, el hombre lo noto pero aun asi estaba enojado –mírate morirás si no descansamos- la apunto.

-Crees que no lo se- anuncio la mujer para sorpresa de los presentes –pero moriré igual si nos quedamos aquí, no tarda mucho en anochecer y esto se convertirá en un nido enemigo – suspiro cansada tratando de mantenerse despierta, todo dolía…y esto crecía conforme trataba de mantenerse firme, los Hobbits lloraban, hasta el enano y el elfo compartían una mirada nostálgica.

-Hay que seguir-Aragorn apoyo desde donde estaba aun mirando esa salida que tanto les costo encontrar, esto estaba previsto desde su escandalosa entrada, sabían que llamaron la atención de lo que moraban, ahora tenían que seguir para mantenerse con vida y terminar su misión.

Boromir solo apretó los puños ante lo cierto que decía la mujer, que a su pesar trataba de caminar con lentitud a hacia el bosque -¿Es acaso que la muerte de Gandalf no te afecto?-comento de lo mas crudo, era la única que se mostraba aun sin un gesto triste, solo las heridas eran presentes, pero ella no quería la ayuda, ¿no podía sentir? Se cuestiono internamente al verla con eso que cualquiera sucumbiría al dolor e incluso ninguna lagrima….como aquella noche.

El silencio se hizo presente, siendo el viento frio de invierno el único que se atrevió a contestar esa pregunta, ahí toda la comunidad escucho esa cuestion, Boromir lo había dicho y todos no se sentían en el mejor de los momentos para una discusión de este tipo, incluso Frodo miro auxiliante a Aragorn, quien solo se mantuvo firme, como esperando la respuesta, la respuesta de porque su maestra había cambiado tanto.

Ororo sonrio lastimosamente sin girar a verlos –que caso tiene llorar las perdidas que se tienen, si el tiempo que ganan con eso se pierde –comento con el aire golpeándole la cara, muchos recuerdos, tantas perdidas que ahora volvían después de perderlas por un momento –Eh perdido tanto que…- en un tambaleo cayo de inmediato, sus fuerzas se perdían conforme el viento soplaba, los gritos de sus compañeros se escuchaban cada vez mas lejos.

Oscuridad era lo único que venia con el dolor, con el recuerdo latente de lo que era la muerte para ella, ¿era cierto lo que Boromir decía? ¿perdió mas durante todo este tiempo? Eran preguntas que le inundaban su mente inconsciente, donde un debate mental se llevaba a cabo por lo sucedido…¿la muerte ya no era tan ajena para ella que inclusive otra mas no significaba nada?, silencio fue su respuesta…como aquella vez.

El viento esa vez soplo ante una comunidad horrorizada por perder a otro compañero, Boromir se acerco con apresuro aun con remordimientos de esas palabras que había dicho, mas al ver el rostro de la mujer cuya fuerza trato de mantener hasta las ultimas consecuencias, pues entre la sangre que adornaba su frágil rostro, una lagrima se diviso, tan solitaria y única, como una flor entre el desierto.

-No hay que perder tiempo-anuncio Aragorn al grupo que no tuvo otra opción que seguir, el siguiente camino se decidía conforme al estado de la mujer, que no tendría mucho tiempo con ellos si no encontraban la ayuda necesaria, Aragorn miro de nuevo la montaña…si Cadharas estuviera viva, juraría que se burlaba de ellos con el viento que soplo de nuevo con un sentimiento sádico en su direccion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En Erebor un rey se sentía confundido con la información de Gloin le trajo desde Rivendel, no esperaba que no solo sus dudas fueran aclaradas si no que cierta mujer también había arribado de una manera peligrosa para los que presenciaron ese momento.

-Ella cambio Thorin-dijo Gloin preocupado al recordar los momentos que paso con esta- pero aun sigue igual de orgullosa –sonrio tranquilizantemente para un Rey preocupado, ahí a su lado Glorfindel veía con interés esa noticia, había sido recibido de buena manera por la intervención del antes pelirrojo enano.

-Gracias por cumplir tu deber-dijo Thorin un poco pensativo de lo que había sido informado, acariciando con delicadeza esa pieza que tanto resguardo, era una lastima que Bardo no tuviera la oportunidad de verla otra vez, pero con la noticia que le fue dada ya no lo sabia.

Una guerra tenia prevista la dama al parecer, y sus consejos no eran desechados por alguien que peleo a su lado, quería verla, quería hablarle, pero no era el momento preciso además que una gran distancia los separaba, Glorfindel entendió esto entregándole un mensaje de dicha mujer que le dio…una carta para este, quien lo miro extrañado.

-Me mandaron para enviar el mensaje a los posibles puntos de ataque –dijo el sabio Eldar –estos son los planes que tiene previsto la Dama Ororo –se refirió a la carta que le era entregada –ella conoce a su gente mi Señor –

-Esta bien- dijo el rey al abrirla pero sonriendo con tranquilidad al ver que no era exactamente unas ordenes típicas de ella, era mas bien una disculpa por lo que ella se sentía responsable, no olvidando fácilmente la muerte de Kili y Tauriel, el sabia que no era necesario, pues era mas el lo que le debía.

Glorfindel sonrio al notar ese gesto en el austero y orgulloso rey –Y bien –dijo el elfo al dirigiese al señor de la montaña, al parecer el también se quedaría en ese punto como un favor a dicha mujer, para prestarle sus habilidades a Thorin escudo de roble y la ciudad del Valle, para prepararse en su fase de la guerra del anillo.

XXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como verán Moria no se salvo de ser visitado por la comunidad, aunque fue muy diferente a la tranquilidad que se supone deberían pasar, por su entrada escandalosa y que aviso a los que moraban dentro.

Tormenta trato de hacer lo que estaba dentro de sus manos para apaciguar la caída, sin tener en cuenta su estado, aunque su fortaleza le hizo soportar hasta el ultimo momento, aun si los debates contra Boromir eran continuos, el hecho que la subestimen por ser mujer le molesta.

Bueno le di un espacio a Thorin después de mucho, ¿se encontraran mas adelante? No lo se ¿será que el podrá pedirle disculpas? Como verán Glorfindel será mas activo por ese lado en la guerra del anillo, para ver por los mortales como un favor a la dama que le dio en algún momento, después de todo fue su confidente en algunos aspectos que ella no aclaro aun.

Ahora el siguiente capitulo Lothoriel…donde la dama de la luz espera

Geme 1 fuera…


	9. T9 LA DAMA DE LA LUZ

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, como verán a penas va en el lado intermedio de la historia, ahora con el arribo a Lothoriel como le ira a nuestra dama blanca contra la dama de la luz, bueno quien sabe, asi que vamos a investigarlo.

PD. Gracias de nuevo por comentarios, si tienen dudas me avisan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

T9: DAMA DE LA LUZ

La mirada sabia y estrellada de un antiguo Eldar posaba tranquilamente sobre los arboles milenarios de su hogar, ahí ella podía ver como el cielo cambiaba conforme algo se acercaba, el gris de las nubes y los truenos era la amenaza perfecta, sin embargo ella sabia algo, no era nada que temer.

-Galadriel-la voz de sus señor se escucho con preocupación al notar ese cambio repentino de clima, hasta hace un momento el cielo prometía ser hermoso como los demás, si su señora lo protegía, se supone que nada podía perturbar esa paz que el anillo cuidaba.

-No es nada, Querido-dijo con suavidad tras posar su mano tranquilamente en la de su compañero de eternidad, el lo miro con algo de preocupación pero luego su gesto se transformo al sabio de siempre, su Señora era conocida entre su gente por su actitud misteriosa…pero tenia un objetivo.

Galadriel solo se asomo de nuevo al horizonte, podía sentir la confusión, sufrimiento y tristeza de alguien poderoso, alguien cuya ayuda fue llamada en momentos de crisis años atrás…de nuevo vería a la dama que alguna vez regreso, se sentía extraña… al no poder hacer mucho por el clima que perturbaba esa paz….pero ella estaba sufriendo, podía sentir sus heridas y penas aun desde donde estaba.

-Tanta crueldad y sufrimiento-susurro al viento para seguir su camino ante la mirada de duda de su señor, pero que dejo de preguntar al conocerla muy bien, ni se sorprendió cuando la vio salir de ese lugar de manera suave y tranquila…sabiendo tal vez que de nuevo haría eso que la caracterizaba, sonriendo para si mismo…era por eso que la amaba, después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los arboles de ese bosque pintaban un color dorado hermoso para cualquier vista, un ambiente colmado de paz y armonía se respiraba entre el viento constante que soplaba como una suave caricia de un día de invierno, era algo que cualquier mortal o no mortal notaria al entrar, sin embargo no para ese grupo que iba con prisa a su siguiente objetivo.

Boromir se sentía culpable de todo lo que dijo antes de que la única mujer de la comunidad cayera inconsciente, no pensaba que su estado estuviera empeorando con cada paso que daban, Aragorn se había encargado de curar sus heridas, sin embargo solo podía hacer por las que eran visibles.

Los Hobbits trataron de entender el idioma en que hablaba la mujer, entre susurros inquieto que se colaban en el viento, la temperatura aumentaba conforme el tiempo mas pasaba, ningún indicio de vida en el bosque le daban esperanzas a lo que antes habían estado ahí, de ser encontrados lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Falta mucho?-Gimli cuestiono tragándose el orgullo por esperar ayuda de Elfos, pero su leyenda estaba en un estado critico, como según cuentan las lenguas era un estado similar de cuando partió de Erebor.

Aragorn lo miro con cierta pena, ahora la mujer posaba tranquilamente en un árbol, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer conforme el estado empeoraba, el cielo gris se arrastraba con cada paso que avanzaba la comunidad, eso notaron desde que la fiebre comenzó, al menos algunos.

-No falta mucho maestro Enano-contesto no tan convencido, entendía que para entrar a ese reino escondido de los ojos enemigos, tenia que ser escoltado por la guardia, sin embargo ningún elfo se divisaba y al aparecer Legolas sabia, pues constantemente buscaba con sus ojos penetrantes, entre aquellas hojas.

Gimli refunfuño por lo bajo ante ese detalle –Porque los elfos no hacen las cosas mas fáciles –gruño para si mismo, tomando en cuenta que tenían días de haber entrado, además que estaban todos casi seguro que los Orcos ya estaban tras su pista, Legolas solo arqueo la ceja ante el comentario.

-Solo porque no es el momento de una discusión sobre quien es desconfiado-gruño el príncipe recordando muchas cosas que podría contestarle, pero en verdad entre mas se detenían el cielo se nublaba, algunos eran nuevos en ese detalle, pero otros ya sabían porque el clima cambiaba tan repentinamente.

-Este cielo no me trae nada bueno-se abrazo Merry con cierta insistencia, completamente ajeno a notar ese detalle.

-Como el aviso de algo peor –trago grueso su primo al recordar ese enfrentamiento en la montaña, estaba casi seguro que Saruman estaba tras de esto, tantas cosas habían pasado, Gandalf había marchado y la depresión parecía recordárselo el cielo en una constate, casi jurando que relámpagos aparecerían como aquel día en Rivendel.

-No digan eso-Sam miro a sus pequeños compañeros con enojo, era suficiente el dolor de la perdida de Gandalf como para recordar el incidente –no escuche eso mi señor-miro a su amo con insistencia, este solo sonrio de manera lejana, como haciéndolo por pura inercia y no porque lo sentía.

-Esto no se puede evitar mi buen amigo –dijo Legolas interrumpiendo ese debate entre los Hobbits, por el repentino cambio de clima a uno mas deprimente –esta situación esta ligada al estado de nuestra amiga, no podemos hacer mucho-

Boromir agacho la cabeza ante esa nueva información, por el gesto de los demás era el único que no sabia este detalle a parte de los hobbits, fue cuando de nuevo la mujer comenzó a susurrar en un extraño idioma, pero si sus oídos no le engañaban una palabra constante le hacia clavarse el sufrimiento de ese momento, como si estuviera reviviendo el instante exacto de algo muy importante **"hemos perdido"**

Legolas suspiro cansado al escuchar esas palabras aun si no sabia el significado (estaba en su idioma natal), temía que era algo malo, pues juzgando por su gesto el dolor era palpable para cualquiera, Aragorn se acerco con un pequeño pedazo de tela húmedo, para secar un poco el sudor que empezaba a adornar los nobles gestos.

-Legolas tu que puedes moverte con mas facilidad, investiga si puedes ver a alguien- ordeno el montaraz con un gesto de mas preocupación, estaba muy caliente al contacto la dama, que era imposible que durara tanto tiempo, los truenos empezaba a adornar el cielo, como el aviso de algo mas impactante.

Legolas miro a Ororo con cierta estima, en verdad era del tipo de personas que pasaría su propia salud, si esto significaba salvar la vida de los que estaban a su cargo, en un salto propio y ágil de su raza, se coloco en lo alto de un árbol, dispuesto a ver porque la guardia de ese reino no ha ido a su encuentro…sin embargo algo le hizo parar en ese instante, bajando de nuevo ante la mirada de duda de sus compañeros.

-¿viste algo?-Gimli ya empuñaba su hacha con fuerza ante la rapidez que el elfo había regresado, le daba mala espina y aunque no confiaba en este, era un buen guerrero y compañero de armas (aunque no se lo diría) además que también compartía un respeto por la mujer inconsciente.

-Creo que eh visto algo que no esperaba, maestro enano- Legolas no giro a verlo, la comunidad entera compartía ese punto, para ver con duda el porque el elfo se veía consternado pero con cierto aire de orgullo, pues su porte volvía a ser el mismo que en un inicio en Rivendel, la nobleza de su rango como hijo del rey se notaba.

Boromir solo frunció el ceño, que era eso que el elfo vio, para detener su búsqueda de ayuda, el cielo amenazaba con llover, un indicio de que la lluvia no tardaba, siendo la culpable la dama del clima, sin embargo su gesto se transformo a uno mas suave, pero con cierto aire de sorpresa.

Soldados elfos se desplegaban de entre los arboles para rodearlos, ninguno tensaba su arma a ellos, pero la manera en que se formaban les daba inquietud a los miembros de la comunidad mas ajenos a ese pueblo, Boromir y Gimli empuñaban sus armas mirando con recelo a los elfos que estaban silentes.

-Bajen sus armas- ordeno Aragorn al notar esa reacción de sus compañeros, una mirada compartida con ambos les dio a entender que estaba bien, pero aun asi se mostraron un poco renuentes hasta que por fin guardaron tanto su hacha como espada, fue cuando una sensación extraña inundo a los ajenos a lo que presenciaban.

Boromir por primera vez veía tanta gracia de los Eldar en todo su esplendor, como en siglos de gloria que pintaban las antiguas eras, entre los arbustos una figura llena de gracia y serenidad se hacia presente, por primera vez en años saliendo de su cómodo hogar, tanto Legolas como Aragorn se inclinaron con respeto ante la nueva presencia, quien solo les contesto ligeramente.

El hombre del sur noto esa mirada penetrante pero milenaria, como si todos sus secretos fueran descubiertos con solo cruzar un poco con los ojos estrellados, un susurro inquietante se escucho en su mente y tuvo la necesidad de bajar la cabeza.

-Mi Señora Galadriel-Aragorn comento, los Hobbits miraban expectante a la nueva elfo que se aparecía, era diferente a los que antes conocieron, mas imponente y misteriosa, un poco mas que el señor de Rivendel, la señora termino de dar su vistazo para ver a la dama que posaba en un árbol.

-Se a lo que vienen Aragorn hijo de Arathorn-susurro suave para los oídos nuevos que se mencionaban, Gimli miraba con renuencia como la figura esbelta se acercaba hacia la dama con cierta confianza –No temas maestro enano, mis intenciones no son malas-comento sin girar a verlo, poniéndolo en un poco de vergüenza por lo dicho al enano, mientras se agachaba en acariciar la cabeza hirviendo de la inconsciente.

-Es un honor que usted haya venido personalmente – El Dúnadan tomo la palabra, mientras Legolas observaba en silencio todo, cada uno de la comunidad no sabia que esperar…para ellos era ajeno quien era la señora, pero de algo estaban seguros, transmitía algo importante y susurros inquietantes para sus invitados.

-Desde que entraron eh sabido de ustedes, un mensaje llego de Rivendel avisándome de su arribo, mi ayuda será prestada para que continúen con su misión-comento con suavidad, sin girar a verlos –Tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez Ororo-beso la frente de la dama para despejarla de sus pensamientos inquietos, notándose de inmediato al cambiar su gesto preocupante a uno mas sereno y suave.

Uno de los elfos se acerco, un guardia -¿mi señora?-cuestiono al inclinarse, esta le cedió el paso, para cargar a la dama que ahora se mostraba mas tranquila, incluso el clima lo sabia, asomándose los rayos de sol entre las impactantes copas de los arboles, los Hobbits miraron con alegría la luz, esto era una ayuda inesperada…pero muchos estaban un poco desconfiados, cosas oscuras estaban despertando.

XXXXXXX

Tranquilidad había estado constante en sus pensamientos, cálidos recuerdos eran traídos por una luz susurrante que le pedía calmarse, ahí el profesor Xavier posaba con sus sonrisa a esta, el sol se asomaba cálido en la ventada de la oficina del director, no lo podía creer, era como si el fin no hubiera sucedido.

-Esta es la paz que buscan –un susurro en el viento ajeno las personas presentes le clamaba con lentitud, ahí Ciclops peleaba con Wolverine, aun si era pelea se veían calmados y alegres, el profesor platicaba con Bestia mientras Jean reía tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ororo sonrio lentamente –Esto es lo que hemos estado buscando –con una sonrisa nostálgica se dio cuenta que no era mas que un sueño, una ilusión producto de algún tipo de telepatía -¿Quién eres tu?-exclamo con seriedad pero con cierta desconfianza.

-Soy una vieja amiga, mi querida dama blanca- de nuevo la voz resonó en aquel gran cuarto, ella observaba con tranquilidad y cierta añoranza lo que tenia enfrente, aun si era una ilusión, un producto de su corazón sacado afuera para calmar sus recuerdos, era tan cálido y esperanzador, si había una posibilidad de que esto fuera realidad, esperaba que Logan hiciera su trabajo bien.

-¿Amiga?-cuestiono Ororo al recordar a la telepata frente a ella, cuando se corrompió por su otra personalidad y mato a las personas que mas amaba –Una amiga no hace lo que usted señora, sea lo que sea, no tiene el derecho de jugar con mis esperanzas- un viento soplo para borrar lo que veía…la oscuridad de nuevo vino, centinelas, destrucción, persecución y muerte, volvían a su mente…el mundo como lo dejo.

-Lamento que lo tomes de esa manera, Ororo – de nuevo la voz se escucho pero mas palpable y presente, detrás de la guerrera estaba la figura danzante de la elfo rubia, lo recordaba por las escenas que el maestro le mostro cuando regreso, y la elfo lo sabia.

-Galadriel-saludo sin sentimiento aun sin apartar su mirada de lo que veía adelante, suspiraba con pesadez al ver de nuevo su realidad y recordar el motivo porque la habían traído a un mundo que también amenazaba la oscuridad, el egoísmo de los valar aun le calaba en el orgullo, su molestia y enojo volvían como en un inicio.

-Mi intención no es mala al estar aquí-aclaro la elfo rubia al ver que el silencio se presento, la mujer era fuerte mentalmente, tanto para mantenerse consiente en esa ilusión que hizo en un afán de calmar su corazón, no esperando que fuera tomado como una agresión –Elrond me comento de tu estado al volver, siento lo que mis valares hicieron al traerte en un momento tan oscuro-

Galadriel observo todo adelante, eran recuerdos de Ororo que volvían de nuevo a inundar la mente, en un afán de respetar y mantener la paz entre ambas mujeres, ella había traído la esperanza de su corazón, pero esta se dio cuenta de eso…no quería que lo tomara como un engaño, una falsa esperanza aunque tuviera la mínima posibilidad.

Ororo suspiro tratando de calmarse, no era momento de enojarse por algo que aun le pesaba pero que no haría la diferencia, al contrario entorpecería todos sus planes para mas adelante, aun si hayan sido modificados, con los cambios del destino, un silencio se hizo presente en ambas –crees que mi mundo no necesite de mi ayuda, tanto como el suyo-cuestiono a la Eldar.

Galadriel solo mostro un ligero titubeo en sus ojos estrellados, una culpabilidad que Elrond le compartió, y era cierto, comprendía el enojo que sintió de la dama, pero al igual que su pariente, esperaba que sus valares tuvieran una buena escusa para esto, pues por mas que veía delante de sus ojos, esos recuerdos oscuros llenos de horror, comparándolo con sus vivencias en tiempos de Melkor, esto era peor, gigantes de fuego, hielo y demás cosas se alzaban imponente con un aura amenazadora, eran mil veces mas el numero, que los Balrogs, Dragones y demás criaturas que atacaron Gondolin.

Ororo por fin encaraba a la sabia Eldar, quien solo mostro unos ojos lastimosos y llenos de culpa, si alguien hubiera visto esos gestos en Galadriel se hubiera sorprendió, por primera vez en milenios la orgullosa Noldor se veía vulnerable, tan culpable….tanto que un silencio fue la respuesta sin saber que darle para calmar su enojo, para justificar el porque sus dioses la trajeron.

-No es necesario que respondas Galadriel-suspiro Ororo comprensiva, Galadriel bajo su mirada en respeto ante esa sabiduría que por momentos le ganaron –No es tu culpa ni la de Elrond o cualquiera de los involucrados- se acerco, en sus sueños las heridas no daban guerra, nada de su cuerpo físico le afectaba-Al menos tus dioses no los han dejado por completo abandonados-tomo el hombro de Galadriel para girar a ver de nuevo la escena.

-No se que palabras encontrar en este momento, por primera vez en milenios no se que decir ante lo que veo- Galadriel volvió su postura firme, suave y sabia, tenia que admitir que las acciones aun eran desconocidas, Ororo solo le sonrio –Tanto has sufrido, tanto has perdido….puede que aquí el asunto no es solo ser parte de esta guerra…querida, también la esperanza y los lazos encontraras si dejas que tu corazón se abra-

La mutante noto de nuevo esa sabiduría de la que tanto escucho en Rivendel de la dama de la luz, aun si titubeo un poco no perdió su porte imponente, digna hija de Fingolfin de los Noldor, pero no tenia confianza de hacer eso con facilidad, su corazón estaba tan herido, tan temeroso de perder a mas gente, que incluso con Gandalf otra herida se abrió –No lo se, no tienen porque vivir lo que yo en un mundo que es completamente ajeno a ustedes-dijo con simpleza.

Galadriel sonrio con suavidad para acariciar esa cabeza blanca, después de todo era mas alta que la mortal, esta mujer quería ser fuerte para no ser un estorbo para los demás, quería ser mas de lo que podía hacer –tu corazón noble será bien recompensado, la batalla que viene adelante puede ser peligrosa para todos, comprendo tus palabras, quieres protegernos de tu sufrimiento, pero encerrarte no es la solución-

-Esta bien asi por ahora…suficiente tienen con el peso de un anillo y el destino de un mundo, un mundo que aun no tiene porque pasar por esto-miro la escena delante de nuevo, esas oscuras memorias desaparecían junto a la dama de la luz, quien solo suspiro al notar que el corazón de la dama se volvía neutro, sin recuerdos oscuros ni esperanzas inducidas, Galadriel dejo en silencio la conciencia de la dama para que pudiera descansar de tanto peso, todo eso seria su secreto y ella sola tendría que decir que tanto contar, cuando por fin abra su corazón.

XXXXXXXXXX

La comunidad entera esperaba junto a Celeborn el estado de la dama, los relatos esperarían hasta que Galadriel llegara, el sabio Eldar noto la inquietud de todos, inclusive de su compañero Elfo que era el príncipe del bosque negro, comida ya los esperaba, pero ninguno la toco….inclusive los Hobbits que tenían cierta fama en esas tierras.

-Su preocupación es bien fundada amigos míos, pero si no ingieren comida su espera no será grata-sugirió el señor del lugar al apuntar los alimentos que fueron traídos por sus guardias, tenían horas de haber llegado con su señora escoltándolos personalmente, era la primera vez que salía para traer a unos invitados, el cielo se había despejado de manera misteriosa y estaba seguro que por esa razón había ido.

Fue cuando el viento de nuevo anuncio un cielo nublado, la comunidad se miro impaciente al ver que el clima se doblaba a una voluntad que ellos entendían –Mi señora sabe lo que hace, solo tenemos que esperar –el sabia de quien se trataba, Galadriel le conto en el pasado sobre esa dama blanca, pero no que podía pasar por encima de la protección del anillo.

Un silencio se hizo presente, mas tensión cuando el cielo duro un tiempo en estar en ese estado amenazante, aunque con ausencia de relámpagos y mas viento, solo gris se podía ver, inquietando a cualquier elfo presente, sin embargo en cuestión de minutos que parecieron horas, este se volvió azul y el sol saludo a los presentes, haciendo que la comunidad soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Ahí la dama de la luz hizo acto de presencia, entrando con gracia en aquel recinto, solo los que la conocían bien, vieron un ligero atisbe de molestia en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a su asiento al lado de Celeborn, quien la miro con duda aún en silencio, la comunidad estaba expectante ante lo que diría.

Esta solo dio una suave sonrisa, saliendo de sus pensamientos para mirar a todos y acariciar la mano de su señor para que no se preocupara-Ella estará bien, solo necesita algo de descanso, el camino ha sido largo para todos ustedes…por ahora siéntense libres de pasear en Lothoriel-dio la bienvenida formal a los viajeros, Celeborn solo asentó la cabeza en signo de entender, para mirar a sus invitados.

-Y bien….cuéntenme su aventura amigos de tierras lejanas –anuncio el señor al mirar a todos, por un momento el silencio se hizo presente hasta que Legolas y Aragorn tomaron la palabra, relatando todo lo vivido durante el tiempo que partieron de Rivendel, pero aun si todo estaba lleno de intriga, Celeborn noto lo distante que estaba su señora.

Que aunque participaba de vez en cuando en el relato, sus ojos estrellado seguían igual que como entro, el estaba preocupado aun si su señora le decía todo lo contrario, el como sabio esperaría…y estaría ahí para ella.

XXXXXXXXX

Aragorn siendo el líder vigente de la comunidad se había desperdigado en ese placido lugar, mucho de sus compañeros estaban perdidos entre tanta belleza, encontrando un poco de paz en ese momento crucial, tenia que admitir que de vez en cuando pasaba por el lugar donde reposaba la dama, solo para ver su estado, pero no despertaba.

-Se lo que te preocupa –la voz de Galadriel se asomo detrás de el, este solo se inclino para saludarla con el respeto que se debía –necesita tiempo de paz en momentos de crisis mi buen Aragorn-tomo la cabeza con suavidad para observar sus ojos.

-Debo de esperar a que ella me cuente, pero temo que no tendremos oportunidad saliendo….siento que carga con mas de lo que puede- dijo con pesar el montaraz, la mujer tenia sus respetos siempre, desde que fue su maestra, quería ser de ayuda…quería verla radiante como en aquel entonces, aunque aun asi veía tonos tristes en su mirar que siempre trato de esconder a los ojos del chico de ese tiempo.

-Puedes esperar mi querido Estel, descubrirás poco a poco lo que ella carga, solo espero que estés preparado para lo que te dirá…oscuridad y desesperación te puedo anticipar que es lo que carga…pero mas allá, no- dijo con misterio la dama al caminar con suavidad, Aragorn entendía esas palabras…calmando un poco su corazón, aunque la duda crecía conforme mas tiempo pasaba…ella siempre era misteriosa, no solo la Eldar si no también su compañera de comunidad.

XXXXXXXX

Boromir caminaba de un lado a otro, con severos signos de desesperación y culpabilidad que aumentaron conforme el susurro de la dama recordaba con suavidad, los Hobbits estaban inundados en su inocencia, paseando ajeno a lo que envolvía al señor, este notaba algo en Aragorn…el sentía que era mas que una preocupación, por como cuestionaba e iba a visitar a la dama blanca.

Gimli refunfuñaba por ir a acompañar a Legolas ante la insistencia de este, una amistad se asomaba por primera vez en meses, entre los que se juraban enemigos públicos, ellos dos habían tenido debates de lo que observaban entre los hombres, pues al pesar del enano, su rey no estaba presente.

Aragorn era completamente ajeno a lo que se alzaba alrededor de la comunidad, con sus constantes visitas a la dama blanca, pues el lo sentía su deber, el deber como alguien a que le debía tanto respeto, un día noto la insistente mirada de Boromir hacia el, aunque no se llevaban tan bien en los últimos días…ese era mas notable.

-Boromir eh notado tu preocupación estos días…¿sucede algo?-cuestiono el Dúnadan con sabiduría inundando sus ojos, el hombre del sur solo giro su mirada hacia fuera, no había notado que fue captado, entre tantos pensamientos que tenia…un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en ambos, pues los demás estaban en sus asuntos –Si no quieres hablar esta bien-suspiro cansado, dando el espacio para el hombre del sur.

-Eh notado que vas muy seguido a verla…¿cómo esta?-esto ultimo lo dijo mas para no verse comprometido por algo que aun no quería aceptar, estaba preocupado pero algo le molestaba de esas visitas….Aragorn lo noto, era problemático ese pequeño detalle, era sabio y sus ojos mas observadores que cualquier mortal, incluso Gimli platicaba de eso con Legolas, y este ultimo a su vez con el.

-Ella esta mejorando, la fiebre bajo hace días –informo el montaraz con pesar y cierto aire de curiosidad, negó con la cabeza al ver lo complicado del asunto, pedía a los valar que diría Gandalf o Elrond en esos momentos –Mi maestra es fuerte, ella puede llevar al limite su estado físico por el bien de la comunidad-miro hacia fuera ignorando la mirada de Boromir de sorpresa.

-¿Tu maestra?-cuestiono con duda, esa parte de la historia no la sabia, aunque muchos huecos tenia.

-Lo escuchaste en Rivendel…¿no?, ella fue parte de la batalla por Erebor hace tanto tiempo- arqueo la ceja con duda el heredero de Isildur al notar esa sorpresa, este solo se rasco la barbilla…si lo había escuchado pero aun le parecía irreal –Ella no es un Istari, viene de tierras lejanas…eso eh sabido y no preguntes mas que de igual forma sabemos lo mismo-

-Entonces cuantos años tienes…-iba a seguir pero luego recordó detalles, el no era un montaraz como lo que tenia en Ithilien, el era puro hijo de Numenor, cuya vida era bendecida por los valares, en su afán de no ponerle atención omitió toda esa verdad –Bien no contestes mi pregunta – sonrio vencido, por primera vez ambos lograron tener una platica amena.

Boromir noto que no era tan malo el Dúnadan, que el no tenia porque cargar con la culpa de sus antepasados…aunque siempre tratando de respetar lo que harían a futuro, eso no era lo que preocupaba ahora, si no el estado de la mujer, al parecer el montaraz la miraba con aire de respeto y su igual, algo que de alguna manera lo aliviano.

Aragorn por su parte vio en el hijo del senescal como alguien en que confiar cuando estuvieran en batalla, fiel, fuerte y atento hasta cierto punto que no sea sentimental, el noto ese crecimiento en los ojos de Boromir cuando le dijo que era su maestra, sonrio discretamente al ver lo ajeno que ambos eran, ahora entendía porque Thorin en su momento nunca fue notado a pesar de que los relatos daban las señales.

Ororo era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y decidida, enfocada solo en su objetivo pasando por alto los sentimientos que a veces hacia emerger en los miembros masculinos que la miraban de una manera diferente, cuestionándose de nuevo esas palabras que Galadriel le dio, ¿qué tanta oscuridad? Se cuestiono, mientras ambos continuaban su platica….una relación ligera en momentos de crisis.

XxXXXXXXXXXX

La luz se colaba por sus ojos en aquel lugar, por un momento desconoció a su alrededor, solo el abrazo de los Hobbits le hacían entrar en la realidad, recordando todo de golpe, no era su casa….era Lothoriel, hogar de la señora de la luz.

-Que bueno que estas bien-grito Pippin al agarrar confianza y mostrar abiertamente su alegría a la dama, quien se extraño por ese comportamiento a pesar del tiempo que venían viajando, nunca dio pie para ese tipo de relación, Merry también la miraba con alegría….los dos abrazándola como nunca, ella acaricio la cabeza de ambos, parecían pequeños niños como los que había antes en su escuela.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Aragorn al notar esa mueca triste, Frodo y Sam hacían lo mismo pero mas distantes, estaban alegres, sin notar el cambio de sorpresa a una de nostalgia en la mujer, esta solo negó con pesar para recuperar su porte serio, todo dolía pero en menor cantidad.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto-se disculpo con una sonrisa recuperada en el rostro de la dama, los Hobbits estaban embobados por ese gesto suave en alguien tan fuerte, pero negaron con la cabeza para abrazarse con mas confianza, ante las quejas de un Sam por respetar su espacio.

Frodo sonreía lejanamente al ver como Sam peleaba con los mas pequeños y los regañaba, ante la sonrisa despreocupada de una dama recostada aun en la cama, fue cuando las quejas del enano se escucharon.

-Ves elfo, mira lo que me eh perdido- apunto a la dama quien sonreía complacida, pero que al notar a las nuevas presencias trato de suprimir esta acción –Oh mi querida Dama…que bueno que de nuevo esta con nosotros, el elfo estuvo preocupado por usted todo este tiempo-apunto a un Legolas ofendido por esto.

-Si no mal recuerdo eras tu el que paseaba preocupado por los pasillos de Lothoriel-gruño con suavidad el elfo sin perder su gesto serio, para luego mirar a la dama…esta por fin veía que no se llevaban tan mal-Que bueno que estas bien Ororo, me temía lo peor- comento con naturalidad, ignorando las quejas y la basurita en el ojo de Gimli, quien ya hacia a su señor Thorin, sin la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Boromir se poso en la puerta no tan convencido de entrar, Aragorn le hizo señas, pero este se miraba dudativo, un pie adentro y otro afuera-¿Boromir?-dijo la dama al notar al hombre, quien se tenso al ser descubierto, el Dúnadan lo empujo para adelante…este solo se encuadro ante la mirada serena de la dama, muy diferente a la habitual que ya conocía, esta era mas suave…¿qué sucedió? Se cuestiono.

-Yo …-se mostraba algo de duda en la voz fuerte del hombre del sur, quería disculparse por lo que dijo, en verdad que muchas cosas no entendía de esta dama, pero aun asi no tenia el derecho de decirle cosas crueles a su manera.

-Lamento que no diga mucho de mi, si a veces parezco que no tengo sentimiento lo siento….tantas cosas que eh perdido en este tiempo que a veces pienso que mis lagrimas se han secado- Ororo soltó con suavidad mientras miraba el cielo, ¿les contaría la verdad? ¿podrían con su oscuridad?- no quiero involucrarlos con lo que me sucede….simplemente concentrémonos en nuestra misión- corto de cajón todo lo que diría el hombre.

No tenia porque decir cosas que no involucraban ese mundo, la trajeron para recuperarlo, no para traer sus problemas de extinción en este que prometía tener un futuro mejor si todo salía bien, por un momento el silencio se hizo presente por esas palabra…no sabían que decir, para ellos era un avance en la verdad que estaba detrás de la mujer, aunque aun faltaba mucho.

Los Hobbits se miraron con mas duda que antes, ante algo que se perdieron, pues no sabia a que se refería, Boromir solo apretó su puño al ver como se cerraba la dama…¿era tan complicado su pasado? ¿no confiaba en ellos a pesar de todo lo que paso?, iba a decir algo pero Aragorn lo detuvo, susurrando "todo a su tiempo", este solo refunfuño algo para salir de aquel lugar…

Gimli resoplo y miro al techo en una petición silenciosa a Aule o cualquier Valar que se apiadara de este, pues la dama frente a el no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la comunidad, entre confusión por parte de los Hobbits, duda por el mismo, resignación y paciencia por los otros dos, y un enojo por verse subestimado por el que salió.

-Bien…que ha sucedido durante mi ausencia, eh notado que viejos lazos vuelven-comento Ororo con seriedad al mirar al elfo y luego al enano, estos sonrieron cómplices olvidando un poco el tema, mientras Aragorn se disculpaba para salir dejando ese grupo pasar un buen rato, entre bromas del par y los Hobbits, Ororo no se aburriría y era una oportunidad para que los viera mas de cerca, no con la presión de un viaje por terminar, no por ahora.

-Ella es tan cerrada-escucho decir de Boromir que miraba en aquel balcón los altos arboles, su frustración se podía sentir –nos ve como débiles…no confía en nosotros-

-Una vez me conto una mujer que era de sabios esperar-cito las palabras de su maestra el hombre, ante la mirada de Boromir quien suspiro tratando de calmarse –Ella esconde mucho y teme involucrarnos en esto…solo nos queda esperar-sonrio, sin darse cuenta que Gimli y Legolas venían, escuchando esto ultimo.

-Los gigantes venían con ella…-comento el elfo casual pero con un tono serio, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes y una de ofendido por esa parte omitida por un enano a su lado…-no se lo que hay en su hogar…pero me temo que tendremos que esperar a algo mas oscuro y desesperante, no me lo ha dicho pero yo la vi ese día entre el caos…ella peleo contra ellos- comento.

-Entonces- Boromir se paso la mano por su cabello tratando de mantener su templanza, mas dudas, mas cosas salían de la dama, ¿qué tanto podía soportar sola? Se cuestionaba, ahí los cuatro tuvieron un pequeño debate sobre que conclusión llegarían…todos en espera de que la dama se abriera, pero con temor a lo que diría, ajenos por completo a lo que aguardaba Saruman, incluso la dama blanca.

XXXXXXX

En la soledad de su espejo, Galadriel buscaba la luz entre la oscuridad, este solo le dice las posibilidades mas no las verdades, había algo que volvía turbia el agua de ese pequeño monumento, algo que por primera vez observaba, como si algo lo estuviera cambiando conforme a distintas acciones en tiempos diferentes.

¿Cuál era el plan que tanto esperaba Ororo? Algo que ya no descubrió al sentirse culpable de mostrarle la esperanza en un afán de ser de ayuda, pero la culpa le movía, quería saber y darle esperanzas mas solidas, sin embargo no podía ver mas allá de sus tierras….mas allá de su mundo, quedándose en incógnita y rezando a su valares respuestas.

Pues al igual que Elrond, sentía una pena por enviarla de nuevo a otra guerra, sin una promesa de regreso, suspirando con cansancio a las pruebas que la mortal tendría que enfrentar….en siglos ella siempre supo todo, ahora estaba en blanco, algo que le emocionaba al sentirse igual que los demás elfo, sin embargo con algo de molestia por ese detalle, suspirando cansada en sus gestos siempre suaves.

-Los eh estado esperando-volvió a su gesto habitual para recibir a los dos pequeños que llamo desde su conciencia, ahí mostraría otra verdad para los portadores del anillo, y su ultima prueba seria puesta para ver si era digna de regresar a Valinor…ahí cuestionaría a sus valares por ese prácticamente secuestro, pero lo vería delante, ahí en la oscuridad de la noche y el cobijo de las estrellas los Hobbits vieron mas de lo que esperaban….mas de lo que soportaban.

Mientras Galadriel paso la tentación del anillo de manera rápida, pues nada era comparado a lo que vio en simples memorias, las promesas el poder ya no eran su meta, ahora era el pedir explicaciones a los valares…quienes en sus tierras tenían un debate, pues algo mas se ocultaba a sus ojos, algo que trajo consigo la dama…ajenos a que estaba en las manos del mago traidor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bueno como verán Galadriel no se esperaba esa verdad, ella tratando de calmar el corazón de la mujer, sin tomar en cuenta lo tan consiente que era, bueno ella teniendo a un maestro como Xavier uno que otro truquito debió de aprender.

Ororo por su parte aun esta renuente en mostrarse como es en realidad, no quiere que ese mundo arrastre su tristeza aun si esta enojada con los valares por traerla, Boromir por su parte esta molesto por ser protegido y subestimado, pero que gracias al consejo de Aragorn supo sobrellevar.

Ahora todos preparándose para ver un futuro, donde la comunidad partirá del cobijo protector de la dama de la luz, para enfrentar a su destino, el siguiente capitulo será traído en algún momento ya que la realidad golpea fuerte y las musas abandonan este cuerpo decadente…XP

Geme 1 fuera…


	10. T10 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Hola!

Gracias por los comentarios que eh tenido, muchas cosas iniciaran ahora que empiece su viaje de nuevo…

Adelante…

XXXXXXXXX

T10: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

La brisa fresca de esa mañana se sentía por todo su rostro, tan tranquilo y distante era lo que miraba conforme dejaban el hogar de los elfos del bosque dorado, Ororo había pasado los últimos días tratando de reponerse por completo, ya que estaba mas que segura que ese tipo de descansos se harían mas distantes conforme se acercaran a Mordor.

Sus pesadillas eran cada vez mas lejanas, ,mientras mas se acostumbraba al ambiente de nuevo de la tierra media, en un afán de seguir su labor de la mejor manera y no causar mas molestias a los demás, pues ella lo sabia, entendía su curiosidad pero por ahora no diría nada, suficiente era llevar esa carga y enfrentar los problemas mas adelante.

Legolas y Gimli compartían su bote en platicas fugaces de burlas entre ambos, pues el enano aprecio de todo corazón la dama de la luz, algo que fue bien visto para la mujer –veo que por fin la alianza comienza-sonrio la dama al ver que en verdad esos lazos eran un buen paso, algo que prometía ser cuando fue la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

-Bueno Ororo, antes era diferente…no había visitado este lugar de ensueño-el enano daba una vista fugaz atrás, ahí donde la brisa se dirigía y donde estaba seguro ella observaba-la batalla de los cinco ejércitos fue una alianza temporal-admitió a un príncipe de acuerdo.

-Además que tanto mi padre como su rey no se llevan tan bien, solo son cordiales uno a los otros, pero mas allá de una amistad no lo creo- ahora Legolas con su rostro de mármol miraba a la dama con interés-me gustaría que volviera al norte si termina esto con bien, mi padre estará gustoso de conocerla en mejores términos que los anteriores-sonrio.

Ororo se mantuvo seria para mirar adelante –no lo se-dijo con un sentimiento ausente, aun si durante ese tiempo estuvo divagando en varios pensamientos, las prioridades aun estaban ahí y Galadriel no le divulgo nada mas aun cuando partió, solo dándole un collar como parte de sus dones, aunque a cada uno le dio cosas que pudieran usar en un futuro.

"No se lo que te depare el futuro, pero esto es una muestra de disculpa de parte de toda Arda" palabras de Galadriel cuando le dio la hermosa joya que engalanaba, no sabia porque le daba ese objeto, pero aun asi lo observaba "aun si no puedo ver mas allá, esto podrá estar contigo como un recuerdo de nuestra gente" con aires de misterios sonrio a la mujer, esta le contesto igual…

Ambas se respetaban como iguales…algo que Celeborn tomaba con buenos ojos, pues sabia que su señora no la veía como una humana…si no como algo mas cercano, esto noto Ororo en la mirada del señor del lugar, conforme también se despidió de ella con un gesto igual de culpa, sacudió su cabeza de ideas pasadas para mirar en frente, los últimos días noto que Boromir no apartaba su mirada de ella, como buscando algo que no entendía del todo, le molestaba de cierta manera.

Legolas y Gimli vieron en silencio como la dama se encerraba en sus pensamientos, como tratando de analizar lo que dijo el elfo al terminar, aun si no decía mas, estaban mas que seguros que quería volver a su hogar, su lugar de origen, aquel que prometía estar mas allá de su entendimiento.

La comunidad estaba preocupados después de la declaración de Legolas al grupo ese día, pues la revelación de los gigante estaba palpable en cada uno, con un recuerdo terrorífico de aquel encuentro, aun si no se enfrentaron a ellos, si solo una vista lejana fue dada por parte de cada uno de los presentes, temían lo que ella haya vivido.

Aun si se mantenía distante a su manera, era como si estuviera tratando de protegerlos de algo que no resolverían, encerrando sus temores, preocupaciones y tristezas para si misma, respetaban ese espacio, pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer explotara, nadie puede con la soledad que ella misma generaba en un afán de no revolver ambos problemas.

Conforme mas avanzaban, mas dudas surgían…pues ninguno aseguraba que les deparaba mas adelante, a veces envidiaban la jovialidad de los Hobbits alrededor de la dama, siempre esperando una historia, siempre esperando una sonrisa, ajenos a las preocupaciones que surgían a su alrededor.

XXXXXXXXX

-¿Una historia?-una de las primeras noches de descanso Pippin había ido a pedir un poco de relatos sobre la dama, muchos no sabían de ella mas que lo que las leyendas decían, los Hobbits eran muy quisquillosos en esa curiosidad normal en ellos, imprudentes por lo que esto puede desencadenar.

-Si, ya sabes…como las que nos contaba Bilbo-sonreía el pequeño aun empecinado en ese cuento antes de dormir, pero no estaba solo, los demás se ponían atentos alrededor de la mujer, incluso Frodo que en los últimos días se veía mas decaído…los pequeños siendo los mas obvios, mientras los demás estaban en sus asuntos, pero de igual atentos.

Ororo solo sonrio un poco ante la mirada curiosa de los pequeños, eran los únicos que lograban sacar un gesto un poco mas tranquilo ya que siempre estaba seria y dispuesta a seguir el camino, compartía liderazgo con el Dúnadan, con el cual se llevaba muy bien.

-No soy buena dando relatos-suspiro cansada –en la escuela donde trabajaba era maestra de una materia completamente diferente –por primera vez daba indicio de su vida antes de llegar ahí, todos de manera discreta prestaron atención a lo que comenzaría.

-Me acuerdo que eso decías antes-Aragorn sonrio mientras le daba una fumada a su pipa, sus ojos grises estaban alegres de que su antes maestra regresaba, los Hobbits podían ser imprudentes…pero como aquella vez le dijo, puede que recuerde a los niños de esa escuela que menciono hace tanto tiempo.

Ororo solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza -¿Qué es ser una maestra? ¿qué es escuela?-cuestiono el Merry algo curioso por esas palabras a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, solo el Dúnadan al parecer, por una introducción que se le dio en el momento.

-Maestra son los tutores de una escuela, que se encarga de enseñar a los que quieren aprender –explico con una paciencia propia de ella, una sensación que tenia tiempo oxidada y olvidada –una escuela es un establecimiento, donde se reúnen gente para aprender de los maestros-

-¿Son como sabios de la corte de Gondor?-Interrumpió Boromir un poco sorprendido que la mujer fuera parte de esa comitiva selecta, a los cuales siempre era encargado por su padre, donde aprendía cosas que le ayudarían cuando llegara el momento de ejercer como Senescal, pero por lo regular eran ancianos.

-Si, son como los sabios de la corte, se podría decir, pero yo trabajo en algo mas especifico-sonrio de manera discreta ante la duda que ejercía la mayoría de las personas de la comunidad, un gesto igual cuando le tuvo que explicar al Dúnadan –se que no veo como un anciana, como acostumbran a ser por aquí-con este comentario Aragorn se atraganto con su pipa por ese recordatorio, llamando la atención de todos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Aun no se te olvida, ¿verdad?-sonrio con sus ojos grises con una chispa de alegría, aunque se sentía culpable por ese comentario, pero no lo podía culpar, era un chiquillo…la mirada curiosa de los Hobbits le dieron entender que esa parte la querían escuchar –cuando fue mi maestra también tuve mis dudas-aclaro sin entrar a detalles, algo que frustro a los pequeños.

-Me dijo que si era un elfo o algo asi, porque era muy joven para ser tutora de alguien-Ororo cruzo los brazos mientras apuntaba a un Aragorn apenado por ese desliz, aunque fueron otras palabras las que uso –paso un tiempo para que me creyera que no era de esa raza aun de la fama que ya corría de Rivendel-suspiro recordando el mote que gano durante ese tiempo, un nombre elfico, además que a veces ayudaba a los elfos de la corte del señor en algunas cosas.

Los pequeños se sonrieron un poco al ver que en verdad el montaraz mostraba otros colores al sentirse descubierto, tantas cosas que olvido de su infancia para concentrarse en el futuro, sin embargo la mirada de Boromir era diferente a los demás…escuchando con mas fuerza los susurros del anillo, creciente por ese sentimiento que pensó tenia claro tiempo atrás.

-En mi hogar las historias son comunes, aunque la mayoría ficticias-aclaro para empezar ese relato, un cuento infantil en momentos de descanso eran optimo, los Hobbits se acomodaban, dejando atrás sus dudas de la maestría y detalles de su escuela, concentrándose en el relato que empezaba….-Erase una vez…- comenzó.

La fogata bailaba conforme la noche empezaba a hacerse mas evidente, la mujer era buena aunque dijera que no, incluso de vez en cuando uno de los ajenos a los Hobbits se embelesaba con aquello que empezaba a tomar distintas formas, un relato ficticio aclaro, pero que atrapaba a cualquiera que le fascinara ser parte de un intercambio cultural.

Gimli refunfuñaba por lo bajo al ver el desenlace de la historia, pues la abuelita había sido asesinada por un lobo, ¿Wargo tal vez? Se cuestiono al escuchar la descripción de dicha criatura, pero Legolas lo miraba con gracia al ver su frustración…esa noche fue memorable, una de las ultimas mas tranquilas antes que todo se volviera tensar, mientras mas se acercaban a Argonath ciertos miembros se volvían mas distante.

Pues durante su viaje solo un incidente fue el mas importante, uno que involucraba una criatura que algunos ya había sentido, un Nazgul tal vez, no se aclaro ante que la voluntad del clima los alejara de manera discreta, pues una neblina densa se alzaba alrededor de ellos en las ultimas noches, cubriendo la esencia de los que viajaban.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Ororo lo noto con el tiempo, compartiendo sus inquietudes con Aragorn respecto al hombre del sur, noto que su acercamiento a Frodo era algo mas que preocupación y no solo eso, también a ella la observaba de una manera inquietante, el Dúnadan sabiendo que era lo que sentía el hombre del sur, entendía, pero este aun no se daba cuenta, asi que no podía hacer algo mas directo.

Esperaba que su frustración de no entender eso, que brotaba por la única fémina del lugar, fuera usado en su contra, pues hasta el sentía la molestia del anillo, mas cerca de Mordor se hacia mas fuerte, lo temía…y Ororo también, ajena a lo que despertó en Boromir, aunque Aragorn también noto las miradas hacia el…esperaba que fuera por su deserción de Gondor de sus antepasados, temía que lo que aclaro antes volviera.

Pero no diría nada, solo informándole a Legolas y Gimli que lo vigilaran, era solo cuestiones de seguridad por si esto se volvía complicado, pues al día siguiente llegarían a Argonath, de ahí Frodo tendría que decidir que camino tomar, pues cuando ese día se levantaron el rio estaba igual de tranquilo, demasiado para muchos.

Ororo vio como la figura lejana de dos enormes estatuas se alzaban imponente, nada comparado con las pirámides de Giza o incluso el orgullo de Nueva York, la estatua de la libertad, pues conforme mas se acercaba la antigua voluntad de piedra de los reyes de antaño se alzaba con valor en defensa de las fronteras de Gondor, ahí dos hombres posicionados de manera imponente –Isildur y Anárion –susurro imperceptible, ahora acompañando tanto a un distante Boromir como un distraído Pippin, que se encogía conforme la figura se hacia mas cercana.

Boromir no dijo nada cuando la voz de la dama distinguió, algo le molestaba desde tiempo atrás, solo una mirada despectiva por el rabillo diviso la figura de dicha compañera, que traía el otro remo…sus ojos verde se plasmaban en las puertas de los reyes.

-¿Isildur y Anárion?-cuestiono torpemente Pippin al escuchar las palabras.

-Son los nombres de los grandes señores de antaño de estas tierras, Pippin-explico la mujer, desenterrando un poco mas de sus estudios en Rivendel tiempo atrás, sorprendiendo un poco a Boromir por eso.

-Pensé que solo relatos de enanos y elfos sabias – despectivo comento el capitán de Gondor para seguir su mirada en frente, para el era un orgullo estar ahí, irguiéndose como un saludo silencioso a las piedras que saludaban a los extranjeros, omitiendo la parte del cuento de noches anteriores.

Ororo negó con la cabeza –Grandes historias se cuentan en estas tierras Boromir, no solo elfos y enanos han hecho grandes hazañas, los humanos con el tiempo también enlazan sus historias…. Para bien o para mal- ella siendo un amante de la historia tanto de ese mundo como del suyo lo tenia muy grabado, la raza de los hombres como se llamaban ahí, eran tan difíciles, "si tan solo supieran lo que paso en mi mundo", pensó distraída.

Pippin solo los miro a ambos con cierta curiosidad, notando "eso" que alguna vez sospecharon de cierto relato de Bilbo, miro a Merry que estaba con Legolas y Gimli, era una lastima, quería compartir sus sospechas, encerrándolas para si mismo y decirlas en otro momento.

Boromir se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras de la mujer que guardaban mas de lo que expresaba, "de nuevo encerrándose en si misma" apretó con fuerza el objeto que traía, insistente en mirar a Aragorn con cierto recelo, era la única persona de la comunidad que noto que ella se manejaba mas libremente, un sentimiento que oscurecía conforme el objeto del portador se hacia fuerte.

Pippin solo suspiro jugueteando con el agua con aburrimiento, quería soltar eso que ya estaba observando con lentitud, le fascinaba esas historias que envolvían a la mujer, cuya actitud de guerrera le impedía ver los sentimientos de los hombres a su alrededor, aun con cierta tristeza por Thorin, era una lastima que no estuviera ahí.

Miro a Gimli por un momento, con razón el enano estaba renuente de dejar a Ororo sola con Boromir, ahora todo encajaba, su lado curioso salía de nuevo a flote, ahora entendia todo con fascinación, un logro para Peregrin Tuk, pensó con gracia.

XXXXXXXxxxx

"Si tan solo tuviera el anillo, podría hacer algo por ella" eran pensamientos nobles que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero la oscuridad de tener eso que protegía la comunidad le hacia deformar aquel anhelo de protección que quería brindar.

A pasos pesados se dirigía con la mirada decidida al punto donde el portado había ido para pensar un poco hacia donde ir, solo quería mostrarle sus deseos y dejarle ver que en verdad "eso " podría ayudar a la leyenda de Erebor, el hobbit entendería, sabia que los pequeños la admiraban, fue cuando la figura del montaraz salió a su paso.

-Boromir-llamo con mando el montaraz al notar el gesto desencajado de su compañero, su mirada apuntando solo a una dirección, el punto donde Frodo pensaba el camino a seguir-Boromir-volvió a llamar al hombre cuando tuvo que reacciona y detenerle el paso, minutos antes habían discutido algo sobre el camino a seguir, cuando Frodo pidio estar solo.

El hombre del sur solo lo miro por un momento para quitar la mano que le tomaba el hombro con suavidad pero firme –Aragorn que haces aquí-gruño con molestia al ser apartado de su objetivo.

-Lo mismo debo preguntarte mi amigo-trato de mantener su porte sabio, sabiendo que en los últimos días todos estaban irritados por el viaje, a veces pedía a los valares sobre que hacer, era un líder y la mujer no titubeaba, al contrario a veces le envidiaba su valor, porque el se sentía un poco perdido sin Gandalf.

-Amigo-raspo un poco el capitán al decir esas palabras –tu no eres un amigo Aragorn- encaro al hombre, el Dúnadan era mas alto por cualquier centímetro de el mismo, pero aun asi ambos se veían imponentes, el Dúnadan mantuvo la calma típica de un sabio rey, eso noto Boromir haciendo que mas su furia fuera palpable, el anillo estaba haciendo lo suyo aun en esa distancia.

-Se que no tengo derecho de llamarte asi-el Dúnadan estaba extrañado por esa reacción, juraba que las asperezas con las que iniciaron ya fueron olvidadas en Lothoriel, algo sucedía, algo que temía ver….¿celos? se cuestiono –pero no es el momento que de nuevo saquemos problemas que mas adelante resolveremos, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra labor-respiro hondo, tratando que el hombre entrara en razón.

Boromir solo bufo con ironía –¿para después?-cuestiono con sorna –todo siempre es para después Aragorn, que no notas que mientras yo estoy aquí mi reino cae…tu reino cae-dio énfasis con su dedo al momento de apuntar con fuerza a un Montaraz tranquilo a pesar del leve movimiento que fue forzado.

-Sera mejor que vayamos con los demás Boromir, no seria que Ororo empiece a notar nuestra ausencia y piense lo peor-sabiendo que la mujer era muy observadora, siempre adelantándose varios pasos a el, era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara la búsqueda, mas al notar que Boromir no esta…pues había dicho su molestia de que siempre observara al portador.

-¿Crees que note mi ausencia?-se burlo el capitán, ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero-no nota a nadie que no seas tu o los Hobbits –gruño con cierta molestia mientras de nuevo hacia el movimiento para apuntar al Dúnadan, pero con mas fuerza, Aragorn ya notaba los ojos hundidos en furia, "mala idea mencionar a la dama" se reprimió por dentro.

-Sabes de lo que hablo Boromir, ella te notara aun si tu sientas lo contrario-se quito el dedo que ya empezaba a calar, el tampoco tenia tiempo para una discusión de este tipo, no quería ser parte de ella ahora –Sera mejor que midas tus palabras…ella merece nuestro respeto, aun si no nos quiera contar lo que le aqueja –frunció el ceño por primera vez.

-Respeto de alguien que esconde su pasado, que nos subestima conforme mas pasa el tiempo con nosotros….ella no esa mas que una funda vacía, lo mas seguro es que su hogar este en el fin por que ella quiso-nublado por la ira empezaba a escupir el hombre del sur –escondiéndose siempre… aparentando ser la mas fuerte de nosotros –estaba celoso de su fuerza, estaba celoso de no sentirse observado por ella, de que no fuera nada a su lado, siempre protegido por sus habilidades…se sentía menos, e inútil, querer proteger a alguien que no lo necesita le frustraba como hombre.

Aragorn parpadeo varias veces conforme mas escuchaba sus quejas, negó con la cabeza al admitir esa verdad que esperaba no fuera, el estaba enamorado, su corazón lo tenia ella…sin embargo no era una mujer ordinaria, nada que hubiera visto en la tierra media, no necesitaba protección y ajena a cualquier sentimiento que no fuera amistad y respeto.

-Estas equivocado mi amigo-dijo volviendo a su temple ya cuando el capitán de Gondor se desahogo, aun entre sus gritos la frustración la sintió, aun si no era bueno en esos temas, era mejor esperar a que todo saliera, Boromir se quedo en silencio mientras esa furia se iba con el viento al igual que su necesidad por el corrompido objeto- ella necesita otro tipo de protección, otro tipo de ayuda…. Solo que estés ahí cuando lo necesite- sonrio mientras tomaba su hombro al ver que era seguro y no malinterpretado.

El hombre del sur solo se quedo mirando un poco aquel punto donde el portador estaba, frunció un poco el ceño al sentirse atrapado por la sabiduría del que seria su futuro rey-no lo se, yo solo…-se quedo pensativo al analizar muy bien las cosas, aun si se sentía frustrado y celoso, y mas por el acercamiento que Aragorn tenia con ella, pero algo le hacia sentirse mas lucido, el hablaba como si fuera su igual, no algo mas –y si ella no quiere decirnos-

-Si no lo hace es su decisión, pero temo que pueda romperse en algún momento- Aragorn era el mas sabio después de ella, notaba a las personas conforme mas las conocía –no la juzguemos por lo que quiera ocultarnos, por querer protegernos…Legolas lo dijo, recuerdas, sobre esos gigantes-

Boromir solo se estremeció con ese recuerdo, su mente se aclaraba conforme el viento mas soplaba, ¿por qué había pensado que el anillo le daría eso que tanto quería?, sacudió su cabeza al verse sus manos, en verdad que hubiera hecho si Aragorn no saliera a detenerlo, dio un largo suspiro –aun temo lo que diga-admitió.

-Yo de igual manera mi amigo, temo su verdad y lo que la atormenta-Aragorn apunto al otro lado para unirse a la comunidad, cada noche que las pesadillas volvían de la mujer, el cielo se nublaba con rapidez, ese tiempo se hizo distante conforme se alejaron de Lothoriel, pero aun asi la dama de la luz se veía diferente…sus ojos estrellados reflejaban una preocupación y culpa por primera vez, es algo que noto y callo, siendo el mas observador y cercano a la abuela de su amada.

Si esa verdad la vio la señora del bosque dorado y la puso en ese estado distante, pero aun asi reflejando su gesto suave, tratando de disimular su molestia, como reaccionarían ellos si eso fuera revelado, ahí el par de hombres se dirigían a pasos lentos a su objetivo.

Sin embargo un extraño viento soplo ese día, cuando el grito desgarrador de Frodo se escucho alertando al Dúnadan, sin embargo también los otros Hobbits hacían lo mismo, ambos se miraron para separarse, tenían que asegurar la comunidad, pues mientras mas se acercaban a su objetivo, el enemigo aparecía, estaban bajo ataque.

La neblina había bajado para darle la oportunidad a Frodo de pensar, Ororo no había colocado esa protección que tenía días consigo, ahora ambos separándose y yendo de manera individual, para asegurar a los que necesitaban su protección ¿dónde estaba Ororo? Se cuestiono.

XXXXXXX

Ororo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos durante ese descanso, estaba preocupada al notar la desaparición de Boromir, separándose del grupo al notar que Aragorn no volvió, escucho los gritos que parecían una discusión, iba a intervenir al ver que era por su culpa que el hombre del sur se altero al igual que su ex discípulo, tenia que hacer algo, sin embargo al dar el paso que la sacaría de su escondite algo la detuvo.

Fue el cambio de rumbo que se volvió esa platica antes hostil, escuchando con atención lo que compartía el hombre del sur, sus frustraciones que no noto y que supo el anillo aprovecho, esa esencia que también sentía pero que negaba fervientemente, sabia lo que significaba si escuchaba a la oscuridad.

Su mirada se poso en esos arboles al recargarse y volverse a esconder, escuchando con atención como Aragorn le compartía también sus preocupaciones, no quería que ellos se sintieran asi y menos que Boromir fuera utilizado por algo que no podía corresponder, mirando su mano con culpabilidad por lo que se alzaba a su alrededor.

Ella no sabia que todos entendían el porque escondía su verdad, en verdad en ese mundo eran muy comprensibles en varios aspectos, respetando su silencio y pasado, suspiro cansada al escuchar que todo terminaba, encerrada de nuevo en sus pensamientos para analizar su estado ahora, recordando de igual manera a Thorin cuando lo vio la ultima vez.

Extrañada en ese momento que el se escuchaba preocupado cuando la oscuridad la envolvió, si no era lo que imaginaba, ¿qué era?, estuvo tan encerrada en su labor de ser ayuda que ignoro las preocupaciones de los demás, respiro con tanta profundidad que su mirada se poso en el suelo, para sentarse con lentitud, quería decir todo…quería sacar lo que tanto la aprisionaba, pero no sabia como reaccionarían.

Pues escucho que de alguna manera temían lo que relataría, sabiendo que los centinelas venían con ella, temía que la miraran con lastima por estar ahí atrapada hasta que su labor se complete, a costa de que, ¿por qué los valares hacían eso?, era que su mundo no necesitaba de ella…que estaba completamente perdido, fue cuando un grito le llamo la atención, Frodo estaba en peligro.

Se levanto de inmediato para ir a ese punto, fue cuando noto el otro grito, pero ellos estarían bien, Legolas y Gimli estaban con ellos, salió de los arbustos para encontrarse con un sorprendido Dúnadan, ella solo sonrio lastimosamente para seguir su camino.

Aragorn no dijo nada, pero en su mirada la sospecha lo delataba, no era tiempo de preguntar cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, después de todo, tenían que seguir, pues mas adelante en las ruinas de un antiguo reino Frodo era acorralado, y cargado por uno de los monstruos jamás vistos…. El enemigo ya tenia a Frodo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Boromir llego al momento de la confusión –Legolas, Gimli-grito al par que ya estaba enfrascado en una pelea, su espada desenvainada daba entender que ya esperaba esto, ambos lo miraron con alivio al encontrar la figura imponente del hombre del sur.

-Pensé que estaban muy lejos amigo-Legolas aclaro un poco preocupado por que sus temores se hayan, cumplido –vieron a la dama Ororo cuando venias-cuestiono a un Hombre extrañado, mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, no era el momento de hablar tan tranquilamente, pero aun asi contesto con una negativa.

-Dijo que iría en su búsqueda, cuando noto que faltabas después que Aragorn partió- aclaro el enano mientras su hacha revoloteaba en el viento, cortando al enemigo que se cruzaba, los Hobbits estaban ayudando a su manera, lanzando piedras, era diferente de esa vez en la cueva, pues ahora si tenían acción.

Boromir se removió un poco incomodo de ese detalle, no la vio en ningún lado, esperaba que nada fuera escuchado, no quería quedar en evidencia frente a la persona que esperaba ver con cierto interés, pero fue cuando en ese momento el enemigo se dejo caer –Estamos rodeados-aclaro el hombre del sur al ver que eran superados por mucho.

-Y Frodo- Pippin a duras penas mantenía el ritmo, pero aun asi en la confusión nadie había cuestionado del portador, Sam corrió cuando el ataque comenzó, con un gesto desesperado por no ver a su amo regresar, esperaban que estuviera con bien.

-Aragorn fue por el-aclaro el capitán a los Hobbits, entendía la preocupación, era un alivio no escuchar los susurros, el sabia lo que significaba, ahora que estaba mas conciente entendió que el anillo jugaba con sus debilidades y temores, una leve corriente por la espalda le paso, con solo imaginar lo que pudo haber hecho.

-Por las barbas de Durin-aclaraba un cansado Enano, después de minutos que se transformaban en horas, su gesto reacio ya estaba cansado, quería terminar con esto-cuantos enemigos-gruño en molestia, el cielo se comenzaba a nublar a mitad de la pelea…Ororo estaba presente…pero ¿Dónde?.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Frodo tenia miedo, quería zafarse pero su fuerza no llegaba, mientras mas era alejado por las criaturas, su energía se quedaba atrás con sus amigos, noto el cambio de clima, escuchaba el gruñir de las bestias, sin embargo la ayuda no llegaba al igual que su voz.

Solo fue un momento que pidio para poder analizar bien hacia que camino tomar, no esperaba que esto sucediera, esperaba que simplemente fuera su imaginación y la burla del anillo que portaba, últimamente estaba teniendo espeluznantes sueños, donde el estaba en medio y sus amigos muertos.

Tomo la decisión de irse por su parte cuando vio al primero de los enemigos, frustrando su intento fallido de cumplir la misión por si mismo, grito en busca de ayuda pero no llegaba, al ver que no podría hacer mucho solo, el se sentía acorralado y cuando a las personas que tanto buscaba llegaron, era rodeado por el extraño orco alzándolo.

Vio como Ororo cambio su gesto a uno mas blanco, conforme el clima se doblaba a su voluntad, miles de sus aliados oscuros cayeron mientras el viento soplaba con furia, la criatura gruño al ver que sus compañeros moría, ordenando mas el ataque para que sirvieran de sacrificio a su ayuda, tenia ya lo que quería.

Rezaba a los valares, quería ser fuerte y alto para poder hacer mas que simplemente esperar su salvación, sin embargo fue cuando su capturado cayo por tropezar con algo, rodo un poco y los golpes dolieron, su vista era borrosa pero aun asi levanto la mirada.

-Mi señor-Sam salía al paso, el había sido usado como una piedra para tropezar al enemigo –Gracias a los valares lo encontré a tiempo-levantaba a su amigo con cuidado mientras la bestia hacia lo mismo, pero mas enojado, su mirada furica y llena de odio al pequeño que se atravesó.

-Ahora son dos…-giro su cabeza con duda a pesar de la fealdad de la misma, Sam se encogió de nuevo al sentirse victima de aquella criatura, su señor estaba mal y no lo podía dejarlo solo, se aferro el en un afán de defenderlo, no lo obtendrían con facilidad o al menos eso intentaría.

Frodo se encogía por el miedo, era menos que cuando se enfrento al Nazgul y ni llegaba lo que sintió cuando los gigantes se divisaron, pero se aferraba a lo que le daba falsas esperanzas, trago grueso al sacar lo que portaba y verlo con sumo cuidado, la mirada del enemigo no lo alcanzo porque Sam ya se atravesaba.

Cuando el anillo ya se dibujaba en su dedo con una mirada perdida en lo que tanto anhelaba, casi sentía el aro dorado como aquella vez en Bree o en la colina de los vientos, sin embargo el grito sordo de la criatura lo hizo reaccionar, para mirar que sucedía.

Sam temblaba pero cayo de rodillas al verse salvado, el simplemente armado con algunas rocas que cogió antes que el burlista capturador se dirigiera a el, sin embargo no llego, cuando algo le atravesó, una lanza plateada cruzaba por su estomago para divisarlo del otro lado, y en una estocada limpia salió….corte limpio y certero, cayendo su victima en instantes.

Ororo aparecía con movimientos agiles con la vara que le fue entregada por Elrond antes de partir-Da-dama Ororo- salió de la boca aliviada de Sam el nombre de la dama, era la primera vez que la veía usar sus habilidades maestras, pues solo los truenos y el cambio de clima les daban a entender que también esas usaría, ahora algo mas físico.

-Váyanse-ordeno rápidamente sin girar al verlo, para encarar a los que se encontraban detrás de ellos, pudo ver los dientes filosos de todos al verla sola, no quería dejara asi, titubeo un poco y se aferro a sus piedras, pero trago grueso al ver que la mujer los miraba de reojo, sus ojos verdes clavados con fiereza al no verlos moverse.

-Por favor…no se esfuerce-rogo Sam al mirar a su señor que se veía perdido, pero también un gesto de preocupación, ella siempre terminaba herida, siempre terminaba mal, desde las historias de Bilbo hasta cuando salieron de Moria, no querían dejarla asi, pero el hobbit sabia que hacer…tomo a su amo con rapidez para seguir el camino recto, el rio se escuchaba.

-Ororo-susurro Frodo al soltar el anillo y guardarlo dentro, mientras su amigo lo arrastraba consigo, trago grueso para mirar adelante, todo era su culpa, si tan solo fuera mas fuerte esto no sucedería….corrieron hasta el rio algo cansados –Sam …-miro al bote con decisión -¿me acompañarías?-pregunto a un desconcertado compañero….este solo lo miro por un momento y acepto.

-No se que planea mi señor, pero yo lo seguiré hasta donde usted vaya, mientras pueda hacer algo lo hare-dijo con claridad para un amo agradecido por sus palabras, antes lo demostró, solo no podría, pero si tan solo Sam iría con el, un poco de ayuda le seria, después de todo lo salvo, no seria igual de fuerte que la dama o habilidoso como los demás, pero al menos lo tenia a el.

A costa de los que se encontraban peleando aún en el bosque, solo un conocido estruendo les llamo la atención, para mirar con culpa lo que dejaban atrás, esperaban que todos sobrevivieran…pues el sonido que llevo el viento no era otro mas que el cuerno de Gondor, ambos se miraron pero siguieron, era necesario para no ser una carga, para hacer esto y que ninguno muriera, para que su pesadilla no se volviera realidad.

XXXXXXX

Ororo seguía peleando conforme sus habilidades le ayudaban, la lanza se movía de manera diestra a manos expertas de una guerrera de su clase, el viento silbaba con cada corte y enemigo caído, la mirada de los Uruk-hai eran de frustración, no podía dejar ninguno vivo, menos que fueran detrás de Frodo que acababa de salir.

Fue un momento intenso y el enemigo se dejaba venir, no tenían fin y no sabia de donde salían tantos, fue cuando el cuerno resonó por los arboles, alertando de algo peor donde los demás se encontraban, ella lo sabia, algo malo estaba ocurriendo y Aragorn había sido dejado atrás para ir en búsqueda de otro lado.

Miro de reojo un poco hacia el punto donde el portador estaba, esperaba que estarían bien pues el enemigo no superaba sus limites, en un movimiento desesperado dio un ataque mortal para los que venían a atacarla, un estruendo fulminante sucumbió a las criaturas reduciendo el numero, el cielo aun estaba nublado por su estado de animo…pero ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en mas detalles, tenia que acabar esto.

En una ventisca fuerte, al ver que por el momento el enemigo se retiraba por alguna razón hacia otro punto, sin aferrarse a seguir detrás de los otros dos Hobbits, se alzo de manera rápida en búsqueda del sonido que escucho de nuevo, fue ahí donde vio algo que le perturbo.

Sus temores volvían mas palpable, un poco golpeada por las palabras que escucho en el bosque, recuerdos venían de una primera batalla donde perdió a muchos alumnos por su arribo tardío, algo que incluso con Gandalf trato de suprimir pero ahora recordaba, desatado su furia por igual…de una manera calculadora y fría.

XXXXXXX

Boromir había estado resonando el cuerno conforme el enemigo llegaba, Legolas y Gimli fueron separados de ellos cuando la negrura de los atacantes crecía, rodeándolos, todos eran bueno en armas, era un honor para el estar junto a esos caballeros, fue cuando en un descuido una flecha atravesó su hombro, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Boromir-Pippin grito de inmediato al ver el primer flechazo, pero este no caía, seguía en su trabajo de defender a los Hobbits, era su labor después de todo, se sentía un poco culpable de ser el objeto del porque la dama no estaba con ellos, en un momento aprovecho llevarse el cuerno a sus labios.

En un afán de encontrar ayuda, de que alguien acudiera a el para serle frente al enemigo que no cedía, un sonido estruendoso era su esperanza ahora, fue cuando otra flecha le atravesó ahora un costado, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, mientras el cuerno no dejaba de sonar….¿que tan lejos se fueron el elfo y el enano? Se cuestiono un poco preocupado por esa parte de la comunidad

Esperaba que tanto Aragorn como los otros dos Hobbits también estuvieran bien, luego a su mente vino la imagen de la dama esforzándose por ser de ayuda en las minas, donde su cuerpo estaba al limite pero su alma no, sonrio discretamente al recordar tantas cosas que tenia que decir….el aun seguía peleando valientemente soportando el dolor.

Si ella lo podía lograr, porque el no…era lo que tanto quería hacer, ser su fortaleza para que no necesitara esforzarse tanto, serle de ayuda para todo lo que fuera necesario, verla sonreír para el como lo hacia con los Hobbits y a veces con Aragorn, el choque de espadas se volvió común conforme sus pensamientos le inundaban…sin embargo en un descuido su espada se trozo, al no soportar la fuerza del enemigo constante e insistente.

Otra flecha lo atravesó con saña su pie, haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor, sonrio al ver su fin inminente, ahora lo entendía, ese sentimiento que no quería aceptar por la mujer que siempre hacia lo que quería y se encerraba por protegerlos de algo, sonrio al ver que el Uruk-hai se burlaba de el.

Sin embargo este no llego al ser atravesado por una flecha, los Hobbits habían sido tomados en algún momento de sus pensamientos, ¿quién era? Se cuestiono, tal vez Legolas, pensó, sin embargo ahí estaba su líder, Aragorn arribaba de nuevo para serle de ayuda –Llegas tarde-dijo cansado mientras el enemigo retomaba sus fuerzas, este se levanto muy apenas a costa de sus heridas, tenia que seguir, el no podría solo.

Tomo un hacha enemiga con dolor, para mirar sin titubeo a los que lo atacaban, retomando fuerzas e ignorando lo que ardía en constante –Por Gondor-grito rápidamente con mirada llena de furia para cortar al que se atrevía a ir en su contra, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su fallo, los Hobbits no estaban.

Aragorn noto esto, pero no era el momento, su yo curandero le pedía tener mas cuidado con Boromir, quien ahora estaba adornado por flechas enemigas, el cielo estaba nublado pero la dama no venia…esperaba que estuviera bien, aunque era extraño que solo los rayos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Fue cuando con horror vio a un enemigo en la espalda de Boromir, su flecha iba dirigida a el con astucia –Boromir-grito de inmediato al ver que dicho enemigo haría lo que pensaba, pero el hombre del sur estaba tan ocupado que no logro escuchar, es un giro maestro de sus años de soldado, se quito de encima a dos enemigos para correr hacia su amigo.

El era un buen hombre, un buen soldado de Gondor e hijo del senescal, era lo que un buen compañero debía de hacer, la flecha silbo hacia este, Boromir solo sintió un bulto caer detrás, Aragorn yacía en el suelo con una flecha un poco mas allá del hombro –Aragorn-grito con horror al verlo herido al igual que el.

-Llegue a tiempo-dijo con suma alegría perdida, cuando el enemigo ya los estaba rodeando, otra flecha adorno la espalda del hombre del sur, mientras otra caía en el pie del futuro rey, este descuido les costo mucho, pues la risa burlista del enemigo se escuchaba conforme veían que no podían ganar.

Boromir estaba cansado, ya no solo tenia flechas al frente, si no que una estaba en la espalda, Aragorn suspiro al levantarse rápidamente como pudo, dos no eran demasiadas…si Boromir no lo sentía, el tampoco, compartieron una mirada cómplice –POR GONDOR-ambos gritaron para retomar fuerza, pero esta no llegaron a consumirse, cuando miles de rayos bailaron a su alrededor, fulminando todo a su paso y haciendo que huyeran los demás.

Ororo aterrizo de inmediato dirigiéndose a los heridos, su mirada era diferente a antes, su seriedad se rompía conforme la preocupación se notaba-Por dios-dijo con un ceño fruncido, ignorando la cara de duda por esa palabra no conocida, mientras analizaba las heridas de mas de cerca de un par de hombres avergonzados por tanto acercamientos despreocupado.

Ella tenia indicio de pelea pero aun no tenia herida alguna, Boromir solo la miro con detenimiento conforme las flechas eran observadas por ella, como tratando de buscar la manera de sacarlas y no hacer mas daño del que ya tenia –Ororo…estas bien-suspiro.

-Debería decir eso yo de ti, a duras penas llegue a tiempo- estaba enfadada consigo mismo por perder tanto tiempo y no usar sus habilidades en aquel momento, su afán de no hacer mas estragos le habían hecho llegar un poco tarde, el enemigo ya no se escuchaba.

-Por Durin-Gimli llegaba con algunos cortes, pero bien, sus ojos preocupados en el par que ahora descansaba en una roca, con una mujer furiosa para dar un análisis como medico y enfermera, que a veces apoyaba.

-Aragorn…Boromir-Legolas se veía preocupado, al acercarse con su amigo, su cartucho de flechas se agoto en algún punto de la batalla, ambos se sentían culpable por ser separados.

-Están bien...estables mientras no muevan la flecha, necesito mi bolsa-se levanto la mujer dispuesta a irse hacia el rio, Aragorn también la seguía a duras penas, ignorando el dolor de las flechas, después de todo también era un curandero-tu quédate-ordeno con voz de mando, sus ojos verdes se veían diferentes, el hombre trago grueso…pero suspiro.

-Estamos bien-dijo cuando la mujer lo miro más furioso, pues el trataba de no mostrado dolor alguno, típico de ser traspasado por dos flechas-no es tu culpa, todos estábamos ocupados –ella siguió su camino en silencio, ante la mirada de la comunidad curiosa y un Boromir que repentinamente se volvió rojo al recordar la cercanía de la dama.

-Boromir-carraspeo Gimli al notar esa acción, en serio tendría que echarle mas un ojo al hombre, pues era mas obvio ahora que antes, Aragorn solo sonrio con pesadez para sentarse al lado del otro herido, ambos eran aun adornados por flechas, un ligero gesto de dolor en el Dúnadan al volverse a sentar.

-Creo que no es momento de hacer esto…pero …¿nos perdimos de algo?-cuestiono Legolas al ser el mas observador, ambos hombres compartían una mirada extraña, Boromir solo se agachaba conforme mas sentía la del Dúnadan, tapándose el rostro de manera penosa a pesar de sus heridas.

-Nada de que preocuparse-aclaro el Montaraz al mirar el cielo, esas dos heridas serian un problema, pues fue cuando Boromir les conto del rapto de Merry y Pippin, tendrían que ir a su encuentro…solo esperando a lo que la dama aguardaba, pues aun podía ver su rostro, eso fue lo que Boromir derroto, estaba preocupada por ellos –Después de todo si nos observa-aclaro al viento el hombre a un Boromir silente y un par de amigos curiosos.

-Lo se- se tapo la boca el capitán de Gondor, aunque quería ser observado solo el, por el momento eso era lo suficiente, era un paso…o al menos eso esperaba, sin saber lo que en verdad Ororo sentía, una culpa y un sentimiento que volvía a venir a ella…uno que se esforzó ocultar de su mundo, tristeza y soledad, pues a veces asi se sentía, pero no podía hacer más por el camino que escogió, cuando decidió separar ambos mundos.

Sentimientos que reprimió cuando Gandalf cayo, algo que la hacia verse vulnerable a los ojos que la necesitaban, que pensó había olvidado desde que su primer alumno cayo ante sus ojos…dio un suspiro para recuperar su porte, tenia que volver para enfrentar lo que venía adelante, nadie tenía porque sentirse igual que ella, mas sabiendo el temor que tenían de saberlo…dejando eso muy en el fondo.

Despues de todo no era asunto de ese mundo traer sus miedos…su terror y memorias, las cuales aturdieron incluso a la dama mas sabia de los elfos, esa verdad que esperaría y se esforzaría por ocultar, después de todo solo era suyo, ajena aun a la desaparición de los hobbits opacados por la preocupación de sus compañeros….pues flechas adornaban sus cuerpos, aunque por sus actitudes no eran puntos clave, yendo con decisión a su encuentro.

XXXXXXXXX

Théodred a duras penas vivió durante el ataque del Vado de Insen, sus heridas eran variadas pero aún tenía que hacer por su nación, se estaba recuperando con lentitud debido a la falta de tratamiento, no podía quedarse quieto después de ver que su padre cada dia estaba más viejo y ciego.

Habia pasado un tiempo en cama desde aquella batalla, algo habia interrumpido el ataque aprovechando el momento para poder dar la retirada, fuera quien fuera el líder algo habia sucedido para descuidarse, aunque una ventisca fría los sorprendió, al igual que relámpagos que se veían peligrosamente cercanos cerca de Isengard, podía jurar.

Sospechaba que algo tenía que ver Grima y en peor de los casos del mismo mago blanco que juro amistad a la casa de su padre, que actuaba de manera sospechosa en los últimos tiempos, siendo más evidente meses atrás –A dónde vas Théodred-una voz preocupada se escuchó por detrás, el hombre se encuadro tratando de aguantar sus heridas, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eómer sabes que no me puedo quedar simplemente asi después de que tomaron el Vado-frunció el ceño, aún tenía información que se retiraron al verlo casi muerto, ¿Por qué?, por más que lo miraba era como si solamente querían verlo asi, gruñendo para sí mismo –Tenemos que reforzar las fronteras-ordeno al tercer mariscal que acepto.

-Entonces te acompañare, después de todo es como los viejos tiempos-sonrió el pariente del príncipe de Rohan al ver que se meterían en problemas por desobedecer la orden de su señor, una orden absurda de abandonar la vigilancia y concentrarse en la ciudad, algo estaba oculto con esto, optando por seguir su camino.

XXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán esto ha cambiado con la ayuda de la dama blanca, ella temía usar sus habilidades por temor a complicar las cosas en un bosque, pero bueno, que mas da al final si los uso por miedo a perder a mas gente de nuevo.

Frodo y Sam partieron juntos a Mordor, aun si no eran muchos, es una pieza importante para el final de esta saga, ya estamos a mitad, ahora la comunidad se ha partido y Boromir vivió, esta bien, no tuve el corazón de matarlo…tuve suficiente con matarlo en otro. (bueno no se, tal vez)

Aragorn y Boromir hacen muy buena amistad, mas el primero notando ese algo que este aun no se enteraba hasta estar al borde de la muerte, ahora no sucumbió ante el anillo gracias a el, asi que bueno, era de esperarse…Ororo escucho todo, pero no responderá por el momento.

Al final dolorosas memorias de una primera matanza mutante vinieron a su mente, ahí tampoco llego a tiempo (según yo) asi que eso fue lo que la movió, a parte había suprimido tanto que exploto al final y sola, guardándose para si misma de nuevo ese sentimiento, no queriendo aterrar mas ese mundo con sus problemas, ahora mas sabiendo que estos tienen miedo a lo que dirá.

Espero que les haya gustado…hasta la próxima…

Geme 1fuera….


	11. T11 ROHAN

Hola:

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo… espero y les guste.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

T11: ROHAN

Théodred no sabia que era lo que veía esa noche de guardia, habían ido a averiguar a un grupo de extraños orcos que pasaron por tierras de Rohan a Fangorn para poder atraparlos, sin embargo ante sus ojos algo paso, algo que no supo como explicar.

Una mujer había aparecido de la nada, parecía un ave flotando entre el viento de esa noche -¿Señor?-uno de los guardias dijo al ver que ninguno de los dos mariscales hacia nada, era una mujer con extrañas ropas y rasgos nunca antes visto en las tierras del sur.

La dama estaba en medio del grupo sin inmutarse, sus ojos revelaban la furia no característica de ese genero, encarando al que era el jefe, ahí diviso a un par de pequeños que estaban al parecer secuestrados, su voz era de mando y ni una pizca de miedo se reflejaba, como la mejor soldado que nunca antes vio, a pesar de lo menuda que se veía al lado del gran monstruo.

Las risas guturales retumbar en las criaturas, era una absurda broma lo que hacia la dama en contra de tantos enemigos, pero aun asi no apartaba la mirada de aquel que la encaraba, ella solo armada con una extraña lanza….a pesar de los números y que los demás la rodeaban, no bajaba la mirada.

-Théodred-llamo con urgencia Eómer al imaginarse lo que harían a la mujer, por mas que la veía estaba loca, como podía encararse de esa manera al grupo como si nada, aun si fuera algún tipo de Peregrino por la manera en que llego.

-Adelante-ordeno con furia el tercer mariscal al dar la seña para continuar lo que vinieron hacer, después de compartir una mirada con el segundo, cada uno empuño su espada para defender a la marca y a la mujer, quien solo sus ojos verdes posaron en cada uno de los hombres con cierto interés, pero aun asi sin titubeo, los orcos se empezaron a amotinar para defenderse del ataque sorpresa.

-Tu, los trajiste-gruño el jefe al alzar su hacha con suma sorna para matar a la mas débil, según a sus ojos, los pequeños que estaban secuestrados eran tomados con brusquedad, Ororo tomo la lanza…sin embargo el hacha fue detenida por la espada de uno de los caballeros.

-Mi señora, que cree que esta haciendo, debería ponerse a salvo-Théodred aun con sus dolores de heridas pasadas detuvo aquello que de seguro mataría a la mujer, esta solo lo miro, sin embargo siguió su camino…susurrando un solo gracias, para ir detrás de los que se llevaron –¿Señora a donde va?-cuestiono un poco aturdido por el punto a donde iba la chica.

-No se preocupen –sonrio de medio lado la mujer al mirar de reojo como los caballeros se hacían cargo del asunto, era una ayuda que hayan aparecido, pero los noto desde que sobrevolaba el lugar, siguiendo su camino para seguir a los Hobbits, era su labor ver por ellos, esa fue la razón por lo cual dejo al grupo atrás.

Dejando a un par de mariscal incrédulos de lo que veían, pues la dama se movía de manera sigilosa aun entre la batalla, para adentrarse al bosque en busca de los secuestrados, Eómer intercambio una mirada con su primo cuando tuvo oportunidad, no tuvieron chance de ir detrás de la chica…solo rezando a los valares que ninguna baja humana se realizara bajo la luz de las estrellas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Boromir estaba mas que fastidiado por ser dejado atrás, la dama había aprovechado sus heridas para ir sola en búsqueda de los Hobbits, le frustraba que ni siquiera sus palabras le sirvieron para detenerla –Es una egoísta-gruñía para si mismo mientras esas heridas le impedían seguir a un paso decente, aunque no era el único Aragorn solo se veía triste por aquella decisión.

El capitán de Gondor sintió que se había acercado mas a la mujer, durante su curación, algo que molesto a Gimli pero que este no le importaba, sabiendo de la historia con los enanos, era una ventaja para el, declarándoselo en la cara al pelirrojo….aun asi no se llevaban mal, al contrario burlas filosas se formaron entorno a ese par, a veces apoyando Legolas a su amigo, otros al Gondoriano.

-No se que decir compañero-susurro el Dúnadan al mirar adelante, sus heridas dolían conforme mas se alejaban donde estaba el rio, Ororo anuncio la partida de Frodo y Sam hacia Mordor en soledad, ella respetando su decisión opto por ir a la ayuda de los que fueron capturados, sin embargo con la herida de dos de los cuatro que restaban de la comunidad original, decidió que se adelantaría.

Legolas solo veía empecinado enfrente, siempre en guardia, siempre despierto, aprovechando las habilidades de su raza, Gimli por otra parte se veía igual de cansado por las caminatas largas que llevaban, aunque era un paso decente para que no se abrieran las heridas de Boromir y Aragorn.

-Un enano es mejor en carreras cortas-gruñía mientras trataba de retener su aliento en un afán de que su orgullo no se magullara, pues a su pesar, incluso los heridos iban adelante.

-No te quito la razón-decía Boromir al seguir, todos estaban con sus ánimos en los suelos, se sentían débiles en contra de la habilidad de volar que la mujer tenia para si "iré adelante, los veo luego" fueron las palabras antes de que partiera.

Aragorn solo suspiro, en verdad Ororo quería cargar con toda la responsabilidad, ellos también eran compañeros, aunque tenia algo de razón, con ellos heridos el camino seria muy largo y no podrían darle alcance a los Hobbits antes de que los llevaran al parecer a Isengard.

Descansaban durante las noches para seguir su camino, los campos de Rohan se divisaban tan fértiles y hermosos para sus visitantes, sin embargo ellos aun seguían a un paso rápido para darle alcance a la que los dejo atrás, en esos días platicas surgieron entre los cuatro, era un alivio ver que los lazos se empezaban a formalizar entre ese grupo.

Una noche durante la fogata –Esa mujer es todo un caso-Boromir suspiraba al ser checado sus heridas por Aragorn, siendo el curandero opto por tomar esa labor que le encargo mucho la dama, quien tenia extraños procedimientos pero efectivos –No solo nos dejo a nuestra suerte, si no que opto por tomar esta labor para si misma –aun si llevaban días platicando lo mismo, no lo superaba… aun si antes lo aclaro, aun su orgullo era magullado.

-Ah de estar acostumbrada a cargar sola con la responsabilidad-contesto Aragorn dispuesto a fumar una pipa para calmar sus nervios, últimamente le crispaba muchas cosas…aunque le causaba algo de burla con el hombre del sur al recordar que su preocupación era obvia y Gimli lo acosaba con miradas retadoras, los enanos eran celosos y mas cuando la señora a la que su rey se fijo, era pretendida por alguien mas.

Para ninguno era novedad ese detalle, tantos debates se hacían presente, pero aun con la duda y el respeto al espacio de la mujer, Boromir suspiro –si, supongo –dijo en derrota de nuevo recordando todas las conclusiones, para mirar el cielo tan estrellado y ajeno a los problemas -¿cómo estarán ahora?-cuestiono al aire.

-Ororo o todos los demás –frunció el ceño Gimli a un hombre que solo le sonrio con cierto interés, últimamente eran mas seguido las molestias entre ambos, con comentarios filosos por cualquier cosa, Legolas reía por esa actitud de su amigo, en verdad era todo un caso, mas si ella no se daba cuenta de nada…¿o si?

-Aunque mi duda es si ella escucho algo –Boromir comento al grupo, tanto el enano y el elfo intercambiaron miradas, mientras Aragorn solo giro mas dispuesto a tener una platica con la piedra que con ellos -¿Aragorn?-cuestiono a un Dúnadan atrapado, este solo alzo los hombros.

-No se porque lo dices –el ajeno a lo que los otros dos le dijeron, cuando el capitán llego a ayudarlos con la pelea.

-Bueno, Legolas y Gimli me dijeron que ella partió al poco tiempo que no apareciste….no se-suspiro vencido, los ojos grises del montaraz lo miraron con detenimiento, era algo a lo cual tenia duda, mas encontrándosela al paso cuando fue a ayudar a Frodo, no alcanzo a cuestionar, pero no quería meter esa duda…ya tenia suficiente con esos sentimientos.

-Todo sucedió muy rápido Boromir-se excuso para seguir pasando el tiempo, ahí el grupo descanso un poco mas y a la mañana siguiente siguieron con su camino, los dos hombres heridos daban un paso mas veloz conforme los días pasaban…uno se transformo a dos y asi hasta llegar a 4, donde encontraron una comitiva esperándolos.

-Que noticias nos trae la marca-saludo Aragorn al grupo de hombres, el que parecía el líder de inmediato bajo de su caballo, era extraño para el grupo, todo se formaron detrás, con gestos serios –Es acaso que nos esperaban-cuestiono un poco dudoso, pues no los veían como extraños.

-Saludos hombres del norte-saludo el capitán, sin embargo su mirada se poso en el hombre del sur –Boromir me comentaron que también venías en esta extraña comitiva-miro a cada uno, una sonrisa se divisaba –tiempos de guerras han pasado y ahora su llegada a sido anunciada días atrás- sonrio.

Boromir se adelanto para saludar como se debía a su viejo amigo, sin embargo todo el grupo estaba extrañado, pues incluso caballos les fueron prestados -¿Quién fue el que anuncio nuestra llegada?-cuestiono Gimli a Legolas, este solo alzo los hombros….el enano odiaba los caballos, asi que monto con su inseparable amigo-¿y quien es?-

-El es el tercer mariscal de la marca, Eómer hijo de Edmund –anuncio Boromir con orgullo –amigo mío desde la infancia al igual que Théodred –el hombre se acerco y se presento como se debe.

-Según tengo entendido el enano es Gimli, el elfo es el príncipe del bosque negro Legolas y este hombre es Aragorn-dio una palmada el mariscal con orgullo al montaraz-también nos han contado de ti-anuncio a un sorprendido Dúnadan.

-Espero que haya sido de buena fuente-informo aun con cierto aire de duda el hombre, cada uno estaba desconfiado, menos Boromir, y este le compartió ese gesto a su líder actual, quien se relajo un poco.

-Me han contado tantas cosas de ustedes, aunque veo que están bien-Eómer continuo al montar con su caballo –vamos que esperan en Edoras mi señor y sus amigos –esto dijo con misterio, tanto Boromir y Aragorn compartieron una mirada con una misma palabra…¿Ororo? Se cuestionaron.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese viaje-Y bien…que fue lo que contaron de nosotros…-el hombre del sur al ser el mas cercano, cuestiono con toda la confianza al líder, este solo sonrio.

-Que vienen con un objetivo de tierras de ensueño….-simplifico con un atisbe de honor en su voz, en verdad todo lo que era relataron y sufrieron era evidente, su gesto estaba cansado pero aun asi mantenían su porte, incluso el enano –pero no se preocupen cosas buenas fueron relatadas-

-Eso espero amigo mío-sonrio Boromir, mientras Aragorn daba un asentamiento de cabeza.

-El verte entre ellos me indico que era ese grupo que nos dieron aviso, un elfo, un enano y dos hombres-explico Eómer conforme mas avanzaban- pensábamos en un inicio que solo era extranjeros, en estos tiempos las cosas no marchan nada bien, incluso contra el mismo Saruman, asi que cuando vi a las criaturas de mitos…era acertado el aviso que se nos dio de escoltarlos –

-¿El rey?-cuestiono ahora Aragorn, recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

Sonrio con simpleza para seguir su mirada en el camino Eómer-El había estado ciego durante los últimos meses, pero ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad-suspiro con alivio el hombre al seguir su camino, relatando un poco de los problemas que vivieron en los últimos tiempos, donde al parecer un complot del mago blanco se llevo a cabo de distintas maneras, un anciano astuto como se decía.

Todo se mantuvo en secreto durante el camino, siempre en platicas amenas de su viaje pero nunca mencionando quien fue el informante de dichos extranjeros, algo que los frustraba de alguna manera, pero optaron por no decir nada mas y seguir, en Edoras lo descubrían, aunque sospechaban de alguien en especifico.

XXXXXXXxxxx

Ororo en un inicio estaba impactada de lo que encontró, pensó que era el mago traidor al cual tenían algunas cuentas pendientes, esa noche en el bosque, sin embargo los arboles no se sentían mas hostiles aun estando a su alrededor, ellos le dijeron que confiara…no era Saruman, ahora lo veía conforme mas pasaba el tiempo.

-En serio Gandalf aun me sorprende verte aquí-dijo la mujer en aquel balcón que daba del reino de Edoras, ahí ambos esperaban con paciencia el arribo del resto de sus compañeros, pues aunque era un Istari, no era alguien psíquico como el profesos Xavier, cuando salió del encierro que Jean lo orillo, en aquel entonces.

-Misterios se alzan aquí, mi bella dama –el mago blanco ahora venia renovado, pues ahora Gandalf poseía esas ropas con orgullo-soy lo que debió ser Saruman, me han confiado una labor importante después de todo –la miro con detenimiento, se había abierto mas de la ultima vez que la vio, sin embargo aun estaba ese pendiente, pues por mas que la notaba…esta no mencionaba nada de sus preocupaciones.

Suspiro con algo de pesar al saber que los valares tenían algo que ver, el anciano se veía mas sabio e imponente, incluso el día que se encontraron una disculpa por su parte vino como mensaje de sus dioses, aun asi no los perdonaba, era acaso que ellos sabían algo que ella no, suspiro en derrota.

-Lamento que no descansen como se debe –Théodred interrumpía esa platica amena entre ambos conocidos, para el seguía siendo algo nuevo que la mujer fuera de ayuda en movimientos estratégicos de batalla, pero al parecer era alguien de confiar aun después de ese encuentro único, no superando la primera impresión.

-No es algo que deba preocuparte, príncipe –anuncio Ororo un poco fastidiada de tanta caballerosidad, ni Aragorn, Boromir o cualquiera de los otros compañeros lo hacían tan empecinados aun al ver su fuerza e independencia, le recordaba un poco a Bardo cuando recién lo conoció, el hombre solo la miro con cierta renuencia, aun si no lo quería era una dama y debía tratarse como tal.

-Al menos debería comer un poco o algo mas de ropa-apunto a las que tenia, eran algo sucias desde que arribaron al lugar, para liberar a su padre de su influencia del mago traidor, esta había denegado varias veces conforme mas se concentraba en sus labores de guerra, previendo nuevos movimientos para hacer menos bajas, además de preparar hombres para labores de curación, partirían al Abismo de Helm, solo esperando a que llegara el grupo que faltaba…según el blanco todavía tenían algo de tiempo.

Ororo suspiro-será mejor que descanses tu Théodred, tus heridas aun no están del todo bien- se acerco al hombre encarándolo con sus ojos verdes en aquellos Rohirrim, este solo trago grueso al verse atrapado, tantas cosas sucedieron que incluso ese dolor se volvió parte de si.

Gandalf negó con la cabeza ante esa platica de estire y afloje, ambos orgullos se erguían conforme las diferencias culturales se llevaban a cabo-Ororo, será mejor que tomes la palabras de Théodred, no es conveniente que te debilites en el momento de la verdad…además que tus ropas deben ser arregladas-apunto su extraño traje negro, algunas evidencias de sangre y golpes la delataban, no podía darse el lujo de que cayera por algunas de ellas, se estremecía al recordar que haría Elrond si se enterara que la perdió por una cosa asi, ademas que la señora de la luz también se la encargo.

Ella solo arqueo la ceja ante el apoyo inesperado de un mago al hombre, este sonrio imperceptible al ver ganada esa discusión, una de las primeras después de que la conoció…pues ella siempre era terca, mas inclusive que su prima Eowyn-Bien, solo en cuanto lleguen me avisas, quiero checar un poco sus heridas-aun si se las encargo a Aragorn ella tenia que dar el vistazo.

El mariscal la escolto hasta llevarla con su pariente femenino, tantas cosas sucedieron durante este tiempo que aun no se acostumbraba a no ser de ayuda para la dama que era demasiado independiente para si misma, incluso superando sus heridas y cansancio para el bien de lo que vendría adelante.

Por mas que la veía, a pesar de la imagen extranjera que portaba y razgos únicos, era inevitable verla como lo que era, una mujer, a pesar que contaba con el apoyo de Gandalf y del propio Rey, aunque era pequeña para ser la guerrera que presumían.

-Espero que las ropas que le presten le sean de ayuda –informo el hombre al sonríele a la mujer antes de llegar al lugar destinado, esta solo suspiro en derrota para mirar al frente, ahí con Eowyn había algo de comida para la mujer.

-Mi Señora-saludo la pariente de dicho príncipe –Es un honor poderle ser de ayuda-

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por el tiempo que me prestaras –instruyo Ororo con una sonrisa, ahí Théodred se despidió dejando al par en sus asuntos, inundando de pensamientos y dudas, que se disiparían conforme la batalla se divisara mas adelante.

Ororo miro a los ojos de la dama Rohirrim, su cabellera rubia engalanaba un vestido blanco, la conoció días anteriores y se veía completamente agradecida por la ayuda ejercida, además que curiosidad brotaba en la sobrina del rey, silencio cómodo entre ambas-Y bien, que tipo de vestido te gustaría portar mientras tu traje es arreglado –con sumo respeto informo.

-La ultima vez que use vestido no me fui en buenos términos –alzo los hombros la mujer de tez morena, Eowyn la miro con duda, aun si sus rasgos no eran comunes en esas tierras, su belleza exótica era innegable, ademas que su porte le daba cierto rango entre los hombres del lugar, incluso ganándose el respeto de todos en general por su carácter, capaz de encarar a los que la subestimaban.

XXXXXX

Théodred ingresaba de nuevo a la cámara de su padre, ahí el señor posaba mas vivo que nunca junto a un Gandalf curioso por el rostro de dicho hijo –Veo que cosas importantes veo en ti hijo mío-un padre es muy observador, y aun si se mantuvo ciego por causa de Grima, vio como su primogénito veía diferente a la dama enigmática que era de cierta manera orgullosa.

-Padre-suspiro cansado el hijo del rey, al ver ese brillo en su progenitor cuando tocaban un tema delicado y olvidado por tiempos de guerra, este solo alzo los hombros para concentrarse en lo previsto, Gandalf negó con la cabeza ante ese dilema, pero no era el momento de ver cosas mas allá…algo que comenzó a brotar en el príncipe, suficiente tenia con la comunidad.

-Esperando a que llegue el resto de mis compañeros, descansaremos y partiremos-anuncio el mago blanco al erguirse en toda su altura, las cosas habían resultados favorables en el momento dejando a los Hobbits en otra labor importante, donde criaturas de antaño pelearían después de milenios de no ser vistas.

-La dama ah ido a descansar –informo el príncipe con cuidado –aun para mi es nuevo su actitud-se cruzó de manos al recordar lo renuente que era la mujer para pedir su ayuda, pero no era que la subestimaba.

Gandalf rio un poco al ver l a inquietud del príncipe –grandes cosas nos esperan, hemos librado una batalla al sacar al rey de la oscuridad, es momento de hacer frente a lo que nos depara el futuro- Gandalf miro al horizonte, cuando el anuncio del arribo de Eómer se hizo presente, y con el una sorprendida comunidad… quienes no creyeron lo que veían frente, Aragorn siendo el primero en saludarlo.

-Soy Gandalf aun… pero no teman amigos –anuncio el anciano blanco al alzarse y ver a unos conmocionados compañeros, ahí el rey los recibió como se debía… llevándolos a comer –Me han contado todo lo que vivieron, es una lastima que la comunidad haya tomado diferentes caminos, pero son necesarios para terminar esta tarea-

-Lo hemos superado amigo mío-un alegre Aragorn dijo, pero la pregunta estaba palpable –por un momento pensé que Ororo era la que estaba aquí-frunció el ceño un poco por la preocupación, tanto Théodred como Théoden sonrieron, aunque fue mas del ultimo.

-Ella esta aquí- anuncio el mago al notar el gesto de alivio de los demás, mas de Boromir por esa anuncio –solo que esta descansando por estos momentos-no era optimo irla a despertar, después de tanto esfuerzo que se llevó los últimos días, sabía que no dormía bien, por temor a que eso volviera.

-Y bien…cuéntanos como volviste- cuestiono un curioso Boromir por ese detalle, ella estaba bien y sabia que debía descansar, era muy orgullosa y no lo admitiría de inmediato, además que el anuncio de partir de nuevo estaba dicho…después de ese pequeño festín que eran atendidos por la sobrina del rey.

-Estaba muerto y lo estuve-anuncio el mago para iniciar su relato, la pelea contra el Balrog después de que cayó por culpa de este, era algo que la comunidad escucho con atención hasta que termino –ahora eh vuelto con nuevas labores, para venir a liberar a un rey de la oscuridad-miro a Théoden quienes estaba agradecido.

-Ahora partiremos al Abismo-comento el Rey para dar la herencia que Eowyn cargaría si no regresaban, pues tanto Eómer como Théodred no querían quedarse ahí por si el rey no volvía, en ese momento la dama se retiro para ir a despertar a la mujer…pues todos marcharían al Abismo de Helm.

XXXXXXX

Sueños tranquilos a diferencia de los anteriores, no era los oscuros que antes tenia consigo, ahora el presente se hacia palpable en sus memorias inconscientes, el reencuentro con Gandalf esa noche que encontró a los Hobbits, Merry y Pippin se aferraban a ella, sin embargo la luz la cegaba, pero no temía, los arboles le susurraba que no lo hiciera.

Todo en imágenes tan claras como el agua, le hacían recordar que tal vez era un avance al no ver su temores de nuevo en sus sueños, era lo que temía al buscar el descanso, cosas no gratas sucedían con esto, siempre siendo despertada al nublar el cielo.

Suspiro aliviada al sentirse descansada en ese momentos, sin embargo su preocupación aun estaba ahí, mirando ese cielo estrellado entre las ilusiones del sueño, fue cuando escucho la voz lejana de alguien despertándola, dio un ultimo vistazo a la imagen del mago blanco, era como Galadriel esa vez.

-Estabas preocupado Gandalf-susurro al viento a la imagen que desaparecía conforme su conciencia tomaba el control, esto seres que hacían lo que querían en un afán de aliviar su dolor, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en que estaban, era perdonable, no querían dar aviso a Saruman de que ella estaba entre el ejercito Rohirrim.

XXXXXXXX

Boromir no sabia que hacer, ahí la figura femenina se hacia presente conforme se acercaba a esa mesa, sus ojos se veían cansados pero aun reflejaban la fuerza propia que mostro antes, sus ropas eran las mismas, mostrando unos arreglos leves que seguramente la gente de ahí le hizo.

-Es un gusto verlos chicos-dijo con simpleza al inclinar su cabeza, mirando con detenimiento a cada uno de la comunidad-me gustaría ver un poco sus heridas si no es molestia, antes de partir-informo con cierto aire de preocupación, aunque confiaba en las habilidades curativas de Dúnadan, aun estaban años atrasados en su comparación.

-Estamos bien-aseguro el Montaraz, las molestias eran mínimas a comparación de días anteriores, era un alivio que no hubiera empeorado por la presión de seguir adelante para darle alcance a la dama –Gandalf me dijo de su encuentro… agradezco a los valares por verte con bien-comento el hombre, sin embargo un gesto de molestia se diviso en la mujer.

-Esta bien-aseguro Ororo al ver la copa delante de ella, como si viéndola se iría la furia de mencionar a esos dioses, pero Aragorn no tenia la culpa, ningún presente, sin embargo notaron el cambio, dando un largo suspiro –Entonces supongo que están al tanto de la situación-

La comunidad asentó la cabeza con afirmación, mientras el Rey alzaba su copa a favor de los recién llegados-ahora partiremos a una batalla segura, que esta copa cierre nuestras alianzas-alzo al futuro rey de Gondor y luego miro a la mujer, era alguien enigmático para su vista…un guerrero que estaba desesperado por ver en acción, cuyas habilidades Gandalf platico, pero el misterio aun la rodeaba.

Boromir frunció el ceño al notar la mirada de su amigo, aun si lo recibió con una actitud de reencuentro y siendo casi hermanos (asi se consideraban), este no apartaba sus ojos de la mujer, como tratando de descifrarla conforme mas la miraba, recibiendo un codazo del que se encontraba a su lado, Aragorn solo le sonrio.

-Cosas veremos adelante amigo mío-aseguro el Dúnadan al adivinar-nuestra joya no es difícil de ignorar –Boromir suspiro al notar esas palabras, era cierto lo que decía pero no era momento de pensar en cosas sin sentido, pues tenían una batalla que libra, cada uno levantando su bebida a favor del Rey, el Abismo de Helm esperaba.

Ororo hizo lo mismo aun si no bebió nada, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en el sueño que tuvo, no apartando la mirada del Mago por el atrevimiento de ingresar en su mente, el blanco lo noto y solo alzo la copa a su favor, frunció el ceño pero luego dio un suspiro, había dado por hecho el porque de esa acción…se enfrentarían a Saruman.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno como verán el siguiente será el abismo de Helm, como participara nuestra mutante en esa batalla, por fin se reencontraron con Gandalf ahora que volvió de los muertos, con una labor, sacar a dicho rey de la oscuridad.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en nuestro relato, desde la no muerte de cierto capitán de Gondor y hasta Rohan.

Gracias y Geme 1 fuera


	12. T12 SABIOS OJOS

Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más, como verán ya está en la mitad de la historia, será un intro para lo que viene después, espero y lo disfruten.

Gracias por los comentarios n.n, me ayudan y me hacen inspirarme…

Saludos

XXXXXXXX

T12: SABIOS OJOS

Saruman se removía incomodo conforme su ejército partía hacia el Abismo de Helm, los últimos días le fue más difícil contener la fuerza de las criaturas que se mostraban más alerta de lo normal, era como si algo hubieran detectado, ese algo que vinieron a buscar, y que a su pesar ya sabía.

Su magia era la más poderosa en toda Arda, siendo el que tenía ese beneficio por ser el líder de la orden Istari, sin embargo aún temía lo que esas cosas haria en esa tierra, no era porque se preocupara, pero si destruían todo y fueran incapaces de detenerlo, no tendría un mundo que gobernar, las consecuencias las imaginaba incluso como si el mismo Melkor estuviera presente.

Se pasó de un lado a otro durante un tiempo, los Uruk-hai marchaban con sed de sangre al Abismo de Helm, pero el sentimiento aun lo tenía presente, no resistiría por mucho tiempo sus amarres mágicos, ¿qué era eso que los había alertado? ¿Ella estaba cerca? Se cuestionaba de nuevo para dar un largo suspiro y mirar ese pozo donde sus criaturas antes trabajaban.

Ahí tres torres enormes y con signos extraños se alzaba imponente, sin embargo el remover de la tierra con levedad, le daba a entender que estaban peleando por salir, en un golpeteo de bastón y con una voz suave, esas rocas se endurecieron más…frunció el ceño de nuevo, no podía pedir a los valares su fuerza, después de todo era un desertor.

Miro de nuevo el Palantir, sin embargo en sus sabios ojos un atisbe de temor se dibujó entre su blancas cejas, vio "esa" verdad que quiso usar en contra de la criatura que los valares trajeron, pero lo que vio en realidad fue algo perturbador, si para él era imposible contener a tres de esos gigantes, no se imaginaba si alguno de esas cosas voladoras soltaran su arsenal de esas bestias.

Aun si había interferencia, si el antiguo objeto de Númenor estaba plagado de oscuridad, le logro mostrar una realidad oscuridad y consumida por un odio propio de un humano, apretó con fuerza su bastón, un ligero sentimiento de lastima por la guerrera que fue arrancada de su hogar….pero negó con la cabeza al recordar su orgullo.

Tenía que concentrarse en cosas con más sentido que los sentimientos de lástima que empezaban a brotar por la "humana" que vino de un mundo lleno de caos, no lo admitiría, pero temía lo que esas cosas harían, pues estaba seguro que en esas tierras no solo podrían detectar a la mortal, temía que también encontrara otra cosas que cazar…tenía ese presentimiento.

Con el orgullo recuperado, apartando todos esos pensamientos tontos a su punto de vista, se irguió para ver la última legión de Uruk-hai partir, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de nuevo, tan altiva y arrogante….-Primero Rohan y luego el mundo-pensó con soberbia al mirar ese atardecer, pues esa noche se teñiría de sangre Rohirrim.

XXXXXXXXXX

Galadriel parecía más inquieta que cualquier otro día, Celeborn había notado lo distraída que estaba la sabio Eldar, más en las últimas noches que se pasaba frente a su espejo, después de la partida de Gandalf de Lothlórien, ya convertido en el líder Istari, algo conmociono a su señora.

-Los motivos de mis dioses aun me son desconocidos, pero temo que no haya venido sola –susurros al viento, una dama de la luz en aquellos arboles dorados, solo relatos de Elrond le daban a entender lo que vino con ella, pero tenía una molestia constante…algo estaba escondido a sus ojos inmortales.

Celeborn solo la miro con suma sabiduría, él era después de todo su compañero y amigo, el que mejor la conocía de todos en esa tierra, se acercó con suavidad para tomar la mano de una distraída Eldar, quien solo volvió a su gesto usual, pero aun asi sus ojos la engañaban, beso con cuidado aquella extremidad aun sin apartar su mirada.

-Lamento tu preocupación, Mi Señor –dijo Galadriel al notar los ojos de su compañero de eternidad –pero algo siento en el viento de Arda, últimamente más enojado y activo conforme la dama blanca avanza por Rohan –no lo sabía ciertamente que era esa molestia, pero suspiro tratando de mantener ese porte sereno que perdió en los últimos días…incluso su gente se preocupaba.

-Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien-dijo al besar esa mano que aun sostenía el sabio Señor –Elrond nos ha enviado un heraldo, espera la señal para empezar a marchar….Dol Guldur ha estado en movimiento en los últimos días, temo que el ataque que la dama predijo se lleve a cabo-informo-además de una nueva esencia-suspiro.

Galadriel solo lo miro con cierta curiosidad, será esa presencia la que la ha estado poniendo nerviosa los últimos días, recordando las memorias de Ororo se removía y temía que fueran esas que vio en números inimaginables, ¿su imaginación? Se cuestionó al no haber tenido más detalles de ese encuentro, solo Elrond entendía lo que se sentía…esperaba que esa esencia no fuera la misma, rogaba a los valares para que no fuera.

Sin embargo las últimas noches trato de investigar, sin tener éxito, estaba al sur de eso estaba segura, luego suspiro para tratar de mantenerse pasiva y sabia, eso aún estaba atado por alguien, asi que aún no era prioridad…concentrándose en su labor y la imagen de la dama que partió, en verdad todo lo tenía previsto.

-Ella siempre tan precavida –suspiro la dama de la luz para seguir a su señor, ahí una reunión se llevó a cabo para enlazar un plan que se llevaría a cabo si era necesario, había informes de avistamientos de Orcos por el bosque dorado, pero con el poder del anillo era imposible que hicieran algo, sin embargo no era la misma historia que contaba Erebor o el bosque negro.

Rivendel comenzaba también a moverse conforme el anillo avanzaba al sur, mandando dos comitivas a la señal de la señora de la luz, una que partiría a Rohan y la otra hacia Lothlórien, para ahí marchar por última vez los elfos en la tierra media, con el propósito de erradicar lo que habitaba y envenenaba el bosque negro.

XXXXXXXX

Glorfindel miraba con insistencia algún punto perdido al sur, el aire era más pesado conforme más se removía ese algo, no era el punto de Dol Guldur, pues era la misma esencia de ser día en Rivendel, esperaba que su señor lo haya notado, aunque sabía que los más sabios de esas tierras lo sentían.

-Últimamente te veo inquieto, Elfo –Thorin entraba a esa sala donde el sabio Eldar miraba con insistencia por aquella ventana artesanal, tan grande que resaltaba de la montaña solitaria, este solo lo miro sereno pero ya acostumbrado a lo despectivo del enano, pero recordando viejos rencores lo entendía, manteniéndose ajeno a las provocaciones.

-Algo se está empezando a mover-informo para volver a compartir esa mirada al sur –es algo que no está en la fortaleza oscura del bosque negro-Thorin frunció el ceño un poco al entender eso.

-A qué se refiere con eso-se paró junto al Eldar para cruzar sus brazos, sabia de los movimientos de los orcos en los últimos días, incluso Dale le había informado días anteriores sobre lo que vieron en las orillas del lago, pero si no era ese punto… ¿entonces que era? Pues por más que trataba de ver o sentir, solo el viento fresco era su respuesta, gruñendo por ese detalle.

Glorfindel noto esa frustración, una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en el sabio Eldar, de alguna manera el enano era muy orgulloso, pero aun asi siempre venía a ver como estaba, más para preguntar del estado de Ororo, pues no quedo conforme con el informe de Gloin, alguien necio pero que se preocupa por los que le importan.

-Es algo que aún está retenido por alguien o algo-siguió su mirada en aquel punto –espero que no sea algo que nos preocupe cuando todo inicie –con voz profeta anuncio, sacando un suspiro del rey.

-Por qué los elfos no pueden ser más claros-anuncio el imponente señor de la montaña al cielo, por Aule, porque de todos los elfos le tenían que mandar al más complicado, asegurándose que si ve a la mujer, le diría unas cuantas palabras del elfo rubio.

Glorfindel con su rostro de mármol, arqueo imperceptible una de sus cejas por ese comentario, pero siguió en silencio manteniendo su noble aspecto de sabiduría, su espada estaba ansiosa por volver a ser empuñada, se quedó como un favor a la dama, pero de alguna forma su antiguo porte le llamaba, el capitán de Gondolin después de miles de años volvería a pelear.

Thorin por su parte compartía esa preocupación, esa sensación que decía el elfo era algo incómodo a su parecer, pues a pesar de la máscara de mármol que poseía, sus ojos no lo engañaban, tenía preocupación y temía que fuera como esa vez en Rivendel, según platicas de Gloin, era peor que Smaug, suspiro con pesar para divagar su mente un poco…el Eldar no era molesto, por alguna razón siempre estaba callado.

Un silencio cómodo entre ambos, mientras observaban aquel atardecer, ajenos por completo en lo que el sur pintaba, donde una pelea contra el antiguo y traidor aliado se hacía presente, conforme esas esencias se hacían más bravas, poniendo en jaque la voluntad del blanco.

XXXXXXX

Miles de ojos sabios notaron por primera vez en miles de años la incomodidad de la esencia que se hacía fuerte conforme su objetivo se acercaba a ese punto, los Centinelas estaba programados para acabar con la plaga mutante, esa era su programación y nada los detendría para hacer su labor.

- **CODIGO ALFA** \- susurraban con ojos rojos en esa oscuridad obligada, el rechinido de lo metálico en la tierra era una constante, conforme ese objetivo se acercaba, sin embargo más presencias notaban, más anormalidades del Gen regular, tres puntos eran su objetivo lejano, pero de menor importancia, ya que uno era el que se acercaba.

Sin embargo ojos oscuros también lo habían sentido, Sauron se removía constantemente en esa torre, lo sentía limitado pero ahí estaba, lo que antes su mentor hizo, una sensación oscura llena de desesperación, quería ver los Ojos de los primeros nacidos de nuevo, pero limitado por la ausencia del único le hacía enfurecer.

Tenía que obtenerlo para poner sus manos en lo que aguardaba un poco más al norte, unas creaciones igual o más peligrosas que lo que su señor oscuro hizo, Melkor se sentiría orgulloso de el si eso cae en sus manos…. moviéndose constantemente alerta de aquel punto.

XXXXXXXX

La tensión dentro de las murallas era constante, conforme el tiempo pasaba la noche caía anunciando la guerra inevitable, poco a poco entre rayos enviados por el mago blanco, las armaduras de la mano blanca se divisaban, con gruñidos y el cuerno enemigo en todo su esplendor.

Todos formados de acuerdo a tácticas que se armaron en conjunto con la dama, quien había reforzado cada punto débil de la muralla en cuanto llego, no dejando ninguna entrada posible, solo esperaba que la dinamita no fuera inventada, pues temía de la inteligencia de que Saruman presumía.

-Caballeros de Rohan, Guerreros de la marca y aliados en conjunto, esta noche haremos historias, enlazaremos alianza y reforzaremos amistades-Théodred posicionado en lo más alto daba sus palabras resonando en las paredes de Rohan, Ororo estaba en una de las torres como un visor para calmar ese clima, Saruman no le ganara en su campo, al menos eso aseguro a Aragorn cuando diviso la primera nube anormal.

Conforme el discurso motivacional terminaba, los nervios se crispaban conforme los truenos se dejaban caer, alumbrando los rostros sedientos de sangre de las criaturas que atacaban y se amotinaban a las afueras del antes campo verde.

Los soldados apretaban sus armas y arqueros tensaban sus instrumentos, el silencio era constante dentro del abismo, conforme el ataque del enemigo se mostraba infructuoso, no encontrando la reacción que esperaban.

Ahí ante los ojos expectantes de muchos de los soldados, por primera vez en el Abismo de Helm, la voluntad de la dama blanca se hizo presente conforme el clima empeoraba a mando de Saruman, centellas se alzaban imponente rompiendo ese silencio por parte del enemigo…alzándose imponente en lo alto de la Cuernavilla.

Cabellos blancos revoloteando conforme se transformaban en rayos de igual color, ojos centellantes alzados al cielo, alumbrando la oscuridad de esa noche, que prometía ser larga…unas cuantas gotas fueron lo único que salió de ese día.

-Bien, que comience el juego-anuncio la dama blanca al desplazar sus manos hacia delante, muchos de los gritos de soldados desprevenidos al ver salir esas cosas naturales de la dama…la voluntad de Saruman una vez fue vencida, ya no era problema…algo lo debilitaba por completo como para no mantener el clima a su merced, esto sacando un poco de duda a la mujer cuando fulmino incontables enemigos desconcertados.

-Arqueros-anuncio Théodred tratando de reponer su aire por la sorpresa, muchos de sus compañeros también aguantaron la respiración al notar esa fuerza en un solo ataque, solo los aliados de la comunidad estaban algo acostumbrados a la destreza de dicha dama, dando el inicio de una batalla con unos furiosos enemigos…que se amotinaban en las paredes milenarias de la muralla.

-Fuego-diversas voces se escucharon a lo largo de la Cuernavilla, uno a uno los hombres soltaron sus armas para empezar a lanzar lo que era ordenado, mariscales, herederos y razas antiguas preparadas para demostrar su fuerza conforme la noche daba anuncio de la batalla, el Abismo de Helm estaba siendo defendido con más furor.

No temiendo a los números que lo superaban por mucho, un mar negro se amotinaban en las murallas como un mar embravecido por el primer golpe, ellos también tenían un Istari…se cuestionaron algunos cercanos a los caídos, pero no importaba Rohan caería esa noche, o al menos eso esperaban.

Ororo por su parte se sentía extraña al no notar fuerza en Saruman como esa vez en Cadharas, era un mal presentimiento el notarlo tan débil, no dando pelea como ella esperaba…bajando con lentitud para reincorporarse a la fuerza terrenal…guardando su energía para algo, una brisa le decía que esto era el inicio, que algo vendría mas adelante.

XXXXXXXXX

Merry y Pippin estaban entusiasmados de ver como Barbol los había acogido al poco tiempo de ser dejados por Gandalf y Ororo, ahora ellos tendrían que arreglárselas para acabar con Saruman ahora que estaba solo.

Barbol se estremecía conforme esos temblores se hacían más fuertes, algo aguardaba el mago traidor dentro que hacía que sus raíces recordaran viejas memorias, Yavanna… su valar, les había dejado antes que los primero nacidos despertaran.

Vieron alzarse reinos y caer de manera trágica, ellos estaban al margen de su gran visión y memoria, esto no lo olvidaban…cuando Melkor vino por primera vez a sembrar destrucción con sus criaturas, no era un Balrog de eso estaban seguros…pero era algo más que tenía que tener cuidado.

Los Ents aguardaban con paciencia a las afueras de Isengard, no dudando en ser parte de la guerra para destruir la fortaleza del blanco –Que son estos temblores-Merry se aferraba a las ramas de su transporte amigo, mientras Pippin estaba a punto de caer.

-Son cosas que no deben estar aquí- la voz sabia de ese ser se escuchaba-Hace días unas criaturas se divisaron en las cercanías-con voz lenta y sabia explicaba lo que vieron –grandes y oscuras –los Hobbits se miraron un poco preocupados, pero ajenos a lo que explicaban…no recordando por el momento lo que encajaba con lo que vieron en Rivendel, su inocencia les impedía aferrarse a un temor que ya paso y dejaron atrás.

Los ent aguardarían al amanecer para hacer su movimiento, esperando que con su ataque no desataran lo que escondía el mago, tenían que ver más el movimiento del mago blanco para seguir su camino…. Pues esa sensación aún estaba presente y más fiera…Ajenos por completo a los centinelas.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno como verán los centinelas han estado activos, poniendo en jaque al pobre de Saruman (bueno no tanto, el se lo busco por retenerlos para usarlos), como verán ahora no fue tanto de Ororo, hasta el final, ya que muchos ojos notaron ese CODIGO ALFA que iniciaron las maquinas.

El abismo de Helm en todo su esplendor en el próximo capítulo.

Geme 1 fuera


	13. T13 ELIMINACION

XXXXXXXXX

T13: ELIMINACION

Los estruendos, fuego y cenizas hacían ver mas desolador el campo que rodeaba el Abismo de Helm, por primera vez en milenios las fuerzas de Rohan veían con horror esas figuras que resonaban con cada trueno que relumbraban, grandes temblores que arrasaban con los enemigos como si no fuera nada, bajo la luz de sus propias creaciones.

Aragorn trago grueso al recordarlas tan bien, eran las mismas que alguna vez vio en Rivendel, giro a sus compañeros de comunidad e incluso Legolas noto que perdió el color por completo al soltar sus dos espadas elficas.

-¡Que es eso!-exclamo con horror el príncipe de Rohan, mientras su mirada se perdía en las grandes criaturas, con estruendosos pasos y el miedo corriéndolo por las venas, ahí todos los soldados notaron por primera vez como eran de insignificante, mientras sus enemigos eran asesinados con crueldad y frialdad.

-N-no lo se-Eómer trago grueso –P-pero son aliados-sonrio nervioso para intercambiar ese gesto incrédulo en su primo, este no se movió, nadie se movía conforme las criaturas se acercaban, no sabia muy bien si era cierto…pero estaba acabando con su enemigo…era un buen punto.

-TODOS MANTENGANSE LEJOS-los gritos de Ororo resonó por aquel lado, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños por el desespero de su voz, Aragorn noto ese gesto en ella…desencajado y con preocupación, pero también odio, ese odio que se tiene por un enemigo natural.

-Ororo que vas a hacer-alzo la voz por primera vez el ex alumno al ver como la mujer se alzaba de manera rápida entre el aire, ignorando su horror…su preocupación, las luces de esa mañana se nublaban conforme la ultima cabalgata se truncaba y su dialogo con el enemigo desapareció.

Tanto Boromir, Gimli, Legolas se reunieron con Aragorn, su mirada de preocupación por la figura que desaparecía, los gigantes también le seguían alzándose de manera alarmante, al ver la figura perderse en las nubes formadas por su voluntad.

-¡Ororo!-grito Boromir con un sentimiento en su corazón, los soldados de Rohan no sabían como reaccionar ante tanto ruido natural en el cielo, como una pelea sin igual, imposible de ver, rayos, relámpagos resonaban en el repentino blanco cielo que oscurecía de nuevo….la incertidumbre sin ser contestada.

-¿No eran aliados?-Eómer se acerco a Aragorn mientras observaba como el enemigo se retiraba, muy pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre, solo los Dundelinos y Wargos…¿por qué?, era extraño la puntería que tenían, pero igual el sentimiento de ellos era de horror.

-No-dijo con frialdad el montaraz, mientras el resto de la comunidad se miraba en preocupación, sin apartar su cara del cielo…. –y temo que no vinieron simplemente a matar a nuestro enemigo-su corazón se encogía, conforme ese sonido se escuchaba en lo alto, se mordía los labios para tratar de mantener su porte sereno…pero ese miedo le albergaba, quería hacer algo….quería ser de ayuda.

-Pero acabaron con nuestro enemigo –frunció el ceño el príncipe, las cosas habían cambiado estrepitosamente cuando dos trucos de Saruman violaron la fortaleza, el caos había reinado cuando el enemigo entro, tomando el valor para dar la última cabalgata hacia los campos antes verdes que rodeaban el abismo…. pero cuando vieron que por fin las luces de un nuevo día prometían algo mejor, esas criaturas aparecieron de la nada.

-No se porque acabaron solo con los Uruk-hai, pero me temo que no terminara bien para nadie-el montaraz negó con la cabeza, Ororo había venido con ellos, pero aun la duda del que eran estaba presente….por un momento fueron ignorados….fue cuando algo apareció en medio del abismo.

Legolas rogaba a los valares un poco mas de valor para poderse mover, pedía valentía del señor de Gondolin de la flor dorada o de Fingolfin cuando se enfrento contra Melkor, apretaba sus puños al sentirse pequeño…sus dagas no serian nada.

Gimli refunfuñaba conforme se aferraba a su hacha, por orgullo no demostraba el temor que lo estaba comiendo por dentro, esta no serviría de mucho si esas criaturas se interesaran de nuevo en ellos…gruñía por lo bajo su suerte, la sangre de Durin que corría por sus venas le daban el valor para mantenerse con sus amigos, solo rezando a Aule el bienestar de su compañera…que le diría a Thorin si le sucede algo.

Boromir por su parte no apartaba la mirada, imaginarse que ella peleaba contra esas criaturas en su hogar, le hacia sentirse impotente de nuevo, apretando sus puños con nudillos blancos, bajo la cabeza al negar con fervor…solo la mirada de Théodred le dio a entender que algo se estaba perdiendo.

-No se que sean…o a favor de quien están, pero temo preguntar-comento el príncipe mientras su primo lo acompañaba de manera ausente, miro al cielo al notar los gestos de la comunidad, algo le decía que debía preocuparse…y que temería la respuesta.

-Son preguntas que aun no tenemos el valor de hacer-afirmo el Dúnadan-solo nos cuesta esperar y rezar a los valares…para que Ororo este bien- los sonidos hicieron eco de nuevo en las paredes firmes del abismo, dando la sensación de presión en los corazones guerreros….deteniendo sus labores, viendo el resultado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, los soldados no se movieron, los mariscales tampoco… esperando con paciencia esa resolución y esperando que las criaturas en verdad estuvieran de su lado…algo que cambio al poco rato, donde la realidad golpea duro en las esperanzas de los hombres, cuando una de ellas descendió y el horror se desato.

XXXXXXXXX

El rey salía para ver el porque se detuvo todo, aunque el ruido del cielo no dejaba escuchar a nadie, el cielo se veía amenazado y truenos se divisaban furiosos en la negrura….pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando el suelos se movió, ahí la gran figura ahora gris se paro en medio de la estructura milenaria, haciéndolo caer por un momento y cegarlo por el polvo que levantaba.

Su mano se formo un gran cono puntiagudo que se alumbro de manera horrorosa, Théoden abrió sus ojos desde lo alto de la cuernavilla, aun si estaba en ese punto, la figura se veía igual de imponente, su cuerpo se tenso al observar la fuerza con la que abalanzo la que creyó era una mano, cerro los ojos al choque de esa esencia…el suelo se movió ¿Qué fue eso? Cuestiono al ver el polvo alzarse otra vez, a pesar de lo húmedo del clima….un gran agujero en medio del Abismo apareció.

XXXXXXXX

HORAS ANTES…

Los Ent avanzaban conforme la noche envejecía, habían estado observando los movimientos del mago traidor todo ese tiempo, algo estaba volviéndose mas fiero conforme el suelo se estremecía por esa sensación.

Merry y Pippin miraron como los arboles se empezaron a reunir alrededor de Isengard, altos, bajos…de distintos tamaños acudían al llamado de Barbol, el sabio Ent sabia algo que ellos no, lo menciono antes pero nada venia a su mente, esas figuras que describió se fueron al fondo del subconsciente hobbit.

-Hay que tomar venganza por los que no tuvieron oportunidad-miro el viejo árbol a su alrededor, una tala excesiva por el que se supone los protegería, en pasos lentos pero pesados avanzaron seguros-Hay que truncar sus planes…Saruman hoy caerás-

Y a la fuerza de uno de sus compañeros de madera, una gran roca choco con la torre que adornaba ese fuerte corrompido, Orthanc resonaba conforme ese choque se hizo presente, desgajándose un poco y dando el anuncio, el anuncio de una batalla donde seres milenarios daban su ultimo movimiento….Los Ent empezaban su ataque.

XXXXXX

Saruman estaba cansado, conforme la noche avanzaba las criaturas se movían mas, temía lo que pasaría si perdiera su concentración, tanto que ni siquiera le dio prioridad en acabar con la mujer, su venganza pasaba a otro termino conforme mas magia usaba para dar amarres a los gigantes.

En que momento los papeles cambiaron…se cuestiono al estar apoyado con fuerza en su bastón, la voluntad de ella se hacia mas fuerte conforme sentía que su ejercito hacia lo suyo en el abismo, era lo que alertaba a las criaturas, y las hacían removerse en su encierro…sentía los grandes golpes que daban y su esencia aplastante.

Si esas cosas eran criaturas creadas por los propios humanos, tenia que admitirlo, que a esas alturas ya temía lo que fuera enfrento la mujer, conforme mas pasaba el tiempo…mas sentía su conciencia perderse en solo un punto, no dejar escapar esas cosas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro agobiado, los blancos cabellos corrían hacia abajo conforme mas se recargaba en su símbolo Istari, ¿por qué lo hacia? Se cuestiono al ver su voluntad perderse un poco en esa labor, para el hubiera sido mas fácil dejarlos ir, pues solo tenia un objetivo…pero si caía en manos de Sauron ya que el no pudo controlarlos….su cuerpo se estremecía con solo imaginarlo.

Un golpeteo fuerte contra el mármol negro que adornaba su piso, otro mas para reafirma ese conjuro intangible que tenia un propósito, se volvió a recargar en el bastón…. Si Gandalf estuviera aquí, pensó al sentirse cansado, sonrio de nuevo al imaginarse un pasado distante, donde su labor aun estaba labrada en el…¿porque cambio? Se cuestiono.

Fue cuando un golpeteo resonó en la torre, haciéndolo caer y perder el control de si mismo, se trato de levantar con lentitud, conforme mas se alzaba….sus ojos brillaban en temor, miro hacia la ventana y la destrucción se podía ver aun en su posición…estaba bajo ataque.

Frunció el ceño al ver su interrupción y salir despedido por aquel balcón –Que es lo que han hecho…insensatos-grito a todo pulmón conforme sus amarres desaparecían en ese momento, otro estruendo y su suelo se movió, los ents pararon al sentirlo.

Otro estruendo y bajo tierra un cumulo de piedras, se despegaba con fuerza, tirando algunos orcos en el trayecto, al igual que arboles cayendo….un movimiento de tierra de nuevo y algo estaba acompañándolos, Merry y Pippin vieron con horro esas figuras que por mucho pasaba la torre de Orthanc.

-No puede ser-Pippin se agarro el cabello aun aferrándose al cuerpo de Barbol, ahora todo encajaba, las descripciones del anciano de manera que ahora tenían sentido.

-Que hemos hecho-dijo Merry al sentirse ignorado por esos ojos que se posaron un rato con ellos, luego pasando y destruyendo a los orcos que estaban en su paso, Saruman trato de pelear…grandes ráfagas blancas se divisaron ese día para detenerlas, pero solo un manotazo a la torre basto para derribar el edificio.

Barbol se cubrió a si mismo conforme ordenaba la retirada, ahora el fuego abundaba conforme los gigante se encargaban de los secuaces el mago, conforme el escombro de desplegaba hacia los lados, la torre ya no estaba…pero ellos eran ignorados.

Merry y Pippin cerraron sus ojos al sentirse observados por esos ojos sin vida, pero con una fuerza impresionante, recordando ese día….tragaron grueso pero nada paso, solo una ráfaga hizo casi salir volando Barbol, si no fuera porque se aferro al suelo…muchos de los suyos empezaban a quemarse con los residuos que esas bestias dejaron al eliminar a todos los oscuros que quedaban.

-Esto era lo que vimos ese día-dijo Barbol al ver como sus amigos se iban al rio que empezaba a correr gracias a otro de sus compañeros, habían derribado la represa ya después que las criaturas despegaron a un punto, su mirada en ese cielo al sentirse impotente.

-Espero que todos estén bien-dijo con temor Merry, por su mente pasaban sus amigos en ese momento, estaba angustiado pero aun la sensación le hacia aferrarse al árbol, ¿por qué nos ignoraron? Se cuestiono al sentirse observado y luego ya no encontrarse con nada.

-No lo se…pero gracias a los valares que lo hizo-dijo Pippin limpiándose el sudor, aun la culpabilidad en el aire estaba presente, Barbol se quedo en silencio, mientras los demás se retiraban y otros quitaban los escombros de la torre, ahí un viejo mago salía….antes blanco, lleno de barro y sucio, su mirada furica hacia los que le ayudaron.

-Han liberado a esas criaturas-gruño Saruman al ver a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido, aunque una parte fue culpa de los pastores, pero el miedo estaba presente-por su culpa Arda caerá-apunto al que supuso era el líder.

-No nos culpes por algo que tu capturaste….al momento de tenerlos aquí, tu mismo trajiste la destrucción-acuso Barbol con su voz fuerte, opacando al mago que aun ardía de coraje –Ahora mago….-tomo al disgustado Istari con fuerza –tu estas bajo nuestro cuidado- dijo con seriedad al clavar esos ojos sabios.

Saruman ya no podía hacer nada, su bastón se rompió por la fuerza de esa destrucción, solo ayudándolo un poco para salir con vida, se sentía humillado por ese desliz, pero la destrucción de Rohan estaba asegurada…eso le causaba un poco de alegría….pero aun su orgullo caía a pedazos, las criaturas ahora estaban liberadas.

Sin embargo aun si sus palabras de custodia estaba presente para Barbol, algo le decía que muy lejos de ahí sucedía cosas que plantarían el terror en corazones mortales, ellos que estuvieron ahí desde siempre, vieron reinos alzarse en su gloria y caer ante el horror de la oscuridad….¿era lo mismo? Se cuestiono la sabia figura.

Como pastores su deber era ver el mundo cambiar, siempre estar a raya de los sucesos importantes, algo les decía que ese momento seria memorable, pero temía verlo de cerca como hasta hace poco….pues por mas que comparaba…era diferente a una creación del valar oscuro, algo diferente a Melkor….¿mortal? se cuestiono al recordar el vacío de los gigantes.

Pues aun hechos de oscuridad tenían un alma, corrompida y ansiosa de destruir cualquier cosas que sus dioses hicieron, en especial a los elfos, pero negó con la cabeza…eso no tenia nada, solo un objetivo….pues al ignorarlos, al menos ellos no era lo que buscaba…mirando con insistencia el punto donde partió, mientras sus compañeros lo acompañaban….por primera vez los Ent sentían incertidumbre y el temor de ese algo….que era peor.

FIN FLASHBACK

XXXXXXX PRESENTE…

Aragorn tosió fuerte, mientras sus pulmones aclamaban el aire limpio de ese día, miro a su alrededor y solo polvo se alzaba con suavidad, su sangre corría por su rostro y un dolor punzante le calaba en el brazo…fue cuando abrió sus ojos con rapidez , mirando al cielo…ahí la figura alta e imponente se encontraba….

-¡Legolas!-grito a su compañero que estaba a pocos centímetros de lo que juraba era la mano del gigante, antes de congelarse por la impresión, el elfo había reaccionado lanzándolo lejos de el….por alguna razón el gigante solo observo a dicho Eldar.

-Estoy bien-dijo la voz suave pero algo atorada por el polvo levantado, Aragorn miro a su alrededor bien, aun si sus ojos ardían, si su vista no mejoraba…tenia que enfocar, pues no estaba solo, el elfo se escuchaba bien…pero aun no lo lograba divisar.

Pero cuando noto que no estaba solo…pues por centímetros un corte amplio logro ver de cerca, lográndose reflejar en lo que era el filo de la mano del gigante, como si fuera un espejo….vio claramente su rostro ensangrentado…el Dúnadan solo rodo por reacción…para luego encarar al peligro, estaba seguro que de cerca estaba mas imponente.

-¡Aragorn!-gritos un poco mas atrás, ahí Boromir sucio y también con signos aumentados de heridas, no solo de batallas, si no del estruendo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era el suelo firme del abismo en el que estaba….un gran pozo era, pues el capitán de Gondor estaba mucho mas arriba -¡Legolas!-

Noto la mirada de su amigo hacia otro punto, otro estruendo y noto que la criatura estaba tratando de pisar a alguien ,haciéndose notar por la fuerza que emitía, el capitán de Gondor bajo para ayudar a un aturdido Montaraz, al parecer fueron los únicos atrapados de cerca en esa confusión.

-Maldición- gruñía Boromir al ver que eran inútiles.

-¿Y Legolas?...que sucedió-se sacudió la cabeza el heredero para ir subiendo por esa pendiente que antes no estaba, pero su mirada se fue hacia los otros que alcanzo a ver, ahí Théodred y Eómer mostraban heridas en su cuerpo, pero ordenado frenéticamente a sus arqueros apuntar a la criatura, con el fin de derribarla.

Las flechas rebotaban como si no fueran nada, el crujir de ellas al chocar se escuchaba lejano, ante los ruidos de los truenos que aun rezumbaban –Por los valar…que son esas cosas-se pasaba la mano por el cabello Eómer al sentirse inútil, no podían acercarse sin ser pisados….solo las armas de largo alcance siendo utilizadas…pero ni siquiera la vista de la criatura se ganaban.

-¡Aragorn que son esas cosas!-demandaba un frustrado príncipe al taparse los oídos, cuando un trueno resonó mas cerca…ahora el fuego y rayos azules se divisaban en lo alto cada vez mas frecuente, el temor por la mujer, el elfo y ellos mismos estaba presente.

Aragorn se mostraba aun tratando de centrarse en si mismo, aun sentía el estruendo del momento cuando cayo la criatura exactamente con ellos, ver esa mano transformarse en una espada extraña….sin titubeo, sin una pizca de nada en sus ojos, los lanzo…ahora todo lo recordaba con mas claridad.

-¡NO SE!-se sentía frustrado por primera vez el Dúnadan, perdiendo un poco su temple ante la mirada de comprensión del capitán que aun lo apoyaba, no era el único que se sentía asi, pues Gimli se divisaba aun con desespero al ver a su amigo sobrevivir a esos ataques por cuestión de segundos, gracias a sus reflejos.

Théodred bajo la mirada al ver a lo alto de la cuernavilla, ahora deseaba que fueran los Uruk-hai sus enemigos, al menos ellos sabían que eran y las armas le hacían algo…por mas que ordeno mas flechas, por mas que trato de acercarse…no pudo ser de ayuda.

Eómer también miraba frustrado al cielo, la comunidad no sabia que eran pero al parecer no era su primer encuentro, por el rostro que mostraron antes y ahora, esto era peor que ir en contra del mismo Saruman…mientras trataban de mantenerse de pie, por cada movimiento de tierra por los pasos atacantes del agresor invencible.

Pero al sonido de un estruendoso golpe, el suelo retumbo de nuevo….pero con mas fuerza, conforme el agujero crecía y el abismo sucumbía levemente, el temor creció conforme notaron un gran salto….posicionándose en lo mas alto para encarar la figura que le hizo trabajar, Aragorn y los demás temblaron…ahí un Legolas inconsciente yacía en la mano, del que juraban era un curioso atacante.

-* **MODIFICACION DEL GEN** \- palabras extrañas por primera vez se escucharon, voz metálica e indiferente, monótona y fría, muchas sensaciones pasaron por la mente asustada y anonadada de los presentes, ojos preocupados por los que conocían al elfo…mientras un grito se asomo conforme la fuerza de la mano crecía.

-¡LEGOLAS!-un asustado Gimli iba hacia su camino, tomando valor de algún lado para ir por su amigo, empuñando su arma que resonó con el pie del indiferente monstruo….lo miro por un momento, su movimiento tieso pero rápido asusto al enano.

-* **MODIFICACION DEL GEN…ELIMINANCION** -sin darle oportunidad a Gimli de hacer algo, lo paso de largo, congelándose al ser ignorado…pero los gritos de Boromir y Aragorn se escucharon, gritos de desespero por verse en las fauces de la criatura que los analizaba conforme los alzaba a su estatura.

Gimli cayo de bruces al notarse insignificante, esa cosa no lo tomaba en cuenta…¿por qué? Muchas preguntas que no salieron de su boca, se sentía inútil mirando su hacha ahora rota por el esfuerzo, los gritos de los soldados de Rohan para derribar a la criatura fueron infructuosos….sus lagrimas corrían por sus reacio rostro.

-¡DEJALOS!-gritaba retomando su posición, aun si su hacha estaba rota, eso no importaba, tenia que ir por sus amigos, quería ser de ayuda, quería ser como esa mujer de leyendas de su pueblo….-¡DEJALOS!-gritaba una y otra vez ante la mirada de miedo por los hombres, pero que lo apoyaban también con espadas.

-POR ROHAN Y SUS ALIADOS-Théodred sentía como corría su miedo conforme no lograban hacer rasguño al gigante, pero tenia que hacer algo por sus aliados, Eómer lo comprendía…Boromir también había sido tomado al igual que los demás.

-Maldición- gruñía el tercer mariscal al ver su espada caer rota al igual que el de varios soldados, los gritos ya no se escuchaban, un momento de silencio se escucho cuando la bestia dejo de apretar el cuerpo de sus amigos, por alguna razón.

Los soldados tuvieron que cubrirse sus oídos conforme un estruendo retumbo en lo alto de ese cielo nublado, rojo vivo y humo negro se desplego por lo alto acompañado con un sonido nunca antes escuchado, como los artilugios de Saruman, pero mil veces peor.

Luego otro mas igual de sorprendente se escucho, lluvia negra empezó a adornar el cielo con diversos pedazos metálicos que cayeron en lo largo de ese lugar, muchos de los soldados tuvieron que dar saltos para esquivarlo, mientras otros no tuvieron la misma reacción, encajándose esos objetos mortales en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Los estruendos resonaron de nuevo, conforme el cielo se volvía a adornar de blanco, ahí la figura de la mujer se volvió a ver, sus ojos centellantes de manera imponente se hacían notar de nuevo a los ojos de los soldados, su gesto enojado solo seria notado por la visión mas aguda.

-NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO-gruño furiosa al notar a las figuras en manos, sus heridas eran lo de menos…pero Ororo no sabia como librar a sus amigos, pues cualquier ataque, ellos saldrían afectados, pero fue la luz lejana que le dio su apoyo, Gandalf venia con su báculo en alto para llamar la atención de la criatura.

-¡ORORO!-grito rápidamente el anciano al dar alcance al abismo, aun con los escombros y olor que inundaba su nariz, el mago vio con horror el temor que tenia plasmado desde esa vez, la mujer no venia sola…pero la criatura aun no le presto la atención que quería.

Hizo un llamado a su magia interna y un gran empujón lanzo lleno de luz blanca, el gigante se tambaleo un poco dejando caer a los secuestrados, Ororo a duras penas logro hacer una ventisca para que los cuerpo no cayeran de manera estrepitosa.

La criatura se repuso y con sus pies llameantes se alzo el vuelo para encarar a la única que le llamaba su atención, Gandalf miraba incrédulo como la mujer se enfrentaba de manera natural a lo que ellos temían tanto, Ororo se alzo en lo alto para perderse, mientras extraña lluvia caía de encima, pedazos de metal hacían su aparición…conforme el estruendo quedaba olvidado.

Pero su mirada se poso para ingresar al dañado Abismo, pudo notar cuerpos calcinados de orcos a su paso, incluso el ejercito que traía consigo, dejo atrás al sentir el primer temblor…ya había amanecido pero algo le detuvo el camino, ahora entendía que era esa sensación….aunque la pregunta era ¿dónde estaban todo este tiempo?

-Gandalf-grito un lloroso Gimli para apuntar a su amigo débil, Legolas junto a Boromir y Aragorn, posaban en el suelo, mientras Théodred ordenaba que fueran por los curanderos que estaban ahora desplegándose conforme la mujer había indicado con anterioridad, atendiendo a heridos…muchos de los soldados acurrucados perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Eómer recibía a un Rey estupefacto, había batallado en ir hacia ellos por los temblores constantes y el tratar que sus hombres posicionados en lo alto se prepararan para lo que fuera la criatura, solo sabiendo pedazos…pero la luz vino a sus ojos cuando el mago apareció.

Gandalf se agacho haciendo a un lado al curandero que vino a su ayuda, con un gesto trato de analizarlos…estaban débiles y juraba que algunos días de dolor tendrían por delante, pero lo curioso era que no estaban muertos, como si la criatura lo hiciera de manera lenta.

-Estarán bien-dijo no tan convencido, Legolas era el peor de los tres, pero por lo que relato Gimli fue el único que se mantuvo frente a el gigante, apoyado por sus reflejos naturales de su raza…-Han hecho muy buen trabajo manteniéndose-dijo no tan convencido, mientras el ejercito que traía entraba temerosos, algunos alcanzaron a ver la criatura despegar del abismo.

Pero toda ayuda se detuvo cuando otro estruendo acompaño el cielo, un brillo rojo mas intenso que antes se hizo notar todo el abismo por tercera vez, muchos se miraron intensos, otros se levantaron de inmediato…el cielo se empezaba a despejar lentamente conforme la lluvia de antes se hizo presente pero en menor cantidad…fuego caía, de igual manera….mientras los rayos se colaban e iluminaban la desoladora escena.

Gandalf miro el cielo al igual que los demás, Legolas, Boromir y Aragorn eran llevados hacia un lugar para recuperarse, el anciano tuvo que cubrirse el rostro por la luz, ahora por fin amanecía de nuevo…aunque con una sensación amarga, esperaba encontrarse con el ejercito de Saruman…no con esto.

Théodred paso de largo al notar a la figura la igual que Gandalf, pero este se apresuró conforme la mujer cansada posaba con lentitud, heridas, quemaduras y moretones la adornaban…su mirada zafiro mostraba una sonrisa desoladora –Lo siento-repitió una y otra vez conforme caía en la inconciencia, siendo atrapada por un príncipe aturdido por ese gesto no propio de la fuerte mujer –lamento haberlos traído conmigo –fue lo ultimo que dijo, al dejarse caer por completo.

Gandalf la miro por un momento, ligeras lagrimas adornaban su rostro triste y herido, Théodred no sabia como responder y Théoden solo agacho la mirada, esto merecía una explicación…pero la mujer no estaba en condiciones, muchos de ellos notaron como ella se enfrento a estos con valentía, como si fuera común.

-Que fue lo que vimos-Eómer dijo al ver a su primo cargar a la mujer, su gesto era triste, muchos no sabían como tomar lo que vieron ese día, esto era peor que los Uruk-hai y eso que solo uno se mostro en medio del abismo, soldados se agacharon y reverenciaron al príncipe que traía a la dama, la valentía era honorable…pues tres cayeron en sus manos, aun si la duda estaba ahí, se sentían obligados para hacerlo.

-Cosas que se no deben estar aquí-suspiro el mago al entender a lo que se refería, miro la figura del príncipe que estaba en silencio para llevar a la mujer con los heridos, Saruman pasaba a otra prioridad por el momento…solo esperando que ese ojo no haya notado la fuerza de esas criaturas.

Théodred solo miro hacia delante, tenia esa molestia constante conforme mas miraba el gesto triste de su salvadora, ahora entendía el porque Gandalf la apreciaba como guerrera, entendía muchas cosas durante ese transcurso, pero ahora mas que nunca…ganándose su respeto y algo mas, negó con la cabeza al notar que también Boromir tenia esa mirada cuando hablaban de ella…. concentrándose mejor en lo importante, llevarla en un lugar donde pudiera descansar y recuperarse.

Ese dia fue desolador para muchos, soldados aun trataban de reponerse de lo que vieron…no eran nada en comparación, eran inútiles frente a esa criatura, el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio intenso que se clavo en los corazones de la gente…donde ni siquiera la victoria celebraron.

Théodred observo al mago con una mirada triste, el lo vio todo de lejos pero aun asi el temor estaba presente, aun recordaría esa imagen aun en su muerte, la gran figura que se veía imponente en la luz de los rayos…tan grande y alta como ninguna antes vista, incluso la torre mas alta de la tierra media no le era nada.

Pero Gandalf aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué fue ignorado? Se cuestiono, ¿por qué solo ataco a Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn sin olvidar a los Uruk-hai? El sabio anciano se mordió los labios, algo había ahí que no encajaba…¿o si?, sabia que eran perseguidos en el mundo de la mujer, que estaba en peligro, pero encararlos era impensable….solo esperando que tal vez ella lograra hablar cuando despertara.

Miro ese cielo ajeno a lo que abundaba en el destruido Abismo, pidiendo a los Valar fuerza y valor para reponer los corazones agobiados de los que tuvieron la suerte de presenciar de cerca esa impotencia, pues esto aun no terminaba…al contrario, Gondor ahora necesitaría su ayuda…además de ir a visitar a Saruman, pues algo le decía que todo comenzó ahí.

El abismo de Helm mostro su peor cara conforme esa mañana avanzaba con el cielo despejado, muchos tardaron en reaccionar a la paz temiendo que regresaran mas de esas bestias…el ganar esa batalla a muchos no les fue grata, pues grandes gigantes que juraron eran aliados, mostraron su peor cara, aunque temían que solo era poco en comparación de lo que podían hacer… temblando un poco y titubeando sus corazones, mirando al cielo con esperanza…esa que viene después del caos.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN

Como verán fue un capitulo muy traumante para el pueblo de Rohan, ya que no esperaban tener que pelear contra algo que ni siquiera les prestaba atención, se preguntaran el porque solo a ellos ataco, bueno lo veremos mas adelante…supongo…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pues unas armas avanzadas estuvieron haciendo revuelo en Arda….asustando a muchos y aguitando la victoria a un reino completo.

Geme 1 fuera…


	14. T14 TRANQUILIDAD

Hola…

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les sea de agrado, después de los sucesos del anterior.

XXXXXXXXXX

T14: TRANQUILIDAD

Desolación y destrucción se divisaban después de una pelea que tuvo una victoria inesperada, los soldados aturdidos mientras se preparaban a la orden de su rey, ojos hinchados y temor se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Como esta ella-la voz de Aragorn se escucho cuando Gandalf empezaba a marchar de la habitación de dicha dama, quien no despertaba, aunque juzgando por su estado no lo haría en mucho tiempo, sus ojos grises miraron dentro de la habitación.

-Esto ya se había presentado con anterioridad, en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos-suspiro el mago en derrota –pero aun asi no puedo creer que los haya vencido-miro de nuevo dentro de esa recamara, era tan tranquila a diferencia de todo lo que paso, incluso aun entre los hombres de Rohan el temor era presente, mas al escuchar que sus armas no hacían daño.

-Aun si el numero era mayor ella se esforzó demasiado…-frustrado miro Aragorn el suelo, aun con su sabiduría y años de experiencia, el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada, aun si haya sido herido pero levemente, la impotencia corría por sus venas.

Gandalf lo noto, colocando su mano en el hombro de manera consoladora, pues incluso el como mago, fue mínimo lo que hizo para ser de ayuda –Grandes fuerzas misteriosas vinieron con ella…espero que sea la ultima vez que seas testigos, esto estaba mas allá de nuestro control-como un mantra resonó la voz sabia, mientras Aragorn poso sus ojos grises en el-aun yo no hice mucho-aclaro.

Boromir iba llegando para toparlos en la puerta, este con vendas de igual manera en los brazos y costillas (aunque no se veían) pero su caminar lento era obvio, el siendo no tan sangre pura Numenor, tenia mas indicios de ese ataque inolvidable –Creo que no soy el único preocupado-sonrio de medio lado al colocarse junto a ellos, envidiando un poco a su colega de comunidad que se veía cansado, pero no tanto como el, alzándose en toda su altura.

-No deberías estar aquí-regaño el anciano, del heredero de Isildur entendía, pues corría sangre bendecida de los valares de manera pura, a diferencia del capitán de Gondor, que a pesar de lo sufrido se veía bien.-tu padre se enojara mucho si no llegas con bien-

-Estoy bien, no me fue tan mal-acuso el capitán de Gondor-aunque Legolas no cuenta lo mismo-los tres se quedaron en silencio, pues el elfo había estado inconsciente desde que esa pelea termino. (Que fue más de la mujer contra los gigantes)

-El rey me ha preguntado sobre lo que sucedió- recordó Aragorn, pues había recibido la atención del hijo del mismo, quien plasmo las dudas de su padre –no supe que contestar…es algo que aun para nosotros es ajeno-

-Es una verdad que temo descubrir-admitió Boromir al ver por esa puerta-solo espero que ella este bien-

-Lo estará…esta acostumbrada por lo que vi, cosas oscuras aguardan en su mundo y lo saben, además que cuando sea el momento lo sabremos, nos guste o no-Gandalf en tono críptico comento al cerrar esa puerta –necesita descanso-un susurro en el viento acompaño esa habitación, evitando que pesadillas volvieran…aun encontrar de la voluntad de la dama, pues Rohan no necesitaba mas problemas, el sol se asomaba alegre y de alguna forma alivianaba los corazones temerosos de los hombres.

Aragorn y Boromir se adelantaron a su paso, pues aunque trataba de mantenerse erguidos para lo que seguía, el dolor punzante en diferentes tonos se mostraba en su gesto, Gandalf se quedo un poco atrás para terminar esa labor…pues tendrían que marchar hacia Isengard.

XXXXXXXX

Théoden dio un último vistazo a el abismo, antes de entrar a ese denso bosque, era deprimente ver lo que era impenetrable para fuerzas enemigas, caer bajo el pie de algo que desconocía y que al parecer los de la comunidad también eran ajenos, un suspiro en el viejo rey al recordar el rostro de su hijo en ese momento critico, cuando llevo a la mujer a la casa de curación.

-Que problemas te aquejan viejo amigo-cuestiono Gandalf quien lo acompañaba en su cabalgata, coronando esa comitiva en un bosque oscuro y lleno de desconfianza a visitantes como ellos –veo que puede que no sea el mismo tema que todos, o tal vez si …pero de diferentes ojos-

Théoden lo miro, luego dio un vistazo hacia atrás, Boromir fue su objetivo, pues aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo durante esa batalla, algunos rumores le llegaron de la casa de curación-Bueno…es que Théodred, creo que su corazón ha estado despertando…pero temo por conflictos a futuro-

Gandalf arqueo la ceja al notar hacia que rumbo iba la conversación, un poco asustado por lo que le aquejaba el rey, pidiendo a los valares la cuestión del porque pregunto, pues el pensaba que era el tema de Ororo y los gigantes, no de la mujer en si, pero con sentimientos complejos.

-Bien mi amigo, en asuntos de ese tipo no soy muy bueno a pesar de mis años caminando en esta tierra, pero por lo que eh visto siempre hay cosas que se ganan y pierden-suspiro en derrota para seguir su camino-Ororo no creo que se haya dado cuenta…además que se dice que cierto rey también poso sus ojos en ella-

-¿Un rey?-cuestiono ajeno a la historia de años anteriores, pero la curiosidad de no solo un heredero, un capitán y ahora un rey, fueron cautivados por la exótica dama guerrera, aunque teniendo en cuenta la joya que acompañaba a la comunidad lo entendía.

-Si, una historia que se cuenta en el norte, viejo amigo-Gandalf sonrio recordando que cuando la presento no hondo en el tema-de años atrás…-el mago blanco dio la introducción del reino de Erebor y su perdida a manos de un dragón un poco antes de su nacimiento, algo que entretuvo al rey, dejando maestramente el tema de los gigantes y la destrucción, pues antes de ser soberano era padre y estaba preocupado por su herencia, aprovechando que Théodred se quedó.

XXXXXXXX

El tiempo paso y Aragorn estuvo al tanto de esa platica entre el rey y el mago Istari, Isengard estaba lejos a comparación de lo que esperaba, aunque aun estaba preocupado de que Legolas no despertara, además de soportar su propio dolor.

-Que es lo que piensas amigo mío-Boromir comento a un hombre silencioso, pues a pesar de ser el mas sabio después de Gandalf y compitiendo con la mujer, sus ojos aun mostraban el incomodo de ese momento, aun recordando como le grito al hijo del rey, aunque pidio disculpas después, Eómer iba un poco mas en silencio con sus hombres, pues de igual manera todos estaban en el mismo barco.

-Bueno sabes lo que nos preocupa desde hace rato-suspiro cansado entendiendo todo el tema que aun se cargaba, pero eran demasiadas vueltas y a pesar del problema del anillo, esto era difícil de superar…tratando de mantenerse sereno ante todo.

-Si, es un tema común del que hablamos-sonrio Boromir al tomarse las costillas con lentitud, en verdad envidiaba un poco a Aragorn, pues a pesar del trote del caballo no mostraba molestia alguna, al contrario se veía sereno, inundado en sus pensamientos-haz pensado que harás cuando vayas a Gondor-cuestiono cambiando el tema, aunque era igual de serio…al menos ese mostraba mas piedad que lo primero, además de estar un poco mas claro.

Aragorn agradeció el gesto-Bueno, aun no soy el rey reconocido de Gondor, asi que entrare como aliado, después de todo soy líder de los montaraces del norte-sus ojos grises se balancearon en las copas de los arboles, Legolas conociéndolo muy bien, tal vez le hubiera agradado el lugar, aunque era lúgubre y amenazador.

Boromir solo sonrio-Mi padre en los últimos años se las ha visto difícil conforme la amenaza de Mordor se fortalece, antes de venir defendí Osgiliath del enemigo-también se recargo en su caballo un poco, para tomar más aire.

-Lamento que mis antepasados hayan abandonado Gondor-bajo la cabeza el montaraz, pero el como sus predecesores vigilaban las tierras que antes le pertenecieron a los primeros Númenoreanos, antes de que cayera bajo la oscuridad-pero es algo que en ese momento tomamos como nuestro deber-recibió una palmada de un capitán de la torre blanca agradecido.

-A mi padre le encantara escuchar esas palabras-Boromir con su porte alto por un momento reflejo la sangre de Numenor de su linaje, pero en menor escala-aunque temo que ahora defenderá el trono que cree es su derecho-

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos Boromir-esa platica lo libero un poco de sus preocupaciones, pero de nuevo un silencio sepulcral en ese grupo se hizo presente, mientras Eómer se adelantaba ya pasando las horas.

-Lamento que presione el tema-anuncio el tercer mariscal –pero al menos se que la Dama Ororo dio su mejor esfuerzo, ella estará bien…¿verdad?, digo escuche un poco del relato que Gandalf le platico a mi tío, pero aun me parece algo irreal…en serio es humana-

-No lamentes tus dudas Eómer-continuo Aragorn-las preguntas están ahí y la mayoría no tienen respuestas, incluso nosotros aun las esperamos, pero al menos te aseguro algo…me consta que ella tiene ese tiempo antes de que desapareciera, fue mi maestra hace tanto-

Eómer frunció el ceño-eh sabido de los que tienen sangre de Numenor viven tanto tiempo-entrecerró los ojos aun manteniendo su cabalgata al lado de los dos que alcanzo-¿pero cuantos años tienes?-

Aragorn solo amplio sus ojos, mientras Boromir soltó una carcajada que asusto y sorprendió a los tristes soldados-Hay Eómer, siempre tan curioso-dio palmadas el capitán al terminar de burlarse de un ofendido amigo –aquí ves al mismo estudiante de la dama Ororo-apunto al montaraz.

-Si bien escuche ella vino hace mas de 70 años, teniendo en cuenta la edad de mi tío y el relato del dragón Smaug-acuso el mariscal, pero luego recordó que era un Dúnadan –esta bien, ya no preguntare-alzo los hombros en manera de rendición.

-Ella fue mi maestra y una muy buena, es inteligente además de fuerte-sonrio el montaraz mientras observaba adelante –solo conozco lo que los relatos cuentas, además de lo que vivimos durante este tiempo…mas allá no lo se-dijo suspirando.

Eómer se quedo en silencio conforme la luz se divisaba mas adelante, era cierta las palabras, era joven e inteligente, pero luego sacudió su cabeza conforme notaba como miraba Boromir el horizonte conforme Aragorn la describía, era una lastima…de seguro su primo ya lo noto, teniendo en cuenta que era mas observador.

XXXXXXXX

Un sueño tranquilo que contrastaba con su sentir, la culpa de traer consigo algo que no pertenecía a ese mundo le comía por dentro, ¿cómo llegaron? Se cuestiono, tal vez los valares no lo notaron…pues no eran seres vivientes.

El sueño era normal, era la vez en que viajo con Thorin durante su estancia en la cárcel del bosque negro, ahí mirando el techo con interés, cuando se le cuestiono de sus ideales, en verdad era algo que en un inicio olvido pero que ahora recordaba.

Sonriendo imperceptible de cómo se desarrollaba el momento, cada instante vivido durante su primera estancia era tan real, inclusive cuando peleo contra el Dragón y las platicas amenas con Bardo, regresando un poco a la nostalgia de recordar que ni siquiera sus hijos alcanzo a ver.

-Es acaso que era necesario recordar todo esto-la voz de Ororo resonó en esa ilusión, conforme sucumbía en sus heridas de aquel momento, viendo la cara de horror de Thorin cuando cayo en inconciencia –asi que después de todo si era parte de la compañía-miro con cierta alegría como el enano gritaba por ayuda.

-Era necesario para que recuerdes que tienes otro camino…otra realidad-la voz sabia de Galadriel resonaba-Gandalf me dijo sobre lo que sucedió, lamento no ser mas de ayuda…que solamente aliviar tus penas calladas-la figura llena de gracia se apareció poco a poco, conforme su anillo le permitía y el respeto a la mujer se hacia presente, no ver mas allá que esos recuerdos de hace tiempo.

-Lo se y lamento no haber venido sola-declaro la mujer, aunque aliviada que haya llegado justo en el momento que sus amigos iban a ser asesinados-tantas veces los vi que para mi fue normal enfrentarme a ellos, aunque en un inicio me asuste de verlos acabar con los Uruk-hai-

Galadriel solo respiro suave para colocar su mano en el hombro de su amiga-No se que ofrecerte de consuelo Ororo, pero al menos ahora estas bien- la dama peli blanco sonrio nostálgicamente.

-Creo que necesitan una explicación…al menos de que fue los que los ataco-la mutante comento sabiendo que tal vez algo había notado los centinelas en Legolas, Boromir y Aragorn que en los demás no, al igual que los Uruk-hai, puede que tal vez era lo mismo que hacia con su raza…un gen erróneo (según ellos) era la clave para la persecución.

-Tu sabrás cuanta información darás…y a quien-sonrio suave, conforme esa brisa daba fin al primera arribo, ella siendo llevada por Galadriel y Elrond, encima de la señor de las águilas en esa ilusión.

-Es una lastima que no haya estado en la coronación de ambos…me hubiera gustado mucho-Ororo alzo su mirada conforme todo se volvía blanco, Galadriel solo dio un leve gesto para desaparecer al igual que todo, dejándola en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, donde sus pensamientos se dispersaban como la brisa de esa mañana.

Dormida en esa recamara mientras era vigilada por un príncipe, el hombre se recargaba en la pared para mirar a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos , en lo bajo de aquel lugar los soldados hacían lo suyo para remover escombros y muertos, además que los Dundelinos también estaban ayudando…una extraña alianza después de un temor tan grande.

-Esperare hasta que despiertes-susurro al viento para darle una mirada a la dama blanca, que a pesar de sus heridas irradiaba esa belleza natural a la cual era ajena, que aun si su carácter era severo y digno de cualquiera de un rango alto entre los soldados, era algo que no seria fácil de ignorar, aprovechando ese tiempo para contemplarla un poco mas, pues no era el único después de todo.

XXXXX

Saruman estaba interesado en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, había algo de duda y desconcierto, miedo de igual manera, solo Gandalf se mostraba ajeno –Bien mi amigo…parece que vieron un Balrog-se burlo sabiendo que tal vez lo que estuvo en cautiverio durante este tiempo fue directo a donde ella estaba…aunque por mas que alzo la mirada, la mujer no se encontraba.

Gandalf frunció el ceño a su amigo, que se mantuvo quieto a pesar de estar rodeado de escombros y sorprendido por que la orgullosa torre de Isengard estuviera reducida en escombros, se recargo pesadamente en su bastón-se amigo a quien escondías…. ¿es acaso que creíste poder retenerlos y manejarlos a tu antojo?-

-Eso creí en un inicio Gandalf-aclaro el blanco al recargarse en sus manos, su mirada severa estaba en lo cierto…el silencio en los presentes era incomodo al imaginar si el blanco pudiera controlar esos gigantes –pero veo que ni siquiera entiendes lo que en verdad te enfrentaste…o es acaso que la "mujer"-carraspeo esto ultimo-no te dijo la verdad-sonrio sabiendo que eran acertadas sus palabras, ganando la atención de los que estaban distantes y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-No eh visto lo que tu mi amigo-aclaro el ahora blanco mientras se recargaba en su bastón, toda la comitiva se reunía, al parecer algo sabia el blanco traidor que los demás no, incitando un poco mas el preguntar…después de todo no era el único que trajo el mal consigo.

-¿Quieres escuchar el relato mi viejo amigo?-cuestiono a un rey silencioso Saruman, con su voz dulzona, pero el golpeteo del bastón de Gandalf le dio a entender que no seria fácil-crees que te tengo miedo Gandalf el gris-se levanto en su altura, aun si su bastón no estaba …el alguna vez fue el gran Istari.

-No es cuestión de temor Saruman, hay verdades que no nos corresponde relatar-con mirada candente y sabia el mago ahora blanco encaro a su compañero traidor –eh venido a ver si consideras tu posición –

-¿considerarlo yo?-sonrio el antes líder Istari-vi a través de los ojos de la mujer lo que los hombres pueden hacer, destrucción, guerra entre ellos, hambre, pobreza y un mundo acabándose-apunto a los mortales presentes –si, este mundo no necesita libertad, necesita mano dura para poder encausarlo a un bien mayor y no la autodestrucción-

-Y crees que tu eres el salvador –interrumpió Gandalf al erguirse, ambas voluntades no se rendían frente a los que observaban con cierta precaución.

-¿qué viste?-cuestiono Théoden siendo el que tomo la palabra, para interrumpir-se que esto no te corresponde decirnos pero al menos quisiera saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, siento que tal vez tu supiste algo-

-¿Saber algo?-dijo Saruman, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su colega –yo lo vi-gruño –su gente, esa gente….creo esas cosas para destruir lo que consideraban no natural….un mundo lleno de oscuridad y extinción peor que el propio Sauron, criaturas que se crearon para un propósito y que se volvieron contra sus creadores-

-Calla Saruman-ordeno secamente Gandalf, para pedir silenciosamente a Théoden no seguir ese rumbo de platica-se tus dudas mi señor, pero no es el momento ni la persona indicada…Ororo sabrá que decirnos, solo hay que esperar-

Théoden suspiro resignado pero aceptando el razonamiento del anciano sabio, aunque Eómer resoplo por esa falta de información, Boromir y Aragorn se mantenían ajenos…llevando una discusión entre dos Istari, aunque el traidor aprovechaba un poco la curiosidad de los mortales por lo desconocido, yéndose por las ramas.

Una plática que se volvió larga entre represiones y culpas, el rey de Rohan tenia mucho que decir, pero Eómer fue el que salto en defensa de su propio tío, todos siendo observados con malicia, hasta Aragorn que se encontraba en el lugar fue señalado, ante la mención de un rey sin corona.

Gandalf suspiro resignado al ver que su amigo no cambiaria, mas al tratar de sembrar desconfianza en la mujer que no estaba presente, pero aun en los ojos de los que se encontraban, no había temor a ella, además de ser defendida por Boromir de manera sorpresiva, –Barbol, te dejare bajo tu cuidado a Saruman-ordeno ignorando las ofensas de su antes colega.

-Eres un tonto Gandalf, en confiar en una mujer… si ella no confía en ti-gruño por lo último el mago blanco al notar que era ignorando, Théoden solo le dio una mirada triste, pues a pesar de todo era su antiguo amigo.

-Por lo que le hiciste a mi gente lo pagaras Saruman, caminando en estas tierras como lo que tanto desprecias-susurro el Rey al dar la espalda y ser el primer en caminar.

-Ustedes lo lamentaran…yo soy Saruman, de mi se acordaran cuando sepan la verdad, ustedes los mortales son sus propias armas, su propia muerte-con voz retumbante resonó por el lugar, pero el golpeteo de Gandalf lo callo de inmediato.

-Es mejor que guardes silencio y no menciones cosas que no son de nuestra realidad-ordeno al girarse y seguir caminando, dejando atrás a un mago blanco frustrado por lo que alguna vez fue, pero por su orgullo no lo haría, no volvería arrepentido de algo que era para un bien mayor, deformando sus oscuras intenciones en un afán de aferrarse en ellos.

Fue cuando Merry y Pippin salieron del lugar, ellos los habían recibido y llorado por la presencia de los gigantes, aunque era un alivio que todos estaban bien, sin embargo Pippin traía en su mano, una esfera envuelta de tela…siendo mostrada al mago antes gris.

-De donde sacaste esto-acuso el anciano al arrebatárselo a un aturdido par de hobbit, que se asustaron al punto de dejar su sonrisa de lado, ante la mirada penetrante del mayor.

-Yo-dijo Merry –Pippin la encontró entre los escombros-apunto.

-Si, estamos en búsqueda de los tesoros de Saruman…a ver que se podía rescatar, pero esto me encontré-dijo apenado el pequeño Tuk al bajar la mirada.

-La tocaste-reclamo el mago ante la mirada de sorpresas de los que le daban alcance, Aragorn los miro por un momento al igual que Boromir.

-Que hicieron ahora-comento Boromir ante la asertivo del Dúnadan, pues los mas pequeños siempre se metían en problemas aun en lugares peligrosos y ante la tensión.

-Nada-dijo inocente ambos Hobbits.

Gandalf se agacho un poco para mirar a ambos a los ojos, pero luego suspiro, ya había ocultado eso en sus ropas, para luego girar a los demás –espero que se mantengan alejado de esto…va mas allá de ustedes-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Aragorn al notar lo enojado del mago, Boromir se llevaba a los Hobbits para prepararse a la partida, siendo revelado a el lo que sus antepasados trajeron, pero que aun era peligroso.

-Tu señor de Gondor, es tu deber cuidar de el-dijo Gandalf al ver que en serio era el futuro de ese reino, la mirada decidida y gesto reacio, conforme recibía ese objeto antiguo.

-Lo cuidare Gandalf-aclaro el hombre al seguir su camino, pues tenían uno largo que recorrer, ya en el abismo partirían de nuevo a Edoras para seguir el plan, ir a Minas de Tirith.

XXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán Saruman quiso aprovechar esa brecha que se tiene con Ororo, sin embargo creo que no le funciono, aunque su pelea verbal con el grupo que lo fue a enfrentar sí estuvo presente.

Gracias por leerlo…hasta nuevo aviso…

Geme 1…


	15. T15 RESPUESTAS Y VERDADES

¡Hola!

Ya les traigo otro capitulo de esta aventura, gracias por los comentarios y si por fin Ororo hablara…? Es una buena pregunta, pues veamos como lo tomarían, los valares están expectantes y los ojos vigilantes de esta tierra, en espera de este desenlace que no falta mucho…es hora de empezar el fin de esta historia.

También mención honorifica a Shiro por su comentario en el capítulo 10, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, igual que yo disfruto en escribir… veo que la vida normal aclama de tu atención como yo….es un honor para mi tener un comentario tuyo y de los demás lectores.

Shadowkitty Moon1999: como veras en este capítulo tu respuesta será dada, si Ororo tiene que desahogarse en todos los aspectos, aunque cosas nuevas surgirían con ese detalle, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, también lectores silenciosos…espero que les sea de agrado como lo mencione antes….

XXXXXX

T15: RESPUESTAS Y VERDADES

El anuncio de arribo de la comitiva que salió hacia Isengard, era el aviso de una nueva historia, Ororo los esperaba a cada uno en la entrada, su mirada severa y decidida hizo que tanto Gandalf como el Rey bajaran rápidamente de su caballo.

Boromir y Aragorn se miraron en silencio, pero algo les molestaba, ese mutismo era expectante de lo que fuera a decir la mujer, que aunque estaba herida no mostraba ninguna molestia, más extraño era que estaba acompañada de un preocupado heredero de Rohan –Los esperaba…tengo que hablar con ustedes-

-Veo que esta mejor-Théoden aseguro un poco en duda por verla ahí entre ellos, aun eran visibles sus heridas, pero por su gesto juzgaba que tal vez ya no estaba tan mal o acostumbrada a estar en ese estado que le era igual.

Ororo lo miro y acepto –tengo cosas que explicarles…al menos les debo el saber que cosa fue la que los ataco-explico, todos se miraron incomodos, pues las palabras de Saruman aun resonaban en cada corazón, Théoden solo le dio una mirada pero acepto.

-Bien, si sientes que es el momento adelante-Gandalf dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que con ese detalle pudiera que la desconfianza que sembró Saruman se disipara, los Hobbits solo bajaron para ignorar ese detalle de tensión y correr a abrazar a la mujer.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo-gritaron los pequeños con entusiasmo, sin embargo ellos encerrados en su mundo se adelantaron para ir a comer, Ororo dio un vistazo al rey….escoltándolos a una sala extensa, pues la platica prometía ser muy larga.

Aunque Boromir la miro de manera detenida –No deberías estar aquí-acuso de manera preocupante, Aragorn solo lo miro pero de igual manera se unió a su club, Ororo rodo los ojos.

-Creo que incluso yo-Legolas venia de igual manera a recibirlos en ese pasillo, con su cara estoica y marmoleada, pero adornado de vendas –estoy bien…si se preguntan-miro a su amigo Gimli que refunfuñaba cosas por lo bajo.

Boromir solo suspiro al ver que sus palabras estaban siendo tiradas al viento, pero ya no había remedio, de alguna manera también quería saber que eran esas cosas al igual que los presentes…aprovechando ese tiempo de paz que les daba la guerra, para enfrentar con mas esperanzas lo que deparaba el futuro.

XXXXXXXXX

Cada movimiento en esa sala era tenso, la mirada fija en la figura frágil y lastimada de una mujer morena, sus ojos llameantes de fuego en torno a su decisión silenciosa, revelando un poco de los seres que por un momento hicieron titubear los corazones de los hombres de Rohan.

El rey, su heredero, sus mariscales y cada miembro de la comunidad, estaban en silencio conforme el relato tomaba forma ¿por qué lo contaba? Se cuestiono la mujer un poco antes de iniciar, pero era su derecho saber que eran las formas gigantes que los ataco…

Inicio su platica con una disculpa, su ineficiencia y su sorpresa le hicieron reaccionar de diferente manera, ella que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser perseguida por esos seres… olvido por completo esa sensación, mientras mas tiempo pasaba con la comunidad.

-Los mutantes…el siguiente paso de la evolución humana – palabras nuevas para cada oído, solo siendo el único, Elrond quien ya sabia cada significado, ella teniendo que explicar desde cero todo –nosotros somos otra raza, habilidades sorprendentes que a simple vista pueden temer…pero nosotros somos como ustedes, sentimos, morimos y sufrimos –bajo la mirada mientras recordaba como fue su infancia.

Era necesario decir que era en realidad, para pasar al siguiente paso, no era necesario que supieran sus años de persecución antes de que los humanos tomaran medidas mas extremas en secreto, sus perdidas eran palpables, pero trato de que no interrumpiera sus explicaciones…solo muy pocos se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella relatar todo.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces en seguir- Théodred viendo la mirada de la mujer corto un poco, Ororo solo negó un poco para seguir.

-Es necesario, ustedes por un momento sintieron lo que en mi hogar es natural-Ororo suspiro para seguir manteniendo su porte severo, solo la mano amiga de su antes discípulo le dio a entender que estaba con ella –fue mi decisión darles a conocer lo que en verdad aqueja mi mundo, los centinelas son armas con un propósito –

-¿Centinelas?-Gimli apretó su mano con fuerza, mientras ese sentimiento acrecentaba su ser, la mirada vacía de ese gigante la tenia presente, y ya explicando cual era su verdadero nombre…con solo su mención, cada corazón presente retumbaba un poco.

Legolas vio a su amigo enano y le dio una mirada de consuelo, el acababa de despertar horas antes del arribo del grupo que partió a Isengard, muchos tenían mirada desconcertadas por lo poco que revelo el antes mago blanco, Saruman a pesar de no decir mucho por las interrupciones de Gandalf, aun asi hizo titubear la lealtad de los hombres de Théoden.

-Temo preguntar cuales son el propósito-suspiro el príncipe elfo al ser el mas cercano a ser un objetivo –ustedes …¿verdad?-

-Los humanos tienden a temer las cosas que desconocen, que son nuevas y amenazas su vida ordinaria-Ororo levanto su mirada al príncipe –aun si muchos no son como los demás, ese grupo se reunió y empezó a trabajar en secreto, aun si años fueron de paz después de cierto suceso que dio avance a la aceptación de nuestra especie-

-Eso quiere decir que a pesar de haber demostrado que eran de buen corazón-Gandalf comento para apretar un poco su bastón –los hombres suelen ser desconfiados –la mujer acepto.

-Esas armas tenían años de ser un prototipo, una prueba de lo que se hacía en realidad- sus ojos verdes estaban cansados, pero mantuvo su firmeza en la voz, la molestia y el odio a esos creadores lo tenia presente –en un inicio fueron solo los mutantes, hasta que el mismo sistema identifico y evoluciono en contra de sus creadores-

-¿qué quieres decir?-Boromir interrumpió el relato, era un alivio que los Hobbits hayan idea comer, pues estaban seguro que estuvieran un poco perdidos, el Gondoriano entendía con frialdad lo que acababa de decir, pero el estaba firme en su posición de ser de apoyo a la dama, que ahora revelaba un poco mas de su pasado.

Théodred solo se quedaba en silencio, estudiando un poco el relato mas a fondo, había muchos huecos en la historia, pero al menos lo esencial estaba ahí, mas no lo personal, el sufrir las perdidas que eso conlleva, era saltado y notaba lo doloroso que era para ella relatar de nuevo lo que eran esas cosas, además de explicar cada detalle que pudieran no entender de terminologías nuevas.

-Somos la evolución de la raza humana, conforme el tiempo pasaba el sistema logro identificar a gente normal con el gen "x", incluso con generaciones de antelación-Ororo explico –se multiplicaban y siempre había mas, los humanos se dieron cuenta de su error demasiado tarde….el gobierno cayo, siendo el primero el mío…mi escuela, amigos y poco a poco todo se perdió-

Un silencio sepulcral –somos pocos los que quedamos, pero los centinelas aun eran demasiados…tardaban menos en encontrarnos y poseían habilidades de mis compañeros caídos, además que adaptaban los demás…era mas difícil sobrevivir-bajo su cabeza un poco.

-Eso sucedió cuando llegaste ese día en Rivendel- Aragorn ya sabia ese detalle de la historia, solo preguntando para confirmar una sospecha que nació cuando la mujer termino la frase anterior.

-Fui el señuelo para que mi grupo escapara, había un plan de reserva que se estaba preparando con tiempo…era necesario quedarme atrás para enfrentarme a ellos-explico la mujer.

-¿Cuántos eran?- pidio Gimli con curiosidad, si tres eran suficiente para hacer ese tipo de destrucción en el abismo y sin contar los dos del hogar de los elfos.

Ororo lo miro -¿por qué quieres saber Gimli? ¿qué te beneficiara el saber lo interminable que era el enemigo?-su mirada se torno fuerte y firme, haciendo encoger al pobre enano –lo siento…es solo que –suspiro –no es necesario que sepan lo difícil que fue para mi el defenderme de eso…. Lo que vieron fue solo una probada de lo que harían y lo que hicieron, mucha gente perdí, muchas amigos murieron para darnos una oportunidad-sonrio nostálgica.

-Entonces esta reunión se da por terminada-Théoden se alzo un poco para interrumpir esa platica conforme la mirada de Ororo se volvía un poco acuosa, su curiosidad no era demasiada como para hacer llorar a la mujer cuya fortaleza iba mas allá de lo visto en ese mundo, apoyado por su hijo y su gente-no es necesario que sigas Ororo, ahora ya sabemos a los que nos enfrentamos en el pasado, con eso nos basta para saber lo que sufriste y no necesito que lo vuelvas a revivir-

Boromir lo miro con sumo detenimiento, tanto Eómer como sus amigos lo miraron de igual manera –es cierto Ororo, lamento que nuestra curiosidad y desconfianza hayan sido obvio cuando llegamos…si esto te causa mas dolor del que sufriste, no vale la pena saber mas –el Gondoriano se levanto para ir hacia la mujer, que estaba en silencio…recargada en sus mano-somos compañeros de comunidad y ahora se el tipo de guerrero que eres –puso su mano en el hombro de una desconcertada mujer.

Ororo no sabia que decir conforme la mirada de todos se transformaba en una de respeto y admiración, se sentía un poco mas aliviada, pero la culpa no podía ser borrada ni un poco, mas aun viendo el estado de Legolas, que a pesar de no culparla, cada venda le hacia dar una punzada en su corazón, y aunque los otros dos hombres se veían normal…sabia que ocultaban su estado, pues su caminar era mas lento que el de los demás.

-No es necesario que cargues culpas que no te pertenecen –susurro el mago blanco al notar la mirada de dicha mujer, para el grupo que salía…Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas y Gimli se alejaban un poco pensativos, pero despidiéndose con lentitud de la mujer que requería espacio para pasar el amargo momento, el recordar su pesar…era mucho.

-Como quieres que no los cargue-miro Ororo con lentitud, pero sus ojos antes fuertes titubeaban conforme ese sentimiento la oprimía, el mago blanco le tomo del hombro para darle énfasis a lo que decía.

-Esto es algo que incluso los valares tomo por sorpresa, estaba escondido a nuestros ojos y no lo vimos venir –explico Gandalf –sobrevivimos gracias a nuestras acciones y las tuyas por mucho, solo heridas y recuerdos perduraran, pero podrán sobrellevarlo –

Ororo lo miro por un momento, luego suspiro tranquila para mirar al ultimo en partir…Théoden vio que no era oportuno hablar con la mujer, pues otro tema quería tocar con ella., aunque no era el momento y sabiendo la nueva realidad, veía con ojos diferentes a la heroína del abismo.

-Lamento que mas preocupaciones carguen en momentos de guerra-dijo por ultimo la mujer –En un inicio estaba enojada de ser arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad…Elrond y Galadriel se sienten culpables y me ofrecieron disculpas de distintas maneras, pero ahora el peso esta siendo mas ligero…gracias Gandalf por escuchar-

-No fui el único-explico el anciano.

-Lo se, pero no supe como agradecerles su comprensión…-la mujer sonrio un poco en sus serios gestos, sabiendo que el mismo heredero interrumpió lo que seria una larga explicación, de por si ya había sido muy tediosa explicar cada termino que era nuevo.

-Théodred no es el único que tiene los ojos en ti-con un tono misterioso dijo el mago ganándose una mirada, recordando al heredero que se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la reunión- como lo dijeron ellos, lamento que hayas revivido cada momento difícil para poder darnos una explicación, ahora hay que seguir-alzo la barbilla de la mujer, aun si sus heridas eran muchas…sabia que estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de batallas que ni un gesto o queja salió de ella.

-Es cierto…esto aun no termina y tengo que saber que fue lo que Saruman dijo para ganarme esa mirada desconcertada cuando llegaron-alzo la ceja Ororo.

-El es un mago de palabras, trato de que te viéramos como una enemiga, alguien en quien no confiar….pero al llegar todo se aclaro cuando nos llamaste a esta reunión-Gandalf sonrio un poco para dar el paso a la mujer.

-Entonces fue oportuno que hablara un poco….pero…¿cómo se entero Saruman?- cuestiono Ororo -¿y como lo tomo?-

-Mi amigo dijo muchas cosas Ororo, cosas que no te deben preocupar- el anciano poso su mano en ella –ahora hay que concentrarnos en nuestra labor, temo que este descanso durara muy poco por ahora, antes de partir a Minas hay que saber cual es el siguiente paso a seguir-

-Entiendo-Ororo solo sonrio-pero aun asi gracias por todo Gandalf, también pásale el mensaje a Galadriel –miro de manera acusadora.

-Lamento habernos entrometido en tu mente Ororo, pero espero entiendas que un día lluvioso haría mas deprimente los corazones de los Rohirrim-sonrio el mago al entender a que se refería, pues tuvo que acudir un poco a sus habilidades para hacer que sus pesadillas se fueran.

-Entiendo y lo se muy bien – sonrio la mujer, pues a pesar del dolor de las heridas y quemaduras podía sobrellevarlos a un nivel un poco mas estable, aun si el príncipe le había negado un poco que se levantara cuando despertó, pero sabiendo lo terca que era cedió un poco.

-Escuche que el príncipe Théodred estuvo al pendiente de ti durante tu convalecencia –dijo casual el mago al recordar la pregunta de el Rey sobre la mujer, durante su viaje, lo noto pero era algo que no quería hondar en el tema, sabiendo la historia de dicha dama ahora, entendía el porque no se daba cuenta de las miradas que se posaban en ella…una vida tan dura y siempre siendo perseguida, era algo que pasaba a segundo termino.

-Si, les debo mucho a todos por ser atentos conmigo –suspiro la mujer-aunque fue muy difícil convencerlo que estaba bien –arqueo la ceja con severidad al recordarlo tan vivido –incluso Boromir cuando me vio casi me envía de nuevo a la cama…aunque si no fuera por la intervención de Legolas y Aragorn-

-Una larga pelea hubiéramos presenciado-sonrio el anciano al recordar ese encuentro, esas discusiones eran cada vez mas distantes…sabia que también el hombre del sur se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos, pero la duda y su curiosidad de cómo la veía ahora que sabían cual era su carga.

-No se si es una burla Gandalf-frunció el ceño a un mago risueño, quien solo negó.

-Volviendo al tema…mi curiosidad por ese plan que mencionaste antes –pidio el mago blanco, sabiendo que tal vez abriría una idea, pero el gesto de la dama se transformo en uno suave.

-Es una posibilidad mínima para poder asegurar un futuro-explico sabiendo que tal vez eso aligeraría su peso-los viajes en el tiempo no son muy seguros y hasta el momento que el profesor me explico, yo dudaba que existieran-el gesto del mago le dio a entender que no sabia a donde iba-ir al punto del pasado donde todo inicio….detener algo que no sucederá a futuro-

-Eso quiere decir que incluso esta platica no tendremos-el mago apretó su bastón.

-Aun sabiendo esas consecuencias, cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir en la extinción Gandalf… si es un éxito, no se que efectos tendrá en esta dimensión…pero de algo estoy segura, mi existencia aquí y la historia que viví puede no ser mas que nada cuando regrese –dijo con tristeza-mis lazos, mis amigos y cada una de las experiencias se irán con el viento si todo resulta-

El mago blanco se quedo pensativo –Entonces para ti esto no es mas que una vivencia que se olvidara cuando ese plan haga efecto-

-Si…y no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa Gandalf, si para mi a estas alturas me fue difícil acostumbrarme a que todo se olvidara, lo bueno, lo malo…absolutamente todo-no lo había pensado de esa manera Ororo, pero sabiendo que incluso su viaje con Thorin….el viaje con la comunidad, sus amigos en ese mundo serian asunto olvidado-no se si ustedes incluso me recuerden-

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos –Mis valares no se si estén al tanto de esto Ororo, pero entonces lo que nos depare a futuro lo atesorare de alguna manera…lo recuerdes o no-la mirada del anciano sabio le dio un vistazo a la mujer.

-Esta guerra, este paso…es incierto para mi y ahora que lo sabes entiendes el porque antes me aferraba a esa idea-explico Ororo –ahora me siento un poco mas aliviada de que sepan al menos un poco de mi-

-Y sabes que para nosotros esta bien…es mejor que no recuerdes cosas que te fueron difíciles superar-el mago blanco dio unas palmadas, había mucho movimiento alrededor –creo que Théoden esta organizando algo-sonrio al ver que el abismo de Helm a pesar de su destrucción empezaba a divisarse carrozas con bebidas, no tuvieron tiempo de ir al Edoras, trayendo a la comitiva de guerra hacia esa área.

Aun si la desolación se divisaba con la destrucción de las murallas por el ataque anterior, los soldados de Rohan limpiaron cada rincón de esa ciudadela, escombros aun se divisaba, pero la muerte ya no estaba presente, incluso en el valle antes atestado de Uruk-hai calcinados…esa brisa prometía un descanso, uno que no sabían cuanto tiempo durarían.

XXXXXX

Boromir no sabia que sentir en ese momento, caminaba de manera lenta de un lado a otro conforme la brisa de esa noche se hacia mas fresca, la fiesta en el Abismo estaba en su apogeo, los gritos de alegría de los soldados se hacían presente, pero a pesar de lo festivo y relajante que era esa noche, tenia molestias.

-Veo que algo te molesta –Ororo interrumpía ese debate mental en su compañero de comunidad, Boromir la miro con sorpresa-lamento si te asuste-sonrio un poco para pasar de largo y recargarse pesadamente sobre ese pequeño barandal de piedra, el abismo tenia una vista magnifica a pesar de la destrucción que presentaba un poco.

-No tienes porque disculparte, en verdad no esperaba tener un acompañante-excuso el hombre del sur con pesar para compartir esa vista –solo es que estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos –

-Espero que se resuelvan pronto –dijo la mujer sin compartir la mirada del hombre, que a pesar de todo no la apartaba.

-Bueno es algo que con el tiempo sabremos –explico el hombre –y bien, que te parece la hospitalidad de los hombres de Rohan – saco el tema.

-No esperaba que después de lo que sucedió aun tuvieran ánimos de hacer una celebración de este tipo, inclusive antes de salir vi a Gimli retar a Legolas a una competencia de bebidas…siendo Eómer el arbitro-sonrio un poco, pero la ultima palabra al parecer era desconocida –un mediador entre ambos –explico.

Boromir sonrio un poco ante ese comentario –somos muy diferentes entonces-cuestiono….Ororo negó.

-No al contrario, solo que para mi esto es algo que olvide hace tanto-dio un vistazo leve a su compañero de comunidad, para luego mirar hacia las estrellas –aun si soy de un mundo diferente el cielo se ve hermoso desde aquí-

-El brillo de las estrellas no se comparan a ti Ororo –comento casual el hombre sin titubeo alguno, su voz firme pero suave, solo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

-Gracias-Ororo arqueo la ceja al sentirse extraña por recibir ese tipo de comentarios por parte del hombre del sur, en los últimos días se llevaba mejor que en un inicio, pero recordando lo que escucho en la platica con Aragorn durante el asedio de los Uruk-hai, una ligera molestia y sentido de culpa brotaron-sabes muy bien que yo …-fue callada por la mano del hombre.

-No pido nada a cambio Ororo –sus ojos no titubearon mientras la mirada de la mujer se mostraba igual de firme, tenia tiempo de que esto le molestaba y noto que no era el único, aun sabiendo lo que cargaba, aun si estaba presente cada relato que estaba alrededor-tampoco pido que me correspondas…tenia mis sospechas de que sabias de esto, pero no tuve oportunidad de aclararlo-la mujer afirmo.

-Escuche todo lo de ese día Boromir y lamento que por ese sentimiento el anillo casi te toma si no fuera por la intervención de Aragorn-La mujer solo bajo la mirada un poco apenada de hacer esto, el ajeno a la verdad que solo Gandalf sabia, era algo que debía rechazar como era debido.

El hombre del sur entendió ahora, confirmando esa duda que tenia desde ese día, pero ahora tenia que seguir aun si su corazón empezaba a titubear…era algo nuevo, ese sentimiento que le entristecía…pero aun si antes las mujeres caían a sus pies, en Minas de Tirith muchas de ellas fueron rechazadas por el.

Ahora entendía ese sentimiento, cada mujer negada por el, pero tenia que estar firme, no podía guardar tanto tiempo, mas con la incertidumbre si sobreviviría a lo que vendría, la guerra del anillo estaba muy lejos por terminar, pero era algo que tenia que sacar de su interior…Aragorn fue buen consejero, buen amigo cuando lo necesito, pero ahora sabiendo la verdad de la mujer entendía sus palabras y la mirada que le era dada.

Ella no se veía como mujer, no como alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar su corazón como el lo estaba – No tienes porque lamentar nada…mi debilidad y ceguera fue la causante que esto fuera tomado por la oscuridad, yo no lamento haber posado mis ojos en ti…y cada vez que te observo me recuerdas lo hermoso que puede ser este sentimiento, aun si ahora es todo lo contrario –sonrio dolorosamente.

-Entonces entiendes el porque no puedo aceptarlo- dijo cabizbaja, aun si en su mundo Logan lo esperaba…ese sentimiento de pertenencia en ese mundo era algo que no esperaba, aun si el tiempo era corto había gente que valía la pena valorar y recordar, sintiendo esa punzada de culpabilidad por ese cambio que se haría si todo saldría como planeaban-yo en realidad lo lamento mucho –

Boromir sonrio un poco pero aun manteniendo su porte severo, un gesto muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que sentía por dentro, colocando la mano en el hombro de cabizbaja mujer, quien no esperaba lo que sucedía, ella solo encontró un buen compañero para poder platicar, después de todo su relación era mejor que antes-Gracias por compartir un poco de tu pasado con nosotros, eso me hizo ver lo que en verdad aguardabas dentro-suspiro-pero como en tu hogar…aquí tampoco estas sola, no tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad-

-Gracias… y lamento haberlos hecho pasar por todo esto, no esperaba que los centinelas estuvieran en estas tierras- Ororo solo lo miro por un momento, para abrazar a un sorprendido hombre del sur, demostraciones que solo con los mas cercanos, ya sea ciclope o bestia tenia.

Solo un breve sonido se escucho entre ambos, aunque el capitán de la torre blanca estaba un poco incomodo por esa reacción, pero opto por contestarle, aun si no podía ser algo mas…un buen amigo podría ser –Creo que interrumpo algo-Aragorn sonrio un poco al par que lo miro expectante-solo pasaba por Boromir, Théoden llama por ti-

-Claro-dijo el incomodo hombre del sur al sobarse un poco el cuello, su corazón latía rápidamente, aun si haya sido rechazado…no podía negar lo que sentía –aun esa propuesta esta presente-dijo al terminar y adelantarse un poco, Aragorn miro a Ororo.

-Dirás algo-alzo su ceja la mujer al ver lo insistente de la mirada del hombre.

-Bueno, no es como si haya querido escuchar todo-el Dúnadan se sentía un poco culpable por la violación de privacidad, pero estando en corto espacio y con un buen oído, fue inevitable tener detalles de esa platica –pero al menos aclararon ese tema –

-Yo lamento muchas cosas Aragorn-dijo la mujer ausente al recargarse en ese balcón –pero entenderás al igual que el, porque no puedo ser parte de esto... al menos no ahora-

Aragorn solo sonrio lentamente –no tienes porque darme explicaciones Ororo, en este momento aun si no esta tan claro lo que pasaste eh de adivinarlo, mis ojos no me engañan y se que eres una buena mujer…es un honor haber sido tu alumno y parte de tus vivencias en este mundo…sea cual sea el futuro que nos depara entenderás que siempre tendrás un lugar en esta tierra-

-Claro-La dama bajo la cabeza un poco entristecida, sin embargo ese silencio cómodo entre ambos fue cortado cuando un grito desgarrador fue escuchado, ahí dando el inicio de una carrera contra el tiempo…donde Pippin detono la mirada de Sauron en el…al tomar lo que le era prohibido, al tomar el Palantir.

XXXXXXX

Boromir estaba en silencio en ese pasillo, había dejado atrás a Aragorn en compañía de Ororo, su corazón latía con rapidez al haber dicho todo lo anterior, analizando profundamente y escondiéndose de vergüenza, tomando su rostro con fuerza mientras se recargaba en esa pared para poder retomar el aire que le faltaba.

-Boromir- Théodred llegaba un poco en duda, venia saliendo de la sala principal al notar la reacción de su buen amigo-¿sucedió algo?-cuestiono…el hombre del sur negó.

-Es solo que ahora mi corazón esta en pedazos –dijo con simpleza al tomar nota de lo que en verdad sentía, aun si se mantuvo firme y dijo no pedir nada a cambio, cada palabra se calo en su interior…pero trato de que la dama no se sintiera culpable, al menos no mas de lo que cree ella sentía.

Théodred abrió los ojos con rapidez al entender –lamento esas palabras-suspiro cansado el hijo del rey al ver que en verdad su amigo se adelanto a los hechos, el negándolo fervientemente al notar lo que el distinguió a simple vista.

Boromir lo miro por un momento-que triste que te este diciendo esto a ti-dio palmadas a su desconcertado amigo –se que también ella tiene tu atención mi buen amigo-acuso un poco triste pero en complicidad.

-¿Soy tan obvio?-dijo un poco dudoso el amigo del hombre, este solo dio un lastimoso suspiro –cuando note tus miradas supe que no era para mi, ahora estoy aquí platicando contigo sobre este tema aun después de que hayas sido rechazado-sonrio lastimosamente.

-No tienes porque tenerme consideración, somos colegas aunque tu aun tienes oportunidad-sugirió Boromir en complicidad-a ti aun no te rechaza asi que al menos no te lo ha dicho directamente-

-Mi padre me conto lo que sucedió hace años, al parecer no somos los únicos que notaron su belleza-El heredero de Rohan se había sorprendido cuando supo que el mismo rey debajo de la montaña también estaba en esa lista, el capitán de Gondor solo asentó la cabeza.

-Me temo que no solo es el único –Aclaro el hombre del sur a un desconcertado príncipe –pero eso no es nuestro asunto amigo mío, cada quien tiene su oportunidad y yo ofrecí mi amistad…no importa solo ser un apoyo en momento difíciles, estos asuntos son mas difíciles-alzo los hombros.

Ambos se fueron entre platicas amenas sobre la mujer en cuestión, escoltando de paso al hombre del sur ante Théoden, al parecer marcharían dentro de una semana hacia Gondor, pues las balizas estaban siendo encendidas, algo que lo alerto, aunque las cosas se aceleraron al grito desgarrador de un pequeño hobbit.

Esa noche era de fiesta hasta hace unos minutos, donde verdades fueron lanzadas y corazones fueron rechazados, aun siendo de manera directa e indirecta, sin embargo los ojos de Sauron ya estaban dando su ultimo golpe, volviéndose a separar la comunidad del anillo.

Tomando diferentes rumbos para poder reunir el ejercito necesario, entre vivos y muertos, la dama blanca fue parte fundamental de los sucesos que dieron rienda suelta tiempo después, donde los lazos se fortalecieron…encuentros se llevaron a cabo , el tiempo estaba contado y Gondor seria el primer golpeado por la oscuridad.

El fin de una era se divisaba conforme un grupo se acercaba a Minas de Tirith, Ororo era parte de esa comitiva de ultima hora, donde el culpable de acelerar el reloj estaba entre ellos, Gandalf siendo el portavoz de malas noticias, donde un senescal esperaba impaciente la promesa de un hijo mayor, sin esperar que algo mas protegería sus tierras…sin esperar que a futuro seria el retorno de un rey.

XXXXXXXX

Wolverine estaba impaciente en esa sala conforme todas las cosas en el pasado estaban surtiendo efecto, había fallado en el primer movimiento, revelando con anticipación la existencia de los mutantes en ese mundo, sin embargo algo le calaba en cada momento, pues un sueño era recurrente aun estando en el pasado.

Era esa historia que Ororo contaba a los niños durante sus clases de oratoria, aquella que amaron por su fantasía y aventura, donde la compañía de 15 miembros se abría paso hacia la montaña resguardada por un dragón.

Ella dijo que era la historia ficticia de un sueño bastante real, pero al igual que el profesor (que sospechaba que si sabia algo mas) notaron como era la mirada cada vez que lo relataba, Thorin escudo de Roble era su personaje mas notable, había algo en el que le hacia sentirse un poco molesto.

Pero era algo que no debía ocupar su mente, todo eso desaparecería al regresar de nuevo a su tiempo, solo era de arreglar lo que estaba ya imposible, pero ¿por qué ahora recordaba ese relato? A el no le gustaban las cosas de fantasía, pero ese en especial le llamo la atención, sacudió un poco su cabeza al escuchar la puerta sonar –PASA-ordeno, y ahí la figura joven de un profesor se abría paso –veo que regresaste …rueditas-se burlo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –gruño el hombre descuidado al entrar para afinar detalles, era el momento de investigar el ultimo golpe de magneto, pues al parecer esto se salía de control al notar que los centinelas serian revelados, para asegurar la protección de una raza que a penas se empezaba a notar….el ultimo golpe se avecinaba en ese tiempo perdido, la oportunidad de un futuro mejor.

XXXXXXX

Los valares se removían en aquella gran y hermosa sala, los sucesos que anteriormente sucedieron en la tierra media les removía un poco, pues criaturas no vivas habían sido traídas como consecuencia, los nuevos tapices de Mandos ahora adornaban con dos escenas, una donde Rivendel era atacado por criaturas gigantes y ahora el abismo de Helm también era igual.

-Esto no lo esperaba-susurro el supremo rey de los valares con pesar al notar ese pequeño detalle.

-No es su culpa, mi señor-dijo uno de los espíritus al notar ese pesar-la dama blanca ha sabido enfrentarse a ellos antes de que salieran de control-

-Pero como es que no me di cuenta de su intrusión-se cuestiono Manwe al dar un vistazo a cada uno de los espíritus.

-Son seres que no están entre los vivos-explico Mandos siendo el mas cercano a la muerte, podía sentir el temor viniendo de esa tierra, un silencio se llevo a cabo, pues esa reunión tenia varios temas que tocar, mas sabiendo que el mundo de la mujer estaba teniendo extraños acontecimientos….pues alguien removía el tiempo a su antojo, esperando que no fuera mala su decisión de traerla cuando la solución ya estaba ante sus ojos, aun si estuviera enojada con ellos…no tenían otra oportunidad, pues era necesaria en la tierra media, para acabar con el error que dejaron atrás…esperando que Iluvatar los iluminara, esperando el desenlace de la guerra del anillo.

XXXXX

Thorin miraba con renuencia el ejercito oscuro que se posicionaba a las afueras de Dale, como se había previsto, los pueblos estaban siendo atacados lentamente, primero sembrando el miedo al posicionarse en ese punto estratégico.

El rey debajo de la montaña hizo planes en conjunto con su buen amigo el rey del valle, descendiente de Bardo –Estas preparado Glorfindel- cuestiono reacio el enano, llamando al elfo rubio a su lado.

-Esa pregunta ofende mi señor-con un tono calmado y sereno contesto, sin inmutarse tanto, habia tomado cierto aprecio al rey debajo de la montaña, siendo un mortal interesante y reacio en mostrar algo más que simple camarería.

Thorin solo bufo mostrando una sonrisa, mirando ese cielo azul con la promesa de poder resistir, ellos no lanzarían el primer ataque, al contrario, esperarían con paciencia el ataque, para poder dar pelea al último respiro de la oscuridad, porque ellos defenderían sus reinos.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán nuestro buen Boromir se auto fue a la friendzone, pero bueno, no se como se lleve a cabo la historia mas adelante…jajaja….pues no es el único que tiene los ojos en nuestra querida dama blanca.

Ya mero se lleva a cabo la batalla de Pelennor, muchos ojos milenarios están expectantes de ese fin, incluso los elfos están empezando a moverse, pues la oscuridad esta haciendo lo mismo.

Espero que les haya agradado la historia y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero poder tener un final feliz para todos (no prometo nada)…..saludos y no me manden a Mordor, que tengo mas historias que hacer.

Geme 1 fuera….


	16. T16 EL SENESCAL

Hola!

Les traigo un capitulo ya después de milenios de no escribir (exagerada), pero tenía un poco de problemas con mi vida real, asi que el traerles este capítulo me fue difícil, además de las otras historias que escribo.

Espero que les agrade el principio del fin, pues la mutante ahora tendrá que hacer sus últimos movimientos.

Adelante…

XXXXXXX

T16: EL SENESCAL

Pippin se encogía conforme la mirada de ese hombre se recrudecía, Ororo había tomado la palabra al ver lo mal que el Senescal hablaba de su hijo mayor, cuya traición le hizo enojar.

-Estoy lleno de cuervos-gritaba rápidamente al escuchar la explicación de Gandalf, ante la ausencia de su hijo favorito.

-Señor con el respeto que se debe…no hable de cosas que no entiende-de la manera mas diplomática alzo un poco la voz la mujer ante un Mago sorprendido por esa interrupción –El tiene asuntos que resolver antes de venir aquí, eso no quiere decir que prefiera todo antes de su propio reino-sus ojos azules se clavaron de manera fría en aquel anciano.

-Como te atreves a interrumpirme…de seguro eres discípula de este mago, con razón siempre preferí a Saruman –gruño el hombre al sentarse pesadamente en su asiento –el es mas sensato- Gandalf se adelanto haciéndole un gesto a la mujer para que no siguiera.

-Lo era, ¿Qué no has escuchado de la pelea de Rohan hasta hace unos días?-Gandalf interrumpió lo que seria una larga discusión, estaba cansado y solo Pippin había obedecido la orden de no decir nada antes de entrar, aunque era una sorpresa que Ororo haya intervenido por Boromir ante el enojo de su padre, incluso antes que el mismo.

-No estoy ciego Gandalf-dijo Denethor con burla y seguridad, haciendo que el mago arqueara las cejas por ese detalle, Ororo se mantuvo callada al ver que su paciencia se estaba colmando, no queriendo arruinar la poca estabilidad de dicho senescal, quien era mas terco que ningún conocido en esa tierra-Veo mas allá de mis fronteras….tengo ojos por todas partes, se de la batalla de Théoden y no solo eso-miro a la mujer, pues aun si era confuso noto algo en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Denethor?-la voz de Gandalf trono en esas paredes con fuerza y mando, El senescal no se inmuto siquiera, al contrario solo dibujo una suave sonrisa tétrica en su severo rostro, mientras se recargaba en su asiento con interés.

-Me lo dirás tu Gandalf-recrudeció su gesto, pues el sabia algo…pero no lo diría fácilmente, aun asi la mujer no seria de su confianza, el mago solo se quedo en silencio mientas Ororo alzo su barbilla con imponencia, Pippin trago grueso, pero igual se trato de mantener serio.

-No tengo nada que decir Denethor-Gandalf trato de mantener la calma ante todo, era imposible que supiera sobre Ororo, aunque tenia sus dudas, pues si entendía lo que Rohan peleo, entonces algo estaba ocultando.

-Bien…si no tienen nada mas que decir, váyanse-ordeno el hombre al sentarse pesadamente, si no fuera porque Pippin sintió la necesidad de dar un paso adelante, ante el asombro de los presentes, que se transformo en una sonrisa al poco tiempo –Dime tu mediano…que también quieres poner de tu parte en esta conversación caótica-cuestiono al clavar esos ojos severos en un pequeño encogido…quien tomo el valor para decir lo que sentía.

-Su hijo es uno de los mejores guerreros de esta comunidad –aclaro al mirar a la mujer el pequeño hobbit, un poco seguro de su mismo al sentir su apoyo-se que a usted le cuesta trabajo creer en este, pero le aseguro que lo crio de buena manera…asi que como pago y para pedir su disculpa, ofrezco mis servicios humildes hasta que llegue Boromir –se agacho.

Denethor lo miro por un momento, se tomo la barbilla con interés por ese extraño ofrecimiento, pero una idea le paso por la mente-esta bien mi querido hobbit, si es asi como pides el perdón de mi hijo, te daré ese beneficio-se alzo-ahora menciona después de mi, el juramento de lealtad-aun con su gesto austero miro al pequeño.

Pippin no sabia que decir, aun si la tensión del ambiente se disipo un poco, solo se giro a Gandalf y luego a Ororo, no sabia en que se metía, pero tenia que interceder de alguna manera por el buen Boromir-Bi-bien- dijo no tan convencido para seguir el relato que Denethor prosiguió.

El pequeño Hobbit nunca pensó ser parte de algo como de ese estilo, aun si la aventura había sido extraña, conocido a criaturas que solo en leyendas se contaba, ahora seria parte de un ejercito, parte de los hombres de Gondor, aunque espero que Ororo hiciera lo mismo, al contrario solo le dio su aceptación.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante serás parte de mis hombres y como tal debes contarme los detalles de tu viaje-ofreció el austero senescal al ordenar asientos para los invitados, Gandalf negó por un momento –Usted Señora Ororo-aun por obligación llamo con respeto, ya que era una dama y como tal se debía tratar, aun si se vestía de manera muy diferente y masculina.

La mutante se quedo en silencio por ese ofrecimiento, hasta hace un momento la molestia era obvia, al parecer era mas la etiqueta que el enojo por este…solo le dio una mirada a Gandalf quien solo le sonrio, para marcharse –Bien…me quedare Denethor, si es lo que preguntas….pero temo que no relatare nada- en seco corto sin opción de replica.

El senescal solo frunció el ceño –haz lo que quieras…eres una invitada y como tal se te escoltara a tu recamara- comento el mayordomo al restarle importancia y seguir presionando al Hobbit de que le dijera lo que quería escuchar, pues su hijo no había ido con ellos y era extraño…¿por qué? Se cuestiono.

El pequeño hobbit miro como la mujer era llevada a la puerta, sus ojos llenos de suplica por no quedarse solo, no era que tuviera miedo, pero sentía la presión por contar todo desde un inicio por el Senescal, temiendo revelar a Aragorn y el anillo, trago grueso y suspiro, enfrentando esa realidad….la realidad de ser un soldado de Gondor.

XXXXXXXX

Ororo observaba con cautela todo a su alrededor, al igual que el Abismo, Minas parecía un fuerte bastante resistente, con cada nivel resguardado por las murallas blancas y gruesas, dignas para una pintura y felicitación al arquitecto por lo bien logrado de la obra.

El movimiento entre los ciudadanos era obvio y podía sentirá la presión venir desde algún punto mas allá del campo de Pelennor, su vista se poso en aquella oscuridad ficticia…Mordor estaba ahí, mas activo que nunca…ahora entendía la presión de Boromir por su padre.

-¿Están evacuando?-pregunto a su escolta, quien a petición de ella se detuvo a observar desde ese punto, pues estaba siendo llevada a su recamara, este parpadeo varias veces por la observación.

-Si mi señora-contesto con cortesía al entender que era un invitado del mismo Senescal-se ha ordenado a cada familia, niños, ancianos y mujeres partir mas al norte, para que puedan resguardarse de lo que vendrá-con algo de pesar comento.

-Ya veo…que precavido es su señor-sonrio de medio lado para seguir su camino, tendría que averiguar de cerca el estado de las murallas, además de trazar algunos movimientos previos, si el ataque estaba cerca no solo fuerzas humanas necesitarían…algo de ingeniería medieval serviría un poco, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de tiempo que se asemejaba en ese mundo.

El soldado se quedo en silencio, pues la mujer era muy diferente a cualquiera y no estaba siendo evacuada en lo mas mínimo…sus rasgos la hacían notar entre todo el caos, cabello blanco como la nieve y porte severo, además de un tono de piel mas oscuro que los propios Haradrim.

Sin embargo aun se quedo en silencio, al ver que no era momento de tener preguntas de ese tipo, al ver su realidad y la de su pueblo, Gondor estaba por ser acechado, las balizas habían sido encendida y su familia separada de el para ir a un lugar seguro.

La brisa del ultimo nivel de esa ciudadela blanca soplo tan libre y majestuosa, como tratando de alivianar el peso de los corazones mortales, un recuerdo que siempre había esperanza…que todo era cuestión de fuerza y firmeza, que Gondor sobreviviría a lo que vendría.

XXXXXXX

Denethor se quedo en silencio esa noche, ahí en su cuarto la esfera negra era mas renuente de aceptarlo, se sentía cansado y confundido pues imágenes horrorosas pasaron por su mente, muerte, sangre y destrucción, la ciudadela blanca había caído a la fuerza de Mordor, ¿pero que podía hacer el?.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa, un estruendo que sonó de manera dramática esa noche, el como senescal vería caer ese país con sus propios ojos, pero no podía confiar en nadie, nadie estaba de su parte, ni ese cuervo de mal augurio le daría el gusto de verlo caer.

Se asomo un poco por la ventana para ver a la persona que mas desconfianza le causaba después del mago antes gris, ahí la mujer cuyas facciones la hacían resaltar entre los soldados, gracias al palantir entendía que no era del todo normal lo que le causaba tener mas cuidado con sus movimientos, aun triste porque su hijo mayor haya preferido otro camino que su reino.

XXXXXX

Los días se perdieron en la oscuridad repentinamente, ya no se podía diferenciar uno de otro.

La oscuridad que emanaba Mordor, la desesperación y desolación se colaba en los corazones fuertes de Gondor, los soldados entendían que era ese sentimiento, pues incluso el astro rey ni siquiera se atrevía a sobresalir entre la oscuridad que se hacia mas profunda.

Pippin se encogía en su nuevo puesto junto a un buen guardia, Beregond era su nombre y como amigo se podía contar –Es acaso que esta oscuridad no se oculta-el pequeño hobbit se sentía solo en la ciudadela, su primo estaba en Rohan, mientras el se lamentaba y encogía el corazón, conforme la tensión aumentaba.

El hombre lo miro por un momento –hay que encontrar la fuerza amigo mío-pronuncio con determinación –se que estas triste y te sientes solo, pero mantente fuerte y ten fe en que te reunirás con los tuyos-sonrio levemente.

El hobbit solo suspiro cansado por ese comentario, mirando de nuevo el cielo ahora mas oscuro que antes –Lo se y Gracias –atino a decir, pues no era lo suyo estar en una zona de guerra…alguien de su especie era mas hogareño y de una vida pacifica.

-Aunque según tengo entendido no viniste solo…sino que Gandalf y una mujer también…¿verdad?-a pesar de que días fueron los que tenia ya el pequeño ahí, y las lenguas eran rápidas entre los guerreros sobre esa dama que caminaba lenta y calculadoramente alrededor de cada nivel de ese mural blanco.

-Bueno….-alzo los hombros de manera inocente, pues desde que llego ni uno ni otro le visito, mas que para dormir y el estaba tan cansado que ya ni siquiera para platicar se levantaba –son muy buenos compañeros –comento.

-Esta bien…supongo –resoplo el hombre al ver de nuevo el punto donde la humareda negra crecía, ahí entre las sombras cada hombre vigilante sentía como si en cualquier tiempo serian atacados…mas espesa, mas pesada conforme las horas y días continuaban de manera tranquila.

xxxxXXXX

Faramir sentía como el viento se volvía mas denso conforme el frio recorría su espalda, los gritos de horror de lo que provenía detrás le hacia querer huir de manera rápida…sin embargo, con el esfuerzo propio para mantener a raya el miedo en si mismo y en su gente, trato de no perder la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

El camino se hizo extenso, sus hombres sentían que su fin llegaba, pues esos caballeros negros no venían solo, si no que una horda de orcos y demás criaturas les pisaban los talones, perdieron Osgiliath pero no podía perder mas gente.

-Se divisa el muro blanco-uno de sus hombres grito de manera imprevista, con un atisbo de esperanza que se perdía con ese viento frio, sus caballos se encabritaron en un momento, tirando a cualquier incauto incluyéndolo.

Desenvaino su espada con firmeza al ver que no podía volver a montar a su transporte temeroso –Formen filas-ordeno rápidamente al ver que no era el único, faltaba poco para llegar pero ya no tenían opción -¡POR GONDOR!-grito de guerra que alzo y elevo la esperanza de sus hombres.

Los orcos los veían como presa fácil, sus ojos eran de muerte y de deseo por torturarlos…cada hombre pidio a los valares por su alma, pueblo y familia, que esta seria la ultima vez que verían el monumento de Minas de Tirith, dando un vistazo rápido para hacer lo ordenado….los gritos se alzaron para empezar una refriega que prometía ser una perdida de vidas a favor de Mordor.

Faramir miro como las huestes enemigas venían con mas rapidez y los gritos de los Nazgul con mas sorna para encoger los corazones de sus seguidores, quienes se aferraban a mantenerse junto a el, era una lastima no ver a su hermano…no saber si estaba con bien y si logro su objetivo, mas con ese encuentro que tuvo días atrás.

-¡POR GONDOR!-volvió a gritar para avivar el espíritu de nuevo de su gente…quienes lo miraron.

-¡POR GONDOR! ¡POR FARAMIR!-estaban sus soldados dispuestos a morir a su lado, sus sentimientos de entrega y valor era palpable conforme la estrecha separación se hacia mas corta, golpeteos…gruñidos y miedo, ellos acercándose a la refriega.

-¡BROM!-Estruendos del cielo los pararon en seco, ahí ante los ojos del segundo hijo del Senescal, de la fría brisa salvaje y de las nubes oscuras de Mordor, un extraño suceso se llevaba a cabo, pues de las nubes una figura frágil bajaba con cada ventarrón enviado….truenos iluminaron después de días oscuros deteniendo el paso del enemigo.

-¿Pero quien eres tu?-alcanzo a decir el hombre sin embargo su pregunta se borró… la mirada no fue devuelta, al contrario la espalda negra de la extranjera le dejaba ver que no terminaba, pues los gritos de los Nazgul se engrosaron al ver truncado su plan.

Faramir empuño su espada de nuevo, pues nada terminaba aun si la ayuda le llego del cielo…los estruendos de los rayos se apaciguaban conforme las nubes negras se acumulaban como una reacción del mismo monte del destino, su agradecimiento seria para después, si pudiera sobrevivir un poco mas estaría seguro que seria un placer conocer a la dama cuyo cabello resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad.

Los caballeros negros se acercaron peligrosamente haciendo titubear de nuevo a cada guerrero, sin embargo la mujer se mantuvo serena y firme, no dejando ver su miedo, no dejándose consumir…algo que cualquiera de los hombres presentes envidiaba.

Ese día o noche, la naturaleza estuvo de su parte, grandes ventarrones fueron la defensa perfecta para mantener a raya a los espectros del anillo, mientras los guerreros valientes se enfrentaban cara a cara con los orcos…y para su sorpresa la mujer no se quedaba atrás…con una gran lanza de una herrería milenaria a ojos expertos daba su pelea.

Solo la luz de Gandalf hizo que los guerreros se libraran por fin de la sombra de la oscuridad, marcando esa batalla en campos de Pelennor un cierre inesperado, pues en un inicio la persecución y muerte era lo único que esperaban los de Gondor proveniente de Osgiliath, sin embargo ahora con apoyo de los soldados de Dol Amroth, la dama blanca y el mago….la victoria era de ellos.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Gandalf-Faramir se acerco al mago no sin antes darle un vistazo aun con sus ojos nobles y gesto cansado, tenia tiempo para darle la bienvenida y agradecimiento a su buen amigo –pero veo que no eres el mismo-sonrio al darle un abrazo fraternal.

-Soy lo mismo o lo fui, aun asi es un gusto verte de nuevo Faramir y que nuestra ayuda fuera oportuna-contesto el mago de manera criptica, haciendo sonreír al hijo del senescal…quien también era recibido por su tío el príncipe Imrahil.

-Gandalf será mejor que dejes los saludos para otro lugar…aun estamos en zona de guerra y los Nazgul podrían regresar-interrumpió Ororo al aterrizar de nuevo, pues ella había ido a asegurarse del retiro de los orcos al menos a un punto donde los caballeros negros no la observaran.

Faramir la miro por un momento –Es un honor estar frente a una guerrera, aunque extraño a mis ojos-dijo de manera suave pero manteniendo su porte y respeto a extraño espécimen femenino.

Ororo suspiro al ver que en verdad era mas la curiosidad sobre ella, para tirar su advertencia al viento….algo que noto Gandalf-será mejor que dejemos las presentaciones para otro momento Faramir…es cierto lo que dice, no es un lugar muy cómodo de platicar, además que tu padre espera por ti-sonrio el mago blanco para volver a montar su caballo.

Faramir solo acepto de manera rápida, tomando su caballo que fue recuperado al igual que varios mas –Adelante mi Señora-ofreció el hijo del senescal al ver que la mujer no tenia una montura, esta negó con firmeza.

-No ofrezca su caballo a mi, le es mas de utilidad a usted-Ororo sonrio de medio lado para alzarse en un viento suave y empezar su vuelo ante ojos de asombro a los que no estaban tan acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas.

-Es algo que debes tener en cuenta para un futuro Faramir –Gandalf comento sacando del mutismo ...varios de los presentes, sonriendo un poco al ver que Ororo era un espectáculo especial para varios –No es como yo-aseguro al ver la mirada de Faramir…empezando su montaje de regreso.

XXXXXXXXX

Imrahil solo sabia rumores de la mujer cuya apariencia era muy ajena a todo lo que haya visto en la tierra media, aun si viniera del norte, estaba mas que seguro que incluso en los míticos elfos no había nada igual.

Entre las voces de los soldados dentro de Minas de Tirith, los rumores del carácter de dicha espécimen estaba en boca de todos, no por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y que se la pasaba paseando en cada muralla, como tratando de observarlas mas de cerca…si no por que se había interpuesto varias veces a Denethor, quien trataba de hacerla a un lado, pues de vez en cuando se reunía con algunos capitanes para compartir sus ideas de defensa.

Pero ahora dejaba a ver su carácter, pues ahora en esa sala Denethor al ver lo incapaz que era su segundo hijo, no solo por dejar que el enemigo tomara Osgiliath, si no que también la manera en como se movió con el ejército y decidió retirarse, le reclamo sin embargo la mujer no se quedo callada.

-Señor-llamo con fuerza la dama por primera vez en toda la reunión, aun estando ahí en contra de las ordenes del Senescal, pues demostró ser muy terca y dejar ver su punto de vista…el príncipe de Dol Amroth vio como Gandalf negó con la cabeza un poco ante esa acción…este arqueo la ceja.

El silencio se hizo presente al ser notada, Imrahil la miro expectante…un poco movido por ver que haría la mujer, cuyos rumores no tuvo tiempo de aclarar, pudo notar los ojos de Denethor volverse mas llenos de coraje al responderle a Ororo-Aun si te deje participar en esto…no tienes voz ni voto mujer-gruño.

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso Denethor…-La mutante prosiguió pasando de largo la amenaza del Senescal –solo dale el beneficio de la duda a tu hijo, como un buen líder debe saber el mejor momento de retirarse…es de idiotas quedarse a pelear una batalla perdida, sacrificando vidas que pueden ser de utilidad mas adelante-

Faramir e Imrahil parpadearon varias veces incrédulos de lo que dijo la mujer, pues aun a pesar de la mirada dura y colérica de su líder no titubeo, al contrario, se alzo en toda su estatura que a pesar de ser muy corta dejaba ver su fuerza, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa presión.

-Tu…quien te crees que eres para venir a imponer tu opinión –Denethor miro a Gandalf como si fuera el culpable de lo que haya dicho la mujer, aun si le caia en la punta del pie y la tuviera vigilada…nadie le hablaba asi.

-Yo solo digo la verdad de los hechos, no es mi opinión si no la situación verídica en Osgiliath-Ororo se cruzo de brazos alzando su barbilla, sus ojos verdes brillaron conforme el enojo del senescal fue mas evidente, pues se acercaba de manera amenazante.

-Padre-llamo Faramir al interponerse justo en medio de ambos, sentía como si fuera una pelea entre Boromir y su progenitor, aunque esta era mas densas, una guerra de orgullos se llevaba a cabo, incluso Imrahil tuvo que detener al senescal.

-A mi nadie me dice cuales son los hechos…no estoy ciego y puedo ver mas allá que cualquiera aquí presente-gruño Denethor, su pariente nunca lo había visto tan enojado…aun en contra de su primogénito.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario Denethor –apunto Ororo con una sonrisa de medio lado, se giro dispuesta a marchar – no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Senescal de Gondor, aun si puedes predecir el movimiento enemigo eso no te da las armas para ganar si no sabes usar esa información y controlarla a tu favor-sin mas que decir se marcho.

Gandalf la miro un poco incrédulo de lo que dijo al final, pues era como si supiera algo que el no –Toma en cuenta sus palabras Denethor…ella esa la mejor en la guerra-

-Ella-con burla dijo el senescal, mientras Faramir miraba al mago con duda al igual que su tío…la tensión ni se disipaba un poco.

-Te sorprendería lo mucho que aguarda este mundo Denethor- negó con la cabeza el anciano blanco para salir de ese lugar, pues estaba mas que seguro de que seria otra pelea si se quedaba mas tiempo, decidiendo ocupar su dia en otras cosas, no sin antes darle una mirada a Faramir, quien entendió la indirecta.

Ahí en esa sala Denethor se sentó pesadamente en su lugar-Vete Faramir y descansa que por este día haz hecho mucho-miro de reojo a su hijo aun en reprimenda de lo que para el era un error, aunque este decidió no hacer mas y seguir su camino…quedándose en soledad con Imrahil.

-Siempre has sido muy duro con Faramir-miro el príncipe de Dol Amroth a su pariente, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Soy duro con ambos, pero siento que el necesita mas de mi fuerza que su hermano…aunque a estas alturas ya no se-Denethor admitía desde muy adentro que era diferente con ambos hermanos, pero ahora que la oscuridad estaba tomando mas fuerza, no podía darse el lujo de que Faramir se doblegara…pues de Boromir perdía esperanzas conforme los días pasaron y no vio rastros de el, cuestionándose a donde había ido y que era mas importante que su promesa.

Imrahil se despidió con una cosa en mente, aun si los días pasaron ni Gandalf le respondía respecto a la verdad de que Boromir no habría llegado, sin embargo al parecer lo descubriría en su regreso, sorprendido de la desobediencia del mayor, quien es el favorito del Senescal, aunque ambos tenían el mismo carácter.

Una mirada por la ventana antes de seguir su camino, pues ahí sus ojos se cruzaron la figura frágil de la dama, cuya fortaleza vio antes-¿Qué secretos guardas Ororo?-una pregunta que no tendría respuesta, llevada por el viento mientras Denethor hurgaba en el objeto que le da respuestas, en espera de algo concreto con los movimientos oscuros y no solo eso, la dama la cual aun no confiaba.

XXXXXX

Boromir veía con fuerza a los espectros que se alzaban silbantes frente a el, su mirada muerta y viento frio le hacia recordar el miedo mismo de manera visual, estandartes viejos el recuerdo de una traición, era lo que divisaba…-El es el Rey de Gondor, Señor de Minas de Tirith-exclamo con orgullo por primera vez para encarar la burla del líder espectro.

Aragorn tenia que admitir que eso le tomo por sorpresa, admitiría que tendría problemas para que lo captaran, pues era un linaje roto hace tiempo atrás, que se mantuvo oculto y vigilante en tierras del norte, pero no esperaba que Boromir saltara en su defensa al escuchar que el espíritu dudaba de la verdad.

-Entonces que lo demuestre-el espectro miro extrañado en esas cuencas donde antes había ojos, pues en todos sus años de pena por fin veían un poco de luz, pues nadie se aferra a esa idea…y menos reconociendo el porte de un Gondoriano, aunque el montaraz debajo de todo ese porte humilde tenia algo de grandeza que se reflejaron en sus ojos grises.

Aragorn dio una palmada en el hombro de su fiel capitán, Legolas y Gimli sonrieron en silencio al no saber como reaccionar, era una buena relación la que tenían en los últimos meses, el elfo estaba orgulloso de eso, pues Estel ahora reflejaba un poco su linaje.

Ahí ante la piedra que los maldecía y ataba en ese mundo, frente a los ojos de los Dúnadan del norte, elfo, enano y ahora fiel capitán, El rey de Gondor alzaba la espada que alguna vez estuvo rota, deslumbrando con una luz plateada…pues por fin los espíritus cumplirían una promesa rota a Isildur, con la esperanza de ver por fin un descanso…ante la palabra del futuro Señor de Minas de Tirith.

XXXXXX

En tierras inhóspitas para los mortales, extraños acontecimientos y pesares sentían los valares, pues algo sucedía en tierras donde la ayuda provino, cambios distorsionaban el tiempo y espacio.

El inicio del fin se tenía previsto desde tiempo atrás, pero ahora el inminente cambio era palpable conforme todo cambiaba a la orden de varias acciones pasadas, los valares miraban con preocupación cuanto tiempo tomaría en esa realidad alcanzar su objetivo en tierra media.

Pues antes sus ojos espirituales no sabrían cuánto tiempo podrían retener el presente ya no existente en la mujer cuya ayuda aún era necesaria, su pasado ya no existía, el mundo como lo conoció tampoco, pero aun si no afectaba ese mundo directamente….ella era la única que resentiría ese hecho.

Manwe solo suspiro cansado en espera que todo terminara para bien, pues el llamado de la realidad llamaba la pieza que faltaba, para poder recibir el cambio propio de la situación que ya tuvo fin…manteniéndose fuerte para resistir y que ella termine su misión en la tierra media.

XXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien como verán es el principio del fin….una lastima para mi.

Gracias por la lectura

Geme 1 fuera


	17. T17 PRIMERA LLAMADA

XXXXXXxxx

T17 PRIMERA LLAMADA

Golpeteos y gruñidos en aquel valle ahora caótico, espadas danzando al son de guerra conforme la retirada de Dale se llevaba a cabo-Glorfindel cubre mi espalda-el rey debajo de la montaña gritaba con su voz ronca hacia la figura rubia que a pesar de llevar horas en pelea se veía tan fresca como en un inicio.

Un ligero reconocimiento en la mirada sabia de esos ojos élficos se revelo para colocarse en ese punto ciego, el señor del reino humano vecino estaba ordenando el refugio de los heridos y caídos en el reguardo de Erebor, un fuerte reforzado cuando el enviado de Rivendel llego.

Bardo miraba y buscaba con frenesí el cuerpo viejo pero vigoroso de su rey padre, quien se separó al ver la horda de Orcos provenir de todos los flancos de la ciudad mortal a los pies de la montaña solitaria -¡Padre!- grito desesperado al seguir la retirada para resguardarse en las firmes puertas de su aliado enano.

Thorin con movimientos maestros con su mazo firme y con el resto de la compañía de años anteriores, se formaron de manera táctica para hacer una pared movible con sus fuertes escudos, los hombres pasaban a duras penas en los pequeños espacios que dejaron los enanos, mientras los ojos élficos escaneaban el lugar en busca de cualquier descuidado hombre que salvaba con una flecha certera para que continuara su retirada.

-Hay que regresar-voz melodiosa del señor del antiguo reino de Gondolin susurro a un rey fuerte y amacizado en aquella táctica firme, este resoplo por lo bajo esa idea…pero los Orcos venían a monto y aunque quisiera no acudirían al apoyo de los elfos que se encontraban en espera de su ayuda en Dol Guldur.

-Todos hacia Erebor- grito con suma renuencia el rey enano, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros…incluso Fili había resistido lo suficiente junto a su hijo, quienes resguardaban ahora a Bardo II, acudiendo a la ayuda de un pariente lejano.

El cuerno resoplo entre las piedras grises de ese reino, tanto hombres como enanos entendieron lo que se trataba…pues aunque su orgullo doliera y supiera que esto estaba mal, Thorin entendía cuando era necesario hacer lo dicho, pues no podía perder vidas valiosas en ese momento…miro al cielo por ultimo cuando una nube de flechas enanas mantuvieron al marguen al incansable ejercito del mal.

Glorfindel lanzo una flecha certera al apoyo de su aliado rey, quien le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento, pues a pesar de sus diferencias llegaron a ser compañeros cordiales…Bardo era apoyado por Fili –Y el rey-pidió el alto Eldar al seguir lanzando sus flechas con precisión y sin mucho esfuerzo.

La cabeza baja de Bardo le dio la respuesta –Cayo-comento Fili un poco apesumbrado de ver a otro del linaje de Bardo perecer aunque con una muerte más activa que su predecesor…este al ser enano tenía una vida más longeva, por lo que al igual que su esposa vio morir, siendo tanto su hijo como el, vigías del linaje del rey de Dale.

El crujir de las puertas al cerrar resonó por la cueva, los gritos de ordenes simultaneas y flechas filosas se alzaron para dar oportunidad en entrar a los combatientes y asesinar a los enemigo, Glorfindel vio por lo último el cielo oscuro que no prometía dejar salir al Sol.

Viejos y temibles recuerdos se asomaban por su mente sabia, suspiro cansado aun con su rostro marmoleado y juvenil mientras acomodaba su flecha para disponerse a entrar y ser de apoyo a los heridos –Es la primera vez desde que llegaste que veo un gesto en tu rostro-la voz cansada de Thorin se escuchó deteniendo al elfo, este solo le asentó la cabeza, pues aunque la inquietud de días anteriores había desaparecido ahora tenía un rostro más nostálgico, difícil de ignorar para el rey.

-Recuerdos abruman en este día, la última vez que recuerdo un cielo asi de caótico grandes seres se alzaron para destruir mi hogar –El elfo aun con su tono críptico y tranquilo con un ligero resonar triste se tiño hasta llegar a sus ojos firmes, tranquilo de lo que fuera se alzó al sur no haya llegado hasta su punto… ocasionándole un poco de curiosidad de lo que haya sido, pero olvidado por asuntos más importantes en ese lugar.

Thorin no supo que decir, pues lo último que recordaba era que provenía de Rivendel…no sabía mucho de los elfos y nunca le intereso, pero los ojos de este señor Eldar le daba a entender que más historias se ocultaban…lejanas a parte de las pocas que compartía con los elfos y que no terminaron bien, recordando la matanza de enanos a manos de los moradores de Doriath.

-Son historias de mi gente-explico el Eldar al regresar a su templanza –de la primera edad- término para seguir su camino.

-Elfos-renegó el rey debajo de la montaña como si fuera eso la explicación más explícita que tenía, pues aunque sabía que eran inmortales grandes hazañas pueden contar…pero por orgullo no pediría, digiriéndose hacia el hijo de su colega, pues acababa de enterar que su viejo amigo había muerto junto a su primo, perdiendo su cuerpo ante el asalto.

Dwalin era ordenado a vigilar desde lo alto de la puerta junto a varios hombres y enanos, tendrían que ver a los orcos que se instalaban a las afueras, ocasionando que los corazones de los resguardados temieran a lo que sucedería después, pues por más que veían no tenían como salir de esta…los gritos orcos de júbilo ante su victoria les molestaban…pero por el momento no harían nada, no por ahora.

Thorin solo observo aquello que guardaba con sumo cuidado, la joya plateada que brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad –espero poder verte-susurro al resguardar el recuerdo de la dama blanca…con la esperanza de poder vivir un poco para verla, pues a sabiendas que ella también era participe de esa guerra le hacía ansiar buscar esos ojos de nuevo…siguió su camino para hacer movimientos, negando ante la idea de no ser de ayuda a los elfos que seguramente marcharían hacia Dol Guldur, pues Mordor empezaba a moverse desde ese punto.

XXXXXXX

Un ligero jalón le hizo quererse despertar en ese momento, su mirada desencajada y sudor frio denotaba su actual situación, tratando de reponer su respiración miraba desconcertada la ventana que daba la vista hacia fuera….el sol iluminaba el espacio de su recamara.

Cuando por fin pudo reconocer el lugar sus ojos se ampliaron con rapidez para saltar de la cama y asomarse por aquel recinto, el aire fresco ya no era nada comparado con el viciado de Minas de Tirith en los últimos días, el humo negro desapareció dejando el cielo azul visible.

Los hermosos e imponentes niveles de la ciudadela blanca desaparecieron para dejar ver el amplio patio verde del instituto que tanto anhelaba y en el caos se perdió, apretó con fuerza el marco de su terraza para tratar de asegurarse que era verdad, luego algo le golpeo de nuevo haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Su culpabilidad y responsabilidad hacia las personas que conoció en el pasado le golpeaban, pero no podía estar en su hogar…no en el momento cumbre de esa tierra donde mucha gente vivía, fue cuando noto algo –Si aún recuerdo todo….eso quiere decir-su mirada se aferró al azul destellante de ese hermoso día.

Sus memorias estaban aún frescas y nada olvidaba, recordaba el primer encuentro con Thorin…con Elrond y con cada miembro de la Tierra media, su historia, sus guerras y disculpas interminables por los sabios elfos, una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo desde su estómago…un estirón invisible le hizo darse cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Sus manos alcanzaron el suelo en un afán de aferrarse a lo que creía tan real, era diferente a las ilusiones de Gandalf o Galadriel, era tan normal, una anhelo que supo era una verdad que tal vez ya la esperaba…pero de nuevo ese movimiento invisible le hizo remover su mundo…la estaban estirando.

Dio un largo suspiro al darse cuenta de eso, negó con la cabeza aun con su mente fría…pues aun tenia labores que realizar antes de seguir y amar el nuevo futuro que al parecer y esperaba fuera realidad –Volveré-susurro al viento antes de dejarse llevar por el jalón que volvió todo negro…oscuridad y humo le golpearon la cara en ese día perdido.

Los gritos de la gente afuera y fuego empezando a brotar en los campos de Pelennor le decían que todo volvió a estar como antes, apretó sus puños al sentirse impotente de que jugaran con sus deseos…pero el sabor en la boca le daba la esperanza de que pronto todo terminaría, fue cuando los sonidos de la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, ella con un vestido blanco de dormir donado por algún buen samaritano.

En un paso seguro se alzó para tratar de olvidar su frustración y seguir adelante con su misión, al abrir la puerta los ojos apurados de un hobbit se ampliaron al notar su figura, pero negó con la cabeza para enfocarse-Dama Ororo…lamento despertarla…es solo que Gandalf me pidió llamarte…Osgiliath no está muy bien como predijo y necesita apoyo-frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Maldición-se alejó de la puerta para entrar de nuevo y alistar lo necesario –Y Gandalf donde está ahora-cuestiono al ver que el hobbit se giraba al notar lo que haría, ella escondiéndose detrás de una cortina para regresar a sus ropas un poco maltratadas…su traje negro, recuerdo latente de la pérdida de su tierra y mundo.

-E-Él se adelantó…pero tiene confianza en que usted le de alcance-informo el pequeño al apretar un poco sus manos, se sentía impotente al notar la prisa de los dos compañeros…pues en comparación, no era más que un recadero, el resonar de las botas le dieron indicación de que ya estaba por terminar.

-Sera mejor que vigiles a Denethor-Ororo comento al salir apresurada por aquel pasillo, en esos días fueron muy pesados desde que Faramir volvió a marchar a recuperar Osgiliath, en una orden ciega y loca de su padre para recupera un terreno que significaba mucho en táctica…pero que sabía perdido.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer mucho-Pippin sabía de su valor y que el senescal le hacía estar cerca de él, algo que nunca vio de mala manera.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo…..-Ororo sin girar a ver comento al apresurarse, el hobbit trataba de darle alcance corriendo, pero su estado físico no era de pelea como tal-El ahora no está muy cuerdo y necesita a alguien que lo vigile para que no haga locuras….solo espero llegar a tiempo para que su hijo llegue con bien-

Pippin solo bajo la cabeza al recordar al pobre hijo menor del Senescal, quien era noble a su manera, muy diferente a Boromir pero obediente a las ordenes equivocadas de su padre –Esta bien…lo hare-dijo con decisión aunque titubeo un poco.

El viento les indico que habían llegado a las afueras del edificio donde descansaban, muchos de los guardias la miraron con recelo y cuidado ante las ordenes de Denethor por su anterior pelea que fue peor que cualquiera, pues la mujer había dicho lo equivocado que estaba en recuperar algo que ya estaba perdido, en lugar de reforzar más sus murallas.

Beregond era el único que le hablaba a pesar de las reprimendas de sus superiores, pero Faramir le había indicado que la mujer era una muy buen líder, confiando ciegamente en las palabras del hijo menor del senescal –Gandalf se ha marchado hace rato-informo apuntando hacia donde el mago había ido.

Ororo solo asentó la cabeza para mirar el cielo…sus habilidades habían disminuido un poco tras el aumento de la oscuridad por el acercamiento del anillo único –Bien….esperen el regreso, preparen la casa de curación…tratare de adelantarme a Gandalf-instruyo con rapidez al alzarse entre un viento violento y apresurado.

Ahí la dama blanca se alzó imponente como siempre, ante mirada impotente de los soldados al verse imposible detenerla, pues Denethor les había dicho que no saliera de los muros, pero ella teniendo las habilidades de las águilas…era imposible, solo esperaban que Denethor no se enojara con ellos por algo que resultaba inevitable.

XXXXXXXX

Todo había pasado tan rápido para Imrahil, ahora estaban al borde de la guerra con la presencia amenazante del ejército de Mordor a las afueras de la muralla blanca… ¿cómo llego ahí?, esa mañana habían regresado Ororo y el resto del ejército con un Faramir herido por algo que no reconocían.

Al poco tiempo la marcha de guerra por parte del enemigo daba a entender que pronto atacarían, pero no antes acampando a fuera para poner de nervios a cualquiera que estuviera viendo ese espectáculo.

-Que los valares nos acompañen-rezo el príncipe de Dol Amroth al cielo cubierto de oscuridad en espera que todo terminara pronto, aunque tenía curiosidad por el estado de su sobrino…dio un suspiro para mantener el porte característico de sí mismo, pues su gente dependía de él, ya que la valentía de los soldados pendía de un hilo.

XXXXXXX

Denethor sollozaba al ver a su hijo pálido y moribundo-Mi hijo…mi querido hijo- Ororo observaba esa escena con cierto aire de dolor, tratándose de retener de decirle que prácticamente era su culpa, pero suficiente tenía con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que lo paso por alto.

-Hay que reforzar la ciudadela-Gandalf sugirió al notar la ausencia del mandato de Denethor, pero el asedio ya se estaba realizando, según escucho de la gente.

-Haz lo que quieras-grito Denethor con dolor al mago blanco –ustedes están aquí por mi reino…tómenlo y déjenme en paz-se giró a Faramir convaleciente, pues mucho de los curanderos habían dado indicio de no saber que tenía.

-Él tiene salvación pero necesita la ayuda de otra persona-Ororo había leído un poco en los libros élficos sobre su estado, se sentía mal porque en su descuido el hijo del senescal fue herido, pero ya no había marcha atrás…un silencio en el cuarto le indico que no era escuchada, al parecer el hombre estaba empecinado en llorar algo que creía ya perdido.

-Él es el único que se mantuvo fiel a mi…oh mi pobre Faramir obedeciste mis órdenes a pesar que yo te desprecie… y ahora morirás-culpabilidad derrochaba en su voz el anciano, conforme más se sumergía en su depresión ignorando el estado actual de su gobierno.

-Sera mejor dejarlo solo-Gandalf suspiro para mirar al hobbit-Pippin quédate aquí por si hay novedades-pidió al desconcertado pequeño al notar la debilidad del que siempre fue necio.

-Ha llegado a su punto de quiebre-explico Ororo con suma paciencia, sabiendo algo de sus estudios, veía cuando alguien llegaba a su límite y con toda la presión que ejercía Mordor lo entendía, pero la mirada que el mago le dio, supo que no sabía a qué se refería-ha llegado a su punto máximo…su cordura está empezando a ser menos-

-Entonces que se hará-Gandalf se rasco la barba-me encargare del lado norte, ve con Imrahil para darle aviso de que Denethor no podrá dirigir la defensa-miro al senescal que aun lloraba-Espero que con esto veas diferente a tu hijo Faramir, solo esperar a que los valares nos escuchen y el salvador venga pronto-

Ororo solo dio un vistazo para seguir su camino, tenía que ir a ver a Imrahil….un largo suspiro se divisó en su rostro, analizando con detenimiento las afueras de las murallas, pues los antes campos de Pelennor se empezaban a llenar con hordas enemigas –Sera un largo tiempo-olvidándose de su antigua ilusión sin tener explicaciones de que exactamente fue, camino segura hacia su objetivo, pues había visto a Imrahil en el tercer nivel con su gente.

XXXXXX

Galadriel mostraba en su rostro algo más que preocupación por seguir el asedio enemigo –Los hombres y enanos no vendrán-con su voz suave informo a su consorte quien entendió de inmediato, ellos ya preparados para ir en marcha hacia el bosque negro…preparándose para lo que sería un movimiento certero.

El enemigo había dejado Lórien al ver que no podían hacer mucho contra la dama de la luz, el ejército selecto de Rivendel había ido a liberar los senderos de Rohan con Gondor en una ayuda silenciosa, mientras ellos tratarían de resistir y atacar la fortaleza que se encontraba cercana a sus dominios.

Pero algo le tenía cierta incomodidad, el viento soplaba extraño por alguna razón y en su mente estaba la mujer cuya voluntad estaba en su tierra perdida, sabiendo que significaba y que tal vez pronto marcharía, pero la pregunta era… ¿cuándo?

El cuerno de Lórien resonó por los dorados árboles para dirigirse hacia su objetivo, a paso redoblado la última marcha de los elfos daba indicio, para empezar a pelear en contra del vestigio de un mal que hace milenios acecha la tierra media…un recuerdo de lo que fue Melkor en su momento, pero que estaba atado a un anillo…un anillo que ya estaba más allá de sus límites.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finarfin por primera vez veía la preocupación en los gestos de Manwe y los valares en general, desde que su hermano marcho hace tanto tiempo, no veía la impotencia reflejado en sus espirituales rostros…

-Por un momento la perdimos-Lórien comentaba ajena a la presencia del Rey Supremo de los Noldor, la tercera edad llegaba casi a su fin y dicha profecía tendría poco tiempo en cumplir…cada uno de los reyes, Teleri y Vanyar estaban presentes en silencio como respeto a la discusión que llevaban sus líderes.

-Lo sé y me preocupa que no podamos retenerla un poco más-sugirió Manwe al darle una mirada a todos para terminar en los elfos-lamento haberlos llamado en este momento, grandes cosas empezaran a cambiar y solo nos queda prepararnos para lo que viene, la tercera edad viene a su fin y con ella el tiempo se acorta-informo.

Finrod hijo de Finarfin, cuyo destino fue igual que el de Glorfindel pero decidiendo quedarse junto a su padre, miro al grupo de superiores, pues el decidió ir para ver el estado de los pocos familiares que quedaban…esperando el regreso de su hermana menor, única que quedaba con vida y que paso la prueba de los valares.

Con la cabeza abajo en forma de respeto a sus reyes solo escucho lo dicho por el señor de Valinor, todo indicaba que la cuarta edad daba inicio…pero su curiosidad por la mortal que habían traído de un mundo lejano y que en los últimos días peleaban por retener le atraía de cierta manera.

Los valares se preparaban para el futuro, esperando que los cambios ya reflejados en aquel distante mundo aun pudieran retener, aclamaban la voluntad que faltaba ….Ororo tenía poco tiempo en la tierra media, al menos lo que pudieran resistir, pues cada día era más difícil para Manwe mantenerla ajena a los cambios, aunque por un momento desapareció de sus dominios.

XXXXXXX

Gritos y miedo rebosaba en los ojos de los soldados, cabezas empezaban a adornar el suelo pulcro de Minas de Tirith, Ororo sabía lo que significaba, las risas macabras de los orcos indicaban que estaban felices por la reacción que tenían dentro de las murallas blancas.

La valentía se perdió por un momento, los soldados inconscientes se retiraban a las murallas más altas, el gesto borrado de las victimas hacían su cometido…pero el estruendo del cielo los saco de su miedo.

La blanca luz se reflejó a favor de Gondor para recobrar ese valor perdido, en un recuerdo silencioso de que no estaban solos y que la dama blanca se alzaba imponente en la muralla…con lanza en mano y mirada decidida daba fortaleza a los más cercanos, pues a pesar de no tener su confianza, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Gandalf desde lo lejos vio como los ojos de los soldados cambiaron con cada resonar de esos truenos blancos, en un apoyo gutural de una figura natural entre todos los hombres….la voluntad de la blanca se hacía notar y alzaba sus corazones oscuros, mientras los gritos de miedo se escuchaban fuera.

-Buen trabajo Ororo-comento desde donde estaba el mago blanco para alzar su báculo en honor del reino fundado por Númenor, pues dentro de poco Pelennor sería un campo de batalla…algo que sería el inicio de una pelea por el bien de los pueblos libres…por el bien de la tierra media.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Gracias por sus lecturas espero que les haya gustado…

Geme 1 fuera


	18. T18 SENSACION

3 Hola a todos!

Y lamento tenerlos un poco olvidado en esto de la escritura, no es por falta de musas en esta ocasión, bueno tal vez un poco, solo que la vida normal y el trabajo han aclamado de mi más de lo normal, esto de las fiestas es símbolo de más trabajo en mi caso.

Gracias por la espera paciente de este capítulo, que aun si no es el final…eso ya mero se acerca (snif, snif), Gracias Shirou por tus comentarios en ambos casos (ya lo tenía iniciado, solo que aún no lo terminaba).

Adelante que lo más bueno de Pelennor se divisa ante la pelea que se lleva a cabo en defensa de uno de los pueblos libres…POR GONDOR!

XXXXXXXX

T18: SENSACION

¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera mentira? ¿Si todo en verdad no sucedió? Susurros en el viento de ese dia o noche caótico, el fuego de la batalla estaba en su mayor esplendor conforme los gritos de guerra se consolidaba en un sonido, sin prestar atención a los esfuerzos, ajena por completo a la acción de los valares en Valinor, Ororo peleaba en conjunto con los soldados de Gondor para defender lo que creía correcto.

La mirada verde se alzaba en lo alto de la ciudadela blanca, gotas de sudor adornaban su piel morena conforme la pelea se hacía más evidente en su gesto, el cansancio era obvio ya que el esfuerzo era el doble para llamar a la naturaleza, pues Sauron hacia lo suyo desde la torre negra.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono el príncipe de Dol Amroth en un momento de la crisis al topársela de casualidad, las asperezas que tenía con su cuñado eran totalmente ajena aunque la preocupación por su sobrino era obvia.

Ororo solo sonrió un poco al notar que de nuevo los Nazgul venían al ataque, ella habia mantenido la oscuridad a raya con vientos eficaces al notar las debilidades de su transporte-Solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso-sonrió a duras penas al tratar de limpiar el sudor de su frente.

El príncipe de Dol Amroth solo la miro por un momento, no podía decir mucho ya que no era el momento indicado, pues con creces demostró la mujer ser digna de estar en el campo de batalla a pesar de las dudas que muchos tenían –Cuidado-solo alcanzó a decir para seguir hacia una de las murallas más bajas, pues era su trabajo el mantenerlas ante el accedió enemigo.

La dama blanca solo arqueo un poco la ceja para darle un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, no era momento de reclamos a una caballerosidad tan detallista que noto en mucho de los soldados, y entre los que más se destacaban, eran los de hermosa armadura-Tratare-susurro ligeramente al volverse a alzar.

Dando un vistazo a lo largo del campo de Pelennor todo parecía oscurecer, se habia encargado de echar abajo a cada uno de las herramientas con las cuales lanzaron las cabezas de sus víctimas, ya no quedaban mucho de los trolls dejando solo cuerpos calcinados esparcidos a lo largo del campo, evidencia de su ataque certero y plan primordial.

Alzo sus manos para volver a invocar esos truenos que se hacían más distantes, tratando de alejar de nuevo a los Nazgul, sin embargo noto un pequeño detalle, recordando las palabras que Gandalf le dio antes de separarse.

"Cuidado con el rey Nazgul, caballero líder y sirviente fiel de Sauron, ningún hombre podrá matarlo" la voz profética del anciano resonaba en su mente, tenía una o dos hipótesis que comprobar –Creo que será el momento-no sabía si sonreír o concentrarse, pues el único más resistente resulto ser el mismo señor de los atados al anillo.

Con pose altiva y borrando cualquier rastro de cansancio dibujado en su rostro, se tambaleaba en el viento, equilibrándose con maestría, sin bajar la guardia, manteniendo sus vientos intactos para alejar al resto de los 9 y ajustando un poco al ejercito infractor que alzaba sus gritos al notar al líder ir hacia la mujer quien fue un gran problema.

Ella no temía, no era nada nuevo ni comparado con los centinelas, se preparó con su lanza en lo alto lista para pelar contra la misma oscuridad, no demostraría nada, no esperaba un agradecimiento, pero aunque no lo quería, ante los ojos de los que veían la hazaña de cerca, nuevas leyendas surgieron ante la vista impresionante.

Pues mientras los corazones de los guerreros mortales se tambaleaban con cada grito lejano e impotente de los Nazgul que no podían acercarse y la presencia arrolladora de aquel más resistente, los ojos de la dama blanca no titubearon, como si no fuera nada…algo digno de recordar.

XXXXXXX

El rey Nazgul esperaba todo al momento de llegar, habia mandando a la mayoría de sus guerreros para que dispersaran el miedo en los corazones de los pueblos libres, los elfos no eran problema por ahora ya que estaban entretenidos en Dol Guldur, lo único que le preocupaba era lo que contaban de dicha mortal entre esos infractores a su señor.

Al llegar a divisar la ciudadela blanca, solo el caos le causaba una sonrisa en su desaparecido rostro, aquel que se cubrió de sombras al tomar la palabra de Sauron y poseer uno de los anillos, sin embargo no era como esperaba…pues sus lacayos no hicieron su cometido, aunque si la batalla estallo…aun no caía.

-La mujer-de manera despectiva susurro entre sus gritos de agonía radiante de terror, su señor le advirtió de esa figura blanca que el propio Saruman le dijo, no esperaba que fuera resistente y aun llamara a los elementos climáticos a su favor, pero no importaba….algunas cosas tenía que encargarse el mismo.

El viento lo hizo removerse poco a poco, apretando con fuerza el agarre de la bestia oscura que montaba se lanzó con fuerza a la soberbia mortal que se tambaleaba y lo miraba con ojos llenos de fuerza al igual que determinación –Una mortal….-escupió con sorna al acercarse y ser repelido por una lanza que logro distinguir…los elfos no se quedaron del todo lejos del asunto.

-Es un placer conocerlo….me han mencionado de usted-con algo de frialdad comento al ver como el rey Brujo era más de lo que esperaba, pues de manera maestra a pesar de ser repelido logro hacerla retroceder un poco, solo la carcajada gutural de ese señor se alzó entre el viento temeroso.

-¿Placer?...es acaso una burla-corto tajante el temor montado, mientras apretaba con fuerza la espada que portaba, notando esa burla que a pesar de no mostrarla en su gesto le hacía rabiar-pagaras por tu atrevimiento-gruño al abalanzarse de nuevo no perdiendo tiempo en pequeñeces, pues ahora lo que más anhelaba era escuchar los gritos salir de la mujer….quería verla sufrir.

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf parpadeo un par de veces al notar ese enfrentamiento en las murallas bajas, no lo podía creer pues lo que el recordaba era advertirle de la profecía dicha por el mismo Glorfindel, Ororo era tan orgullosa de desecharla o noto ese algo que tal vez ellos, maldiciendo en los mil idiomas que conocía esa suerte.

-¡Gandalf!-un grito en la multitud se apagaba con los de guerra, Gandalf aun sumido en su preocupación desapareciendo con cada soldado herido que tenía que escoltar a la casa de curación, pues a pesar de que los Nazgul estaban a raya, su deber era ver por ellos y aumentar la fuerza de su corazón-¡Gandalf!-grito desesperado al verlo partir.

El mago blanco giro a verlo con duda al notar ese susurro que se perdía, pero lo reconocía, esa voz era de la pequeña persona que partió con ellos desde Rivendel-Pippin que haces aquí-dijo incrédulo al notar al hobbit venia ante él, ahí se notaba algo cansado ante el esfuerzo que era llamar la atención de alguien entre el caos –Según recuerdo estabas con el Senescal-algo le molestaba…no estaba bien, esa era la sensación que le recorrió la espalda conforme noto más de cerca de Peregrin.

-Es solo-susurro un poco para tomar aire, pero su rostro no borro la preocupación que le ocasionaba molestia al mago blanco –El Senescal-balbuceo un poco –se volvió loco-esto hizo que las cejas blancas se encresparan.

-¿Cómo?-alcanzo a decir con temor, su corazón se apretujo pues con el tiempo los mortales le demostraron tener la fuerza necesaria para superar las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo una debilidad frágil ante la idea de una perdida.

-Es solo….que él piensa que Faramir está muerto y con Boromir fuera…dice que su casa cayó en una maldición, con la traición de su primogénito y la sombra de mandos sobre el segundo-con rapidez balbuceo Peregrin al notar el apresuro-él quiere quemarlo vivo-

-Por los valares-alcanzo a decir al tomar su caballo y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde el hobbit apuntaba con desespero, gritando órdenes a los soldados más cercanos y rezando por que sea escuchado….pues no esperaba que ese tipo de locuras tocaran la cabeza terca de ese señor, pues a pesar de todas sus peleas, era el más cuerdo ¿no?

XXXXXXXXX

En los corsarios de Umbar solo los barcos en soledad se tambaleaban ante la brisa de esa fresca agua marina, el único camino para ir hacia Gondor, el hogar que tanto añoro y esperaba llegar con tiempo, Boromir estaba algo ansioso por lo mismo –Pronto llegaremos-Aragorn comento al notarlo…ambos se acercaron durante ese tiempo, siendo los amigos más cercanos.

-Lo se…y no sé qué esperar-suspiro cansado el capitán de la torre blanca con una extraña sensación, ese hueco en el estómago se hacía más denso conforme a su mente venia el recuerdo de su padre, lo que le diría al regresar por lo terco que era y la misión secreta a la que lo habia enviado…algo no estaba bien y se notaba en su rostro.

Aragorn coloco sus ojos grises en su amigo, irradiando sabiduría para poner su mano en el hombro de su compañero como símbolo de apoyo–Puede que algo más te moleste amigo mío-declaro con simpleza para posar ahora su mirada hacia el lejano destino, solo rezando a los valares en llegar a tiempo…pues a pesar de faltar poco, esperaba hacer la diferencia.

-Si-admitió con algo de pesar, pues en ese tiempo ambos se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, mas con la prueba hecha por los espíritus atados a la maldición de Isildur, aquellos que dudaron del linaje de Aragorn, Boromir defendiéndolo como parte de su objetivo, aclarando la lealtad que desde aquel dia en el que estuvo a punto de morir hizo, siguiendo a su Rey a pesar de que su conciencia le dictara ir con Rohan hacia Gondor.

Aragorn solo soltó un largo y suspensivo suspiro para delinear una delgada sonrisa en su rostro noble –Ella estará bien y te aseguro que hará lo posible para mantener a los tuyos a salvo, recuerda que no es una simple mujer- no sabiendo si era exactamente esa molestia declaro el líder Dúnadan.

Boromir a pesar de lo que significaba el nombrarla, el recordar que su corazón aun sentía lo rasgado de esa negación también contesto con esa sonrisa, no pidiendo más como lo declaro ese dia –Lo se…solo que no es lo único que me molesta, mi padre, algo pasa que no lo puedo sacarlo de mi mente- se tomó la cabeza con pesar al recargarse sobre ese mástil y mirar ese mar, la brisa salada calmaba un poco su corazón dolido por el rechazo.

-Ten fe mi amigo-atino a decir Aragorn para posar su mano en el hombre de nuevo de su fiel amigo –Que sea lo que nos espere adelante sea lo destinado por los valares, pues a partir de Rivendel has tenido mi amistad y no te dejare solo, ni a ti ni a Gondor…. por ahora entrare como aliado de Minas de Tirith, como líder de los Dúnadan del Norte, no como heredero de Isildur-

Boromir abrió sus ojos ante la declaración solemne de su rey, quien a pesar de la oscuridad juraba que podría brillar una alta corona en su cabeza, sus ojos grises centellando a pesar de la mugre símbolo de batallas pasada, era cierto… durante todo ese tiempo pensó en las maneras que se enfrentaría a su padre si negaba el derecho que Aragorn le demostró durante el camino, sonriendo con calma.

Ahí ambas figuras se posaron un rato más en esa brisa calmada, mientras los demás miraban en silencio el debate de ambos, pues a pesar de lo diferente que eran al principio eran tan similares, orgullosos y altos, como los antiguos reyes de piedra, aunque Boromir de una manera más distinta y altiva, Legolas solo sonrió un poco al lado de su amigo Gimli.

-Ahora todo será diferente…¿verdad?-El enano se rasco la barba con algo de interés, pues aunque antes lo noto de Boromir, quien aun siendo orgulloso ya le daba su lugar a Aragorn como rey, la comunidad por fin tomaba riendas de lo que estaba destinado, los ojos del elfo solo le dieron una silente afirmación.

-Asi es amigo mío….asi es, por fin Aragorn tomara lo que es suyo por derecho, pues incluso desde antes yo lo eh visto asi desde siempre…el primer dia que lo vi durante su niñez-el elfo brillaron más sus ojos al ver como compartían esas palabras ambos hombres, pues incluso en Boromir noto el cambio…sin embargo a pesar de esa corta paz algo no estaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Gimli al elfo al notar el cambio de dirección que hacia Legolas, para mirar ese punto inalcanzable para algún mortal.

-Nada-el príncipe comento para calmar a su amigo, quien bufo molesto al notar la falta de confianza-es solo que hay algo que mis sentidos me dicen, desde lo más lejano… acciones invisibles para mis ojos se están llevando a cabo-sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que significaba, un misterio que no le dejaría pasar… ¿tal vez el mar le llamaba?, se cuestionó recordando lo que su padre alguna vez le dijo, antes de partir a sus viajes.

-Sea lo que sea Legolas….-suspiro el enano al notar que no entendía del todo a los elfos, a pesar de convivir con uno, ambos siguieron trabando diversas platicas conforme a sus antiguos compañeros de comunidad, en espera de que todos estuvieran con bien….en especial la leyenda de Erebor, aquella de ambos se ganó su respeto.

La brisa del mar chispeo cada rostro a bordo de esos barcos, con una falsa sensación de paz que querían aprovechar, los Dúnadan confiaban en que fueran de ayuda a pesar de los pocos que eran, pues ahora más que nunca estaban al servicio de su líder, incluyendo los hijos de Elrond, quienes en silencio se anexaron a la reunión del enano y su amigo, pues tomaron gusto de molestar al mortal.

Sin saber que les deparaba el futuro, esperando solo ser parte de la defensa de la antigua ciudad de Númenor, respondiendo a un llamado que se les hizo tiempo atrás…

XXXXXX

El rechinido de una batalla épica en los cielos, distraía un poco a los soldados que peleaban en la tierra en defensa de su reino, los corazones por un momento se pararon al escuchar el grito de dolor que fue suprimido por su propio dueño….la sangre de Ororo ya adornaba la espada del rey Nazgul quien se burlaba por ese hecho.

-Mortal…muere de una vez bajo mi mano, es el honor que tienes por el atreverte en estar en este lugar-se jacto el líder Nazgul que aunque no lo admitiría, estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de pelea de dicha dama a pesar del cansancio que se notaba en su rostro.

Ororo no podía explicar esa distracción, pues aunque la herida no era tan profunda, el dolor si era extenso, frunció el ceño ante las declaraciones hirientes por parte del rey, quien posaba esos huecos ojos negros en el arma, con una burla siniestra ante la sangre que corría como adorno en la plateada arma, dio un largo suspiro para reponer su postura y lanzar un gran corte aumentado por el aire que logro acumular…lanzando al burlista rey y haciendo caer parte de su armadura.

-No estés seguro de esto Rey Brujo-declaro Ororo para regresar a la refriega, aprovechando el descuido de aquel líder que ya creía ganada la victoria, por ahora no podía concentrar el trueno a su favor….el brillo entre la oscuridad adorno el cielo ante la muestra de enojo de la mujer se hacía evidente, relámpagos y rayos estremecían los corazones oscuros y hacían gritar de júbilo a los aliados.

Gondor renacía conforme más se escuchaba ese sonido, pues aunque caían desperdigados en el área enemiga hacia su cometido – ¡Por Gondor!-Imrahil aprovecho el aire victorioso de la pelea que se llevaba en los cielos, mantenido a raya a los otros caballeros negros y peleando físicamente contra su líder.

Si, la dama blanca como seria llamada en leyendas se alzaba imponente ante los ojos que pudieron verla de cerca, muchos con algo de culpabilidad por lo dicho, pero con el corazón y la fuerza necesaria para aguantar, en espera que la ayuda de Rohan fuera pronto, pues Gandalf declaro tiempo atrás que vendrían.

XXXXXXXX

La pelea en la muralla era variada, los gritos avivados por los relámpagos y truenos hacia que los corazones que perdieron fe la recuperaran, pero no todos lograban eso, pues la oscuridad cegaba por completo los ojos de Denethor…quien en sus últimos momentos se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Ahora en llama y con un sofocante dolor solo noto la figura de su hijo menor balbuceando su nombre, "que no despierte….que no me vea a si" suplicaba dentro de sí mismo al notar la locura que le habia embargado durante segundos que para él fueron horas, al ver perdida su ciudad, su gente y familia.

Pero los ojos de un Faramir convaleciente se toparon con los suyos, apretando con fuerza contra su cuerpo el objeto de su perdición, el palantir que uso durante ese tiempo para saber el momento del enemigo marco su locura –Dile a mis hijos que siempre los quise, que lamento esto-carraspeo a duras penas ante los gritos que querían salir de su boca.

Gandalf solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Pippin miraba con horror lo sucedido, hace unos segundos peleaban contra Denethor para que entrara en razón, no esperando eso –Mi señor-susurro entre lágrimas al notar que el Senescal miraba a su hijo, que estaba detrás de él.

-Padre-escucho con claridad el nombre que provino detrás de él, ahí el hobbit se encogió al notar que el hijo menor habia abierto los ojos por un momento, para toparse con los de su padre, lamentaba no haber tenido la fuerza para oponérsele en un inicio, que todo terminara asi, culpándose por ese hecho y que tal vez no podría ver a la cara al propio Boromir.

-Díganle a Boromir que lamento haberle hecho cargar tanto….-El cuerpo del senescal se embolia con rapidez por el fuego que ahora le consumía, queriéndose llevar ante su ceguera a su hijo, quemarlo vivo por una inquietud que nació en su corazón…lamentando haber cedido a esa duda que se clavó en su corazón, no gritando por orgullo, pues ante todo era el señor.

Gandalf permaneció quieto al notar como el fuego empezaba a hacer de las suyas, el cuerpo del senescal se mantuvo firme mirándolo en silencio, como si con eso compartiera las palabras que no salieron de su boca por temor a convertirlos en gritos y castigar con ese sonido a los que le fueron fiel incluso en sus errores.

-Salgan-fue lo único que dijo el mago blanco al notar que el senescal lo pedía en silencio al caer de rodillas, no podía hacer mucho, era demasiado tarde incluso con su magia, Beregond cargo con Faramir mientras escoltaba al hobbit….pues solo el anciano blanco se quedó dentro.

Solo el sonido de la puerta se escuchó detrás del mago blanco, su bastón ilumino el lugar para limpiarlo de ese olor que comenzaba a esparcirse –tus deseos se han cumplido Denethor hijo de Ecthelion, que asi termine tu vida-bajo la cabeza el mago blanco al notar que el cuerpo de dicho hombre caía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la impotencia le gano al viejo mago blanco, incluso su magia no podía serle de ayuda a la mente consumida por la oscuridad, que demasiado tarde despertó ante el amor que tenía por sus hijos….ahí ante un golpeteo de bastón el cuerpo dejo de quemarse –Cada quien escoge como morir Denethor, y esta fue tu decisión –susurro el mago blanco para suspirar con pesar.

Esa fue parte de las peticiones de Denethor, aquellas que solo compartió con una mirada con el mago blanco, el corazón del mortal tomo la decisión de morir de esa manera, respetándola por los años de convivio, que aunque muchos no fueron gratos por el carácter de ambos, al menos por ahora tendría que hacerlo….´pues el hombre sabía que el marcaría el final de una antigua tradición.

El viento que sopló en ese oscuro panorama se llevaba consigo los restos de fuego que antes cubrían al senescal, como señal de que era el inicio del fin de algo….que un nuevo futuro les esperaba, para bien o para mal…ahí el sonido de un cuerno se divisó a lo lejos –Rohan ha llegado-anuncio el mago blanco al salir de esa sala…dejando descansar un poco el cuerpo del señor de Gondor, pues ahora tenía que ver como estaba el asunto afuera.

XXXXXXXX

Un grito en el cielo se alzó ese dia, ahí el cuerpo del rey Nazgul era atravesado por la lanza antigua de los elfos, Aiglos brillaba como nunca, Ororo logro su cometido-Este siempre fue mi lugar Brujo de Angmar….un hombre no podría matarte, pero nunca dijeron que una mujer no podía-se burló al retorcer un poco más esa arma ante los sonidos sofocantes de ese señor.

Ahí la sonrisa de Ororo se posó sobre la máscara negra que era el rostro de su contrincante, adolorida y con sangre, con dificultades logro hacerse de un espacio para insertar el golpe final, la bestia zangoloteo un poco al norte la muerte de su jinete, el chirrido de la muerte al portador de los anillos mortales se hacía más denso conforme la fuerza de Ororo alzaba la lanza fuera del cuerpo negro.

-Tu –logro decir el rey Nazgul al tomar el hombro con fuerza de Ororo, asegurándose de no ser el único en ser tragado por ese sentimiento que ahora sentía más cercano….la oscura vista ocasionada por el anillo se disipaba, su rostro logrando un color más natural dejando atrás el velo del señor oscuro…sus ojos grises característicos de un Númenor chocaban contra los sorprendidos de la mujer.

Ahí la mutante vio como el cuerpo del Rey de Angmar se disipaba con el velo negro volando a través de ese viento huracanado, el centellante del cielo se calmaba conforme la peliblanco miraba ese cielo ennegrecido –Gane-esbozo una ligera sonrisa para ver por última vez el panorama.

El chillido del Rey Nazgul desaparecía conforme el grito de júbilo se alzaba debajo de ella, solo escuchando a lo lejos como los demás caballeros maldecían en lengua negra y se abalanzaban hacia su cuerpo, sin energía y sumiéndose en una oscuridad…solo alcanzo a ver como el cielo se abría ante sus ojos para volverse nada…para escuchar a lo lejos solo el sonido de un cuerno conocido, pero que ya no importo.

XXXXXX

Las cosas no iban como esperaba, Logan chisteaba los dientes conforme veía como el profesor de ese tiempo prefería sus pies que sus habilidades, pero no lo culpaba, al menos no del todo…en ese balcón fumando con tranquilidad muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

Analizando por un momento todo lo que habia pasado durante ese tiempo, como perdió su estadía en esa época, ante un recuerdo fugaz de memorias que se transformaban –Maldición –gruño por adentro al ver que casi la misión era un fracaso, recargándose en ese barandal metálico.

¿Habia fallado? Se preguntó por un momento al expulsar ese humo que le llenaba la boca –Estoy listo-escucho detrás de él y al girar solo sonrió pesadamente

–veo que por fin te das cuenta de lo correcto-se burló Wolverine al notar la silla de ruedas de nuevo donde lo recordaba, ahí el profesor Xavier solo arqueaba la ceja con duda ante ese comentario, pero no lo culpaba ya que por un momento perdió el camino.

-Hay que hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento –aclaro para cortar de tajo la gran discusión que eso significaba el defenderse de algo que no estaba del todo equivocado, ahí el profesor se dio cuenta del siguiente movimiento…todo listo para hacer algo que no estaba seguro, pues la vida del mismo presidente corría peligro en las manos de quien libero para su objetivo, Magneto volvía al acecho.

XXXXXXXX

Gracias por la espera y hasta la próxima.

Saludos!


	19. T19 CASA DE CURACION

Ahora actualice un poco antes que el resto, ¿por qué? Tenia inspiración al acercarme al final…gracias Shirou por tu comentario, si los caballeros de esta tierra son muy diferentes a cualquiera.

A los demás lectores silenciosos, también gracias por seguirla de cerca…ya terminando y cerrando esta parte…seguiré con el resto que aun espera, pues tengo para mas en la tierra media….

Saludos y a Seguirles que un nuevo inicio empieza a florecer en las lejanías de Eriador…

XXXXXXX

T19: CASA DE CURACION

xxxxXXXXXX

Un cómodo silencio entre la oscuridad dolorosa, un estruendo recorría por cada rincón de su cuerpo conforme esa negrura le dejaba ver, su cabello blanco ondeando en sus pensamientos conforme se inundaba de imágenes de su vida anterior, como un recuerdo final para saltar a un futuro diferente.

Cada escena, vivencia, dolor y alegría, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al notar lo que en verdad extrañaría cuando todo sea transformado en ese plan desesperado por no alcanzar la extinción, las personas que conoció durante todo ese tiempo y los que jamás recordaría.

-Mmmmm…- balbuceo inconsciente al notar el gran panorama que le ofrecía Rivendel en el momento que mas necesitaba paz, sus platicas y enseñanzas que se quedaron plasmadas a pesar de todo lo que sucedió después.

Era muy diferente a los escenarios que mostraban Galadriel y Gandalf en un afán de aplacar esos cambios climáticos ligados a sus sentimientos, pesadillas olvidadas y recuerdos dolorosos…no era mas que sus aventuras en tierras extranjeras, donde ella fue la mas destacada sin saberlo ni importarle.

Ororo, la dama blanca reconocida en el reino del norte y ahora hasta el sur, sucumbía poco a poco ante el halito negro, pero de manera diferente a los demás, pues ella mas que nadie sabia que esto ya no seria nada después, algo le decía que su pasado cambiaria en cualquier momento y que de ella serian arrancado esos recuerdos.

Elrond, Elessar o Aragorn, Thorin, Gandalf, Glorfindel cada nombre borrado de su existencia, pero ¿por qué estos pensamientos venían a su mente? , incluyendo el temor y culpa que sintió por que los centinelas fueran arrastrados con ella a un mundo en donde ese temor había sido olvidado milenios atrás.

-Ororo….Dama Ororo-una voz la llamaba con lentitud conforme esos pensamientos se dispersaban en su conciencia, las heridas aun estaba presente y su pelea contra el señor Nazgul aun estaban ahí…pero aun esa voz le seguía llamando conforme sus parpados empezaron a sentirse mas ligeros.

Fue ahí donde vio una figura borrosa, conforme toda su visión empezaba a tambalear ante la luz que calaba a sus ojos, su mano tomada por otras…los ojos preocupados de un príncipe de Rohan, pero que mostraba una sonrisa aliviada al notarla despierta-¿Théodred?-con duda cuestiono, sus labios pastosos y un olor calmante inundaba la habitación.

-Es bueno verte despierta, por un momento pensé que también te perdía-comento de lo mas tranquilo el hombre al soltar esa mano cuya mujer aun no entendía nada, Ororo giro a su alrededor y aun el caos se escuchaba afuera, sin prestar atención a el verdadero significado de las palabras del príncipe.

-¿Y la batalla?-fugaz memoria le golpeo de lleno al recordar que no era el momento indicado para estar recostada en esa cama, restándole importancia a el porque estaba ahí y lo que en verdad sucedió, solo unas manos la detuvieron en seco al verla tambalearse un poco por el dolor que la embargo.

-A donde vas…no ves mujer tu estado, por los valares que descuidada eres-Boromir iba entrando al notar la acción de dicha dama blanca, quien incluso a Théodred tomo por sorpresa, no esperando la acción precipitada de lo que era una guerrera consumada.

-Como que a donde –dijo incrédula, sus ojos aun fijados al piso por el repentino movimiento en su cabeza, la cual dolía como si fuera atacada mentalmente tomándola con cuidado –estamos en medio de una batalla, no es momento de estar en este lugar- se intento levantar de nuevo.

-Me voy por un segundo y encuentro esto-otra voz se escuchaba desde la puerta, ahí Aragorn la miraba de manera recriminatoria, su yo curandero le decía que tenia que tener mas cuidado, ya que la orgullosa mujer era una guerrera que no le importaba mucho su estado físico aun si ella creía que la batalla seguía en su apogeo.

Ororo parpadeo un par de veces al notar la presencia de esos tres hombres en el cuarto –¿de que me perdí?-era diferente, a pesar de estar heridos cada uno de los presentes se notaban tranquilos, como si todo hubiera acabado, pero algo estaba mal, pues no noto a varias personas –Y Faramir, Denethor, Théoden y los demás–miro a cada uno conforme los nombres mencionaba, siendo el ultimo Aragorn.

Tanto el príncipe como Boromir bajaron la cabeza, con una mirada fija al suelo como si este le contestara la verdad a la mujer que estuvo a punto de morir en esa batalla, sin saberlo Ororo entendió, ese silencio era tan familiar y su corazón se encogió como en aquellos días… la muerte no era ajena, pero para ellos era tan nuevo.

-Lo lamento-alcanzo a decir sin entrar a detalles, los cuales serian revelados mas adelante, fue cuando de un salto miro a Aragorn –y la comunidad –cuestiono pero de nuevo su estado físico le obligo a sentarse, siendo recibida tanto por Théodred como por Boromir, quienes negaron ante la iniciativa.

-En verdad que enérgica te despertaste…digo hasta hace un momento estaban delirando cosas extrañas y ahora –Boromir tomo a palabra al notar que incluso el príncipe no quería mencionar nada mas…algo incomodo debió de suceder antes de que llegara por la mirada que lanzaba dicho hombre a la mujer.

Aragorn soltó un largo suspiro para servir un vaso de agua –no se de que estas hecha pero te despertarse mas rápido que los demás afectados por el halito, me quedaría pero mucha gente necesita de mi ayuda –ahí Elladan y Elrohir entraban dispuestos a escoltar a Aragorn, quien solo dio el vaso y se giro dispuesto a marchar –volveré en cuanto pueda, por cierto Boromir, Faramir pregunta por ti –sonrio.

-En verdad de que me perdí –pidió la mujer al hombre del sur, quien solo negó con la cabeza por el apresuro de ir a ver a el susodicho, a quien Ororo recuerda de gravedad, un alivio menos al saber que no había muerto.

-Mi hermano llama a mi por el momento Ororo, para luego serán las historias de estos días…pero Théodred podrá adelantarte algo, la batalla por el momento ha terminado, sin embargo la muerte viene acompañada con esta victoria…me alegro que tu no fueras parte de esa lista-El hombre del sur le tomo de la barbilla con cuidado –descansa-se despidió, no sin antes mirar a Théodred quien solo trago grueso.

Ororo miro a ambos hombres, pero se recostó ante el repentino movimiento a su alrededor, dio un largo suspiro y de nuevo un vaso apareció frente a ella –temo que me eh perdido de mucho –se regaño a si misma por el descuido, lo ultimo que recordaba era su pelea.

-Grandes hazañas cuentan de ti Dama Ororo –con algo de orgullo nostálgico conto esto último el príncipe –Mi Padre hubiera estado complacido con escuchar de lo que cuentan dentro de las paredes de Gondor –la mujer lo miro, nada le fue aclarado pero por el silencio de hace rato algunas bajas importantes sucedieron.

-Lamento escuchar eso –miraba el techo con suma paciencia aun si esa sospecha no era aclarada, dando un largo suspiro para olvidar un poco la sensación de esos sueños durante la oscuridad, que empezaban a desvanecerse -¿Cómo sucedió? –

El príncipe se sentía un poco incomodo por lo que hizo antes de que despertara, pero sonrio un poco al notar la advertencia de Boromir tiempo antes, durante su estancia en Rohan antes de que se separaran –Nosotros llegamos en el momento justo de tu embate contra el rey Nazgul –

Los ojos del Rohirrim se posaron en la mujer que se adormecía con cada relato de batalla, el como los truenos adornaban el oscuro cielo cuando los cuernos de Rohan resonaron por el campo de Pelennor venían a su mente, terminando en la muerte de su padre…el como el señor de la Marca se enfrento a un Nazgul, que al ver a su líder muerto arremetieron contra los refuerzos.

-No esperaba que Eowyn estuviera entre la guardia de Théoden –Ororo con una voz suave y adormecía comento entre sueños, sorprendiendo al heredero de la marca por aquel detalle, pues la hacia dormida al llegar a esa parte dolorosa, un poco de orgullo por su prima nacía pues siempre la conto como hermana, pero al notar la defensa que hizo la admiraba mas.

-Nadie lo esperaba, ni Eómer –negó con la cabeza al recordar como su pariente sucumbió al dolor junto con el al ver dos familiares muertos, pero su padre aun estaba consiente cuando arribo dándole su bendición para la nueva era que vendría después de eso –Mi padre lamentaba no verte de nuevo…la orgullosa mujer que hizo levantar los corazones guerreros –

-Yo solo hice mi deber-comento Ororo con un largo suspiro –no hice nada-repitió de nuevo para caer en un sueño profundo, Théodred estuvo agradecido muy adentro al notar el esfuerzo que hizo para escuchar todo el relato…un silencio se hizo en el cuarto conforme sus ojos no se podían apartar de la recién dormida.

-Estas consiente de lo que haces Théodred –la voz ronca del enano se escucho detrás de el, ahí el pelirrojo miembro de la comunidad venia acompañado de su siempre amigo elfo, ambos negando con la cabeza.

-En antiguas eras el corazón no correspondido a veces hacia caer en la oscuridad al mas puro amor, la leyenda de Gondolin y de el porque cayo es una herida muy vieja entre mi pueblo-Legolas relato con sabiduría típica de sus años pasados, refiriéndose al amor que Maeglin le profeso amor a la hija de Turgon, el cual no fue correspondido…siendo utilizado por Melkor para revelar la ubicación de dicho lugar bendito por Ulmo.

Théodred negó con la cabeza, sabiendo un poco de lo que se refería –Puede no ser correspondido, pero aun asi es un sentimiento que no puedo negar…ella tendrá sus razones del porque no aceptarlo-se recargo en sus manos aun si apartar esa mirada –no me arrepiento de darlo todo-

Gimli solo chisto los dientes ante esa declaración –Que los valares me libren de mujeres como ella –pidio al cielo como si este le escuchara –mas ciega y terca que cualquier enano o elfo-Legolas arqueo la ceja.

-Y bien…quien los trae por aquí, a un enano gruño y un elfo observador, no creo que solo vengan a echarme en cara el amor que no me corresponde-el príncipe menciono un poco mas informal, ya que el siendo salvado por ambos amigos, los sentía mas cercanos, Gimli solo gruño algo en lengua enana mientras Legolas reía un poco.

-Esto ya no es del todo indiferente para nosotros –El elfo con una voz burlona comento sin perder la seriedad en su rostro –Primero un rey bajo la montaña, luego un heredero del senescal….y ahora tu, es algo de lo cual no mencionaremos por sus orgullos –

-Tenias que mencionarlos en ese orden –Gimli gruño de nuevo con solo la mención de su rey, a quien solo era algo que olvido por la presión del viaje, mucho tiempo era la diferencia aunque no sabría como reaccionaria en el reencuentro.

Ahí ese trio comenzó a platicar de lo sucedido durante y después de la batalla de Pelennor, donde era el inicio de algo mas grande que cualquiera, no sabiendo lo que en verdad sucedería al poco tiempo, un fin para una era y para algo mas.

XXXXXXXX

Un mago blanco observaba la lejanía, donde el gran ojo posaba mas imponente conforme el anillo se acercaba a su destino –Ella se levantara mas rápido de lo que pensé –Aragorn aun en sus noble rostro un ligero atisbe de cansancio se asomaba, el mago solo sonrio.

-Ella tiene una fortaleza singular –aclaro el anciano mientras se rascaba la barba, algunas cosas ya salían como se predijo, pues ahora el rey era reconocido en el pueblo ante las manos sanadoras del mismo –mañana espero reunirlos todos en las afueras de Gondor, hay que empezar a movernos…el no esperara mucho tiempo-

-Lo se –suspiro Aragorn para compartir el mismo panorama, todo sucedió durante ese día el cual fue el mas largo, cerrando con su arribo y sellando la victoria en esa batalla –hay algo mas…¿verdad?-declaro el líder Dúnadan.

-Fuerzas mas allá de nuestro entendimiento se empiezan a mover y con ellas una inevitable despedida-con voz criptica declaro Gandalf .

-Tan misterioso como siempre-declaro Aragorn para seguir su camino dejando atrás a un mago blanco, despidiéndose para seguir el siguiente día, por ahora tendría que descansar…pero a lo lejos, en lo mas alto de los niveles, diviso a dos figuras las cuales reconoció, ocasionándole un largo suspiro para seguir su rumbo.

XXXXXXXX

-¿Cómo le hiciste para llamarla?-cuestiono Boromir en la complicidad de esa oscuridad silenciosa, bajo el una herida Minas de Tirith se alzaba imponente a pesar de los daños ocurridos, su compañero solo se tenso al ver la mirada de Aragorn a lo lejos, distinguiéndolo a pesar de la negrura espesa.

-Yo no hice nada-comento el ahora heredero al trono, Eómer había estado ocupado todo el día, viendo a los heridos y reagrupando al ejercito…guardándose en secreto algo incomodo para el.

Boromir solo dio unas palmadas –Ni Aragorn, ni yo logramos despertarla…el halito era muy diferente que en Eowyn y Faramir –declaro el ahora senescal –pero tu –

Théodred solo se recargo pesadamente en sus manos, agachando la cabeza para esconderla en su cabello, mientras una de sus extremidades en secreto las movía hacia sus labios, un dulce y amargo recuerdo que le hacia arrepentirse pero a la vez no –Nada singular…eh de suponer, nada importante para ella –suspiro cansado para alzar su mirada de nuevo y mirar hacia Mordor –Mi padre ha marchado…mi futuro a donde ira-

Boromir arqueo la ceja ante el cambio de tema, no presionaría mas ese dolor que era palpable en su voz –Eh aprendido mucho desde que marche de Gondor, y en mi regreso mi corazón entro en jubilo cuando lo vi alzarse a pesar del peligro…aun si el dolor de mi padre me aqueja el corazón –recordó el relato de Pippin respecto a la muerte de su progenitor –no se que pensar…no se como decírselo a Faramir –

-Tantas cosas que nos esperan a futuro, tanto hemos aprendido y tanto nos hemos herido…que irónico que alguien pueda ocasionar tanto dolor aun sin decir nada mas –El antes príncipe llevo su mano al pecho con cuidado –Este será mi secreto y no aquejare mas a la dama quien tiene mi corazón…no se lo cuentes Boromir, no quiero que cargue con esto-

-Entonces esa es tu decisión –Boromir dio unas palmadas- pues asi será, de mi boca no saldrá nada e incluso Aragorn también comento lo mismo –esto hizo que abriera los ojos –digamos que muchos nos dimos cuenta…no es un secreto para los sabios ojos de mi rey-

-Si un elfo y enano me lo han echado en cara…ahora un aliado –se recargo el príncipe-aunque fueron de mucha ayuda para que no doliera tanto-suspiro.

-Ella no lo ha hecho con intenciones de dañar y lo sabes-Boromir se coloco a su lado para compartir la misma vista-alguien como ella es difícil de olvidar y aun declarándome su amigo me es difícil-

-Pero al menos lo sacaste de tu interior aun si fuiste rechazado- Théodred se alzo –que el mañana nos de nuevas esperanzas y me ayude a sobrellevar esto…que fue una tontería y algo que me ocasiono mas dolor –

-Sea lo que hiciste me doy una idea, amigo mío – Boromir negó –ambos estamos en el mismo barco y me temo que cierto rey en una montaña también –sonrio –la dama blanca cuyo corazones tiene y a ninguno quiere…a veces quisiera saber de su mundo para poder entenderla, pero con solo recordar lo del abismo de Helm, me temo que no lo soportaría-

Ambos hombres se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de los gigantes, y aun si Boromir ya había tenido una experiencia en Rivendel lo segundo era peor, cada hueso lo recordaba y los dolorosos días que siguieron mas, en silencio acordaron no mencionar asuntos del corazón para seguir una platica a futuro, pues de algo estaban seguro….faltaba poco para algo mas grande.

XXXXXXXX

El nuevo día se asomaba en aquel recinto, una reunión a las afueras de Gondor se llevaba a cabo y una pelea en cierto cuarto estaba presente –Líbranos de tu terquedad mujer –Gandalf estaba fuera de quicio al notar que dicha mortal se esforzaba por salir de aquel descanso.

-Gandalf sabes muy bien mi deber aquí…esto aun no termina y no puedo quedarme –Ororo gruño al notar el sumo cuidado que estaba siendo sometida, su cabeza aun dolía pero era soportable.

-Tu deber es ver esto terminado…esa reunión es para saber nuestro siguiente movimiento, descansa mientras tanto-el mago encrespo sus pobladas cejas para aumentar su aura, todos en la casa de curación evitaban encontrarse o atravesarse en esa puerta, viendo a un mago enojado, era mejor estar alejado.

-Sera mejor que hagas caso –Boromir entraba acompañado del resto de la comunidad, exceptuando a los Hobbits los cuales se encontraban ajenos a cualquier presión de la gente grande-no es conveniente que te esfuerces en escuchar una resolución y pierdas energías en algo que no es necesario-

Ororo miro recriminatoriamente al hombre del Sur, quien se había se acerco a ella de manera imponente, algo estaba diferente entre ambos…pues el ofreció una amistad y esto incluía el cuidado de esta –Pero podre ser de ayuda-

-Como curandero te sugeriría estar en cama como el resto de los afectados del halito negro, pero viéndote creo que en dos días estarás bien…será mejor que descanses lo mas que puedas-Aragorn trato de encontrar la paciencia, pues era la primera vez que notaba lo terca de su maestra –por los viejos tiempo y los lazos que nos unen…no te esfuerces, has peleado lo suficiente-tomo el hombro de la mujer.

Ororo miro a cada uno, aun si trato siempre de mantener su raya entre ellos, no aferrándose a algo que sabia que olvidaría pronto, dio un largo suspiro y entrecerró sus ojos para cruzar los brazos –Mujer…no seas terca y descansa –declaro Gimli fastidiado de esa guerra de miradas entre el Gondoriano y el Dúnadan contra la mujer.

-Esta bien, por ahora ganan- Ororo negó con la cabeza pesadamente –pero será mejor que me cuenten los detalles para después –regaño, tanto Boromir como Aragorn aceptaron marchando junto a Gandalf hacia su reunión a las afueras, dejando a Legolas y Gimli para contar detalles desde su separación.

-Y bien…alguno otro detalle que se les pase –sonrio al notar que incluso Merry participo en la pelea, cayendo también victima del Halito negro, ahí Legolas y Gimli pasaron una tarde muy amena al unirse los Hobbits a su platica, un cuarto muy ruidoso si le preguntaban a las curanderas.

Ororo había olvidado lo que era tener una tarde tranquila y llena de sonrisas, un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia por ese sentimiento olvidado, mirando en un descuido esa ventana -¿Sucede algo?-inocente Pippin cuestiono al notar esos ojos llenos de añoro por tiempos pasados, Merry aun en su debilidad lanzo una almohada a su primo por lo descuidado de su pregunta.

-Nada…solo que hace tiempo olvide lo que era pasar una tarde asi –sonrio a cada uno de su compañeros de comunidad –los extrañare y lamentare no … -en ese momento la puerta se escucho y ahí el resto de la comunidad llego, entrando con detalles de la solución al problema.

Solo Legolas y Gimli no olvidaron fácilmente lo que dijo Ororo antes de la interrupción cuestionándose que era lo que en verdad quería decir, pues era algo mas que una despedida, olvidándose ese detalle para preparase a lo que harían…el mejor show de todos.

XXXXXXX

Manwe estaba preocupado, ahí junto a los demás valar observaban como era cuestión de tiempo para que ese cambio surtiera efecto en ese lugar, resistieron lo suficiente pero ya estaba hecho.

-¿Cuánto tardara?-cuestiono Yavanna a sus compañeros, tanto Lórien como Mandos se miraron, todos apuntando a su rey.

-No lo se –negó con la cabeza el líder – pero ya no podremos resistir mas –admitió con pesar para dar un vistazo panorámico.

La valar tejedora era la que sabia que ya era cuestión de tiempo para esa era terminara, algo a lo cual cada uno estaba consiente, era egoísta de su parte amarrar mas a la extranjera, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para traerla, aun las culpas estaban palpables…preparándose para ese detalle, donde el fin se acercaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

XXXXX

Un viento extraño paso en ese día oscuro, la formación preparándose al son de ese tenso ambiente, cada caballo, soldado y criatura se alzaba con un pensamiento incierto hacia su destino, pues como se decidió en aquella reunión, marcharían hacia Mordor.

Un largo suspiro salió de Ororo, mirando con cierta incredulidad al gran ejercito que se reunió en esos días, ahora cada líder se posaba en la cabeza para dar inicio al principio del fin…una sensación extraña le recorrió conforme ese cuerno sonaba.

Ahí sentía que seria la ultima batalla, mirando a cada compañero, conocido y guerrero, aun con esfuerzos y algunos síntomas que trato de mitigar, nadie le podía quitar el honor de estar entre sus compañeros, puede ser el ultimo día, después no sabría si recordaría…un sentimiento culposo le recorrió conforme miro a cada miembro de a comunidad.

-Se lo que te aqueja –Gandalf declaro cómplice en un tono muy singular y silencioso, para que oídos ajenos no escucharan, pero sabían bien quien si presto atención, pues logro ver de reojo como se tenso Aragorn y los elfos.

Ororo no giro a verlo, manteniendo su porte sereno y característico –si lo sabes, me entiendes…pero no perderé tiempo en algo que es inevitable, para bien o para mal-declaro, el mago suspiro –Lamento preocuparte-

-No…sabes lo que nosotros lamentamos –el Istari blanco coloco su mano en el hombro como un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, un secreto que se ha mantenido y que guardan recelosamente, incluso ante aquellos que fueron los mas cercanos.

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron mutuamente al notar ese intercambio y entender muy bien de que se trataba esa platica, Elrond menciono algo al respecto, Aragorn no comento nada mas conforme ordenaba el inicio de la marcha…de nuevo un viento intranquilo surgió en ese momento…el relinchar de los caballos ocasionaba un apretón en los corazones.

Ahora Mordor esperaba al ejercito de los pueblos libres, con héroes de leyendas y la promesa de un mejor mañana, con la esperanza de poder ver de nuevo a sus familias y lograr tener una vida mejor –Por Gondor –declaro Aragorn.

Imrahil, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir cada hombre presente, elfo, enano y hobbit empezaban a andar, ahí a lo lejos en las miradas tristes de los que se quedaron…pues las puertas negras esperaban y con ellas el inevitable desenlace.

XXXXXXX

Bien…ahora si este capítulo termina con la marcha hacia Mordor, el siguiente sera el final de esta era…y algo más.

Geme 1 fuera


	20. T20 VIENTO EXTRAÑO

Bien…despues de tanto tiempo me aparezco, la vida mortal me llamo y no tuve tanto tiempo de escribir alguna de mis historias, asi que adelante.

XXXXXXXX

T20 VIENTO EXTRAÑO

El ambiente era denso conforme más se acercaban a la puerta negra, fue poco a poco el avance conforme se enfrentaban y liberaban terrenos que antes fueron de los altos señores de Gondor, sin embargo a pesar de la victoria muchos de los soldados no se deshacían de esa presión.

Sus ojos revelaban el miedo de enfrentar directamente al señor oscuro, como en los antiguos relatos donde elfos, enanos y hombres pelearon junto contra el dueño del único, sin embargo en menor escala, pues de dos especies eran contados sus miembros.

-Los más jóvenes no resistirán mucho-Eómer susurro cómplice a su primo, quien solo giro levemente hacia los más jóvenes jinetes de la marca, dando un largo suspiro al ver en sus gestos la duda, desconcierto y por mucho el miedo.

-Sera mejor que hagamos algo respecto a ellos-Théodred comento para adelantarse hacia donde Aragorn estaba, ahí susurrando entre ambos líderes lo que harían por consiguiente, pues el Dúnadan habia tomado las riendas de liderazgo en esa alianza.

Deteniéndose precipitadamente, ahí Ororo logro ver esa grandeza por mucho pasando a su antiguo discípulo, alentando los corazones temerosos de los que titubeaban y deseándoles suerte a los que decidieron no seguir adelante, guiándolos a retomar el mando de Osgiliath como pago por aquella acción.

-Él ha crecido mucho-susurro la dama blanca recordando con nostalgia esos días donde sus relatos maravillaban esos ojos grises, donde su juventud e inexperiencia aun no delataba su linaje puro, pero que ella por sus estudios ya sabía o intuía algo, Gandalf solo sonrió un poco.

-Cuando lo vi la primera vez note que vería pronto el fin de esta era… con el retorno del rey a su lugar después de milenios-el mago blanco no aparto su mirada de aquel mortal, quien aún seguía en su discurso mientras empezaban poco a poco la marcha.

-No sé porque me golpean estos recuerdos…-Ororo comento para seguir su camino, Gandalf siendo su único compañero cercano pues el resto de la comunidad se mantenía por justa razón junto a Aragorn y mientras ambos seguían su paso un poco distante.

-Siento que sabes por qué –el anciano sorprendio a la mujer por esta declaración, siendo mas observadora y recordando con mas insistencia ese secreto.

-Lo se y me siento mas culpable…tengo miedo de ver mi nueva realidad…pero la pregunta que mas atemoriza es cuando sucederá mi cambio- La mutante tenia muchas incognitas, en que momento olvidaría a todos…cuando seria devuelta a su hogar.

-Confia en tus amigos…confía en los que lo hicieron hacia ti-su tono nunca cambiaba aun desde la primera vez que la peliblanca lo conocio.

-Sabes en un inicio te confundí con alguien a quien vi como enemigo-declaro la chica para seguir su camino –Magneto es un gran hombre cuando se une a una misma causa- Gandalf se removió un poco con solo imaginarse el ser enemigo de la mujer, no aclarando cual era el parecido- pero aun asi agradezco el haberlos seguido después de que marcharan de Rivendel-

Gandalf entrecerró los ojos un poco para soltar un largo suspiro –Las despedidas pueden esperar-aclaro sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

-No lo se- Ororo comento aun si regresar la mirada y notar que una parte del grupo seguía el rumbo hacia su batalla final.

xxxxXXXXX

Un fugaz recuerdo golpeo la mente de cierto enano en aquel recinto rodeado por el enemigo, Thorin parpadeo un par de veces a aquella piedra que guardaba con recelo todo este tiempo…ahí la mente se vino al amor que nunca profeso y siempre resguardo a ojos desconocidos.

Glorfindel siendo el único elfo entre las paredes rusticas de ese reino suspiro con algo de inquietud, días…horas…meses…semanas, se preguntaban la gente mortal al notar esa oscuridad tan fría, mientras los tambores y burlas externas se escuchaba con ese viento extraño.

-No se porque recuerdos me golpean en momentos-se quedo pensativo el enano un rato para dar un suspiro, no era el tiempo indicado para añorar ver a alguien que por años no ha divisado, sin embargo algo le calaba en el corazón…tenia una extraña sensación…¿y si ella se volvía a ir? Resoplo vencido al escuchar de nuevo las carcajadas del enemigo.

El elfo solo se quedo en silencio un poco para mirar de nuevo las grandes paredes de Erebor, los enanos sabían trabajar muy bien la piedra a pesar de que tiempo atrás tuvieron sus diferencias, ajenos por completo a la marcha que se daba kilómetros al sur… hacia Mordor.

XXXXXXX

Pippin trago grueso al notar la presión de las murallas negras, era algo impensado que un tranquilo hobbit estuviera al inicio de esa comitiva aliada, tenia que admitir que aunque fuera por orgullo…esto si era de temer.

-Si tan solo estuviera Merry conmigo-se lamento el estado de su amigo, quien aun estaba convaleciente por la pelea contra un Nazgul, miro un poco hacia Ororo, quien habia estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto, aun cuando del ejercito se separo una parte.

-Ella es diferente-declaro su compañero, quien no era otro que el mismo Beregond, amigo fiel que logro salvar a su señor Faramir, aunque aun era incierto su estado –Grandes leyendas cuentan de ella…asi que es mejor dejarlo asi-

Pippin empequeñecio mas al verse captado –lo siento…no era mi intención comparar a cualquier hobbit con ella…es solo que quisiera que mi amigo estuviera aquí-se lamento.

-Lo se…. Y no tienes que disculparte, al menos no conmigo-se burlo el soldado tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pues incluso el animado Hobbit sentía lo oscuro que albergaba el viento.

En ese momento los soldados se tensaron al escuchar las puertas abrirse, una brisa terrorífica molesto a cada ser viviente del otro lado, Pippin solo vio por el rabillo como se tensaban todos al momento de ver una pequeña comitiva salir y escuchar de Aragorn el adelante…pues Pippin era tomado por Gandalf al representar a su raza frente al señor oscuro.

-Que los valares nos acompañen-susurro no tan convencido, haciendo al mago blanco sonreir .

-Ellos están al pendiente Pippin…no lo dudes-trato de levantar los animos, pues ahí la comunidad reunida con algunas excepciones hacia frente a Mordor, Tuk volvió a tragar al notar que el ojo llameante lo veía…se lamentaba todo lo que quisiera hacer de regreso a su hogar.

-Bien…iremos-Ororo comento al acercarse al mago, ahí el hobbit solo vio la grandeza que siempre era contado por Bilbo hace tanto tiempo y del que fue testigo durante esos meses de viaje, quería tener su valor…quería ser como ella, pero que pudiera hacer el, en ese instante.

-Quien de ustedes es el líder de esta tonta rebelión- no se podia ver su cara pero por su rostro estaba seguro que no era un Nazgul, aunque el hobbit solo lo vio de lejos en algun momento durante su estadia a Gondor.

Iniciando una negociación infructuosa entre ambos bandos, donde el hobbit se entero de una posibilidad que negaba con fervor, pues la muerte de sus dos compañeros estaba en el aire, sollozando para si mismo…pues antes de que pudiera averiguar mas de esa mentira, la pelea se desato..envolviendo a todos en un baile mortal.

XXXXXXXX

Con gracia y movimientos marciales Ororo peleaba codo a codo con cada soldado, hombre o elfo que se atravesaba en su camino, para los que no la veían de cerca sus peleas eran rápidas y certeras, matando al enemigo en cuestión de segundos.

Elladan y Elrohir tenían que admitir que para no tener gracia elfica, la lanza Aiglos era diferente a como se la contaban a manos del antiguo rey Supremo, su padre pidio que pusieran un ojo en ella, para que pudieran aprender de sus movimientos extraños.

-Son ciertas las leyendas que cuentan de usted…mi señora-declaro Elrohir al tener la oportunidad durante esa refriega, aun si lo ultimo que recuerda era su estado desmayado cuando la encontró, era imponente, aclarando que lo que contaban se quedaba corto en comparación de lo que podia captar su ojo elfico.

Ororo solo dio un largo suspiro para girar la lanza hacia dirección contraria a su enemigo, para ensartarla en dos a la vez –no deben hacer caso lo que dicen, en verdad que las leyendas son mitos creados por una realidad difusa-declaro cual mantra y diccionario se tratara.

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron extrañado ante las palabras que dijo la mujer, sin embargo fue cuando un mamukil se diviso a lo lejos, haciendo que la misma mutante se alzara en el viento para acabar con los problemas, no esperando que los Nazgul estuvieran presentes.

-Veo que vienen a vengar a sus amigos- declaro con silencio y un rostro severo Ororo, el cielo de nuevo se pinto de luces a cada resonido de cuerno aliado, pues esto no quedaría asi de fácil…aun si la pelea se llevaba a cabo a bajo, muchos ojos estaban preocupados, pues de nuevo la dama blanca cargaba con lo mas pesado…los antiguos reyes mortales y actuales servidores de Mordor.

XXXXX

Gandalf aun en sus milenios sintió alivio al notar esa esencia que se desmoronaba en ese ambiente ahora silente, la batalla habia sido detenida por alguna razón y las miradas se tornaban hacia lo que alguna vez fue la gran torre vigilante de Mordor.

Un grito ensordecedor por parte de los servidores del anillo los hizo notar ese algo que emanaba detrás de las murallas negras –Lo hemos logrado- declaro después de años que esperaba eso, ahora algo estaba aligerándose.

Ororo se giro para ver ese fin, golpes, cortes y un rostro cansado dio una mirada rápida en aquella torre vigilante, mientras un suspiro cansado soltaba de sus labios conforme la onda expansiva se empezaba a hacer, ahí flotando su figura se meneo levemente en el viento, mientras su cabello antes corto se ondeaba con gracia lenta ante el arrastre de la caída.

La dama sintió ese empuje fuerte, incapaz de hacer mucho ante su fuerza física disminuida ante la falta de guerreros que enfrentar, no siendo la única al ser empujada por el grito silencioso del que alguna vez fue un Maia, solo alcanzando ver por ultimo esa figura oscura desaparecer en el viento que la arrastro hacia el suelo.

Muchos la vieron caer, pero siendo incapaces de ir a su ayuda al ser arrrastrados de igual manera por esa fuerza, Mumakil, aliados y enemigos, cada uno sintió el polvo palparse en sus labios, como sus armas se caian y soltaban de sus manos, Aragorn, Gandalf e incluso el Hobbit se sintieron impotentes de ver como estaba su amiga.

Elladan y Elrohir sonrieron complices ante la iniciativa de un capitán de Gondor, Théodred se quedo en silencio al notar el punto donde iría, pero se quedó solo mirando el punto para girarse y ver a su gente en primer lugar –No iras-la voz de su primo Eómer lo saco de su interés…

-Mi corazón está en mi pueblo-contesto tan formal y fuerte digno de un futuro rey, viendo cómo se ayudaban en levantarse para dar un grito de alegría por lo que significaba la caída del ojo rojo.

Eómer sintió un ligero ardor en su corazón, un sentimiento opacado por el respeto que le tenía a la protectora del abismo, él le hubiera creído las palabras que su pariente le dijo si no fuera porque miro sus ojos, el titubeo y tristeza que se reflejaron tan claros como el agua, negó con la cabeza un poco molesto consigo mismo, incapaz de hacer algo.

Théodred solo sintió la mano de su primo como un apoyo, algo que no habia tenido tiempo de transmitir durante ese tiempo, Eómer no sabía que tanto se perdió durante su concentración en la preparación del ejército ¿Qué se perdió? ¿Qué sabia Boromir que él no?, esas explicaciones las tendría que hacer con el hombre del sur, pues aun ajeno a el dolor que era obvio, cosas no entendía.

Una mirada fugaz a su amigo de infancia, el capitán de Gondor se diría hacia el dolor de muchos en esas tierras, tendría que esperar un poco más para tener una plática de hombre a hombre, concentrándose en ese momento de no mencionar nada más y seguir el festejo de su gente…no era el instante de cosas dolorosas, pues era el inicio de algo nuevo.

XXXXXX

Polvo y un dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo cansado le hacían tardar un poco más en salir de aquel agujero que hizo su caída, si no fuera porque era un mutante, cualquier gente hubiera muerto por la caída a la que fue víctima, el polvo se acumulaba en su garganta.

-Estas bien-la voz de Boromir la saco de su intento infructuoso de salida, el habia ido a su encuentro ofreciendo su mano en apoyo de la guerrera quien arqueo la ceja ante ese detalle –te aseguro que no diré a nadie sobre este momento –sugirió sabiendo lo herido que fuera su orgullo al ser una gran guerrera, ocasionando una sonrisa suave en ese rostro siempre serio, aligerándose un poco ante lo tenso del hombre.

-Si…eso espero- un poco de carraspeo al tomar esa mano firme que iba a su ayuda, siguiendo esa broma ante lo incomodo que se sintió el hombre por lo anormal del evento, pues su sonrisa estaba aún presente aunque su mirada se centraba hacia la torre que se derrumbaba –Creo que ganamos- completo.

Boromir solo acepto con una simple sonrisa en su reacio rostro, manteniendo esa mano consigo con un ansia silenciosa de no soltarla, mientras Ororo seguía entretenida en su propia victoria personal, el inicio de un cambio se asomaba con ese final.

-Si…supongo, hemos ganado- El hombre del sur apretó con ligereza esa mano para no soltarla, el único momento que tal vez tendría para dar un suspiro y cerrar ese capítulo que a pesar de aclarar su amistad aún era doloroso, soltándola con lentitud al notar la presencia de los demás miembros de la comunidad.

-Ororo-el grito de Pippin al abrazar a la mujer que aún no giraba a mirarlos –pensé que tendría que enfrentar a la furia de Brandigamo-alegría plasmada en su encuentro ajeno por completo a lo grave de la declaración.

-Incluso en estos momentos no cambias Tuk-regaño Gandalf al dar un golpe en la cabeza al hobbit quien solo gruño algo sobre la falta de ánimo de dicho anciano –ahora todo termino –declaro para cada uno.

Gimli salto de alegría a pesar de un grito de dolor ante una herida en el costado –Hemos ganado…esta es una victoria, oh por Aule ya me hacía en mandos-el pelirrojo se rasco su barba mientras Legolas solo soltaba una sonrisa.

-Ahora la torre ha caído y un nuevo viento promete muchas cosas-sus ojos azules élficos se asomaron a todo el ejercito que alzaba sus armas retomadas mientras los orcos y enemigos salían corriendo al ver a su líder caído –Solo espero que la luz de nuestra comunidad se mantenga con nosotros al final- miro a Ororo.

-Siempre tan audaz mi querido Legolas-Gandalf dio palmadas, pero incluso Aragorn, Boromir, Tuk y Gimli no entendieron y fueron incapaces de preguntar ante el recuerdo fugaz del hobbit.

-¡Frodo!-recordó rápidamente el hobbit cambiando su rostro alegre por uno más preocupante, todos se miraron en silencio pues era cierto ¿dónde estaban? ¿Seguían vivos?, Gandalf solo miro a la mujer a su lado para llamar a la gran ave que le fue de ayuda en los peores momentos.

Ororo entendió en silencio lo que quiso decir el mago al apuntar aquella montaña que habia hecho erupción, aun si era un probabilidad mínima tenían que asegurarse de algo antes de seguir con su marcha a festejar el inicio de una nueva era –Estaré bien –aseguro a Boromir, Legolas al ser los más conscientes de su estado, Gimli y Peregrin al ser un poco más discretos no entendieron mucho mientras Elladan y Elrohir apenas llegaban a su encuentro.

Dio un vistazo desde lo alto para seguir a Gandalf, una mirada nostálgica a cada uno de sus conocidos…no era el momento de pensar en el tal vez, si no seguir adelante para ver si sus pequeños amigos estaban bien…esperando que esto fuera cierto y no enterrar a más gente que vivió a su lado, recordando su hogar para desaparecer entre la ceniza del volcán en erupción, dejando atrás al resto para seguir esa orden del Istari en la búsqueda del milagro entre la piedra negra de ese lugar.

XXXXX

Ororo sintió esos días tan calmados y rápidos conforme un arrastre sentía desde lo más cercano de su corazón, cada noche sus recuerdos se borraban conforme algo cambiaba dentro de ella, el dia se asomaba por su cuarto blanco levantándose con lentitud para asomarse después de varios parpadeos.

Su mirada perdida por un momento en aquella ventana, sus noches fueron tranquilas sin recordar que memoria habia sido borrada de existencia, la esencia que algo le faltaba era algo que ya no temía y que Gandalf le ayudaba a sobrellevar cada mañana.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta le llamo para dar inicio a la preparación de ese dia, pues marcharían directo a Minas de Tirith después de tiempo en ese lugar, Ithilien habia sido su parada después de su llegada victoriosa de las puertas negras.

-Ororo…Ororo- susurros en el viento le hacían detenerse con sequedad la labor que realizaría, voces que antes conocía pero ahora no distinguía, colocando su cabello con lentitud detrás de su oreja para ver quién era su visitante ahí la figura de los hobbits le hacían olvidar sus preocupaciones –veo que hoy se levantaron con mas ánimos -sonrió lentamente para recibir a los pequeños.

-Claro que si…Frodo ya despertó y marchara con nosotros hacia la coronación de Trancos…digo Aragorn-comento lo más rápido Peregrin haciendo que su primo, quien acaba de llegar al ser llamado para ser parte de ese festejo, le golpeaba para que se callara.

-Como siempre hablando de mas, tu boca es más rápida que antes-exclamo a su pariente para regresar su vista a la dama, quien ahora se veía un poco más diferente que antes…algo que notaron cada una de las personas que conoció durante su viaje…como si la persona que conocieron ya fuera más que un recuerdo, nunca aclarado y advertidos por Gandalf para que no comentaran nada.

-Lo siento Dama Ororo-comento Peregrin para seguir su camino para el desayuno, ahí la mutante observo de nuevo ese gran paisaje del cual no se cansaba tanto, haciendo que se tomara un poco la cabeza ante esa sensación que venía de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?-la voz melodiosa de Legolas resonó ante las pláticas incesantes de ambos hobbits que no notaron que su amiga empezaba a caminar más lento, la mujer solo sonrió para negar.

-Nada-dijo con simpleza para seguir su camino –veo que la comunidad ha venido a mi encuentro…es acaso que haremos algo antes de marcharnos-comento al ver a lo lejos venir tanto Gandalf como Gimli, charlando sobre la comida del lugar y las mejoras que el enano le haría a las bebidas.

-Solo que Frodo y Sam han ido con Aragorn –comento Gandalf tratando de tomar el hilo de la plática –es momento de partir, pero él quería hablar con ellos antes de hacerlo-

-Vaya, veo que esto será muy interesante-comento la mujer para seguir su camino ante los hobbits que se mostraban entusiastas ante la iniciativa de su compañera, quien solo se dejaba llevar ante los alegres pequeños.

-Y pensar que hasta hace poco tiempo seguía siendo la Ororo que conocimos-gruño Gimli al notar lo diferente que era, pues la mujer se mostraba más sonriente que antes, como si todo su pasado se fuera con cada dia que pasaba.

-Cosas suceden amigos –críptico como siempre comento el mago blanco, haciendo que Gimli suspiraba ante la falta de información, algo que era muy obvio después de observar tanto tiempo, Boromir habia marchado antes que ellos ante sus obligaciones como nuevo senescal, encargándole al par el bienestar de la dama blanca al igual que de cierto príncipe de Rohan.

-Tan complicada como siempre-comento el enano para seguir su plática y planes a futuro pues unas promesas se tenían que cumplir después de la coronación de Aragorn, siendo Gandalf participe de esto también.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin se preguntaba infinidad de veces le porque se encontraba dentro de esas murallas blancas, no entendía su iniciativa de correr como heraldo a un reino tan lejano como lo era Gondor, pudo venir Fili o algún otro enviado, aunque inclusive Gimli podía ser el representante de Erebor…balbuceo un par de veces entre la calle llena de gente.

Los soldados saludándolos respetuosamente al entrar a la ciudadela, cualquiera no creía que estuvieron tiempo atrás bajo ataque, inclusive el propio rey enano estuvo encerrado dentro de sus tierra en un afán de protegerse del abatimiento enemigo.

-Mi Señor Thorin-una voz saludo desde lo más alto de su camino, era maravilloso la arquitectura mortal aunque tenía algunos comentarios que decir al respecto, sin embargo esa figura se mostró más cortes –Soy el Senescal de Gondor…Boromir hijo de Denethor-saludo.

-Saludos Boromir hijo de Denethor-contesto de manera escueta a tal recibimiento –es un honor para mí ser recibido por el propio regente de esta ciudad- manteniendo su porte diplomático contesto.

-El honor es mío, como miembro de la comunidad eh escuchado grandes relatos de sus proezas durante la recuperación de su reino-alabo Boromir con cierto tinte de orgullo, en verdad era un placer ver el estado de ese enano que a pesar del tiempo mantenía su porte intimidador…aplacando su curiosidad y logrando imaginar las peleas que los hobbits platicaban en sus historias.

-Espero que sean buenos sus relatos, escuche que el propio Bilbo está recopilando todo nuestro viaje en un libro-suspiro el enano al recordar a su amigo –y dígame quien fue su fuente…a quien le debo agradecer que usted sepa de mi- sonrió lentamente en su austero rostro para seguir su camino.

-Los hobbits de la comunidad tienen mucho que decir respeto a lo que Bilbo contaba- Boromir prosiguió su camino –aunque no imaginaba que usted en persona vendría como diplomático de aquel reino al norte- aclaro.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender –respondió el rey –usted Señor Boromir, si no escuche mal dijo que era parte de la comunidad- frunció el ceño poblado mientras ambos se hacían compañía, habia mucha gente símbolo de que era pronto la coronación – digo…es solo- se atraganto un poco al no saber porque lo decía.

-Si es por ella tenlo por seguro que sigue bien –contesto el hombre al adivinar hacia donde iba la plática-una mujer cautivadora si me pregunta –esto hizo que el enano girara su cabeza como látigo al hombre del sur –pero no se preocupe soy parte de sus amigos –con el corazón roto aclaro.

-No sé si lamento escuchar eso-suspiro el rey enano al ver lo complicado del asunto-fui muy ciego y pienso remediar lo que hice en el pasado, la última vez que la vi fue en el lomo de una ave –negó con la cabeza.

-Me imagino- suspiro el senescal-pero bien, espero que su estancia dentro de Gondor sea placentera mi Señor-llegaron juntos a los grandes patios que tenía el ultimo nivel, donde la gente importante se albergaba en espera del evento.

-Espero tener una plática mas adelante con usted-Thorin mantuvo su gesto severo ante esa declaración, tenía la sensación que sería una amistad duradera en ese hijo de los hombres –en un momento menos ocupado…si no es molestia-

-No hay problema si asi lo quiere asi será entonces –Boromir hizo una reverencia para desaparecer entre los pasillos mientras la mirada de Thorin lo seguía hasta el punto de no verlo.

Si ahora Thorin titubeaba en él porque estaba ahí, pero su corazón lo pedía a gritos aferrándose a la joya que ahora portaba en su cuello, maldiciendo a cierto elfo que le convenció de seguir sus sentimientos para cerrar ese capítulo, antes las palabra "puede ser la última vez que la veas" que fueron muy convincentes.

-Tonto Glorfindel-gruño el enano al ser escoltado por algunos de los sirvientes, esperando que fuera donde estuviera ese elfo presumido le ardieran las orejas puntiagudas por su método de convencimiento.

XXXXXX

Faramir frunció el ceño al ver lo pensativo que estaba su hermano, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la cámara del senescal-En…. ¿hermano?-cuestiono al cansarse de verlo caminar desde que llego a recibir a cierta persona estuvo asi -¿Es por el rey de Erebor?-cuestiono por fin, le causaba cierta gracia al verlo tan inseguro de sí mismo, todo lo contrario al orgullo de su padre.

-Bueno…puede que me haya ocasionado una seria molestia-suspiro Boromir tratando de no afectarle tanto ese encuentro, era muy diferente a lo que imaginaba en las historias que contaba…pero con solo la mención de "ella" vio la iluminación en los reacios ojos de aquel enano, quien era muy diferente al propio compañero de comunidad.

-Entonces si no es eso….que es-arqueo la ceja el más sabio de los hijos del senescal, para levantarse y colocarse al lado-no te estés lastimando con esto hermano, tú me lo contaste…ya es algo que debe seguir su camino a parte del tuyo- suplico al entender un poco de los problemas del corazón.

-Te escuchas como alguien muy experimentado-Boromir arqueo la ceja por lo profundo que se escucharon esas palabras, Faramir se atraganto un poco con el aire –eh, ya veo que alguien tiene tu corazón hermano mío-codeo el costado del menor con algo de picardía que hizo sonrojar a la víctima.

-Bueno era algo que quería platicar contigo después, ya que las preparaciones del retorno de nuestro rey son pronto –tosió un poco avergonzado el pequeño al sentirse incomodo de saltar al mayor, quien solo carcajeo y palmeo alegre.

-Entonces que Gondor se vista de doble fiesta mi buen hermano…que la mujer que haya robado tu corazón será propia de estar dentro de nuestro linaje –alabo Boromir sin notar lo incomodo de su hermano –mi padre estaría orgulloso de ser parte de esto-entristecieron ambos ante la mención de su progenitor.

-Si…supongo –Faramir suspiro –pero será una sorpresa cuando sepas de quien estoy hablando-sonrió, ahí ambos hermanos platicaron como en los viejos tiempos de historias difusas de sus vivencias y aventuras…aunque Boromir casi se atraganta con el trago de licor que se dio al enterarse de quien robo el corazón de su hermano…pero sabiendo la amistad que tenía con Ororo, le podía envidiar un poco, pero sin opacar su felicidad.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn se mostraba sereno y con su mirada gris en aquella puerta que daba a la parte principal de Minas de Tirith, tanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se le revelo su propio destino que ahora sería cumplido.

-¿Nervioso?-cuestiono la voz femenina que venía detrás de él, ahí su antigua maestra se veía galante con un vestido blanco digno de su leyenda ya vivida dentro de esas tierras, con una sonrisa serena y tranquila como últimamente se le habia visto.

-No-con seguridad contesto al mirar de nuevo hacia adelante-es solo que tantos años han pasado desde que se me revelo mi verdad que ahora esto suena como si fuera un sueño….pero estoy aquí y ahora que tomar lo que es mío por derecho, con sabiduría y bondad como mis antepasados de piedra-

-Grandes palabras has dicho Aragorn…Estel-Ororo se colocó al lado del hombre, tenía que admitir que desde su primer encuentro en ambos tiempos le era muy diferente, ahora si se veía como un rey…como las historias de Númenor relataban, siendo el más parecido al propio Isildur.

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas con mi nombre élfico-el ahora futuro rey aclaro, ahora mirando a Ororo un poco más a como la conoció, siempre una vida fugaz en ese terso rostro…como si su antigua conocida hubiera vuelto en ese momento aunque no le incomodaba verla tranquila y feliz entre los demás.

-Si hace tiempo que no te llamaba asi-sonrió Ororo para seguir su camino y detenerse justo frente a él, sin girar a verlo –Poco a poco pierdo lo que alguna vez fui Aragorn…no sé por cuanto tiempo mantendré mis memorias de este lugar, de ustedes –se giró con lentitud con un atisbe de tristeza-Pero gracias por todo….a todos- camino en silencio dejando a un Dúnadan intranquilo.

Aragorn parpadeo un par de veces dispuesto a seguirla si no fuera por el anuncio de las trompetas para dar inicio a ese evento, dejando las preguntas muy atrás de su memoria para recibir la labor en Gondor…buscando entre la gente a la dama blanca que lo dejo con preocupación.

-¿Aragorn?-cuestiono Imrahil al ser uno de los que coronarían ese desfile, este negó para seguir en el evento, pues el sería el último en salir…mirando el cielo para pedir una pregunta, ¿era eso lo que Gandalf guardaba? ¿Lo que pedía que no se preocuparan? Pero como lo pedía si era su amiga, compañera y maestra, Ororo a pesar de su seriedad y temores era ella misma….pero temía la respuesta, algo que guardaría para el solo durante todo ese tiempo.

XXXXXXXX

Trompetas anunciaban el retorno del rey, las palabras de un Senescal daban la corona que por años espero su dueño, cada heraldo, cada diplomático, cada miembro de aquel evento se llenaba de júbilo a su anunciado….gritos de apoyo a la casa Telcontar, pero unos ojos miraban distantes como esa corona se colocaba en su dueño.

Ororo se sentía cada vez más lejana como si ya no fuera parte de ese momento, su mirada estaba fija en el ahora rey mientras sus palabras llenaban de orgullo a su gente, se giró dispuesta a divisar el campo de Pelennor con una molestia creciente.

Su cabello blanco se meneaba con ese viento el sonido del termino de ese evento con la llegada de los elfos, pero paro en seco en el árbol blanco que empezaba a florecer-Tanto tiempo que espere para tenerte frente a mí y ahora no sé qué decir-una voz fuerte le llamo la atención de sus propios pensamientos…ahí la figura enana de un rey le hizo sonreír.

-Thorin escudo de Roble –saludo cortes-o más bien Rey de Erebor – corrigió Ororo para seguir su camino hacia él y abrazarlo para su sorpresa –es bueno verte-acepto.

-Pues….esto –balbuceo un poco Thorin al encontrarse en un incómodo momento hasta que los ojos que siempre busco lo miraron fijamente, pudo notar la tristeza que lo dejo mudo, siempre la recordó altiva y sarcástica aun teniendo muy presente la última vez que la vio.

La luz del atardecer se reflejó con lentitud en aquel lugar, mientras los miembros de la casa noble se abría paso al árbol blanco para encontrarse con algo que los dejo mudo –Ororo –grito Théodred con algo de miedo, siendo detenido por Gandalf quien negó.

-Ella ahora no escucha…es hora de seguir su camino y destino-suspiro el mago blanco para presenciar en silencio lo que estaba delante de él, Thorin se sentía impotente al ver como su amada se desvanecía como si fuera polvo dorado en el viento, su mirada perdida en el cielo con un rostro nostálgico pero que expresaba felicidad.

-¿Pero qué?-Frodo fue el único que se abrió paso entre la multitud, ignorando las advertencias del Istari, pero no fue el único…Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, incluso Eómer y Théodred se abrieron camino, haciendo que el anciano suspirara cansado al ser pasado por alto.

Faramir no sabía que hacer al notar la desaparición de la mujer que tantos amaron y que ahora se iba, pero la sensación de paz que el viento traía les hacía sentir que estaría bien, abrazando a su amada, Eowyn quien se giro para ocultar sus lagrimas ante la despedida de su heroina.

-Ororo- Frodo no la vio por mucho tiempo después de que despertó, la sentía diferente a la última vez que la vio pero la respetaba y de alguna manera la apreciaba, tanto por las historias de su tío como por lo que escucho después de su separación…todo lo que sufrió y cargaba sola.

La mujer solo parpadeo un par de veces para compartir la mirada con el hobbit–Lamento no decirles esto…lamento no recordarlos a la mayoría –susurro que desaparecía en el viento –Gracias a todos-un último aire desapareció con rapidez.

-Ella ya no recordaba a muchos de nosotros –Gandalf susurro para sorpresa de la comunidad –Tenia días perdiendo sus memorias que temía que se dieran cuenta –

Boromir giro con odio hacia el Istari pero se detuvo por Théodred, aunque Thorin solo se quedó perplejo siendo ayudado por Gimli –Entonces ella a donde fue-

-Ellos tenían un plan…si ese plan funcionaba todo lo que hizo hasta ahora olvidaría, como si no hubieran existido para ella – El anciano apretó su bastón –los valares hacen las cosas por misteriosas razones…y ella quería estar aquí hasta que todo terminara …no sin antes despedirse de la gente que conoció –miro al rey

-Pero no pude decirle nada –Thorin apretó su puño –que quieres decir con olvidarnos…desapareció asi de simple –su corazón se sentía impotente al tener esas palabras atravesadas en su boca sin ser capaz de decir o hacer algo.

-Tu no viste lo que yo Thorin- Gandalf mantuvo su temple para mirar a cada miembro quienes algunos no entendían que habia sucedido aun mirando el lugar que Ororo estaba, otros con cierto tinte de tristeza en su rostro…Aragorn ahora entendía lo que significaba –Era un precio muy alto lo que tenía que pagar…pero por el bien de su mundo era necesario y ella como guerrera no dudo en hacerlo realidad-

Théodred suspiro para erguirse –Si esa fue su decisión que los valares la acompañen en donde quiera que este, aun si nos olvidó por completo…. ¿verdad?-miro a Gandalf quien acepto, apretó sus puños al fruncir el ceño no queriendo demostrar lo que en verdad sentía…no ahora que ella seria feliz, al menos eso esperaba.

-Para ella esto no sucedió…no nos conocimos ni nos vimos, ella no recordara nada de lo que hemos vivido antes y ahora–El Istari aclaro con fuerza esto último, mirando a cada uno de los presentes…Aragorn en silencio lo acepto pero al igual que el resto con un dolor creciente al ser incapaz de despedirse como era debido…pues muchos estuvieron ocupados los días anteriores como para no darse cuenta de ese cambio que muy pocos notaron.

-Esto es lo que nos ocultaban… -Legolas comento en susurro viendo como su amigo trataba de animar a su rey-pero ella no quería preocuparnos ahora que ganamos contra la oscuridad-

-Pero nosotros no la olvidaremos –Frodo declaro para llamar la atención del resto de la comunidad y anexados –si era inevitable para ella…para nosotros no-comento con timidez al último al notar que le prestaban atención, siendo zarandeada su cabeza por un capitán de Gondor.

-Que asi sea…sabias palabras mi buen Frodo- Boromir sonrió para dar un vistazo al cielo –que los valares la acompañen y la guíen en su nuevo comienzo, que sea de su agrado-recordó a los centinelas, cada uno a su mente vinieron los momentos que pasaron con la mutante...su valentía y entrega, depuse de todo era la dama blanca.

Thorin se quedó sin palabras analizando cada intercambio de argumentos entre los que pasaron más tiempo con ella en los últimos meses, solo Gimli trataba de animarlo aunque no era necesario, sonriendo para sí mismo aferrándose a la piedra que traía consigo…si era para su futuro entonces viviría su vida sin remordimientos ahora que la vio por última vez, retractándose un poco de maldecir al elfo que lo convenció de ir –Y bien….es hora de celebrar al nuevo rey-animo ante la mirada de los demás.

XXXXXXXX

En un escritorio con miles de hojas apiladas un pequeño hobbit se aferraba en detallar su último relato…

" _Y asi la comunidad se dispersó con sus corazones atados por los momentos vividos durante esta aventura, en espera de que_

 _Aquellos que sacrificaron sus memorias tomaran frutos propios_

 _Por sus hazañas vividas en estas tierras nunca será olvidada…_

 _Dedicación especial a la bella dama Blanca…Ororo de tierras lejanas"_

Un libro pesado rojo se cerró con un gran sabor de boca, ahí Frodo Bolsón miro su larga ventana al terminar de firmar el tomo encontrado, esperando que tal vez pudieran llegar estas palabras a la dama que cautivo muchos corazones.

-Mi Señor…es hora-Sam entraba animado para apurar a su amo –Veo que ya termino-apunto el libro al hobbit compañero.

-Si…lo acabo de terminar-sonrió el pelinegro para levantarse de un salto y seguir-vamos que es tiempo de despedirnos de viejos amigos –apuro al jardinero quien no dejo ver lo último escrito, ahí ambos portadores caminaron alegres entre la villa de la comarca, eran famosos por sus aventuras ahora que regresaron y tenían mucho que hacer.

Después de todo era el inicio de una vida más tranquila ahora que la oscuridad desapareció, donde grandes leyendas aún estaban presentes en el norte como en el sur…aunque muy adentro Frodo sabía que el dolor que la mujer dejo atrás era profundo, pero incapaces de declararlo abiertamente ante la culpabilidad de ser egoístas y pedir un amor correspondido.

-¿Qué piensa que sucederá ahora en adelante?-pidió Sam al despedirse de su familia a lo lejos –digo ahora que la vida es tranquila para nosotros a veces me pregunto si la Dama Ororo consiguió lo que tanto busco…o creo que buscaba-

-Eso no lo sabremos Sam….creo que nunca lo sabremos –sonrió Bolsón para seguir su camino a lo que sería su ultimo paseo aun sin decirle a su compañero.

XXXXXXXX

Un dia lluvioso en Gondor era normal en esa temporada, sin embargo Boromir miraba embelesado como si fuera el mejor de los días por la ventana, en espera de que esas memorias fueran vividas a pesar de que también ciertas grandes criaturas recordaran de pasada.

-También te la recuerda-Aragorn venía llegando a la sala del senescal, llamando su atención –sabía lo que significaba estos días lluviosos para ti, asi que decidí hacer la junta aquí mismo –sonrió.

-Lo lamento mi señor –Boromir se disculpó al notar que el tiempo se perdió por ese semiento que estaba presente.

-Oh, vamos Boromir…estamos solos-regaño cordialmente a su fiel compañero que se volvió su mejor amigo después de todo lo vivido –pero no es molestia y lo sabes, además también para mi es algo triste de recordar…aun presiento que grandes pisadas escucharemos –tembló un poco, esos días mucha gente tenía pesadillas.

-Pero no todo es malo-Boromir palmeo a su rey –también me imagino que no vendrá solo este viento enfurecido…espero y espero sin tener respuesta…pero más preguntas, si tal vez la veremos aunque sea en sueños –sonrió de nuevo a la ventana, ahí ambos regentes se quedaron en silencio por un momento para seguir discutiendo el avance de la nueva potencia…una paz que duraría por mucho tiempo.

XXXXXXX

Théodred suspiro un poco cansado al notar el papeleo que debía realizar, tanto que hacer para un rey como el…como alianzas que formar –veo que estas ocupado-aclaro Eómer al notarlo un poco apesumbrado, los días nublados eran los peores, aunque no era el único.

-Solo que no puedo concentrarme- declaro con un suspiro el rey –y bien como te fue con los nuevos reclutas- pidió.

-Bien…tenemos mucha gente comprometida para nuestro reino-dijo con orgullo-pero porque no das un paseo mi señor…no un buen tiempo para que este aquí, además que la lluvia aun no comienza-pidió

-No me puedo ocultar a tus ojos –el hijo de Théoden suspiro con cansancio-solo será un paseo-se disculpó, Eowyn habia estado ocupada con los preparativos de su boda con Faramir que era poco tiempo de llegar a Rohan antes de su gran evento, topándose con su primo de quien se despidió al verlo un poco nostálgico.

-Es difícil-la mujer declaro a su hermano quien acepto –estos tiempos son muy nostálgicos para muchos de nosotros – suspiro la mujer.

-Sí, pero lo superara…ya lo veras –Eómer animo a su hermana para ambos seguir con lo que era importantes, pues dentro de poco las alianzas con Gondor serían más estrechas ante la boda de Faramir con Eowyn….donde un futuro seria prometedor.

XXXXXXXXX

Thorin se sacudía el sudor al dejar de trabajar en su obra, mucho de los enanos estaban preocupados por su rey al notarlo tan entusiasmado con una estatua, pero al verle la forma y notar quien era, decidieron dejar a un lado su preocupación y ayudarlo, mas aquellos que fueron miembros de la compañía.

-Ya estará lista para colocarse mañana –Fili apoyo a su tío al darle unas palmadas, afinando lo más difícil el rostro, Gimli siendo su apoyo.

-Eso espero –arqueo la ceja el rey al ver terminado su trabajo-gracias por su ayuda –expreso –llegas tarde Glorfindel…hemos acabado, creo que tu ayuda elfica no haría mucho la diferencia –esto hizo que el noble bufara en sindarin.

-Es acaso ese tu recibimiento –el elfo rubio suspiro cansado al ser recibido de esa manera –pronto marchare a tierras más allá del mar y en serio no sé porque tenía que despedirme de usted…mi señor –

-No sé si es un honor mi buen amigo –Thorin y Glorfindel habían estrechado una amistad al igual que Gimli quien tenía poco de llegar después de cumplir una promesa con el príncipe del bosque negro, además de plasmar su idea de poblar unas cuevas en las tierras de Rohan con el permiso del Rey.

-Valió la pena a pesar del recibimiento-el elfo se pasó de largo ante la mirada alegres de los enanos –han plasmado parte de su severidad…debo de decir-Glorfindel aun recordaba el rostro de la mujer que antes compartió sus historias, era lo que en verdad vino a ver al enterarse lo que Erebor estaban haciendo.

-Mañana empezaremos el montaje-declaro Thorin –estará en su esplendor –sonrió orgulloso, ahí ambos compartieron ciertos puntos de vista como maestros artesanos yendo a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar, después de todo no todo era tristeza.

XXXXXXXX

Ruido y un timbre se escuchaban en esa gran sala –Orden-una mujer exclamaba a los alumnos que escuchaban sus palabras –ven ahora que me han puesto atención les anuncio que mañana tendrán examen-murmullos se tensaron-asi que prepárense –despidió a todos para sentarse en su escritorio y suspirar al tomar un descanso.

-Ororo-Logan se abría paso hacia la mujer para sonreírle con cierta familiaridad –sabes te ves muy diferente –declaro.

-Logan no estés jugando-golpeo el hombro del mutante-si me viste el dia anterior-arqueo su ceja-no has tomado tu café…supongo –bufo.

-Si…tal vez-encogió los hombros –sabes me preguntaba si te sabias la historia de una montaña….donde un dragón custodiaba un oro y que una compañía de 13 enanos y un hobbit fueron a recuperar ese reino –carraspeo no tan convencido de terminar, haciendo que carcajeara la mujer.

-Vaya…que creativo Logan, deberías hacer libros –se giró sobre sus talones la mujer para no seguir el juego-vamos que tenemos clases que dar –ordeno, haciendo que el mutante se encuadrara como burla para seguir su camino.

Ororo saludaba a sus alumnos y seguirá su camino a la dirección al tomar el recado de que el profesor la buscaba, dejando atrás aun logan extraño por los comentarios que siguieron durante su camino, en un intento infructuoso de relatar una historia, hasta llegar.

-¿Me buscaba?-cuestiono al llegar y ver a su tutor sonriente para indicarle su asiento donde un gran paquete se encontraba -¿Para mí?-cuestiono.

-Al parecer unos amigos que olvide… me lo trajeron personalmente, para ti – Xavier comento pues esa mañana Logan de hace tiempo despertó y lo acababa de poner al corriente de lo último acontecido y ahora alguien aparecía diciendo que tal vez no se acordaba de ellos, pero que después entendió –dijo que te gustaría leerlo-

Ororo dudo un poco en abrir el paquete, ahí un gran libro rojo que parecía tallado a mano le llamo la atención, aunque más las paginas en el interior-no solo la cubierta…todo está hecho por una o tal vez dos personas –dijo con sorpresa, pues esos libros eran muy difíciles de encontrar al ser muy vieja la imprenta –aunque el idioma me es difícil –frunció el ceño -¿Quién lo trajo?-cuestiono.

-La persona que me lo trajo me dijo que pronto tal vez nunca lo entenderías-declaro Xavier al recargarse en sus manos –pero me pidió que te diera sus disculpas…que lamenta no despedirse de ti en ese momento – suspiro –Que las puertas de Rivendel siempre estarían abiertas al igual que Lothlórien-

-Y se supone que debo conocer esos lugares –Ororo no entendía pero no pidió más explicaciones al darse cuenta que no era la única que no sabía –está bien y gracias –se disculpó para seguir su jornada laborar aunque con la duda creciente por ese libro rojo.

Aunque dentro de unos días…una noche todo entendería, Ororo se despertó repentinamente con una ansiedad por leer ese libro que guardo en lo profundo de su estante sin pedir o perseguir a quien se lo dejo…las palabras se acomodaba y el lenguaje extranjero fluía como si lo entendiera por alguna razón.

-"En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio,

Repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco,

Desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit,

Y eso significa comodidad" –comenzó ese relato que le entretuvo por tanto tiempo.

Aunque la dedicación y descripción de cierto personaje la sentía muy identificada "Dama Blanca" era como la describían, pero la historia era de una montaña custodiada por un dragón…. Recordando a Logan y creciendo más su curiosidad, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado…del último párrafo…

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza y un agradecimiento pues sus lágrimas no dejaron de correr cuando todo termino…cada palabra la sentía tan vivida como si un recuerdo le golpeara, todo el sufrimiento y el amor no correspondido, llorando en silencio hasta agotarse aferrándose a ese libro que despertó algo en ella, durmiéndose hasta el cansancio y sumergiéndose en un mundo lejano y distante para ver a unas personas que no reconocía.

-Bienvenida…mi nombre es Lórien –un hombre la recibió –hay gente que te quiere ver aunque sea un momento –Ororo lo siguió sin saber porque, dejándose llevar por ese momento hasta que unos gritos le llamaron, ahí todo volvió de golpe, correspondiendo a cada uno de la comunidad y compañía…después de todo era miembro de esas aventuras ahora escritas en un libro.

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal, la sensación de haber tenido el mejor de los sueños la mantuvo incógnita todo el tiempo, suspirando en derrota al no recordar nada más que rostros borrosos y amigos entrañables, solo sonriendo cuando se sumergía en ese libro…aquel que mantuvo consigo como uno de sus favoritos…aun si fuera la única capaz de leerlo.

FIN…

XXXXXXX

Como verán es el fin de nuestra historia a pesar de que Ororo no recuerda nada pero aun asi le llevaron el libro rojo como muestra de su gratitud…se preguntaran quienes fueron los mensajeros….espero haberme expresado bien, respecto a esto…

Gracias por sus lecturas y lamento la tardanza ahora si seguire con el resto…que mas tierra media me espera aunque con algunos distintos escenarios.

Geme 1 fuera…


End file.
